Heroes of the Storm meetings of destiny
by venom rules all
Summary: The Nexus has drawn pieces of multiple worlds to it and many people along with it. These Heroes of the Storm are destined to cross paths and change each other lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is something I've been thinking on writing for a long time now, and I finally got around to do it. Now I am still rather new to writing Blizzard characters so like my Resident Evil stroy Unlikely love, I'm using this story to test the water and see if I can gain some skill with them and to see if I can get good reactions to it which will decide if I go for an real plot.**

 **Now this first chapter is a meeting I could totally see happening if Heroes Of The Storm if they ever give it a story mood. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

 **Fangirl love.**

 **Hana Song A.K.A D Va** is a former professional gamer who now uses her skills to pilot a state-of-the-art mech in defense of her homeland.

Twenty years ago, South Korea was attacked by a colossal omnic monstrosity that rose from the depths of the East China Sea. The massive, lumbering construct caused catastrophic damage to coastal cities before it was driven back beneath the waves. In response, the South Korean government developed a mechanized armored drone unit, called MEKA, to protect urban environments in future engagements with the omnic threat.

The government's fears proved to be well-founded, as a disturbing pattern of attacks emerged. Every few years, the monstrosity would rise from the sea to assault South Korea and its neighbors. The omnic learned from these encounters, often reconfiguring itself in a different form and appearing with new weapons and capabilities. Each incident ended in a stalemate, with the monstrosity defeated but not destroyed.

As the omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including reigning world champion Hana Song. Famous for her elite skills, was a fierce competitor who played to win at all costs, and she had a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents.

Seeing her new mission as a game, Hana fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her MEKA unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon.

Hana drives a mech which is equipped with twin short-range rotating cannons. They lay down continuous, high-damage fire without needing to reload. Hana can activate a forward-facing targeting array to shoot incoming projectiles out of the air. But should the situation turn to hairy then Hana ejects from her mech and sets its reactor to explode, dealing massive damage to nearby opponents.

However all that utterly failed to prepare her for the situation she was currently in. You see Young Hana Song had met someone she always dreamt of meeting but always believed would never happen.

Who is this person you may ask? Non other than **November Annabella Terra designation: Agent X41822N**. Or call her **Nova** for short.

Nova Terra was born into the Terra family, one of the Terran Confederacy's rich and powerful "Old Families". The family lived in the Terra Skyscraper in Tarsonis City, Tarsonis. She possessed a degree of empathy that was generally lacking in the Old Families, a trait that did not go unnoticed. She also believed strongly in the concept of fair play. She was regarded as the "golden child" of the family.

Unknown to Nova, a great deal of her empathy was due to her telepathic abilities. Her father, Constantino, was aware of her talents, if not the full extent of them. Without training she could only sense emotions and at seven years of age was told that she was "empathetic". Normally, psychic children were conscripted into the Ghost Program by wranglers. However her family hid her abilities from the Program, and her father attempted to prevent Nova from realizing she was psychic.

At her fifteenth birthday party, Nova learned that she was psychic by reading the mind of Morgan Calabas, a "suitor".

Nova is the best ghost within the Terran Dominion. Indeed, her ghost profile labels her as "the best of the best." She is skilled in all areas of operational performance.

Nova has a good sense of balance. She underwent physical training at the Ghost Academy. She found it very difficult at first, not being accustomed to exercise, but eventually excelled at martial arts, the use of weapons, and driving a vulture. She was given permission to learn some skills earlier than usual, and undertook the four-year program in only two-and-a-half years; a record.

Nova is a skilled hacker; she can take control of a nuclear silo in only a few minutes.

Nova often instills lust and fear in males around her, her physical appearence driving the former emotion, and her telepathy instilling the latter one.

At fifteen years of age, she was considered to be tall.

Nova has a Psi Index rating of 10 and as such, is one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. Her PI is only just surpassed by Sarah Kerrigan's rating as a ghost. She is so powerful that she finds it difficult not to read minds. She can even read minds through some types of psi-screens but was unable to read or attack the mind of Fagin while he wore one. Nova has the ability to telepathically communicate, at least with other psychics.

Her abilities first manifested as "empathy" at age seven; her parents hid this from her. On her fifteenth birthday she found she could read one person's mind at close range. A few days later she discovered she could read her family's mind from a considerable distance away. Nova developed a powerful attack which can destroy the brains of up to a dozen opponents while leaving an individual in their midst unharmed.

Nova's telekinetic abilities can slowly lift herself and others and is powerful enough to uproot shrubs, and she was able to briefly hold up part of a fallen building. She eventually learned to focus these abilities, and has frequently jammed firearms with it. She once used the ability to physically force someone to shoot another opponent.

Now why are all this important you may ask? Well remember when I said Hana Song was a professional gamer? Well the game she excelled in and fully mastered just happens to be Starcraft and Nova just happens to be a Starcraft character. Hana always wanted to meet a character from her favorit game of all time and now she met one of the biggest characters from said game.

How? Well no one is really sure, all Hana remember was that she saw what looked like the world breaking apart and then she found herself in a realm called the Nexus, she met Nova, she freaked out, they talked and one thing lead to another.

Which now brings us to the current situation. Hana was blushing as Nova stood behind her, arms around the young gamer's waist and her lips trailed over Hana's neck. Hana just asked Nova if she could take a selfie with her and Nova agreed. But the moment Hana turned around and took out her phone, Nova made a move on her.

"Always nice to meet a fan. I think I can give you something much better than just a selfie" Nova whispered seductively in to the young gamer's ear before blowing on it sending a chill through her body.

"N-Nova I-" Hana began but gasped as Nova kissed her neck several times and even licked it.

Nova then moved Hana's face and kissed her right on the lips. Hana was frozen for at least 3 seconds before she finally melted in to the kiss. This is not really what she ment when she said she wanted to meet the Starcraft characters, but this was better.

Nova pushed her tounge in to Hana's mouth and began to explore the inside as much as she could not help but to let out a soft moan in to Nova's mouth. Their tongues began to move around each other and Nova moved her hands down to Hana's butt who let out a yelp as the Ghost give it a quick squeeze.

The need to air made them pull apart and Nova smiled at the panting younger girl as she continued to feel her butt "You are a good kisser kid. And you ass is really soft".

Hana blushed "You are so beautiful Nova... this is more than I could ever dream for".

Nova chuckled and gave Hana another suffocating kiss and pushed her on the gorund. Hana's snapped open as her boots and socks were pulled of her feet. Nova pulled away and took of her own boots and socks so she was now bare foot too.

Nova sat down and placed her bare feet on Hana's own and moved their toes together "Having fun kid?".

Hana could not help but to giggle "Me and my firends used to do this when I was a kid".

Nova smiled and crawled up to Hana. She gave her feet a kiss before going up and once again claimed Hana's lips with her own. The kiss was sweet. Tongues entwined together in a beautiful dance, Nova's hands were roughly holding Hana's face now, so that she wouldn't ruin the perfect moment. Hana's blush now darkened, when she realized Nova's breasts were touching her own. Hana suddenly gasped as her pilot suit was being taken off.

"N-Nova! Wai-" Hana could not finish due to Nova's hungry kisses and Nova began kissing her on the chest.

Hana realised there was no use trying to resist. If there is one thing she's learned from playing Starcraft for as long as she has, is that Nova never gives up whe she sets her mind to something. So Hana just allowed her suit to be taken of along with her underwear...

* * *

The next morning Hana woke up with a yawn, believing that everything that happened last night was just a dream. She looked around and was shocked to see she was still in the same forest from her belived dream. She lifted the blanket she had and blushed to see she was as naked as the day she was born... it was not a dream

But then where did Nova go? Hana noticed a letter next to her. She picked it up and read it _: Dear Hana Song. I had a great time last night. A much needed break from my never ending war with darkness. Sorry for leaving like that, but don't worry I set up some shields around you to make sure no creep tries anything, so you could sleep in peace. Don't worry my love I promise we will meet again._

 _Love: Nova._

 _P.S: I left and present for you, check the phone._

Curious Hana checked her phone and blushed up a storm. It was a picture. A picture of Nova taking a selfie next to a sleeping Hana... both of them naked.

Hana's cheeks were still red but she smilled and kissed the picture. This was the best day of her life and she hoped to have more.

 **.**

 **Sorry no full lemon, but if this chapter gets good reviews then I will continue to write it which could lead to a lemon.**

 **But not just between Nova and Hana, I will write several other meeting between characters from their respective worlds and I will not only write romance, I will write both friendly meetings and combat chapters.**

 **But like I said it's all up to you readers.** **Tell me what you think of this and if you'd like to see more chapter with these two or with the other characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunter and The Barbarian.**

 **Sonya, the Wandering Barbarian**. Little is known about her past. What is known is that after surviving the destruction of her home and death of her tribe, she wanders Sanctuary in search of battle and a better life for her people.

The Barbarian tribes' origins lie in a time before recorded history. It is written in the Scéal Fada that it was Bul-Kathos and Fiacla-Géar who agreed that in order to safeguard the Worldstone, their people would have to devote the entirety of their lives to the task. Their ideas on how to best approach the task differed however, and while Géar took his followers to Scosglen, Bul-Kathos gathered the Barbarian tribes of the Northern Steppes. Tasked with defending the Worldstone, Barbarian culture was built around its defense. To better protect their lands, they adopted a nomadic lifestyle constantly moving around the Northern Steppes and possessing few permanent settlements.

Barbarians eschew the use of magic and technology, as they believe the use of such devices will only weaken their resolve. Barbarians have frequently expressed disdain for magic, and those who wield it. Renowned for their combat prowess and arrogant demenour, Barbarians appear to be perpetually girt for battle. Through harsh conditioning, Barbarians excel in physical combat and can perform tremendous feats of strength. Their physical strength is further strengthened by the primal energies of the land, which they have learned to harness. Never shying from a brawl, mighty ground stomps, leaping attacks and crushing blows leave enemies dead in their tracks, and survivors cowering in fear

Sonya is no exception to this. She never gives up, when you fight her, you either kill her or she kills you. But right now she suddenly flew out from between some trees and rolled across the ground before she managed to get on her feet and slid to a halt. She looked up and smirked as her oponent burst through the trees.

It was a large monstier called an **Ultralisk**. Now The Ultralisks are the most powerful ground strain the powerful alien force called the Swarm possesses and their DNA is the final viable code utilized by larvae. Ultralisks evolved from the docile brontolith; a creature that the ultralisk now bears little resemblance to. The brontoliths' genetic code was dissected, rebuilt and repurposed multiple times. Each phase of the process served to eliminate less desirable traits, as well as augment the creature's ability to withstand severe punishment. This included the creature's supurb immune system. As a finishing touch to the ultralisk, the Swarm added the gene that would replace the creature's organs.

Armed to the teeth. Literally. With Kaiser Blades, these things can sweep aside enemies like a twig. They can kill a score of marines with a single blow, and charge with such ferocity that they'll even demolish one of those notorious Protoss Force this Ultralisk was only half the size of those other behemoths but is still a very powerful creature. And Sonya was enjoying every moment of this battle.

"Ok demon! Let's try that again!" Sonya let out a battle cry and charged the monster with both her swords ready.

The Ultralisk roared as it was ready to meet the Barbarian's charge with it's own. Sonya jumped at it, slicing it's head with her swords. But when she ducked, The Ultralisk kicked her with it's powerful front leg. The kick sent Sonya bouncing across the ground before she hit a boulder. An imbact like that would have killed a ordinary human. But as was explained before, Sonya is no ordinary woman, she pushed herself up with her hands and spit out some blood.

The Ultralisk towered over her and rasied it's blade arms to deliver the final blow. But then out of nowhear a bear jumped on to it's head forcing it to back away. Sonya looked up and saw the owner of the bear.

It was non other than **Rexxar, Champion of the Horde.** A half-ogre, half-orc beastmaster of the Mok'Nathal clan, and may be one of the last born half-ogres of the clan. He saved the city of Orgrimmar from the hatred of an enemy of the Horde. He was instrumental in assisting the Horde after the fall of the Burning Legion. Due to his mixed lineage, he is a towering and massively muscled warrior. Out in the wild, there is only the law of the jungle; survival depends on having a pack, on looking out for one another. Together with his loyal animal companions, the bear Misha and Spirit the hawk, he prowls the Nexus, always looking for the next challenge. The strength of the bear, the hawk's swiftness, and the hunter's cunning make them a formidable and inseparable team.

Rexxar looked down at Sonya and offered a hand. Sonya smiled and took it. She may be used to fighting alone, but that does not stop her from joining up with others from time to time. Rexxar pulls her to her feet and gives Sonya her swords back.

He then whistles "Misha to me!".

The large female bear jumps of the Ultralisk and hurries back to her master's side. The Ultralisk was now more angry than ever and charges them with steaming rage. Rexxar and Misha dashes to the side as Sona get's ready. Rexxar and Misha avoids the monsters blades and hit's it's front legs, causing it to losse it's footing and crash to the ground. Sonya jumps into the air to avoid the large creature, then she comes back down and rams her swords into its back.

The Ultralisk roared and began bucking to get her of. But Rexxar had taken the chance to run up on a clif, he then jumped of it and brought his ax right in to the monsters eye. He hanged of the monster's now destroyed eye as it was shaking it's head violently, Rexxar managed to use his feet to force the Ultralisk's mouth open and used his ax to cut out a tooth.

He jumped of and so did Sonya. The Ultralisk was weakening but still had some fight left in it. But before it could attack, Misha entered her Bestial Wrath form and sliced open it's back legs, making them useless to walk with.

Sonya and Rexxar looked at each other and nodded. They then charged the downed Ultralisk. Sonya slashed of one of it's arms causing it to roar in agony. Rexxar did the same to it's other arm and now it was defenceless. Rexxar tosses the tooth in to the air and Sonya caught it, with a loud roar Sonya rammed the tooth right in to the Ultralisk's head, killing it.

The two warriors looked at the dead monster before Sonya spoke "Now what?".

* * *

Later that night both Sonya and Rexxar were eating the cooked flesh of the Ultralisk. Misha was next to them, feeding on a leg. Sonya and Rexxar laughed as they told each other of their glorious tales of battle and their war against the demons of their world.

Sonya took a big bite out of her piece of meat before chugging her drink "Nothing but a good feast to celebrate a good fight!".

Rexxar smirked "Agreed. I have not met that many humans who can enjoy a good battle like I can. You really are something Sonya".

Sonya smirked at that "I am a proud warrior in heart and sould. Demons and monsters will all fall to my blade".

Rexxar smiled at that. As was said before, Rexxar was originally part of the pacifist Mok'Nathal clan, based on Draenor in the Blade's Edge Mountains, under the watchful guard of his father, Leoroxx. But their pacifist ways gave him no reason to stay, and despite his father's wishes, he joined the Horde and left through the Dark Portal. The beastmaster was accompanied by a large black wolf, Haratha, his loyal companion.

After the Horde's defeat in the Second War, Rexxar briefly returned to Draenor. When Ner'zhul launched his own invasion of Azeroth to retrieve certain artifacts, Rexxar was stationed with Grom Hellscream and the Warsong clan on the Azerothian side of the Dark Portal. He remained in the Horde's service until just after the destruction of Draenor and the second destruction of the Dark Portal. Rexxar grew sickened by the senseless killing that the orcish race seemed to favor, and particularly the constant betrayals, first by Gul'dan and then by Ner'zhul. His resolve was further weakened when Haratha was drained of its life essences by an orcish warlock when he lept in between them to save his master. He slew the warlock but had lost his companion. He declared that he would only trust beasts from there on out, and left the Horde to wander the world on which he was now stranded.

Through his journeys in the wilderness, he came to befriend Misha who he named himself. She would come to his side whenever summoned by him. Together, they traveled to Kalimdor, where they roamed the Barrens away from civilization. But his journeys had seen nothing but wars amongst the so-called "civilized" creatures.

Having said that though, Rexxar does enjoy a good battle as long as it holds some meaning to it. And killing that beast was worth it since it was nothing but a monster of pure rage that killed anything in its path, it was not a natural creature and it could disrupt the balance of nature had it been allowed to walk free. Neither warriors had any idea where it came from or who created it, all they knew is that it was likely more of them out there.

Rexxar and Sonya met each other a few days ago. Both had been dragged into this realm for unknown reasons and had been wandering around it until they finally bumped into each other. Naturally they ended up batteling eachother out of a misunderstanding.

Sonya proved to be one of the few humans Rexxar had met that could actually provide him with a real challenge. They fought for what felt like hours, neither being able to gain a real advantage over the other. Misha never joined the fight since Rexxar's honor prevented him from using her to gang up on a single opponent. The battle ultimately ended in a draw and after finally talking it out, they began to travel the Nexus together and killed any demons and unnatural beasts. And during their journey they became a good team and good friends.

They even shared each other's history. Sonya told Rexxar about her people that steeped in mystery and tradition, these people refer to themselves as the "Children of Bul-Kathos. Now Bul-Kathos, also known as the Immortal King, was a great and ancient Barbarian king who organised the barbarian tribes. He was also one of few Nephalem.

Bul-Kathos was the guardian of Mount Arreat itself. And one of his battles where

described like this.

 _'The two combatants slowly circled each other in the middle of a gigantic mob of shouting, fur clad giants, every muscle in their body swollen to impossible size, staring at each other with hatred burning fierily in their eyes. This was a battle of life and death, deciding which of these two warriors would have the honor of commanding the barbaric tribes of the north into battle. The current champion, battlescared from countless victorious encounters, was wielding the famed relics of the tribes, the legendary twin swords called the Children of Bul Kathos. Facing him off was a younger challenger, an unknown warrior that had acquired a great treasure while adventuring across the lands of Sanctuary. This treasure was the The Grandfather and Doombringer, two mythical swords imbued with powerful magiks. The legends said that these swords were lost forever in a titanic battle of good and evil, where the champions of both sides annihilated themselves and their armies by crossing these blades in mortal combat. The veteran tensed, ready to jump forward while the younger warrior seeing this lifted the twin swords in front of him, crossing their blades. An explosion of magical sparks and light blinded the surrounding crowd as the combatants clashed their blades, screaming and howling and chanting barbaric battle hymns'_.

Safe to say Rexxar was impressed by Sonya's people. If their battles had shown him anything, it that Sonya is indeed a powerful warrior for a human. After their small feast, both warriors sat back to back watching the sky while Misha was sleeping next to them. They both knew there was alot more than just stars out there and they knew that they both must have fallen from it when they were sucked in to that portal that brought them here.

"The universe sure is a strange place" Sonya commented.

"It is... you never know what is going to happen" Rexxar said.

Sonya yawned "Well. Better keep on fighting the good fight until we reach our goals...".

"Goals..." Rexxar mumbled until her felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that Sonya had fallen asleep. He chuckled a little before looking back at the sky.

Wonder what more is going to happen here in the Nexus.

 **.**

 **Just wanted to give Sonya some attention. I like her** **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlike my earlier two meetings that I'm sure you all thought could totally happen. I decided to go of the obvious meetings and give you one you might not have been able to picture until now. I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

 **A pilot, a Warchief and a Butcher.**

 **Lena Oxton, A.K.A. Tracer**. A former Overwatch agent and a time-jumping adventurer and an irrepressible force for good.

Lena Oxton was the youngest person ever inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead.

She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Suffering from "chronal disassociation," she was a living ghost, disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even for the brief moments she was present, she was unable to maintain a physical form.

Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Tracer's case seemed hopeless until a scientist named Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. With her newfound skills, she became one of Overwatch's most effective agents.

Since Overwatch's dissolution, Tracer has continued to right wrongs and fight the good fight wherever the opportunity presents itself.

Even in the Nexus.

She was currently fighting a monster... no not a monster. A Demon! This Demon was called **The Butcher**.

While the Butcher Demons were once servants of the prime evil Diablo, this particular Butcher was a servant of Andariel by the Darkening of Tristram, though at the least, acted in a manner that served the Lord of Terror's ends. The creature first made itself known to the people of Tristram when Lazarus led them into the depths of the Cathedral as part of a trap. A horde of demons set upon the townsfolk, The Butcher among them. Wielding a cleaver as large as an axe, the creature cut down any who stood against it. Some townsfolk made it back to the surface, but the wounds that The Butcher inflicted left them festering with disease, that even the town's healer found almost impossible to treat.

The Butcher made his lair in a chamber in the lower levels of the Cathedral. Prior to the return of Prince Aidan, at least one group of adventurers stumbled across the beast. They had entered the cathedral for loot, but found themselves beset by Imps, before finally The Butcher himself descended on them. All but one of them were killed, as the only survivor left his friends to die. However, The Butcher managed to inflict a wound on his arm that nearly took it off, leaving Tristram's healer with no choice but to remove the limb.

The Butcher met his end at the hands of Aidan, as well as two companions. As they approached his chamber, they heard the screams of his victims, and blood pouring out from the door. Opening it, they beheld The Butcher, who grinned at the promise of fresh meat before setting on them with his cleaver. However, they were able to dispatch the beast.

Twenty years later, the Butcher was resurrected in service to the Coven. The demon was encountered by the Nephalem deep in the Halls of Agony, beneath Leoric's Manor. In a bid to stop them, Maghda released the Butcher, a demon similar to the one that had plagued Tristram over two decades ago. However, the Nephalem was able to defeat the demon and continue their search for the Stranger.

But now once again The Butcher was back to once again haunt the people. Now it brings it's lust for fresh meat to the Nexus.

Tracer encountered the monster by pure accident. She has somehow been transported to this strange realm after a bright light swallowed her up. After having spent hours looking around this place she thought it was awesome!... That was until she stumbled upon a cave and her curious mind led her to checking it out... big mistake.

When she got inside she felt something that smelled awful. Against her better judgment she still walked deeper into the cave and then she saw it... blood... alot of blood, running out of a room and the sound of something sharp cutting through flesh. She peeked inside and saw a large monster cutting up a dead person and it made the young hero gasp loudly.

The monster turned his head revealing his horrific face and long sharp tusks sticking out of his mouth. An twisted smirk formed on his face as he said only two words "Fresh meat!".

Tracer felt fear build up inside her, never has she ever felt this scared of anything. Normaly she would laugh in the face of danger, but this beast was something else. She could feel the evil from it. It then ran at her with sadistic intent.

Tracer blinked out of the way. The large monster could smell her flesh, he had never smelled anything like it before. It smells more... innocent, and fresher than anything he had never tasted, combined with the fact she was obviously very young.

And she also smelled cleaner than any human here. He can't wait to make her a broken bloody meat pile for his sick obsession. Tracer shoots at him. But He simply walked through her shots his evil smile never leaving his face.

"Been years since I've had the chance to cut a woman. Especially a fresh one like you!" He said with drool dripping from his mouth.

Tracer panicked a little and blinked away to hide. As she was hiding she was trying to come up with a plan. Her shots were not doing anything to that monster. But he sniffed her out and brought down his large carver at the young hero who hurried to blink out of the way and she continued to fire at it.

As she tries shooting her pistols at him while performing acrobatic flips. The Butcher just casually walks through the bullet storm unaffected and starts swinging his weapon at her faster than any mortal man could. Tracer blinks back and forth to avoid his attacks.

The Butcher was getting annoyed. He waited for the right time and as Tracer reapered he managed to grab a hold of her leg and threw her across the room. Tracer landed on the tabel which broke from the impact making her his in pain. She gasps as The Demon brings down his carver, forcing her to blink out of the way and the table is shattered from the force of the strike.

Tracer was about to shoot only for her Chronal Accelerator to short out. She looked up only to be punched in the face by The Demon. She crashes through a wall, some blood driping from the attack.

Despite the pain in her face and jaw, Tracer managed to get up and took out her bomb. She managed to jump over the demon and placed the bomb on it's back. She ran as it exploded, sending her flying across the floor.

Tracer stood up beliving she had won... but The Demon had once again proven to be very hard to kill as it stood over her with his craver raised. She had no way of dodging him this time.

But as it brought it down a sound echoed through the caves. Tracer opened her eyes and saw The Demon's attack has been stopped by a large hammer. She looked and saw a large green man glaring at The Demon.

It was an Orc. But not just any orc. It was **Thrall**!.

Thrall, birth name Go'el, is the son of Durotan, former chieftain of the Frostwolf clan, and Draka. As a baby, he was found amongst the bloody bodies of his murdered parents by Aedelas Blackmoore, commander of the internment camps which held orcs after the end of the Second War. Blackmoore gave him the name Thrall, which was another word for "slave" in the human tongue.

Blackmoore returned with Thrall to his fortress, Durnholde Keep, raising him as a gladiator with all the savagery of an orc, but with the keen strategic intellect of a human. He was trained and taught by many, wet-nursed by a human woman, and grew to befriend her daughter, Taretha Foxton. Thrall proved to be an excellent student and a phenomenal fighter.

He was clever, quick, and enormous even by orc standards. However, Blackmoore's abusive beatings both in and out of the ring began to take its toll. Taretha wrote Thrall letters and secretly delivered them to him in his cage within books, and he wrote back to her. Eventually, he wrote to Taretha that he wished to escape.

Taretha created a diversion inside Durnholde Keep which allowed Thrall to escape from his cell unnoticed. They met outside the fortress by a cave, where Taretha gave him provisions and supplies. He then left Durnholde, hoping to never return.

Thrall was later captured and taken to an internment camp run by Lorin Remka. It was here that he met an old orc with glowing red eyes named Kelgar. Kelgar told him of the corruption of Gul'dan, and how the old ways had been so much better for the Horde. He told Thrall that the only one still thinking of embracing this was the undefeated Grom Hellscream, Chieftain of the Warsong clan. When another prisoner told Thrall that Blackmoore had arrived at the camp looking for him, Thrall escaped again and searched for Grom Hellscream.

After finding Grom Hellscream and proving himself, Thrall was taken under Hellscream's wing and taught the Orcish tongue. Grom revealed to him that Thrall was part of the exiled Frostwolf clan, as evidenced by the tattered swaddling cloth Thrall showed him. After spending some time with Hellscream, Thrall decided to depart and search out his roots in the Alterac Mountains.

After trekking to exhaustion, Thrall was rescued by the Frostwolves and taken to their camp. There he met Drek'Thar, who told Thrall that he was the son of the chieftain of the Frostwolves. After finding his place among the Frostwolves, Thrall was taught the old ways of the Horde by Drek'Thar, as it was before Gul'dan's corruption. Soon Thrall was accepted as a member of the clan. A frost wolf named Snowsong eventually chose Thrall as her companion. It was some time after that choosing that he was called away by Drek'Thar, and came upon a quiet place where he had never been or seen before. Here he was to be initiated.

In one of the most spiritual experiences of his life, Thrall befriended the spirits of Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and the Wilds. He became the first new shaman since Gul'dan's vile corruption of the Horde. He returned to the camp a new orc and became fully immersed in the old ways of the shaman and his clan, embracing his role as son of the chieftain. This was a significant and symbolic event, since Thrall was the first shaman to be accepted by the spirits since Drek'Thar's time. Not only did this mean Thrall would be destined to be one of the greatest shamans in orcish history, but it also meant that the spirits finally forgave the orcish race for consorting with demonic powers, and deemed Thrall as the first of a new generation of shamans.

Despite Thrall's open acceptance of visitors into his society, the orcs have not yet relinquished all of their old hatreds and preconceptions about other races. Still, they honor his leadership and will treat visitors to Durotar fairly, albeit somewhat roughly. He takes individuals at face value and treats them with respect until their actions prove that they should be dealt with otherwise. Even when crimes are committed, the harshest punishment that Thrall will mete out is exile into the almost lifeless wastelands of the Barrens, where the elements judge who lives and who dies. However, if someone under his leadership causes dishonorable and unnecessary bloodshed, or worse, consorts with demons, Thrall's policy is clear: a death sentence carried out with the help of the Doomhammer.

To friends, Thrall is warm and generous, freely swapping stories and information. Hospitality is extended to everyone, but Thrall expects all visitors to contribute in some way to Orgrimmar's survival. Visiting hunters often bring meat or fur in exchange for refuge from the elements, and human traders from Theramore Isle periodically bring casks of salt ale and seed for crops. While in Orgrimmar, visitors are under Thrall's protection and he will not tolerate any threats or violence against them.

Thrall is a natural-born leader. He is rarely alone, and in battle often spends much of his time directing his troops. In solo combat his tactics are subtle. He mixes a judicious amount of melee with powerful spellcasting to great effect.

Needless to say, Tracer had no idea who he was, but she is happy that he saved her. Thrall glared at the demon before forcing it back and placed himself in front of Tracer to protect her.

"I will take it from here young one" Thrall said camly before looking back at the demon "This is as far as you go Demon!".

The Demon only roared and charged Thrall with ruthless onslaught. Thrall met the charge head on and their weapons clashed. Thrall deflected The Butcher's attack and delivered a strong blow to it's face, making it stagger back. It roared again and attacked with even more fury.

Thrall out maneuvered the attack and grabbed The Butcher around the neck and used his own inhuman strength to tose it through the air. It landed on it's head with a crack.

Thrall walked over to it as it glared through a blody face. Thrall rasied Doomhammer and brought it down on the Butcher's head over and over before finally killing it with a lightning powered strike.

Tracer who had managed to get back on her feet was amazed by the scene "Wow...".

Thrall walked up to her "Are you ok young hero?".

"Who are you?" Tracer asked.

"My name is Thrall. A friend of yours asked me to find you. I belive his name was Genji" Thrall answered.

Tracer smiled "If Genji trust you... then I... trust you..".

Tracer fell forward, exhaustion finally kicking in. Thrall caught her before gently placing her over his shoulders like a parent would do to a child "Rest young one. I will bring you to the others where you will be safe".

With that they left the caves and a new adventure awaited them.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sequel to Fangirl love and this one contains a Lemon so yeah... now this is an M rated story. I hope you enjoy and please review and if you want to support my story maybe let some of your friends know about it.**

 **Now sit back and enjoy. I was a little bored when I decided to write this LOL.**

* * *

 **Fangirl love 2.**

Hana Song, A.K.A. D Va and the former professional gamer stood inside a small room. The room was rather standard. It had a desk a table a normal sized window allowing one to look out at the rather peaceful night outside... for as long as it will last. Hana was looking outside lost in her thoughts.

Ever since she got to this Nexus relm things had been gotten crazier everyday. She had seen alot of people form all over the multiverse and she knew most of them.. even though she had never met them, she played their games. She had seen people from WarCraft, StarCraft, Diablo and some people from her own world too. It was a lot for her 19 year old mind to process.

Hana was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice a certain blond Ghost walking up behind her. Said Ghost was non other than Hana's lover, Nova Terra.

You see Ghosts are feared terran covert operatives. They are known for their skill, psionic powers and ability to cloak.

Ghosts were chosen from psychically-gifted individuals who were quarantined by the Terran Confederacy and trained from infancy to channel their psionic energies to augment their natural physical strength and endurance. Conscripts who successfully completed the Ghost Program's rigorous training and augmentations then served as commandos and assassins.

Ghosts are trained in target shooting, close-quarters combat like martial arts and possibly other techniques and vehicular expertise. Ghosts are also trained to move quickly and are desensitized to combat; an example would be Sarah Kerrigan's training, who had a gun placed to her head by a guard and was ordered to kill the guard before he killed her. Kerrigan was subjected to this training at age twelve.

Ghosts were frequently tasked with locating targets and providing targeting for tactical nuclear strikes. Their reconnaissance role was aided by cybernetic enhancements to their eyes.

By 2505, Dominion Intelligence Section had conducted a psyops assessment, concluding that no single unit induces more anxiety disorders in military personnel than ghosts.

Ghosts have short life expectancies.

Nova snuck up on the unexpecting gamer, shamelessly taking advantage of her far away state and then... smacked her on the butt. Hana made a high bunny jump in to the air before turning around to punch the perevert who dared to smack her ass, only for her fist to be caught by Nova who was smiling at her.

"Damn it Nova! How many times do I need to tell you not to do that!?" Hana said in an annoyed tone.

Nova just chuckled "What? You were spacing out so much and your amazing ass was sticking out just begging for a good smack. Was I not supposed to take advantage of the the opportunity?".

Hana just turned around, closing her eyes and crossing her arms while letting out an annoyed grunt. But then two slim arms wrapped around her waist. As much as Hana wanted to push her away to make her feel gilty, but she just couldn't. And Nova knew that just too well. So instead of freeing herself from Nova's almost unescapable grip, Hana leaned back against the ghost's chest, letting out a deep sigh and closing her eyes.

"That's my kitten..." Nova whispered before planting a loving warm kiss on the smooth skin of Hana's neck.

Hana hissed at that loving nip and she definitely wants more than that... but did not really like the kitten coment "I told you my markings are not fake whiskers! they are war paint!"

Nova only chuckled at that before pressing her lips on Hana's own in a loving kiss. Hana sighed and melted in to it before turning around and wrapped her arms around Nova's neck as they kissed deeper.

Maybe 5 minutes later, Hana was pressed into the mattress of their shared bed by Nova. Of course Nova had to be the one toping her. As always. Nova straddled Hana's hips, while sitting on her lower abdomen, her long, slim and shapely legs in a kneeling position next to Hana's thighs. Nova leaned down and pressed loving kisses on Hana's pink lips, making the gamer shiver slightly. Nova's hands found their way underneath Hana's shirt, caressing her skin and her toned body, while Nova kisses the left side of Hana's mouth and trailed down her neck. Hana wrapped both her arms around Nova's slender yet curvy figure, moaning in delight as Nova sucked on the sweet spot of Hana's neck. After having placed a satisfying hickey on Hana's neck, Nova's lips found it's way back to her mouth.

"Time for some real fun my little fan girl" Nova whispered seductively against Hana's mouth before letting the tip of her tongue slide in between Hana's lips and in to her mouth.

Hana could only answer by returning the kiss and wrapping her legs around Nova's waist, after the ghost had placed herself between them.

The kiss lasted for several moments before Nova leaned back and pulled off Hana's shirt. The younger girl blushed as her small breasts came in to view and Nova looked at them with hunger in her eye. She bent down and kissed Hana on the lips before going down her neck and then her chest before stoping and began kissing the vally between Hana's breasts.

Then Nova finally began sucking one of them. Her tongue was swirling around Hana's nipple while Nova's hand played with it's twin. She even began twisting Hana's nipple between her finger and thumb before grabbing it and began massaging it with light squeezes.

Hana moaned at the feeling "Nova!".

Nova looked at her with a smile "Yes?".

"Let me see them..." Hana begged softly "Please, I want to see them".

Nova smiled warmly before leaning up and pulled of her own shirt and her decent sized breasts came out. Hana stared at them, her eyes glued to the amazing site infront of her. Nova took Hana''s hands and placed them on her breasts, allowing her to feel them.

"Soft..." Hana whispered and Nova chuckled before going down for another kiss.

During the kiss, Nova and Hana hugged each other close, Nova actually lifting Hana of the mattress, pressing their breasts together. The need for air separated them before Nova backed off. She then pushed Hana's legs up enough to her feet was pointing towards the roof. Nova then moved her hands down Hana's legs, to her thighs, resting on her hips for a moment before Nova proceeded to grab Hana's underwear and pulled them of and then lifted them of her legs and tossed them away before spreading Hana's legs.

Hana blushed as Nova looked at her hairless womanhood. Nova began licking it, earning a moan from the young gamer. Nova slid her tongue over it and even stuck her tongue inside of it. Hana moaned uncontrollably. Nova then proceeded to eat her out and Hana let out a yell of pleasure.

But before she could reach her limit Nova stopped and got of the bed. Hana gave her a pleading look only to see Nova turn around and pull down her own underwear. Hana looked at Nova's butt as the older woman kicked of her underwear from her leg and then turned around, giving Hana a full view of her lady part... and Nova also had no hair on it, making it even more attractive.

Nova smirked at Hana's stare and crawled over her and kissed her deeply. Nova then placed herself in a position where their womanhoods toutched. And with that Nova began to move her hips back and forward, rubbing her lady parts together.

Hana moaned loudly at the feeling at felt herself getting close to the edge very fast. Nova kept it up until Hana released her juice. Nova smiled and began licking it up. Hana was breathing hard but was trying to say something.

"What's that my little kitten?" Nova purred.

"I... want to... lick you... too" Hana managed to get out through her tired voice.

Nova smiled and placed her lady part over Hana's face who managed to lick it while rubbing Nova's ass. Nova moans as Hana's gentle tongue slid over her lady part. Hana was to tired to bring her over the edge though and collapsed after only 3 minutes.

Nova was not upset about that and just laid next to Hana, then moved her so the younger girl were now resting on her chest. Hana was breathing easily as Nova rubbed her back for a bit before letting her hand rest on Hana perfect butt.

"That was... amazing" Hana said softly.

Nova smiled and kissed her head "Sure was. You are one hell of a girl Hana. I am happy we met".

"So am I... I love you" Hana said.

That made Nova lift Hana to her face and kissed her "I love you too Hana... so fucking much".

Hana smiled and snuggled her face in to Nova's neck and both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Orc Samurai and The Cyborg Ninja.**

Near a river of a small forest, a large green orc was meditating. This orc was Samuro, the blade master of the legendary horde army and he was practising to control his breathing since keeping calm in battle was crucial. Rage is a powerful weapon, but just as dangerous to the one who uses it as it is to his enemies.

Though their numbers are few, the seasoned blademasters represent an elite fighting force within the Horde. These skilled swordsmen were once part of the ill-fated Burning Blade Clan which consumed itself in the throes of demonic corruption. With their clan scattered and broken, the proud blademasters swore a grim oath to free themselves and their brethren from demonic control once and for all. Under Thrall's command, the blademasters have once again joined the Horde and serve as the young Warchief's personal honor guard. Though blademasters are masters of stealth and guile, they value personal honor above all else.

The few blademasters who still exist are mostly loyal to the Horde. They have sworn oaths to free their people from demonic corruption, and they usually do this through example: if they can be as formidable as they are without the Legion's help, other orcs can as well. An example of such a "redeemed" Blademaster who is not a Horde member is Lantresor of the Blade, chief of the Boulderfist in Nagrand.

Blademasters lead their people into melee, unhesitatingly seeking the most vulnerable enemy champions — mages, druids, and the like. They willingly go toe-to-toe with other melee experts as well, drawing from ages of tradition to fuel their combat prowess. Their sashimono allow their troops to identify them on the battlefield and move to where the action is thickest. Many act as bodyguards for other Horde champions.

Even on their own, a blademaster's skill equals that of battalions of their foes, making them a most formidable opponent. They fight with honor, making battle with swords an art form, using their combat prowess only to protect the new Horde, and forever loyal to Thrall. They are also skilled, or at least familiar with shamans, their blinding speed is gained from blessings from the spirits. Blademasters generally appear wearing no chest armour as an act of courage and strength.

Samuro is a skilled orcish blademaster. Samuro once lived in a village with his brethren. Unfortunately for him, a bloodthirsty Wildkin known as Bloodbeak destroyed his village. With vengeance in mind, Samuro hunted Bloodbeak until he finally met with success. Bloodbeak was slain, and Samuro could pay attention to his newly assigned task of sabotaging a Kul Tiras base camp near the coast.

Samuro was successful in this as well by using stealth to place demolition charges near vital structures of the Kul Tiras base. With his mission accomplished, Rexxar, Rokhan, and Chen Stormstout could continue with a mission of their own, and Samuro was free to continue as he wished.

But then his keen ears picked up something in the trees, it was not a bird "You are not the first assassin sent to kill me. And you will not be the last".

"I have heard that one before. Blademaster" Came a new voice before the owner of the voice landed behind the blademaster.

This was Genji Shimada. A cyborg ninja who has freed himself from his criminal past and the war with his cybernetic body.

As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada ninja clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo, demanded that Genji take a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of dying.

Hanzo believed that he had killed his brother, but Genji was rescued by Overwatch and the intervention of Dr. Angela Ziegler. The global force saw Genji as a potential asset in its ongoing operations to combat the Shimada clan. As Genji's injuries left him clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. Transformed into a living weapon, Genji single-mindedly set about the task of dismantling his family's criminal empire.

But as time passed, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself. He was repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body and could not come to grips with what he had become. When his mission was complete, he abandoned Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning. He drifted for many years before crossing paths with the omnic monk Zenyatta. Though Genji initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, the benevolent omnic would not be deterred. In time, Zenyatta became his mentor, and under the monk's tutelage, Genji reconciled his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength.

Now, for the first time in his life, Genji is free. Even he cannot say where his path will ultimately lead. But now it has brought him to the Nexus.

Samuro stood up while grabbing his large blade and turned around to face his new foe "You have never faced someone like me before, boy".

"And you have never fought anything like me either. We are on equal grounds on that part" Genji said as he took out his shoto blade.

"We are not equals" Samuro declared as he took a fighting stance and Genji did the same.

They began to circle eachother, both waiting for the other one to make a move. Then both ran towards each other. Samuro began unleashing a barrage of attacks.

5 strikes, 9 strikes. All of them were either blocked or deflected. Genji did not meet the strikes head on, instead using his knowledge of fencing to misdirect the powerful strikes of the orc warrior. Then with a swift movement, Genji ducked aside and raised his blade for his own strike.

Samuro managed to block the attack, but on his unbalanced feets, he was sent stumbling backwards. Genji then began his own assault. Samuro's vision was covered by the flashinges of Genji's shoto blade as he defended himself from the barrage. Samuro then felt a kick to his gut which sent him on his back and forced him to back roll back to gain some distance.

Samuro stood up, ready to meet the cyborg's next attack. But it never came. Genji had not pressed his advantage, instead hanging back. Waitng for Samuro to make his next move.

Samuro took a deep breath to calm himself. Having learned from years of training and experience, if you let frustration or anger consume you, you will be the one who die in the fight. Samuro entered his stance again but then in a flash two clones of him apeered.

Genji's eyes became wide behind his mask. He did not expect this at all.

The 3 Samuro's attacked at the same time. Two rush Genji together, but he is able to drive them back as the third one leaps in and brings down his blade, forcing Genji to jump back.

Genji throws some shurikens, but a clone covers Samuro, deflecting every shuriken with his sword. They charge at Genji, with one leaping into the air and the other attacking head on. Genji managed to hold them of until his shoto was knocked out of his hand and then the real Samuro rushed up and with his sword and struck him in the chest, making the cyborg fly in to a tree.

Genji fell on a knee before looking at Samuro was still ready for more. Genji stood up and then took out his Dragon blade. He was done holding back. Now the real fight will begin.

Genji closed the distance between them, even closer, making sure Samuro couldn't make for wide arcs or great stabs. Then, he sidestepped an attempted thrust, and the two found themselves back to back. They spun, each trying to slice at the other. Blades clashed, as this bizarre dance went on.

Samuro thrusted his blade between arm and torso, slipping it through an arm pit to skewer the man from behind, but Mugen had already jumped away. Leaping onto a tree, feet first, then used that to bounce off and collide with the Orc warrior in a sort of bizarre tackle.

The two hit the floor. Samuro recovered, his blade swinging away, but Genji had popped a hand stand and flipped back onto his feet.

Genji backflipped yet again, to get some distance between them. Samuro advanced on the cyborg ninja, blades clashed and clashed, the sound of clanging metal reverberating the area as someone was watching from the side lines, drinking his brew.

Samuro batted away a strike, leaving Genji vulnerable to a tough kick that sent him sprawling onto the ground. Genji recovered with a hand stand. Samuro was already on him, bringing the katana down.

 **CLANG!**

Even Samuro had to raise an eyebrow at this. The katana was caught on the soles of Genji's metal feet. Samuro had to admit he did not expect this. This man really was armored from head to toe.

Genji spun on his hand, giving his body momentum to lash out with a kick and his sword hand to slash out, forcing Samuro to step back and parry the two blows. Genji flipped onto his feet, whirling his body for a wild swing. Samuro easily deflected the blow.

But the momentum wasn't halted for Genji, it was just converted into a roundhouse kick. His foot smashed into Samuro's cheek. If the scene had been set to slow motion one could have seen a trickle of blood squirt out of the Orc's nose. The kick revolved down, then Genji shifted his weight, and he spun, with both legs aimed to knock the Blademaster off his feet. Samuro hit the ground with a loud thud, and Genji took the opportunity to lunge at his foe.

A armored foot slammed in to Samuro's gut, followed by another. The breath knocked out of his lungs, Samuro watched as Genji lept in to the air to come down at him. Samuro managed to avoid the attack and kicked Genji away.

Genji slid across the ground before using the momentum to flip back on to his feet. He looked up just in time to block one of Samuro's powerful strikes, due to not having the chance to balance himself, Genji slid back, before receiving a powerful left hook to his face, making him stumble before Samuro grabbed the back of the cyborg's head and slamed his face in to a boulder.

"You fought well. But this battle is over" Samuro declared only to be surprised as Genji managed to push of the boulder enough to force his arm back.

"It's not over... until... the fat lady sings!" Genji said before slaming the back of his fist in to Samuro's face, forcing him to let go.

Genji then delivered strong punches to Samuro's face and chest, and then jumped in to the air, delivering a kick that sent Samuro back. Genji then retrieved his Dragon Blade and was ready to continue.

The two warriors clashed again, their blades slicing against the other in a blur that made it look like 100 blades instead of two. The sword brawl ended when both warriors hit eachother's blades with enough force to make them both stumble back.

Samuro growls and let out a loud roar as his eyes flashed red and his full power was unleashed.

Genji did a hand sign before speaking **"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!"**.

Samuro roared as he ran forward, while Genji let out a battle cry and did the same. Both were just about to clash until...

A barrel hit Samuro in the head and a staff struck Genji in the face, knocking him down.

"Now now, that was a little too intense for a simple training match was it not? Get a hold of yourselves" Came an easy going voice of a... Panda?

"Chen? What do you think you're doing!?" Samuro demaded.

"You are that panda I met earlier! But you were the one who told me to defeat this beast" Genji said.

The panda named Chen chuckled "I only wanted to test you two. I know there is great power within you both and I knew this fight would be a proper test of your abilities".

"Then what was the point of all this?" Samuro demanded again.

"I wanted you both to be ready for the darkness that will arrive soon" Chen spoke on a more serious tone.

"What darkness?" Genji asked as he put his dragon blade away.

"You will know soon. For now, let's enjoy a nice brew!" Chen said and began chunking down.

Genji looked at Samuro who just sat down to enjoy a drink himself.

Genji had no idea what to think of this... just what bizarre world had he landed in?.

 **.**

 **The inspiration for this matchup was that the art of the ninja was invented to kill Samurais. So we had an Cyborg ninja vs a Samurai Orc.** **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Queens of Blades and Death.**

 **Sylvanas Windrunner, the Dark Lady, Queen of the Forsaken.** The former Ranger-General of Silvermoon. She currently serves as leader of the Forsaken faction of undead.

Sylvanas is a member of the prominent Windrunner family of the high elves. Her siblings are Alleria, Vereesa, and at least two brothers. Her family lived at Windrunner Spire in the tranquil forests of Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas joined the rangers and eventually became their leader, rising to the rank of Ranger-General of Silvermoon, military leader of all high elven forces.

During the Second War, the high elves initially sent only token support to the Alliance, though Sylvanas' older sister, Alleria, took her squad of rangers as well. Soon after, the forests of Quel'Thalas mysteriously began to burn. Sylvanas and her rangers set out to discover the cause when she came across both her sisters being chased by a band of forest trolls, which they quickly dispatched. Alleria alerted Sylvanas of the coming orcish Horde, and that it was they who were burning Quel'Thalas with dragon fire. Sylvanas and her rangers raced to meet the Horde to trap them against the Alliance forces under the command of the paladin, Turalyon. The battle took many turns, but ultimately the Horde abandoned Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas stayed behind to hunt down any remaining orcs. Shortly after, the Horde was defeated, the Dark Portal was destroyed, and the Second War had ended.

After the high elves withdrew from the Alliance, Sylvanas and her Rangers were the primary guard against any would-be attackers on Silvermoon. Despite the odd forest troll, murloc, or gnoll every now and then, Sylvanas saw little action, and a peaceful tranquillity descended upon the forests. She remained ever vigilant, knowing that this peace, however refreshing, was tenuous at best.

Her fears were soon realized when Arthas, the betrayer of Lordaeron, arrived unexpectedly on the doorstep of Quel'Thalas with a horde of undead at his back. He attacked outlying villages and Sylvanas and her Ranger Corps moved against him. His superior numbers and tireless warriors always kept her in a state of retreat.

Arthas continued relentlessly towards the Elfgate, killing every elf who got in his way. Finally, despite Sylvanas' best efforts, he breached the Outer Elfgate. Sylvanas ordered the corps to immediately fall back to the Inner Gate, which was only passable with the use of the Key of the Three Moons, assembled from the Mooncrystals hidden within the forest. Sylvanas destroyed the bridge leading to the Inner Gate to stay his advance. Despite her valiant efforts, Arthas managed to recover the Key of the Three Moons and destroyed the Inner Elfgate. Nothing stood in his way to Silvermoon.

Sylvanas gathered her forces to warn Silvermoon, but Arthas blocked her passage at every turn, murdering every runner she tried to get through. Sylvanas continued the resistance, but eventually was targeted. Arthas's army overran her base of operations and the death knight singled her out in the heat of battle. The two dueled, and Sylvanas was cut down.

But that was not the end of her torment. The ruthless fallen prince brought her back as an Banshee and forced her to watch as her people were butchered and her home was burnt to the ground.

It was not until Artha's powers began to deminish that she was finally able to break free of his bonds and she has sworn to kill him ever since.

But Sylvanas is not the only queen to have been brought to the Nexus.

She was now facing **Sarah Kerrigan, The Queen of blades.**

 **Sarah Louise Kerrigan** was a psychic terran female. She began her career as a Confederate ghost and later became the second-in-command of the Sons of Korhal. Following Arcturus Mengsk's betrayal, she was captured and infested by the Zerg Swarm, ultimately becoming the self-proclaimed Queen of Blades and leader of the Swarm.

Young Sarah Kerrigan's latent powers were demonstrated during an incident on TarKossia where she accidentally killed her mother and damaged the brain of her father, Patrick. She was quickly taken in hand by Confederate agents and conscripted as a child into the Ghost Program. At eight years of age she scored highly on all phases of the psi-evaluations. Indeed, the Confederacy had to readjust their entire psionic power measurement scale in order to account for her abilities.

During ghost training, her most hated instructor was Lieutenant Rumm. Rumm attempted to break her sense of right and wrong and persuade her to demonstrate her psionic powers to prove to his superiors that she was psychic. Kerrigan refused, unwilling to relive what happened to her parents. In an attempt to coerce her into using her powers, Rumm injected a kitten with a tumor-causing chemical, then ordered Kerrigan to use her powers to destroy the tumor or euthanize the kitten. Still unsuccessful Rumm threatened to shoot the kitten himself. Kerrigan refused once again and Rumm decided not to shoot, leaving the kitten to die slowly and painfully. Rumm later discovered his pistol's firing mechanism had been destroyed. However, the malfunction could be plausibly attributed to non-psionic factors, and so could not be treated as incontrovertible proof of her psionic powers.

A technician recommended the use of a neuro-adjuster, a device which would weaken a ghost's psionic powers and ensure their loyalty to the Confederacy. Rumm refused as a neuro-adjuster could kill the patient.

Sarah was taken to another room and strapped to a chair with a needle against her skin. In another room, she could see her brain-damaged father, similarly strapped to a chair. Rumm's scientists were about to inject her father with the same substance that caused the growth of a tumor in the kitten unless Sarah cooperated with the Confederacy. Instead, Sarah said she would kill herself and her father rather than use the power for the Confederacy. She was injected with the needle and quickly lost consciousness. Rumm felt he had no choice now but to employ the neuro-adjuster.

The neural processing treatments left her a withdrawn and introverted young girl. Kerrigan would spend a year undergoing mental torture at the hands of Lieutenant Rumm.

Kerrigan's further training included a combat scenario between her and an elder opponent done with combat knives while scientists watched from overhead. Even at her young age, Kerrigan was able to defeat her opponent. In defiance, she used her psionic powers to shatter the glass of the viewing room the scientists were in. However, such defiance came to nothing the Confederacy broke her down even further, to the point where Kerrigan was able to kill without remorse.

But during her time as a Terran Ghost, she met a man named Jim Raynor both who would end up developing a very strong bond and for the first time in her life. Kerrigan began to trust and care about someone and she loved the feeling. But her happiness would not last.

Ten days after the fall of Antiga Prime, Mengsk's revolutionary movement had reached Tarsonis, the Confederate capital world. Duke planned to assault the central space platform, allowing a small force to penetrate to the surface of Tarsonis. Kerrigan, Raynor and Liberty fought their way through the streets of Tarsonis City and Mengsk's forces successfully defeated the Confederates, but his next move surprised and dismayed Kerrigan and Raynor; his forces planted psi emitters.

Billions of zerg were lured to Tarsonis, laying waste to the Confederacy's defenses. The protoss followed, descending upon the zerg's primary hive.

Mengsk ordered Kerrigan to protect the primary zerg hive from the protoss Expeditionary Force, allowing the zerg to complete the Confederacy's destruction. Raynor was getting increasingly uncomfortable with Mengsk's leadership and motivations, but was unable to convince Kerrigan to allow him to accompany her. Kerrigan completed her mission but was in turn overrun by the zerg. Mengsk callously refused to assist Kerrigan's troops; instead, the rebel fleet disengaged from the Tarsonian system. Mengsk did so due to her lack of political reliability and because he wanted long-due vengeance for the deaths of his family.

But Kerrigan was not killed by the Zergs that day. As the terrans fled, the Zerg Swarm had captured Kerrigan. The Overmind sensed the ghost's formidable psychic powers and, on one hand, saw a great weapon against the protoss.

More subtly, the Overmind realized Kerrigan was also the key to the zerg's salvation. The Overmind was unwillingly implanted with an overriding directive to destroy the protoss. It knew this was part of a greater apocalyptic plan by the fallen xel'naga Amon to destroy not only the protoss and zerg, but to remold creation in his own image. The Overmind believed it could resist Amon's control by infesting Overmind's plan was intended to save the zerg, but it had no concern over the other races of the galaxy.

Kerrigan was placed within a chrysalis by the creature Abathur. The process was painful, and she suffered much physical damage.

But she managed to regain free will and took over the storm while swearing vengeance on the man who left her for dead.

And now the two Queens, both born from betrayal and the need for revenge, were staring eachother down. Sylvanas was glaring while Kerrigan was smiling at her.

"Who are you?" Sylvanas demanded as she held her bow tightly.

"I am Sarah Kerrigan. The Queen of Blades and the leader of the swarm. I know who you are Sylvanas Windrunner. I know how your home was torn down and your people killed" Sarah said.

"How did you know all that!?" Sylvanas demanded agressivly.

"I know what it's like to lose everything you have due to a power hungry man. You and me are alot alike. We can be allies" Sarah offered.

"I don't ally myself with just anyone, Sarah Kerrigan. I am very short on trust" Sylvanas said.

"So am I. Which is why I sought you out. In time you will see that we could be the only real allies we have in this relm" Sarah said.

Sylvanas glared "It's not gonna be that easy. Show me your power and maybe I will consider an alliance".

Sarah smirked "As you wish. I was hoping to see what the Queen of the forsaken could do anyway".

And with that both Queens clashed.

Sylvanas fired several arrows but Sarah just dodged them easily as she closed he distance. Sarah strikes her with a left punch followed by a right punch. She charges at her with a right punch to capitalize on this, but Sylvanas jumps out of the way, then unleashes five arrows wich Sarah brushes aside with her blades. Sylvanas goes for a punch and kick, hitting Sarah in the face and knocking her into the ground.

Sylvanas quickly readies another arrow to shoot Sarah point blank. But the zerg queen uses her blade arms to launch herself forward and kicked the Banshee in the gut, sending her rolling across the ground.

Sylvanas got up, feeling like she had been kicked by an Kodo. But she has not lost yet. She shoots arrows towards her foe and she simply raises her hand, stopping them in mid-flight. She then launches them back at Sylvanas. She moves left and right to dodge the first two, then ducks to avoid the last one. As she did this, Sarah runs toward her. She goes for a high strike, but Sarah ducks and then strikes her with an uppercut before following up with another, sending her upward. As she tries to control her descent, Sarah flies upward and swoops downward to grab her before she lands. She flies upward into the air, gripping the back of Sylvanas head, then flies toward the ground, intending to slam her into it head first. Before he can do this, Sylvanas grabs onto one of her arrows and stabs Sarah's side, causing her to let go last-second, having Sylvanas land on her back instead.

Sylvanas takes out her two blades she always has with her for meele combat and swings them at Sarah, who blocks the strikes with her blade arms before simply raising her hand. Sylvanas is suddenly being lifted up into the air. Sarah then tossed her in to a nearby tree.

"Honestly? I was expecting a lot more from someone with so much hate" Sarah said, sounding disappointed.

Sylvanas stood up before picking up her bow and charged up another arrow and fired it. Sarah uses her telekinetic power to stop it just in front of her face... bad move.

The arrow exploded in her face, blinding her and leaving her stunned. Sylvanas knew the effects would not last long so she shot another arrow in to Sarah's thigh and then another one in to her shoulder. The banshee queen then goes in for close combat. Sarah tries countering it, but Sylvanas has her cornered and uses the opportunity to stab The queen of blades with some arrows in the other leg and shoulder and even her gut and kicks her to the side.

Sarah tries keeping her head straight from the beatdown her hardened body was all that saved her from fatal injuries. But Sarah fell to her knee and Sylvanas walked up to her and aimed an arrow at her head "Looks like you are to weak to be my ally. Save a seat for me in hell!".

But Sarah's eyes suddenly flared up and a energy wave combined with some type of lighting shot out of her body and Sylvanas was sent back by the force. Sylvanas laid on the ground groaning from the impact. She then gasped as Sarah landed infront of her, the arrows where gone and her blade arms were ready. The blades shot forward but stopped just and inch away from Sylvanas throat.

They looked at eachother for several seconds before Sarah spoke "I can help you gain revenge on everything you hate. But for that, you are gonna need to trust me. If you do, then you have my word that you will gain your closure".

Sylvanas looked her in the eyes before she sighed "Fine... I will ally myself with you. Queen of blades".

Sarah smiled and pulled back her blade arms and offered her hand. After only a moment of hesitation, Sylvanas took it.

And with that, a new deadly alliance was formed.

.

 **For those who don't like me putting in the history of the characters in the chapters. I do it for 2 reasons**

 **1: To make the chapters longer.**

 **2: And to give those who are not too familiar with characters some lore so that they know who the characters are.**

 **And the fight was not as long as I would have liked, but there was only so much I could do with these two.**

 **Now Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you read this chapter there is something you need to know. This chapter is not connected to my Nexus story. I made this by pure coincidence. While looking through the skins of each hero on the Heroes of the storm wiki page, I was surprised to see it was actually a little lore to them and that opened a floodgate of possibilities for me, my favorit was by far the Tracer Specter skin so I decided to make a spin of chapter of it.**

 **Now with that out of the way. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ghost vs Rogue Specter.**

Lena Oxton, codename Tracer. Lena was a former ghost before becoming a specter.

Spectres are terran special forces operatives with psionic powers granted by the psionic reagent terrazine. Many are or were elite ghost agents which have been exposed to terrazine. However, some were neurally resocialized troops who were subjected to the procedure, and would have lesser psionic power. Spectres were created as part of Project Shadowblade, a secret research project devised by Terran Dominion emperor Arcturus Mengsk after the Brood War.

The Terran Dominion discovered and used terrazine gas, a potent psionic reagent, in 2501.

Scientists consider the side effects of terrazine enhancement to be 'unpredictable', but of what is known, its use allows a telepath to regenerate brain cells, overcoming memory wipes and increasing their psionic powers by 1 or more points on the Psi Index. Spectres inhale terrazine like a drug from a bottle.

As a result of an alliance with the Umojan Protectorate and using their advanced technology, plus that stolen from Sector 9, spectres are difficult to detect via detectors or mind-reading. Their hostile environment suits give a greater boost to strength and agility than the standard Dominion version, and they were given sonic-dampening boots for quieter movements.

Creating a spectre also requires the use of the element jorium, and activating them requires the use of a psionic waveform indoctrinator. Jorium is required to stabilize the terrazine.

The results of the spectre procedure affects everyone slightly differently. Many become eccentric, collecting devices such as dolls in an effort to enhance their powers. Terrazine is addictive, and many spectres did not adhere to a strict schedule, instead overdosing. This results in side effects such as hallucinations and even violent outbursts.

Ghost agent Nova Terra claimed that spectres always become psychotic. Doctor Ariel Hanson disagreed, believing that Terra had lied. The former director of the reborn Project: Shadowblade, General Cole Bennett, emphasized the dangers of terrazine without jorium to stabilize its negative effects. Numerous spectres, such as Dylanna Okyl, had seemingly gone insane due to its effects.

As for Tracer, it granted her an ability to manipulate her own space-time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. With her newfound skills, she became one of the most effective spectres. While terrazine exposure greatly enhances psionic powers, Tracer's ability to anipulate her own space-time is considered a unique gift even among her fellow Spectres.

But everything soon changed for the happy and easy going spectre girl. The head of Nova Squadron, Colonel Jackson Hauler, secretly an escapee from the Ghost Program, infiltrated program Shadowblade under the name Cole Bennett. The gas was tested on several terrans, some of whom were low-level psychics, in order to observe the effects. "Bennett" secretly tested on himself. The project was violently dissolved. Three members were arrested, subject to neural resocialization and thrown into New Folsom Prison. Bennett made an escape.

He eventually made contact with renegade ghost Gabriel Tosh, and discovered another source of terrazine on the fringe world of Altara.

The duo made an alliance with the Umojan Protectorate and, using a cloaked battle platform, Gehenna Station, along with advanced technology from the Umojans and the secret Dominion project Sector 9, began creating an army of spectres. They were mainly kidnapped ghosts, lured through pretexts into vulnerable positions. They had their neural implants removed to avoid detection and tracking by the Dominion.

They secured the help of an AI, Lio Travski, formerly a technopathic ghost and friend of Tosh's. Travski enabled them to send communications in the name of Emperor Mengsk.

In addition, they invented the psi indoctrinator, which enabled barely psychic resocialized troops to be made into a lesser grade of spectre.

In 2503 Tosh tried to recruit former friend Nova Terra, a ghost, but failed. His attack on Augustgrad also failed, losing them a number of spectres.

In the end, Terra led Dominion forces in a successful attack on Gehenna Station, killing several spectres and destroying the station. Tosh was only able to escape with 7 resocialized marines in indoctrinators. Tracer being one of them, and they have been hunted ever since.

Which brings us to our current situation. Lena was running through the hallways of an old base having just escaped a surprise attack from the Terrans. She rounded a corner and jumped back when a bullet flew passed her face. She looked who shot and saw non other than Nova Terra. A ghost who served the Terran Dominion.

"Lena Oxton, codename Tracer. Been a while" Nova said while aiming a rifle at the younger woman.

"Nova! Listen there is alot more going on that you don't understand" Lena tried to reason.

"Spare me your lies. You are a traitor and you will be delt with as such. That is all I need to understand" Nova said with venom in her voice.

Lena sighed, she knew trying to reason with Nova was pointless since she just refuses to listen. But she had to try and now when that failed Tracer took out her trusty hand made weapons.

"Then you leave me no choice" Lena declared and the fight began.

They began firing at each other. No shot hitting, though. The two women were dodging all of the shots that were shot and Tracer used her ability to blink around and making it even harder to hit her. Nova was trying her best to hit the 'traitor', but the blink speed combined with Tracer's reflexes were too much.

Nova used her cloaked. Lena looked around trying to figure out where Nova would attack from. The faint sound of a weapon aiming at her made her fire in that direction, forcing Nova out of her cloak. Just as fast, Tracer rushed up and raised one of her pistols to the ghost's face and squeezed the trigger, but her hand was pushed away by her and the shot went in to the the sealing. Nova grabbed Tracer's head and smashed it into her own, making both of them stagger. Nova raised her rifle and started shooting at Tracer, who immediately grabbed the weapon and pulled Nova towards herself and then bashing into her with full force.

Nova grunted, this was getting stupid and she used her psionics. The blast pushed Tracer away and forcing her to make a tactical retreat. She blinked down the hallway with Nova chasing after her Until she notcied Tracer abover her.

Tracer jumped towards the ghost, all the while blinking out of the way of the bullets that her opponent was firing. She leaped into the air, soaring towards the ghost, and swung her gun down towards the Nova's face.

Nova responded by leaning slightly to the side, letting the gun graze the side of her face, before bringing her foot around for a vicious kick. Tracer saw it coming, and immediately rolled, the kick missing her just by a hair's breath.

Tracer was quick to get back on her feet, and was firing her weapons once more.

This time, however, Nova took off running sideways, dodging the bullets that the Tracer was firing. She leapt forward and rolled, coming to a crouch behind a crate. She ducked as Tracer fired a few more rounds into where She was hiding before taking cover herself. Another gun fight began. Tracer did her best to shoot back but Nova's aim was true, managing to shoot Tracer's weapons out of her hands.

"Damn! I get it! You are a better shot than me!" Tracer called out before runing away again.

 _'I am really starting to hate that power!'_ Nova thought and went after Tracer.

The chase led them to a more open room. Tracer hid behind some pillars. Nova was sneaking around, her rifle ready to shoot whatever pops up. Tracer stood ready as Nova got closer and then she jumped out and managed to get Nova's weapon out of her hands. Nova counters her and knocks Tracer back before delivering some punches. Lena managed to counter one and kicked Nova back.

Both glare at eachother before getting in to a fighting stance. Tracer throws a punch but Nova managed to spin around and armlocks Tracer's head, but the young rogue punches and flips her way out of the grip. They exchange punches again, Nova overwhelming Tracer before sweping her legs out from under her and throws her onto the floor.

Lena got up, ready to continue the fight while breathing hard. Nova on the other hand showed no signs of being tired. They both leapt towards each other, drawing back for the strongest punch they could give.

They connected, at the same time.

Nova's gloved hand slammed into the Tracer's nose, at the same time Tracer's fist smashed into the Nova's cheek. It was Tracer who stumbled backwards in pain though. Nova just stood there, jerked back a little, and held her ground.

Tracer looked up…only for Nova's foot to slam into her head, rattling it once more. She fell on her back but quickly jumped to her feet and threw a punch at the ghost. Faster than Tracer could have anticipated, Nova's hand whipped up and caught her fist. Undaunted, Tracer threw another punch, this time aiming towards the face, but Nova caught that one, too.

They were locked together, hand grasping fist, each of them pushing for control. Nova's arm muscles bulged as she pushed back against Tracer, who, despite her greatest efforts, found herself being slowly overpowered.

If she continued this, this won't end pretty.

"You can never beat me in hand to hand Tracer! I was always a better fighter than you" Nova snarled.

"Then Let's change up the rules!" Tracer said.

And just like that. Tracer used her special ability to blink away, making Nova stumble forward in surprise. Tracer kicked her from behind, the ghost barely able to remain on her feet. Tracer reapered in front of Nova and punched her in the face. She continues to blink around, delivering punches and kicks to Nova from all sides.

Nova had enough and let out a scream and unleashed a mental shockwave that sent Lena in to a wall. Nova walked towards her after having retrived her weapon and aimed it at Tracer's face.

"It's over. You will die here!" Nova said.

"Not... yet" Tracer managed to get out before Nova pulled the trigger.

In that moment Tracer used her most useful ability by far. Recall! Returning to the spot she was 15 seconds ago and then she ran of again. Nova was about to track her... but that punk runined her goggles. She had no idea where she had gone.

Tracer got away.

 _'I will find you traitor! Even if I have to track you to the end of the universe!'_ Nova swore. Failing a mission like this was a real embarrassment for her. Something she takes very personally.

As for Tracer? She managed to reached the evac point and was now on a ship that was taking her away from the base. She had to be ready for the time when she will need to fight Nova again. Next time she may not be this lucky.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think. And let me know if you would like to see more chapters like this. I would love to do it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Crusader and A Paladin.**

 **Crusaders**. Resourceful and resilient, Crusaders are an entirely different breed of holy warriors, trained to wield sacred powers unlike any before. Unbending champions of faith and law, Crusaders' formidable skills and abilities set them apart on the battlefield, wading through scores of foes and leaving demonic bodies in their wake. Experienced veterans, Crusaders often spend their lives on the move, in the wilderness and city alike, they take part in thousands of fights from epic battles to back alley brawls. The thick of battle is unforgiving, but Crusaders rush in without hesitation, relying on holy magic and heavy armor to guarantee victory. Well-trained Crusaders are adept at deflecting attacks entirely, often shrugging off massive blows that would fell lesser combatants. If pressed, they can sacrifice speed and mobility for pure staying power.

Crusaders take zealotry to a whole new level, finding comfort and strength in their unshakable confidence in their undying cause. Their only goal is to find a way to save their faith; any other objectives will fall to the wayside should it ever threaten to impede their quest. Each Crusader swears an oath to follow this goal to the death. Unlike other Paladin orders, the Crusaders have never fallen to corruption. When one of these divinely empowered warriors joins battle, blazing fire and blinding light follow, smiting entire packs of enemies who dare to resist judgment. On the whole, they are a group of men and women chosen not only for their formidable prowess and cunning on the battlefield, but also for their uncompromising and unyielding dedication to the Light. Tracing their origins to the early days of the Zakarum faith, they represent an older and perhaps purer version of the faith than it is currently known on Crusaders often show signs of their nephalem heritage, and their belief states that the mingling of angel and demon produced the only truly balanced beings in Creation.

Crusaders live off the land, and never stay in settled places for longer than is necessary. Crusaders have developed secret symbols and hand gestures to communicate with other Crusaders should they encounter by chance. It is rare for Crusaders to interact with one another or the public as a unit, which is part of the reason why they've remained unnoticed for so long. Individual Crusaders make no attempt to mask their presence however, and it is rumored they speak openly about their quest to anyone with the courage to ask. Because of the presence of lice in the Swamplands, many male Crusaders shave their hair off, in order to reduce the chance of lice infestation. That, and it reduces the time needed to spend bathing between battles.

The quest of the Crusaders is eternal. Their goal is not only to remove the taint of Mephisto from Zakarum, but purge Sanctuary of all evil through discipline, honor, and unswering vigilance. Thus, as long as Hell's influence lingers in the mortal realm, the Crusaders will not rest until their task is done. Crusaders believe strongly in signs and symbols. The Crusaders believe that the discipline of their lives ennobles them, and they are to find meaning within the quest itself. Each Crusader is sworn to live and die as one. The fate of criminals among the Crusaders is unknown, however it is suggested to be incredibly harsh. Crusaders have been operating too long to take anything apart from their crusade seriously. This allows them to generally be relaxed individuals, and they enjoy witty conversation whenever possible. Excitement comes only from the thought of ending their crusade.

Johanna is one of these Crusaders. Johanna was famous for her skillful shield work in combat. Armed with her powerful Flail and magic shield, she has been brought to the nexus and she is now in search of an apprentice and was ready to slay any demons that crossed her path.

However she was not facing a demon at the moment. No she was facing another warrior of the light. A Paladin Named **Uther, The Lightbringer**.

 **Lord Uther the Lightbringer** , or **Sir Uther Lightbringer** , was the first paladin of **the Knights of the Silver Hand** who led his Order in battle against the Horde during the Second war.

Uther was a knight and apprentice cleric to Archbishop Alonsus Faol in the First War, and had been a worshipper of the Holy Light since his youth. Uther met the archbishop when he was simply Bishop Faol, and he served as Uther's spiritual advisor and mentor.

The fall of Stormwind made Faol realize that sometimes faith was not enough to combat the evil forces of the world. He decided to create a new order that could fight the enemy with both the gift of Light and martial prowess. He offered Uther a place among them, thus the Knights of the Silver Hand – the paladins were born.

At the Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther became the first of the new order, and their leader. It was a glorious moment for the Alliance and believers of the Holy Light.

Uther participated in some of the bloodiest conflicts in the Second War, including Orgrim Doomhammer's siege of Lordaeron, in which he aided in the victory over the Horde - weakened by Gul'dan's betrayal and the resultant redeploying of forces. He was named "Lightbringer" by Turalyon, a brother paladin and the lieutenant of Anduin Lothar, after the battle of Blackrock Spire.

Uther was on his way to Darrowmere Lake when he was attacked by Alterac pirates, and uncovered a conspiracy which would reveal that Alterac had betrayed the Alliance. Among his other exploits, the Lightbringer led the final assault against the Burning Blade Clan at the Dark Portal alongside Turalyon.

In the years following the Second War, Uther continued to serve as a stalwart knight and protector of the people, settling disputes among men and more violent matters with any threatening creatures. As he became the most elite of the remaining paladins, he began to tutor King Terenas's talented son, Prince Arthas, in the way of the Light. They became good friends, and knew each other like family.

However. Everything changed at the Coming of the Scourge. Arthas, Uther's former pupil was blinded by his need for revenge and seduced by the darkness.

Uther confided in Terenas after Arthas left for Northrend, and together, they decided that Arthas had been compromised, most likely from the stress he endured at Hearthglen, and ordered an emissary to find him and order him to return. Arthas finally did return some weeks later, though he was somehow different. Nevertheless, Lordaeron's capital erupted in festival to celebrate their returning hero. The festivity turned to horror as Arthas proceeded into the throne room and impaled his father on the Runeblade, Frostmourne.

Terenas was ceremonially cremated and ensconced within a magical urn. Uther, dismayed at having lost two friends to the darkness, volunteered to personally guard the urn in Andorhal. The town was raided by Arthas and his undead minions, who sought the magical urn for necromantic purposes.

Uther stood against Arthas and his minions, but after an epic battle he was defeated - slain by the hands of his former pupil, whom he loved dearly. With his dying breath, he told Arthas that he hoped with all his heart that there's a special place in Hell waiting for Arthas.

But turns out that the Nexus has a very twisted way of summuning warriors. It does not just summon them from different worlds or time lines. But apeerently it can bring people who passed away back to life.

So instead of resting in a tomb, Uther was now once again serving the light against the evil of multible worlds.

"I'll assume this Crusader I've heard so much about, is you" Uther said.

Johanna smirked "Yes, me. You know, no one will judge you if you can't keep up, paladin. You're simply outclassed".

Uther nerrowed his eyes "That is big talk for a pup".

Johanna's smirk grew "Think you can keep up, paladin?".

Uther readied his hammer "Please, i was swinging the light while you were in short pants".

Johanna got ready "Then show me that you still got some teeth you old dog".

Johanna struck fast and lashed out with with her powerful flail, extending the spiked ball of death on a long chain in an attempt to crush Uther from a distance. But Johanna may have underestimated just how fast Uther was despite his age and with such a huge weapon. The Lightbringer swiftly brought it around and blocked the oncoming blade.

Johanna drew her weapon back, but with lightning speed, she followed up with a second strike. Uther blocked this one as well…along with the follow-up strike Johanna gave him. After sidestepping a downward swing, Uther charged in for an attack of his onw, hammer at the ready. Johanna's response was raise her shield in front of her and meet the swing head-on.

Big mistake.

The impact of the massive and poweful Hammer was enough to send Johanna flying back across the ground. She grunted, this old timmer was indeed stronger than she expected. But the battle has just begun.

Johanna charged back in and Uther swung his hammer down and the blow was met with Johanna's shield that had risen to block the incoming blow.

The impact of the massive hammer caused Johanna to bend down on one knee. As Johanna pushed up, Uther pressed down with just as much effort. Johanna, however, was able to push back just enough to try an idea.

After holding up the hammer, single-handed, Johanna hit Uther in the gut with the handle of her flail, Uther's push weakened just enough for Johanna too take advantage of this, she moved the massive hammer aside, then got down low and tackled Uther, heaving the large man back as though he were weightless.

Uther struggled against the push, while he was strong for a man of his age, Johanna had strength of her own and was no less capable of meeting Uther's head one.

Johanna continued to push her opponent until she slammed the Lightbringer into a tree. The shock was enough to bring Uther back to his senses. He quickly pushed back and reached up with his hand, grabbing Johanna by the head and tossing her across the ground. The years of training and swinging around such a massive weapon had been good to him.

Johanna was rolling on contact with the ground before getting back on her feet. She was breathing hard, this fight was taking longer than it should. She really did underestimate Uther.

"What's the matter? What happend to the whole 'Outclassed' speech?" Uther asked, he was smiling. It was not a smile of arrogance. It was a smile of a man having fun.

Johanna laughed a little "You are one though old dog. But I still go alot left in me".

Uther got ready "Show me!".

They clash again. Johanna headbutts Uther out of the clash, but Uther gets the upperhand with powerful blows from his hammer that forced Johanna on to her back foot. After multiple hammer swings, Johanna manages to snare her flail's chain around Uther's hammer and with a strong pull, she manages to disarm the main weapon of the Paladin.

"Not bad..." Uther mused but he had not lost just yet.

"I bested you Paladin. Surrender and I will spare you the humiliation" Johanna said, believing she had won.

"Not yet. This old dog still has a few more teeth" Uther said before he began to glow and then unleashed a light flash.

Johanna was forced to cover her eyes. When she could look again she noticed Uther had retrieved his hammer and was smiling. Johanna growled and charged in with a shield bash, but she was knocked back as Uther had not stopped glowing. Johanna tried to attack with her flail, but a strike from Uther's hammer knocked it out of her hand.

Johanna gasped as Uther charged up another swing. She blocked with her shield. But the force of the impact sent her flying. She landed on her back with a grunt until she noticed Uther coming at her fast. But before she could bring up her shield, Uther's hammer was on her neck.

Johanna looked up at Uther who was just smiling "You still have alot left to lern young crusader".

Johanna sighed, admiting defeat. Uther offered her a hand and she took it and Uther pulled her on to her feet.

"Well... at least it's comforting to know I have such an powerful ally against the demons" Johanna said with a smile.

"In the end we are both warriors of light young Johanna. And together we will shall show that not matter how dark it gets. Light will always break through" Uther said.

Johanna smiles "Thank you Uther. The demons will fall before the power of our light".

* * *

But elsewhere, said darkness was just plotting for an invasion. A old Orc warlock was bowing before a mighty flame of his master.

 **"Our plans... are going smoothly Gul'Dan"** A voice from the flames spoke.

"Yes master. But there has been some complications. More and more of these so called warriors of light has shown up. At this rate we will lose the eliment of surprise" The warlock named Gul'Dan said until the flames became more tense.

 **"Those warriors are of little concern to me, warlock. Keep going with the plan. You will be greatly rewarded when you succeed. But if you fail. The punishment will be that of eternal suffering. And I promise you, no living creature would ever wish such a fate!"** The voice said revealing two glowing eyes.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Warlord and A Lich Lord.**

 **Alarak: The highlord of the Tal'darim**. He was previously the First Ascendant in the Chain of Ascension under Highlord Ma'lash. During the End War, Alarak used his alliance with the Daelaam to overthrow and replace Ma'lash, and turned the Tal'darim against Amon.

Alarak resided on Slayn, and like his kindred, was devoted to Amon. Unlike many of his kin however, he did not carve Amon's words into his body, even as a votary. In his mind, there were other ways of demonstrating zeal for Amon's teachings. Nonetheless, he remembered Amon's creed. Alarak quickly rose through the ranks of the Tal'darim by convincing many ascendants who were higher in the Chain of Ascension to enter Rak'Shir, only to realize too late that he had set them up for a fall. Those with similar skills in manipulation, he made sure came an unfortunate event.

In one Rak'Shir, Alarak organized a battle in which 800 Tal'darim died. He kept his involvement hidden, and rapidly ascended the chain, becoming an ascendant.

Within four years of becoming an ascendant, Alarak had reached the position of Fourth Ascendant. As Amon's plans neared completion, Alarak was approached by Fifth Ascendant Ji'nara, informing him that Master Nuroka wished to speak with him. That he had challenged Highlord Ma'lash to Rak'Shir. Alarak was puzzled—as Amon's plans were close to fruition, few saw the need to violently ascend the ranks at this point in time. Both Tal'darim kept their true intentions close to themselves, but Alarak could tell that Ji'nara would not join in the duel, and as such, no-one below her would either. He was satisfied that he had given her the impression he would participate, and that she would tell other Tal'darim of this, when in fact, he was unsure himself.

He reached Nuroka's quarters, finding his superior recovering from what he thought to be an assassination attempt. Yet Nuroka was unfazed, and questioned him as to Guraj and Zenish—the Second and Third Ascendants respectively. He realized that the wounds were self-inflicted, and wondered if Nuroka had gone insane. Regardless, Nuroka declared that he would defeat Ma'lash in the Rak'Shir, and gain leadership over the Tal'darim. And after that, Alarak would help him kill Amon.

On instinct, Alarak activated his psi-blades and attacked Nuroka, only for his superior to telekinetically send him hurtling. By attacking a superior outside of Rak'Shir, Alarak knew that he had doomed himself. Yet on the other hand, he was facing a heretic, and declared Nuroka to be mad. Nuroka nevertheless asked how Amon could be killed, to which Alarak maintained was a question that had no answer, because there was no means to do so.

Nuroka pressed on, claiming that through exposure to the Breath of Creation, he had gleaned insight into Amon's plans. That in truth, he mocked the Tal'darim. That in his eyes, those who lost their lives in Rak'Shir were the ones who "ascended." Alarak claimed that Amon was unknowable, and that Nuroka must have misinterpreted His will. Nevertheless, Nuroka pressed on. Alarak conceded that to kill Amon, one would have to enter the Void, but that in itself was a suicidal task, given that it was Amon's blessing that allowed travel in the first place.

Nuroka got to the point. He would challenge Ma'lash. Alarak would aid and take the place of First Ascendant. He would likewise sway Guraj or Zenish to join their cause. He left the conversation with the threat that if Alarak abstained from combat, he would meet a slow and painful death at the hands of the new highlord. Alarak thus departed.

In time, some Tal'darim felt betrayed by Amon, who started casting out "lesser races" in his army such as the Tal'darim, Moebius Corps and the zerg. Yet Ma'lash continued to have the Tal'darim dedicated to Amon, preparing to use its death fleet to scour life in the sector. Alarak, in an attempt to warn the Daelaam, came to the Spear of Adun near Ulnar and after a brief skirmish with Matriarch Vorazun, stated he did not come as an enemy. Though coming peacefully, Alarak was placed in a stasis prison by the Matriarch. He told her that Amon had sprung a trap against Artanis by opening a portal to the Void. Alarak went on to offer to guide the Daelaam to their leader and if bold enough, they could stop Amon's assault. With Vorazun remaining distrustful and feeling she was wasting time, Alarak easily broke free from stasis, angrily declaring that Amon had betrayed his people and that he desired retribution for it. He stated that if Artanis survived, he would aid in it. Against her better judgement and fearing for Artanis' life, Vorazun agreed to let Alarak lead them to their Hierarch. Alarak's coordinates proved accurate as Vorazun's forces arrived just in time to aid Artanis and Sarah Kerrigan in closing the Void portal.

Soon after Artanis's rescue, Alarak personally met the Hierarch, who demanded to know why Alarak had aided him. Alarak stated that Amon had broken his ancient covenant with the Tal'darim and cast them low, though Fenix refused to believe him. To prove himself, Alarak revealed the Tal'darim's death fleet was amassing near Slayn ready to lay waste to the sector. To avoid this Alarak asked Artanis for his aid in overthrowing Ma'lash and taking the mantle of highlord, in exchange for a cease of hostilities between the Daelaam and the Tal'darim. After much consideration and the counsel of his followers, Artanis reluctantly agreed to aid Alarak.

With Artanis' help Alarak overthrew Ma'Lash and ultimatly declaring himself the Highlord over the Tal'darim.

But Alarak is not the only ruler in the Nexus. Standing infront of him now was one of the most powerful undead monster ever seen.

 **Kel'Thuzad:** The founder of the Cult of the Damned and one of the principal agents of the Lich King responsible for the spreading of the plague of undeath across Lordaeron. Originally a human mage of the Kirin Tor, Kel'Thuzad was swayed under the influence of the Lich King. After bringing the plague to Lordaeron under the pretense of being under the orders of Mal'Ganis he was slain by Arthas. Arthas resurrected him as a lich so he could summon Archimonde the Defiler into Azeroth. Following Arthas' departure for Northrend, Kel'Thuzad was left to command the Scourge of Lordaeron from his necropolis, Naxxramas. Following his first defeat, he and his necropolis moved to Northrend.

A handful of powerful individuals, scattered across the world, heard the Lich King's mental summons from Northrend. Most notable of them was the Archmage Kel'Thuzad from the magical nation of Dalaran. Kel'Thuzad was one of the senior members of the Kirin Tor, Dalaran's ruling council, and had been considered a maverick for years due to his insistence on studying the forbidden arts of necromancy. Driven to learn all he could of the magical world and its shadowy wonders, he was frustrated by what he saw as his peers' outmoded and unimaginative precepts. Upon hearing the powerful summons from Northrend, the archmage bent all of his considerable will to communing with the mysterious voice. Convinced that the Kirin Tor was too squeamish to seize the power and knowledge inherent in the dark arts, he vowed to learn what he could from the immensely powerful being named the Lich King.

Forsaking his fortune and prestigious political standing, Kel'Thuzad abandoned the ways of the Kirin Tor and left Dalaran forever. Prodded by the Lich King's persistent voice in his mind, he sold his vast holdings and stored away his fortunes. Traveling alone over many leagues of both land and sea, he finally reached the frozen shores of Northrend. Intent on reaching Icecrown and offering his services to the Lich King, the archmage passed through the ravaged, war-torn ruins of Azjol-Nerub. Kel'Thuzad saw firsthand the scope and ferocity of Ner'zhul's power. He began to believe that allying himself with the mysterious Lich King would not only be wise, but potentially fruitful.

After long months of trekking through the harsh Arctic wastelands, Kel'Thuzad finally reached the dark glacier of Icecrown. He boldly approached Ner'zhul's dark citadel and was shocked when the silent undead guardsmen let him pass as though he was expected. Kel'Thuzad descended deep into the cold earth and found his way down to the bottom of the glacier. Within the endless cavern of ice and shadows, he prostrated himself before the Frozen Throne and offered his soul to the dark lord of the dead.

The full version of his flight from Dalaran and encounter in Icecrown, where he meets Anub'arak and realizes, too late, the full plans of the Lich King, is told in the short story, The Road to Damnation.

The Lich King was pleased with his latest conscript. He promised Kel'Thuzad immortality and great power in exchange for his loyalty and obedience. Kel'Thuzad, eager for dark knowledge and power, accepted his first great mission: to go into the world of men and found a new religion that would worship the Lich King as a god.

To help the Archmage accomplish his mission, Ner'zhul left Kel'Thuzad's humanity intact. The aged, yet still charismatic wizard, was charged with using his powers of illusion and persuasion to lull the downtrodden, disenfranchised masses of Lordaeron into his confidence. Once he had their attention, he would offer them a new vision of what society could be, and a new figurehead to call their king.

Now as the Lich Lord of the Plaguelands and Lord of Naxxramas Kel'Thuzad was ready to obey his master's will. Even here in the Nexus.

Alarak however was not impressed by what was in front of him "You are this so called Lich Lord? I expected so much more. Not a floating corpse without any flesh".

Kel'Thuzad chuckled evily "Oh, your soul will suffer for that mortal".

Alarak's red eyes glared at his new foe "Oh. I am not mere mortal!"

Alarak took out his energy blades and Kel'Thuzad smiled as he got ready for the battle. And the battle began.

Kel'Thuzad swept his hands through the air. As his arms traveled through the air, it left a stream of ice behind. Soon, it solidified into curving blades of ice. Kel'Thuzad swung his a few more times, sending that many ice blades spinning towards Alarak.

Alarak raised his blades and in a motion so swift that it looked like he had only moved them around once, all of the ice blades were shattered, no, melted – by the sizzling blades.

Kel'Thuzad was unfazed and raised his hands. A hundred icicles formed in the air, just like last time. This time, however, they formed a circle around Alarak, and encased him in a spiky dome of ice. They shot forward, coming at him from all directions.

Alarak simply crossed his arms and then shot them out and a wave shattered all the icicles before they could touch him.

Intrigued, Kel'Thuzad summoned more and more icicles to launch at Alarak. He also shaped more intricate swords and spears, some of them thrice as long as his own body, and also threw them into the mix. More smaller ice particles formed, and sharpened, forming bullets of ice. Finally, he added about ten boulder-sized blocks of ice to the mix. With a wave of the general's hand, they were all flung at Vader.

As the storm of ice approached him at terminal velocity, Alarak remained calm. He strengthened the barrier around him, readying his blades. And then the alien became just a blur of black and red as he swung his energy blades around, deflecting ice projectiles and shattering them.

A long spear of ice rocketed towards him. He simply ducked it with ease, and then swiped at it with the energy blade. The blade burned through it in milliseconds, severing it in two.

A hail of ice bullets came towards him. Alarak simply raised his hand. They all stopped in midair, instantly losing all their momentum. Then they were turned around, and launched at a second volley of ice bullets. They collided with each other, shattering to pieces and falling to the ground harmlessly.

Swords of ice spun around him, trying to trap him in a cage. Alarak simply spun around, and caught all of them in the grip of his telekinetic powers. They stopped and then smashed into each other, becoming nothing more than shiny dust particles.

A large ice boulder came dropping down on the Warlord from above, casting a huge shadow over him. Alarak didn't even look up, batting away three more ice swords. He raised his energy blades slightly…

All Kel'Thuzad saw was a red blur of light. The ice sphere hung in the air for a moment, and then burst open like a water balloon, the pieces all dropping around the alien Warlord.

"An impressive display of power and skills. I admit you are not as weak as I assumed. But you are still outmatched" Kel'Thuzad said calmly before building up his powers once again "And you shall soon serve me!".

Alarak glared at him "I will never serve anyone again!".

Alarak dached towards Kel'Thuzad who sent more ice at him. Once again Alarak cut through them and got closer to his target. Kel'Thuzad waited for the the right moment before ducking to the side, avoiding Alarak's attack and then shot him point blank with a magic blast. The blast sent Alarak flying in to a nearby boulder.

Kel'Thuzad hurried to make ice around Alarak, trapping him "You shall make a fine slave for my master! Now die!".

Kel'Thuzad sent an ice spear, aimed straight for Alarak's chest... but before it hit Alarak let out a battle cry and unleashed his power, destroying the ice that had trapped him.

Kel'Thuzad let out an annoyed hiss and avoided a slash from the deadly blades before using his magic to create ice blocks. Then he used his magic to create somekind of chain, he snared it around Alarak and then sent the other en in to one of the boulders.

Alarak was pulled of his feet and slammed through all the ice blocks before crashing in to the last one. Alarak gorwled before unleashing a barrage of red lightning from his hands.

Kel'Thuzad fired an magic beam and the two energy attacks clashed. It kept up for several seconds untilt the build up in the middle became to much, resulting with an explosion.

Kel'Thuzad's eyes became wide as Alarak used the explosion for cover to dash forward in blinding speed and then... a cutting sound was heard Alarak was behind Kel'Thuzad, having sliced right through him.

"Don't... think you've... won... we will... meet again... and you shall suffer for eternity!" Kel'Thuzad declared before his body vanished.

Alarak touched his side noticing he was bleeding "You are right Lich. We shall meet again. And I'll be looking forward to destroying you, once and for all"

Alarak had alot of fun this day. There was moments he belived he was going to die today. He was looking forward for another battle like this.

 **.**

 **Yeah I admit, I am not as happy with this one as I am with the others. But at least I got it done.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**For Mother Russia.**

 **Aleksandra Zaryanova** , one of the world's strongest women, a celebrated athlete who sacrificed personal glory to protect her family, friends, and country in a time of war.

Aleksandra was born in a remote Siberian village that was on the front lines of the Omnic Crisis, which began some thirty years ago. Although Russian forces defeated the robots and shut down their omnium, the region was devastated by the conflict. Only a child at the time, Aleksandra was surrounded by the post-war destruction, and as she grew older, she swore that she would gain the strength to help her people recover.

Focusing on weightlifting and bodybuilding, Aleksandra was identified by the national athletics program as a potential star. She trained extensively, moving up the ranks while representing her country, and was expected to shatter longstanding records in the upcoming world championships.

But on the eve of the tournament, an attack came from the long-dormant Siberian omnium, and her village was thrust into war once again. Aleksandra immediately withdrew from the competition and rushed home to enlist in the local defense forces, sacrificing the life of fame and fortune she might have had.

Now at the age of 28 and armed with a Particle Cannon that is nicknamed Мститель , meaning "Avenger". It was ripped from the hull of an armored vehicle during battle, the Particle Cannon is far too heavy for most soldiers to carry unassisted. Zarya now serves as a symbol to some, a stalwart fellow soldier to others. But for Aleksandra, it is a chance to use her great strength to protect the ones she loves.

However she is not the only Russian who has entered the Nexus.

Meet **Alexei Stukov, a former Vice Admiral**.

Stukov grew up on Earth, rising through the ranks of the United Powers League alongside his friend Gerard DuGalle. Both men were competitive throughout their youths and constantly played at getting the best of one another. Unlike DuGalle however, Stukov spent most of his military career in top-secret research rather than in actual combat, constantly striving to push the limit of conventional technology and physical theory to increase the effectiveness of UPL troops in warfare. His views on the subject were considered unconventional.

Despite research taking up most of his time, Stukov was not completely unfamiliar with combat, his awards showing this. He won the Crux de Valor with combat tags and for his involvement in the quelling of the Ishanti Uprising, three Bronze Gammadons. Family matters were not unfamiliar to him either, fathering four children.

But as expected it did not take to long until something went horribly wrong.

The discovery of alien species in the Koprulu sector changed the UPL's stance to their wayward colonies along with its own power structure. Now serving the United Earth Directorate, Stukov was appointed as second-in-command of an expeditionary force to bring the Koprulu Sector and its inhabitants under UED control. Serving under DuGalle, Stukov departed Earth for the galactic fringe.

Shortly after arriving in the sector, Stukov and DuGalle witnessed a demonstration of the zerg attacking the base of a Terran Dominion colony. DuGalle had released the zerg onto an unsuspecting colony to "observe" them in warfare. Stukov was indifferent, claiming to know "all about the zerg" from seeing tapes "a hundred times" but DuGalle forced him to watch, claiming that the live demonstration would instill a resolve within the Vice Admiral that recorded dissections could not. In this he was correct, Stukov resolving to go "all the way." After seeing enough, the Aleksander then withdrew and left the besieged colonists to die by the zerg.

Stukov tried to blockade Braxis when the protoss visited, for reasons unknown to him. The protoss were able to penetrate the blockade, and eventually Stukov had to give up the chase.

Later, Stukov ordered a Captain of the UED fleet, newly awakened from cryogenic hibernation, to assault Braxis and take control of its capital city of Boralis within two standard hours. Unfortunately, the attacking forces were hampered by a lack of vespene gas. When the UED met the Confederate Resistance Forces, its commander, Lieutenant Samir Duran offered his services and skills in return for amnesty. Stukov was initially suspicious, but when Duran said that he could show an alternate route that leads to the rear of Boralis, Stukov accepted his aid and formally declared Duran and his troops as new conscripts of the UED.

When Stukov realized that Duran had deliberately moved his forces out of place so as to allow the zerg to pass, Stukov finally grasped that their inconspicuous ally had not only been playing them from the start, but likely had been infested by the zerg as well. With this new revelation, Stukov immediately fled back to Braxis with his troops loyal to him, where he activated the Psi Disrupter.

DuGalle was livid, especially since Duran was goading him. He ordered Duran to execute Stukov for treason against the UED, a task Duran gladly accepted. Stukov's personal forces resisted the UED, but eventually Duran located Stukov and shot him. Duran promptly vanished. With his dying breath, Stukov told DuGalle that Duran had been manipulating him from the beginning, was almost certainly infested by the zerg and may have been for a long time.

Stukov's last words were punctuated when the outer walls of the psi disrupter were breached by a massive wave of zerg, triggering alarms and possibly setting off the disrupter's self-destruct sequence. At DuGalle's request, the remainder of Stukov's personal forces assisted the UED forces in their efforts to recapture the disrupter from the zerg and succeeded in time.

But death was not the end of the Vice Admiral's pain. After being 'spaced', he was captured by the zerg. He was resurrected and infested by a cerebrate, Kaloth, as an experiment in creating infested human leaders, to turn them into leaders of their own colonies. Stukov also held Doctor Emil Narud responsible for his creation.

His infestation gave the zerg some knowledge of the United Earth Directorate.

The Kimeran Pirates raided a Terran Confederacy installation. According to the stolen data, the Confederates were studying how to revive terrans using zerg reanimation techniques. One subject of these experiments was an infested terran named Morik, who had maintained some of his sanity. When the Pirates left, taking Morik with them, they were followed by cloaked Wraiths...

Stukov hired mercenaries to destroy enemies who had conveniently settled on the same dark planet, including the Kimeran Pirates. The Kimerans were mostly or completely wiped out by Stukov's mercenaries.

Eventually, Stukov gained control of a zerg brood and moved to Braxis. The protoss discovered them quickly, while Stukov was still maturing into the role. His weakness was reflected by poor efficiency in the zerg; the suicidal infested terrans were much less potent. Nonetheless, Stukov could rely on a large zerg and renegade terran force. The terran component was not wholly reliable; doubts about Stukov's sanity pushed many toward leaving the infested terran's service.

The protoss developed a nanite serum to reverse Stukov's infestation. Assaulting Braxis and delivering the serum was entrusted to a small joint terran and protoss force led by Jim Raynor and Taldarin, a dragoon. Raynor, a protoss ally, joined the operation at Artanis's request. Once on the surface, Raynor and Taldarin were joined by terran troops defecting from Stukov, including a Skullder pilot. Additional help came by freeing Stukov's protoss prisoners.

Stukov was cornered and captured after heavy fighting. The serum freed Stukov from the zerg long enough to escape with Raynor and Taldarin. Stukov lamented the serum's effects.

The protoss then burned Braxis' surface from orbit.

After that, thanks to an alliance with the Queen of Blades Sarah Kerrigan, Stukov finally managed to exact his revenge.

And now both Russian warriors were facing each other. Zarya thought she had met an abomination due to Stukov's appearance. But Stukov himself looked at his opponent with small interest.

"I must admit. I never expected to run in to someone from my homeland in a place like this. Tell me your name young lady" Stukov said in a rather gentle tone, despite his raspy zerg voice.

"Aleksandra Zaryanova. But you can just call me Zarya" Zarya answered, still with her guard up "What are you?".

"I may be more monster than man. But was once a proud soldier of our beloved homeland. I am Russian, just like you" Stukov answered.

Zarya did not trust him for an obvious reason "You indeed look like a monster. I see no reason not to end you right now".

Stukov chuckled "Death is something I would welcome at this point. But the question is: Are you even capable of killing me?".

Zarya readied her cannon "Let's find out".

Stukov got ready aswell. And a battle broke out.

Zarya fired of her cannon and a beam of pure destruction was sent towards the older Russian. Stukov rolled to the side and used a hand gun he carried to return fire the best he could while running to avoid the beam. Zarya avoided the bullets fairly well, then her canon had to re-charge. Stukov used the opening to lash out with his mutated arm.

Zarya ducked under it and when he brought it down on her, Zarya blocked the hit with her cannon and kicked Stukov in the gut, making him stuble back. Stukov smiled before putting more power in to a blow that sent Zarya flying back. Zarya rolled across the ground, holding on to her cannon, if she dropped it she would be in real danger.

Zarya looked up and gasped when Stukov sent an ball that almost looked like a chemical bomb. It was an direct hit and Zarya was covered in deadly smoke. Stukov watched the scene and sighed.

"It does not make me happy to kill someone from my beloved homeland. Rest in peace comrade" Stukov said and was about to leave until he heard a voice.

"Comarade? You sure are stuck in the past aren't you old man?" Stukov turned his head and saw Zarya stand back up with a shiled around her.

Stukov smiled "Perhaps this will be more interesting after all".

Zarya fired of orb bombs to get a better area control. Stukov being the experienced soldier he is, stood his ground, using his infection powers to keep Zarya on her back foot. Zarya decided it was time for her trump card. She charged up her cannon to full power, planing to fire the vortex.

"Time to end this!" Zarya declared.

"I agree" Stukov said as he sent his mutated arm and swallowed up Zarya's cannon just as she fire...

And explosion sent both soldiers away. When the dust cleared Zarya looked at her trusty cannon, it was trashed, she would need to find some tools to repair it... but then she gasped as she looked up to see Stukov stand up. He looked at his mutated arm wish was not as bulcky as before, he could still use it, but it was not the size of a normal arm and lacked the raw power it had before.

"Not bad... it will take me a week before my arm has healed completely..." Stukov said before looking at Zarya "I fear this is it for you, young lady".

Zarya glared and got back before pounding her fist in to her palm "I am not done yet. Let's settle this in a good old fashioned fist fight".

Stukov smiled "I may be old and a bit rusty. But I did not earn my rank by being unable to handle myself in close combat. I will be more than happy to take you on".

Both got in to a smiple boxing stance, ready to settle this.

Zarya and Stukov performed a series of slugs and kicks at one another, each making a few blows each time. Stukov managed to make a few slashes at Zarya with his claws, but each slash seemingly did little to hurt the younger Russian. Zarya herself also delivered a few blows, but Stukov himself tanked them thanks to his mutated body being stronger than a normal human. The two matched each other, blow for blow.

Stukov wasn't quick enough to block the solid punch from Zarya, which stumbled him, only for Stukov to leap back and give her a solid left hook with his mutated arm, knocking Zarya back and onto the ground. Zarya rolled back on to her feet, ready to continue the fight and continue it did.

Zarya immediately dashed forward throwing her fist forward. Stukov stood his ground, crossing his arms to block Zarya's punch with little effort. Stukov shook it off and lunged forward, but Zarya managed to get around him and grabbed him by the waist. Before he could tell what was happening, The former vice admiral found himself lifted into the air and then slammed headfirst into the ground as Zarya performed a suplex on him.

Groaning slightly, Stukov whirled around out of her grip. Jumping back on to his feet, Stukov connected a powerful uppercut into the bottom of Zarya's chin, sending her flying in to a tree.

Shaking her head and spitting out some blood, Zarya quickly got up and charged back in, tucking her shoulder to ram into Stukov. The infested human had a different idea however, and jumped clear over Zarya. The moment he touched down, Stukov leapt forward and landed a solid blow into the back of Zarya's skull, causing her to stagger.

Without wasting a beat, Stukov grabbed Zarya by the shoulders and dragged her back. At the same time, he brought his knee up, burying it deep into Zarya's spine and earning a hefty grunt from the former sport girl. Gritting her teeth, Zarya reached back over her shoulders and grabbed onto Stukov's arms. With a mighty heave, she threw him over her head and into the ground.

Stukov got back up, brushing off his clothes before getting ready to fight again. Zarya was breathing hard, then she let out a battle cry as she charged back in, throwing punch after punch. But Stukov blocked one and punched Zarya in the gut, Zarya tried to attack again, but once again she was knocked back.

Stukov slamed his palm in to Zarya's chest, making her fly back and landed flat on her back. It was over, she had lost. Stukov walked over to his defeated opponent, focused some healing fluid in to his and and made it drop in to Zarya's mouth.

Zarya coughs alot, feeling the urge to throw up. But her injuries has healed. She looked up at Stukov and said only one word "Why?".

"Like I told you, I have not met another Russian for a long time now. Meeting you here has reminded me of the green hills of our homeland. I am happy to see Russia is still strong and has soldiers like you protecting it" Stukov explained before turning around and began to walk away "Maybe one day we can swap stories with eachother. Take care, my fellow soldier".

After he was gone Zarya could not help but to smile "Thank you... comrade".

 **.**

 **Got to say, this was fun to write and I am rather happy with it.** **Two badass and loyal Russians, both having to give up their old life goals in protection of their homeland. While Stukov got the worst end of the deal, still don't change that both are powerful soldiers of a strong country.**

 **Well, tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Demon Hunters.**

 **Demon Hunters:** Are relentless vigilantes who execute their infernal targets with an arsenal of ranged weapons at their full disposal. They crouch and take aim far from danger, relying on bows, deadly traps, and projectiles to swiftly bring an end to the creatures that haunt their world. With sweeping blasts of shot, wide salvos of arrows and timed explosives at their disposal, Demon Hunters excel at devastating groups of foes who cluster together. Hunters' pinpoint accuracy also allows them to deal with stronger monsters at a distance: they can snipe at key targets or fall back while snapping off kill shots at advancing , demon hunters' focus on ranged combat and limited melee-weapons training leave them in danger when they're cornered or surrounded. Evasive skills like defensive rolls and jumps, as well as targeted attacks that hamstring and slow enemies, are as crucial to survival as any arrow in a hunter's quiver.

Sworn to the destruction of the creatures of the Burning Hells, the Demon Hunters are few in number, only in the hundreds and do not owe their allegiance to any one king or country. Rather, Demon Hunters are those who have lost their homes and loved ones to demonspawn. When their homes are burnt and their families butchered by demons, most newly scarred refugees give up on living – but a few bury their dead, band together, and swear vengeance. It was from one such act that the creed of the Demon Hunters was created. There is something in all Demon Hunters that gives them the strength to resist the demonic corruption that would drive lesser men to madness. They hone this power, for their resistance to this taint enables them to use the demons' power as a weapon. Yet they dare not dream of victory, or, even less likely, peace. They cannot hope to return to their former lives, and are perpetually at war within themselves, striving to balance their hatred of demons with the need for discipline. But still, they hunt, hoping that if they can save but one life from the forces of Hell, the world will be better for it. Haunted by their pasts and fueled by vengeance in the present, they can do nothing else.

Demon Hunters are feared by some of the same people they aim to save. Some say that Demon Hunters are no better than the demons they hunt, that they bring death and destruction with them. And indeed, sometimes, a Demon Hunter loses their ability to control their fear or hatred, and consequently lose themselves to their violent impulses. Criminals among the Demon Hunters are given three days worth of food and water and banished. Many Demon Hunters' eyes glow with hellfire, due to peering into demons and seeing vengeance.

 **Valla** , is one of thes Demon Hunters. Valla's story starts many years ago when she was a young child. She lived a quiet life in a small town in the Eastern Kingdoms with her parents and younger sister Halissa. Her life changed when a demon horde descended upon her community and butchered everyone. Valla and her sister were the only two to survive the slaughter, her parents and everyone else she had ever known were mercilessly killed by the demons.

Valla and Halissa ran into the forests surrounding her home for safety. Eventually the stress of narrowly surviving a demon attack, living like an animal in the woods and the constant fear that they would be discovered became too much for Halissa to handle and she snapped in the middle of a violent rain storm.

Valla chased after her sister to try and protect her. In Halissa's fractured state of mind she ran straight into the rapids of a nearby river. Valla tried desperately to save her, but the rain made her grip too slippery, the current was too strong. The last Valla ever saw of Halissa was her being taken by the river. Valla would soon be found by a band of Demon Hunters that were tracking the horde responsible for killing her village and thus began her life as one of their order.

It would take many years for her to temper her hatred with the discipline needed to face powerful demons. She would face a powerful demon called Valdraxxis who used her memories of her lost sister against her, but this only would serve to strengthen her resolve and allow her to finally realize her true potential as a Demon Hunter. When Valla stared into the abyss that was Valdraxxis' soul, it was the demon that blinked first.

Valla would later play an integral role in the saving of Sanctuary as she fought mercilessly against the Lords of Hell and she would eventually bring down the Prime Evil, Diablo, before he could destroy the High Heavens. Her duty is not yet over though.

As long as there are demons, Valla will never stop killing.

Which now brings her to the Nexus where she hunts a being of immense power.

This being, was none other than **Illidan Stormrage**. A night elf born Demon Hunter and the founder of the Illidari.

Illidan, also known as the Betrayer, was the twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage. He was a practitioner of Highborne magic. In his youth, he attempted to master the druidic forces as his brother had, but the sorcery called to him in a way that the magic of the land did not. Unlike his brother, Illidan was born with amber eyes; which was regarded by the elves as a sign of a great destiny, however, this actually indicated inherent druidic potential. While Malfurion and Tyrande had found their destiny, Illidan was still searching for his. Though not a Highborne himself, he became the personal caster of the military leader, Ravencrest.

When Sargeras' invasion of Azeroth had begun and Azshara's treachery became known, Malfurion convinced Illidan to leave his queen. Illidan followed his brother. However, as Cenarius and the dragons entered the battle, Malfurion came to understand that their adversaries were too powerful to fall in combat. To end the invasion, Malfurion plotted to destroy of the Well of Eternity, which appalled Illidan. The Well was the source of his magic and likely of the elves' immortality as well, and its loss was a price far too dear for Illidan to pay. In addition, the night elf found that he increasingly admired the powers of the Burning Legion, seeing a magical purity that underlay their chaotic behavior. While the night elves struggled to maintain their ground, the Burning Legion's numbers did not seem to permanently diminish. The satyr Xavius seized upon Illidan's doubts, exploiting his confusion, and planting seeds of distrust into his mind. This led Illidan to seek out the power the Burning Legion was using so he could become stronger. While he felt in his mind that he was seeking this power to help defeat the Burning Legion, he actually helped them by giving Sargeras the Demon Soul which allowed them to open the portal.

Illidan had strong feelings for Tyrande Whisperwind, a novice priestess in the Sisters of Elune. Illidan so desired to impress Tyrande that he often acted without thinking, particularly in magic; he never realized that these displays weren't quite what the priestess was looking for in a mate. But while Illidan struggled to win her heart, none of them realized that the battle was over soon after it had begun; Tyrande had chosen Malfurion almost from the beginning. Xavius knew of this and used this to darken Illidan's thoughts, convincing him that if Malfurion were to die, Illidan would no longer have a rival for Tyrande's love. Finally, the sight of Tyrande in the arms of his brother, Malfurion, shattered his final ties to the defenders.

Illidan, with a new plan spurred into his mind, journeyed to Zin-Azshari. There, he feigned allegiance to Azshara and Mannoroth. Illidan's plan was to obtain the Demon Soul, an artifact of great power created by Deathwing also known as Neltharion the Earth-Warder, which had the ability to close the portal which was allowing the demons to enter Kalimdor. However, to put this plan in action, Illidan had to gain more power. Illidan was eventually brought before Sargeras himself, who quickly discovered the night elf's plan to obtain the Demon Soul for the Legion. Sargeras was pleased with this plan and gave Illidan a "gift" in return for his allegiance. Illidan's eyes were burned out by Sargeras himself, despite still being beyond the portal and orbs of mystic fire set in their place that allowed Illidan to see all forms of magic and arcane tattoos covered his body. Azshara was fascinated by the "new" Illidan, but remained cautious, sending Captain Varo'then to accompany Illidan in his search for the Demon Soul.

After the Great Sundering, Illidan, who had filled seven vials with water from the Well of Eternity, scaled the peaks of Mount Hyjal, where he found a small, tranquil lake. There, he poured the contents of three of the vials into the waters. The chaotic energies quickly manifested, tainting the lake and twisting it into a new Well of Eternity. Illidan's joy was short-lived, however, when his brother, Malfurion, Tyrande and the rest of the kaldorei leadership discovered him- and all were horrified at what he'd done. Unable to accept that his brother had committed such treachery, Malfurion tried again to explain to Illidan the folly of his ways. The magic, he insisted, was chaotic by nature and it could only bring about destruction so long as it existed. Illidan refused to listen, so enraptured by the magic's power that his brother seemed to him an unknowing fool. Illidan claimed that magic would be needed should the Burning Legion ever return.

The lack of remorse shook Malfurion to his core and he raged at his brother, understanding now that Illidan was lost forever to the magic's sway. He ordered him imprisoned deep below Hyjal in a jail kept far from sight and mind.

He was released during the Third War by Tyranda. But once again his hunger for power led to him being baniched from his people. He came to be called the Betrayer for his acts against the night elf people and carried the title of Lord of Outland. Years later, A warden named Miave was hunting Illidan, her soul goal to kill him and make him pay for his actions. Seeking to bring down her erstwhile prisoner, Maiev allied with Akama to invade the Black Temple, where she cornered Illidan in his inner sanctum and struck him down, bringing an end to one of the most tragic stories in Azeroth's history.

However, Illidan's motivations were revealed to be more complex than previously realised, as he only had the salvation of Azeroth from the Burning Legion in mind. To this end, after his body was stolen by the Gul'dan from an alternative timeline, the prime naaru Xe'ra put events in motion that would eventually lead to the revival of Illidan, of whom she considered the "child of Light and Shadow", and the only one who could stop the Legion.

Illidan was sitting with his legs crossed on a spot he had found where he could concentrate. He may be blind but he is not deaf, it did not take long for him to detect the foot steps behind him. Without even turning his head, Illidan spoke "Turn around a walk away. Or I can't promise you'll live".

"Funny. Demons normaly don't ask me to leave them alone, normaly they are foolish enough to try to fight me first" Valla spoke.

Illidan slightly turned his head "Who are you?".

"My name is Valla. And my name will be the last one you ever hear, demon" Valla said darkly.

Illidan smirked and stood up "You call yourself a demon hunter? I am a one myself, young one".

Valla let out an emotionless laugh "Don't bother bluffing. You reek of demonic filth. And I shall kill you just like the rest".

"Very well then" Illidan said as his Twin Blades of Azzinoth appeared in his hands "Try to entertain me, child".

Valla glared with her glowing eyes and took out her two crossbows. And the fight began!

Valla fired several arrows at Illidan, who just jumped in to the air with his large wings and came crashing down at the female hunter. Valla ducked out of the way and fired of more arrows, only to have them be sent back towards her. Valla gasped and threw herself to the ground to avoid her own arrows.

Illidan watched her, half bored, half amused. She had failed to put up a fight so far, but watching her try was enough to make him want to drag out the battle for a bit.

Valla rushed into Illidan's stance with a lunge. Illidan easily blocked the assault, knocking the tip of Valla's weapon upward, then countered with a flurry of slashes. Valla barely blocked it by bringing up her arm protection, but the impact sent her back. As Illidan finished his barrage, he quickly jumped towards Valla, readying a lethal overhead slash.

Valla was one step ahead and he brought the tip of her crossbow, pointed it toward Illidan, and fired of a demon killing arrow. However, it seemed Illidan was two steps ahead of her. Illidan spread his demonic wings out, and flapped them straight down, giving him what was essentially an extra jump, avoiding Valla's shot.

As he vaulted over Valla, Illidan, instead of slashing with the readied slash, he landed on the younger demon hunter's back, kicking Valla down to the ground while gaining more air as well. Valla's face hit the dirt. She struggled to get back up, but she heard a bellow as Illidan fell from the air, ready with his weapons, ready to strike.

The young hunter instinctively raised her hands. She could not block or avoid Illidan's attack in time, this was almost an embarrassing . She waited with her eyes closed, ready for her death... but it never came.

She opened her eyes to find Illidan's blades trapped within a thick log. Unable to belive her luck, Valla stumbled to her feet, and backstepped, avoiding the spectacle that was ready to happen.

Illidan's blades began to glow. They took on an ominous purple color, as if to say they were coated with dark powers. An orb spun around Illidan's left arm, denoting the power of the Orb of Kil'jaeden. In one movement, Illidan slashed through the trunk that held his blades.

Valla could see the look of pure annoyanche on Illidan's face. But she herself was not out of the fight yet.

Getting her crossbows out, Valla fires explosive arrows. Illidan uses his blades and wings to block the attack. The attack did not do that much damage. But Valla was not planning to end it that way anyway. While Illidan was recovering from the blast, Valla ran up behind him and took out her large and far more powerful crossbow.

She charged the arrow up with her own power. This should end it! Noway this demon can survive an direct hit from this.

"DIE DEMON!" Valla screamed and fired of her arrow... and it that moment, she felt her heart stop "Impossible!".

When she fired the arrow... Illidan had simply brushed it aside, like it was nothing. Illidan looked at her for several seconds before he let out a dark laugh. He laughed as if someone had told him a very good joke.

"I see! That arrow was your trump card, wasn't it? You put everything you had in it, and it did nothing" Illidan said as Valla was shaking with rage for how weak she felt, Illidan smirked and dropped his blades "Maybe now you will be more of a challenge".

Valla's hate flared, she tossed her weapons aside and let out a rage fueled screamed and ran at Illidan and threw a barrage of Illidan was no stranger to hand to hand combat and he blocked at deflected each punch, he grabbed Valla by the throat and and slammed her in to the ground.

Valla struggled against his grip, before Illidan picked her up and tossed her in to a tree. Valla got back to her feet, her hate overcoming her pain. She managed to duck under Illidan's punch and delivered a powerful left hook to his jaw.

Illidan taped his lip and noticed some blood. He smiled and punched Valla in the gut, hard. Valla coughed up saliva as she flew through the air and crashed in to a boulder.

Valla spit out some blood before Illidan walked up to her and lifted her by the front of her collar. Valla spat before glaring "Finish it demon".

"I already told you. There is a difference between the demons and me. They will stop at nothing to destroy our world. And I will sacrifice everything to save it" Illidan said as her brought Valla closer to his face, she could feel his warm breath "Are you ready to do the same?".

Valla did not answer as Illdian put her down. She looked at him, he was not lying. His hatred for demons rivald her own. He really did want them all dead.

"When you are ready. I'll be waiting. I can grant you the power you need to destroy the demons forever. Should you choose to accept my offer" Illidan said before using his large wings to fly away.

Valla watched him go before placing a hand on her heart. What was this feeling? Normaly she would have just told him hell no! But now she was not to sure.

"Who was he?" Was all Valla could get out.

This relm would test her resolve in more ways than one.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time with Genji: _"You fought well. But this battle is over" Samuro declared only to be surprised as Genji managed to push of the boulder enough to force his arm back._**

 _ **"It's not over... until... the fat lady sings!" Genji said before slaming the back of his fist in to Samuro's face, forcing him to let go.**_

 _ **Genji then delivered strong punches to Samuro's face and chest, and then jumped in to the air, delivering a kick that sent Samuro back. Genji then retrieved his Dragon Blade and was ready to continue.**_

 _ **The two warriors clashed again, their blades slicing against the other in a blur that made it look like 100 blades instead of two. The sword brawl ended when both warriors hit eachother's blades with enough force to make them both stumble back.**_

 _ **Samuro growls and let out a loud roar as his eyes flashed red and his full power was unleashed.**_

 _ **Genji did a hand sign before speaking "Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!".**_

 _ **Samuro roared as he ran forward, while Genji let out a battle cry and did the same. Both were just about to clash until...**_

 _ **A barrel hit Samuro in the head and a staff struck Genji in the face, knocking him down.**_

 _ **"Now now, that was a little too intense for a simple training match was it not? Get a hold of yourselves" Came an easy going voice of a... Panda?**_

 _ **"Chen? What do you think you're doing!?" Samuro demaded.**_

 _ **"You are that panda I met earlier! But you were the one who told me to defeat this beast" Genji said.**_

 _ **The panda named Chen chuckled "I only wanted to test you two. I know there is great power within you both and I knew this fight would be a proper test of your abilities".**_

 _ **"Then what was the point of all this?" Samuro demanded again.**_

 _ **"I wanted you both to be ready for the darkness that will arrive soon" Chen spoke on a more serious tone.**_

 _ **"What darkness?" Genji asked as he put his dragon blade away.**_

 _ **"You will know soon. For now, let's enjoy a nice brew!" Chen said and began chunking down.**_

 _ **Genji looked at Samuro who just sat down to enjoy a drink himself.**_

 _ **Genji had no idea what to think of this... just what bizarre world had he landed in?**_

* * *

 **A Ninja and a Barbarian: A friendly fight.**

The cyborg Genji Shimada has made peace with the augmented body he once rejected, and in doing so, he has discovered a higher humanity.

As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada ninja clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo, demanded that Genji take a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of dying.

Hanzo believed that he had killed his brother, but Genji was rescued by Overwatch and the intervention of Dr. Angela Ziegler. The global security force saw Genji as a potential asset in its ongoing operations to combat the Shimada clan. As Genji's injuries left him clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. Transformed into a living weapon, Genji single-mindedly set about the task of dismantling his family's criminal empire.

But as time passed, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself. He was repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body and could not come to grips with what he had become. When his mission was complete, he abandoned Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning. He drifted for many years before crossing paths with the omnic monk Zenyatta. Though Genji initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, the benevolent omnic would not be deterred. In time, Zenyatta became his mentor, and under the monk's tutelage, Genji reconciled his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength.

Now, for the first time in his life, Genji is free. Even he cannot say where his path will ultimately lead. But now it has led him to the Nexus. He had already met a Panda who loves brew and a Orc blademaster, who he had an intense fight with until the Panda named Chen broke them up.

And now? He met a barbarian woman who was eager to test her might against his own.

This woman was Sonay, the Wandering Barbarian. From the frozen Dreadlands of the north come the mighty Barbarian warriors. After surviving the destruction of her home and death of her tribe, Sonya wanders Sanctuary in search of battle and a better life for her people.

She had challenged Genji for to a fight and Genji politely agree, since he to wished to see the power of this other world warrior.

They both stood in a filed, Genji having his Dragon Blade in his hand "I hope you are ready for this Sonya. I will not hold back".

Sonya smirked and got her swords ready "Would not have it any other way. Show me what you got!".

Genji got ready aswell and the battle began.

Sonya rushed forth, swinging the blades at the cyborg ninja. Genji didn't even need to think. He simply jumped back and studied The barbarian's fighting style, it was wild and agressive, she is strong, no doupt about it. Before he could formulate a strategy, he saw the barbarian warrior jump in the air, bringing down her blades. Genji simply got ready and let her approach. At the last moment, he dodged to the left and quickly crouched down, throwing a kick to the large woman's chin. The force propelled her in to the air, allowing Genji to get underneath her and throw a kick to Sonya's ribs.

Sonya blocked the kick with her own leg, but quickly saw the error as Genji appeared above her, striking her ribs with the back of his hand. The force pushed Sonya closer to the ground, allowing Genji to end the combo with his other leg. Sonya grunted a bit, more excited than injured. She hopped back on her feet and rammed into Genji with her shoulder, sending him back several feet.

With blinding speed making her appear as nothing but a blur, Sonya made a mad dash toward Genji with her swords ready, then made a horizontal slash aimed toward Genji's midsection. But as if right on cue, Genji quickly positioned his hands and brought his own Dragon Blade to block Sony's strike. In the blink of an eye, Genji seemed to vanish from the spot, leaving behind a some dust. Sonya let out a small gasp, but immediately went on full alert, her eyes darting around for any sign of the cyborg ninja.

Then, in another burst of air, Genju appeared right above her, and swung his blade down right at the back of his opponent's head. His eyes widened as the barbarian warrior moved surprisingly swiftly for someone wielding such a huge swords. She swung them around, knocking Genji's blow off course. Knocked out of the air, Genji nimbly dropped to the ground and skidded slightly.

Before he could make her next move though, he found Sonya right on top of him, her swords raised over her head. Thinking fast, Genji brought his Dragon Blade up to block the oncoming blow. There was no fancy feints, or ophisticated sword techniques. Sonya simply rushed up to her opponent, and started hammering away at Genji brutally, not surprissing given her colture. Sparks flew as she brought the massive blades down upon Genji's Dragon Blade again and again. Genji held firm, knocking away the strikes, but he could feel the weight of every blow. It made his feet dig deeper into the ground.

Sonya brought the two sowrds upon Genji once more, and pushed. Their blades locked together, they both struggled for supremacy. Sparks flew as Sonya gritted her teeth, and Genji letting out a small grunt.

However, Sonya wasn't going to leave this fight to just strength. While still bearing down upon Genji, she reached out with her leg and swept Genji's feet out from under him. The sudden loss of balance made Genji sway to the side, leaving him exposed. Seizing the chance, Sonya swung one of her large blades once more.

But Genji was still faster. As he stumbled the side, he reached out with his hand and steadied himself sideways on the ground. Then, moving so quickly that he was just a green blur, he pushed off the ground, leaping into the air. The powerful blade embedded itself into the dirt instead.

Sonya tore it free and knocked Genji away before they continued their battle.

Genji didn't waste time charging for Sonya. The barbarian simply lifted her Sword and blocked the oncoming sword swing and countered with a swift kick to the gut. As Genji stumbled back; he tilted to the side, evading another kick. He responded by ramming against Sonya's chest, his elbow's strike hit Sonya in the gut. Sonya stumbled a bit, leaving her open for the cyborg to crouch low and sweep the leg, forcing Sonya on her back.

Genji didn't waste time hopping into the air. Holding his sword downward. Sonya had a different idea in mind. She backflipped away, watching as Genji's sword split the ground. She quickly hopped back up and charged at the cyborg, swinging her sword. Genji simply blocked the swing with his own blade and struck with a powerful head-butt, knocking Sonya back a couple of feet. The Cyborg nina dashed over without hesitation, swinging his blade again.

Before it could connect however, Sonya tilted her head back, suffering a minor scratch on her cheek and nose as a result. She smirked as this battle was getting fun and kicked Genji back.

She suddenly dropped her swords and tackeld Genji to the ground, making him drop his Dragon Blade. Genji kicked her of and they got in to a fist fight.

Genji blocks Sonya's punch and began punching her multiple times in the chest and face. But she blocked the last punch and punched Genji in the face and then into the gut. They both once again punch each other but Sonya lands a strong punch and kicks Genji away. She then walks towards the fallen cyborg ninja as he growls, Genji tries to get up but Savage grabs him by the neck and smashes him down in to the ground. But Genji kicks her in the face face, he gets up and lands several good hits but Sonya tanks the hits and gives Genji a powerful blow to the face, knocking him away.

Genji shakes his head. But then he closed his eyes and focused. Then in a burst of green energy. Genji shot forward and punched Sonya in the gut and sent her flying and sliding over the ground. Before she could recover, Genji was on top of her with his shoto blade to her neck.

"You were a worthy opponent, Sonya. But the victory is mine this time" Genji declared.

Sonya just smiled "You got some moves metal man. I'm impressed... just a question. Do you have a mouth under that thing?".

Genji rasied an eyebrow behind his mask. He then removed the metal from his mouth, it was badly scarred and was clearly not fully recovered.

"I do. Why do you ask-" Genji was interrupted when Sonya suddenly kissed him.

Genji was shocked to say the least. Sonya changed position so she was on top of him now and smirked down at him like a predator who just claimed her prey.

"You won the fight. But you also won my heart. I love you, metal warrior" Sonya said before whispering "I hope you still has your friend between your legs left".

Genji gulped as Sonya kissed him again. This was not what he expected at all... but somehow... he was happy it turned out this way.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Gladiator and a Prisoner.**

 **Rehgar Earthfury:** An Orc warrior born on Draenor into a clan warring with a band of ogres. He made his first kill long before the normal age of an orc's rite of passage, and was captured by the ogres to be used as a training tool for their youths. However, Rehgar grew into a strong warrior, and after slaying many of their young fighters, was sold to the orc arenas in an attempt to recoup their losses.

Despite his young age, he was a superb warrior, and was chosen to participate in the orcs' invasion of Azeroth, leading to his eventual capture and internment. However, unable to subjugate him, the guards sold him as a gladiator to fight for the human, Lord Agrovane. He escaped and became a fighter in underground arenas, gaining riches and fame.

Using his savings, he purchased the Blackrock orc, Bloodeye Redfist, from authorities in Booty Bay, and followed Thrall's teachings, becoming a shaman. After arriving in Durotar, they traveled the fighting circuit, Rehgar teaching Bloodeye the ways of the gladiator. Bloodeye became the Orc's favored

champion, dominating in single combat, earning both himself and Rehgar riches. Bloodeye bought his freedom, and the two pooled their money to purchase and train Valeera Sanguinar and Broll Bearmantle to join Bloodeye in team combat.

Shortly after, Bloodeye was killed, poisoned by the mate of a fighter he slew in the arena. Following Bloodeye's funeral pyre, Rehgar set out to find a replacement for his team.

Rehgar discovers an amnesiac human on the coast of Durotar, and enslaves him as a gladiator. The human had killed a crocolisk in self-defense when Rehgar's group came across him, and so Rehgar jokingly nicknamed the man "Croc-Bait". Rehgar brought his team to Orgrimmar where he taught them to channel their fury and use their assets to fight individually and as a team. The amnesiac human later leads Rehgar's team to victory in a Crimson Ring tournament at Dire Maul, gaining Rehgar a fortune in gambling winnings. After the tournament, Rehgar takes his team to Thunder Bluff in order to find a tauren gladiator to take the place of Valeera Sanguinar, whom he sold to another gladiator master. On the way there, the human and his teammate Broll Bearmantle request to visit the haunted Pools of Vision. The two of them hope to discover answers by taking part in a ritual there-Lo'Gosh hopes to fill in the missing pieces of his memory, and Broll hopes to discover the fate of his daughter. Rehgar grants their request and visits with his friend, Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem. After Lo'Gosh and Broll defeat a mysterious elemental monster that has taken up residence in the Pools of Vision, the gladiators are taken to see Hamuul and Rehgar. After conversing for a time, Hamuul gives Lo'Gosh the feather of a hippogryph as a gesture of thanks for destroying the monster. Rehgar knows that Hamuul's purpose in the gift is that it can be used by his gladiators, through Broll's druidic powers, to summon a hippogryph that will carry them to freedom, but says nothing at the time.

At the end of the third issue of the comic, Lo'Gosh and Broll took flight on the back of the hippogryph Sharptalon and Rehgar sent his guards to recapture them. However, it appeared as though Rehgar privately hoped his fighters would successfully escape. After Hamuul observes that Rehgar does not appear concerned by the loss of his slaves, Rehgar replies as follows:

"At Dire Maul, I recouped my investment in those two a thousand times over. I knew this day was coming. A man is truly a prisoner only as long as he agrees to remain one. After that, in his heart, at least, he is free. And where his heart is, his body may follow if his will is strong enough."

Following their escape, Rehgar realized that since his "heart was with them instead of the profit he could have made from their service", that he has had his fill of battle and the Crimson Ring. He has thus retired as a gladitorial master and offering his services to Thrall, has been made the Warchief's trusted advisor.

He becomes a member of the New Council of Tirisfal in Thrall's stead.

Despite his age, Rehgar is still a formidable warrior. But he is not alone when it comes to having lived a life of battle.

 **Tychus J. Findlay** was a terran marine with a larcenous attitude. He was born on Mar Sara in a very small, boring town where truckers often stopped. He ran away from home at the age of twelve and never looked back.

By 2488, midway through the Guild Wars, Tychus Findlay, based on Raydin III, had reached the rank of staff sergeant. He had little love for the military however, seeing the Terran Confederacy government it served as corrupt and the people as weak for allowing the government to fool them.

Findlay was the second-in-command of Captain Jack Larimer's Tactical Response Squad, a position which enabled him to monitor Larimer's communications and gave him access to valuable information, such as the movements of materials captured from the Kel-Morian Combine at Prosser's Well. The treasure had yet to be inventoried, so he hatched a deal with Master Sergeant Calvin and Gunnery Sergeant Sims. Findlay would be paid in silium crystals.

However, Findlay was dragged into one of Captain Larimer's schemes. The Tactical Response Squad flew a Kel-Morian-marked dropship to a civilian dissident's house and attacked, making it seem as if the Combine was opposed to the dissidents as well. Larimer's tactics put the squad in severe danger, prompting Findlay to punch him. Loyal Corporal "Troll" Wasser and other marines captured Findlay.

After a tribunal, Findlay was demoted to private and ordered to serve three months hard labor at Military Correctional Facility-R-156, a converted mine. He was singled out for punishment by Sergeant Bellamy, who liked to use a swagger stick to punish larger inmates. Findlay was ordered to pull a mine cart by himself. Bellamy also drew the ire of Sam Lassiter, whom he had imprisoned in a box for several days. Lassiter used a fork to stab Bellamy, causing him to temporarily retreat. Findlay used the opportunity to steal Bellamy's swagger stick and place it on the cart's rail path. When Bellamy returned, he began looking for his stick. When he found it, Findlay shouted out a "warning" and disabled the cart's brake. Bellamy was killed. The other prisoner was boxed as punishment and died as a result.

Findlay was eventually released and sent to Fort Howe, Turaxis II. Once there, he tried to resupply himself, but was ordered to come back later by a young lance corporal, Jim Raynor. Findlay's attempts to intimidate Raynor failed, in part because Raynor's friend, Hank Harnack, pointed a weapon at Findlay's head. He left and was able to retrieve his gear later, but his pride remained wounded.

Findlay was later ordered to report to Lieutenant Colonel Javier Vanderspool, the commanding officer at Howe. Vanderspool threatened Findlay with being made a prisoner in his own body but decided to give him another chance, "promoting" him to sergeant.

Now-Sergeant Findlay found himself in charge of Raynor and his friends — Hank Harnack, Ryk Kydd, Connor Ward and Max Zander — and immediately set out to make their lives miserable. They were interrupted by an announcement from Vanderspool, reporting a Kel-Morian attack.

Raynor suggested heading for the armory, and Findlay, while taking charge, agreed. During the battle, Findlay used his rifle to beat Kel-Morian ripper foreman Oleg Benson to death. At they armory they discovered Confederate marines loading civilian-driven trucks with valuable equipment. Findlay and Raynor captured the trucks and were surprised to be let free. Findlay reported that the enemy had looted the armory and his troops were in pursuit of the trucks. "Hotel-One" ordered him to stop but Findlay claimed technical difficulties. The two trucks were driven to Whitford where the treasure was hidden in a chapel.

Raynor realized that Findlay had simply stolen another criminal's scheme but couldn't find a way out of his dilemma. He suggested returning one truck to allay suspicion, while the 8 million credits worth of stolen jammers would be sold off.

Two days later, Findlay was once again summoned to Vanderspool's office. Now a colonel, Vanderspool told Findlay about a new initiative, creating a Special Tactics and Mission Platoon within the newly formed 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion that he led. Lieutenant Marcus Quigby ended up in charge. However, Vanderspool didn't trust Findlay or his new friends, so he sent a spy, crab-addicted Petty Officer 3rd Class Lisa Cassidy, a fleet medic, to watch over them.

The platoon was introduced to the CMC-230 XE armor by Technician Hiram Feek. The armor was capable of "jumping" great distances and slowing down falls from dropships. Findlay easily adapted to the new equipment. He also struck up a romantic relationship with Cassidy.

Findlay arranged to sell the jammers in Whitford. While the trade was successful, hijackers attempted to rob them afterward. However, Findlay and friends fought them off.

Tychus remain loyal to Jim as they continued their war. And now he was in the Nexus. Facing a orc gladiator.

Tychus and Rehgar looked at each other. They met by pure chance. Both had been wandering through a forest, fighting bunch of beasts that attacked him. Both were fresh of a earlier fight, so their blood were still flowing with adrenaline.

Tychus puffed his cigar "Well well. I have slain alot of freaks around the forest. You look a little tougher than those wimps".

Rehgar glared at him, despite having worked with humans before, past wounds don't easily heal so he did not trust him "Who are you?".

"Oh I am a very bad man. And to beasts like you, I am a living nightmare" Tychus said aiming his chain gun "Care to dance?".

Rehgar smirked with a wolf like growl as he got his claws ready "It will be my pleasure".

The battle began.

Rehgar slashed at Tychus, but the armored man blocked with his chain gun. Tychus pushed Rehgar away, slaming him with his shoulder. Rehgar stumbled back and growled.

Once standing his ground, The orc gladiator used his magic powers to send rocks at Tychus like small stone bullets. However, Tychus continued walking forward to let the rocks start bouncing off him, as he walked forward with the chain gun, holding it up, preparing to fire.

Tychus fired an barrage of bullets. Rehgar transformed in to his wolf form and ran around to avoid the bullets, catching Tychus of guard since he had not seen something like that before. Rehgar hid behind a boulder to study the situation. Tychus' chain gun was a problem and needed to be delt with. Rehgar charged up some lightning and fired at the ground infront of Tychus, causing a explosion that sent Tychus back and had to smash his feet into the ground to catch his balance.

Tychus looked up to see Rehgar leaping back in to the fray, his claws ready. Tychus stood back up, as the orc dashed at him, leaping up in to the air, ready to stab his claws in to Tychus' head.

But The Terran soldier swung his large chain gun, hitting Rehgar in the face and smashing him into the ground. Tychus dropped his weapon for a minute, stomping over slowly, grabbing Rehgar by his leg, then smashing him into the other side of the ground. Rehgar began recovering, only for The Terran to move him once again and throw him in to a tree. The Orc Gladiator grunted in pain from the impact, but he was not close to done.

Tychus picked his Chain Gun back up. Rehgar fired an lightning bolt at his foe. However, Tychus held his chain gun up in a blocking stance, the bolt hardly even pushing him back. However, Tychus had a plan as he put down his now damaged chain gun.

Tychus grabbed a nearby boulder as Rehgar ran forward, slashing at him from behind with his claws. However, Tychus smashed it into The orc's face witht the boulder, breaking the it apart, knocking Rehgar into the ground, creating a small crater from the powerful impact.

Tychus picked up his chain gun, ready to finish his opponent of. But Rehgar quickly jumped back to his feet, a small green aura surrounding him, a healing spell! Rehgar roared and sliced savagely with his claws, to the point where Tychus was pushed back and his chain gun ended up shattering in his hands.

"Shit!" Tychus cursed, he was forced to use the boosters in his armor to gain some distance.

Tychus, now disarmed watched as Rehgar made his way towards him, his claws ready and eyes glowing with blood lust, Tychus had to think fast "Hey, hold on a sec big guy, this hardly seems fair right?" Rehgar stopped and listened, still with his guard up "I am un armed, you got your claws and that magic stuff. No fun winning this way. Why don't we settle this the old fashioned way? In a good old fist fight!".

Rehgar looked at his claws before taking it of and let his wolf skin droop to the gorund. He spit in his hands before getting ready "Bring it on, Pink skin!".

Tychus smirked and got ready aswell. This should be fun.

Tychus started the bout with a blow from his right hand, quickly followed up by a right jab and another right. Rehgar endured the first two hits and ducked to dodge the last one. Before Tychus can move aside, Rehgar performs an overhead punch that hits the Terran in the stomach. The orc gladiator expected his opponent to flinch due to the hit, but Tychus pummeled him in the chin with his knee while he was distracted. This blow sent Rehgar sliding over the ground, but he got up in a very short amount of time.

Orcs may be naturally stronger than a human. But The Terran Armor helped even out the score. Rehgar wiped of some blood from his face and then smirked. This was one hell of a battle.

Tychus rushed towards Rehgar once again and tried to perform an overhead left punch, but before it connected, Rehgar surrounded himself with electricity. Once Tychus landed the blow, he received a strong shock, which forced him to unconsciously step back. Rehgar took this opportunity to jab at him in the chest three times while his fists were electrified.

Tychus was taken aback by Thunderbolt's blows, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Reghar attempted to strike his foe again, but Tychus knew better than to stand there and take those blows. He swiftly dodged the punches and waited until the sparks that were coming out of his fists disappeared. Once that obstacle was gone, Tychus sidestepped behind Rehgar and grabbed him by the back. The orc gladiator attempted to punch his enemy in order to make his grip lighter, but not only did it become tighter, Tychus lifted him in to the air and tossed him hard in to the ground.

Rehgar grunted before he was pulled up and Tychus tried to break him i half with a powerful bear hug. Reghar roared but managed to push back enough to raise his fists and slammed them down on Tychus' shoulders. The Terran felt pain ripping through his shoulders, his armor being the only thing that kept them from breaking and was forced to let go of his foe.

Tychus threw a punch, but Rehgar gained the upper hand by ducking underneath Tychus fist. He rolled forward, pulled back his fist, and slamed it into Tychus' chest. The Terran let out a shocked and pained grunt before being sent back crashing in to a tree hard enough to shake it a little. Tychus managed to stop another punch and delivered his own blow. Rehgar tasted blood from the punch to the face, and was sent crashing back into the ground, Tychus following him with a diving punch that Rehgar just barely avoided. Rehgar dove forward and threw his fist forward, hitting Tychus in the the chest. Rehgar moved to uppercut, but Tychus foresaw the strike coming from a mile away, catching the orc's punch and punching with his opposite hand and sending him away. Rehgar stumbled, but quickly regained his footing and ran forward again, throwing out another punch. Tychus moved to meet his strike, however he was caught off guard when Reghar ducked down and punched his knee. He growled and staggered a bit as pain flared up in his leg, giving Rehgar the opportunity to throw out a flurry of punches into Tychus chest, and then finally, face.

Tychus stumbled back, almost falling. Rehgar roared loudly as he delivered a hard blow to Tychus' visor, shattering it. Tychus was foreced back as Rehgar unleashed and barrage of punches, his blows becoming faster and harder after each one. The barrage force Tychus back more and more as he was unable to defend himself against it due to his armor making it impossible to keep up with Rehgar's superior speed and fighting skills.

Tychus was pushed to the edge of a nearby cliff. Rehgar stepped back a little and then ran at full speed before jumping and used both his feet to kick Tychus of it. Tychus flew of the cliff, he tried to use his boosters to slow his fall. It had little success as he still hit the ground hard.

Rehgar watched his foe for several moment before letting out a wolf like howl in victory. He then went back and put his claws back on and threw his wolf skin over his shoulders. And with that he continued on his path.

On the bottom of the cliff Tychus was groaning in pain, still alive but badly beaten.

"I want a re-match" Was all he said before passing out.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Old Sniper, a warrior Monk and a Brutal Warchief.**

 **Ana Amari:** One of the founding members of Overwatch, Ana uses her skills and expertise to defend her home and the people she cares for.

As the Omnic Crisis inflicted a heavy toll on Egypt, the country's depleted and undermanned security forces relied on elite snipers for support. Among them was Ana Amari, who was widely considered to be the world's best. Her superior marksmanship, decision-making, and instincts made her a natural selection to join the Overwatch strike team that would end the war.

Following the success of Overwatch's original mission, Ana served for many years as Strike Commander Morrison's second-in-command. Despite her responsibilities in leading the organization, Ana refused to step away from combat operations. She remained on active duty well into her fifties, until she was believed to have been killed during a hostage rescue mission by the Talon operative known as Widowmaker.

In truth, Ana survived that encounter, despite being gravely wounded and losing her right eye. During her recovery, she wrestled with the weight of a life spent in combat, and she chose to stay out of the world's growing conflicts. However, as time passed, she realized she could not sit on the sidelines while people threatened her city and the innocents around her.

Now, Ana has rejoined the fight to protect her country from the forces that would destabilize it, and most importantly, to keep her family and her closest allies safe. Her duty now having led her to the Nexus were she met a Warrior from another world.

This man is **Kharazim: A monk of Ivgorod**.

Amongst Sanctuary's most deadly warriors, the monks of the Sahptev faith train their bodies and minds so that they may become the foremost holy warriors of the land of Ivgorod. Within the cloisters of the Patriarchs, the Monks endure harsh trials both physical and spiritual, proving their devotion and attaining unmatched focus in battle.

Daily ritualistic cleansings help monks purify their spirits and overcome the corruption that gnaws at the hearts of all men. In the pursuit of martial perfection, they also hone their legendary balance and clarity, skills that allow them to master both unarmed combat and a diverse array of weapons.

After a lifetime of preparation, anointed monks are permitted to leave their monasteries' halls to serve the decrees of the Patriarchs. The emblem on their foreheads marks them as survivors, achievers, and pillars of their society.

Monks embody the will of Ivgorod's one thousand and one gods in every step and every strike.

Monks in training are not allowed to leave the monestary, and those who do so are not allowed to return, and risk execution if they do. However, after a lifetime of preparation, anointed Monks are permitted to leave their monasteries' halls to serve the decrees of the Patriarchs. The emblem on their foreheads marks them as survivors, achievers, and pillars of their society. Monks who remain in the Floating Sky Monestary spend their days in rapt contemplation of their surroundings, awaiting signs from their gods. Monks are not supposed to feel pride, shame, or fear, and no selfishness as they devote themselves to the will of the gods.

Music is highly regarded in the order.

Kharazim carries forth the decrees of the thousand and one gods to the ends of Sanctuary and the realms beyond. With unshakable faith, Kharazim followed the decree of the Patriarchs and set out to discover the heavenly fire that had fallen upon on the town of New Tristram.

Both had met each other not to long ago and unlike most other warriors of the nexus, they did not fight each other. Kharazim could sense Ana's noble heart, her determination and strong will to protect what she loved, such courage was rare, even among his fellow warriors.

Ana too could feel that Kharazim was someone she could trust. She may not have his powers, all she had was her one good eye and her trusty sniper. But her eye was keen, so she knew when she met a friend or a foe.

Right now Kharazim was meditating while ana was checking her sniper. After making sure it was working well she looks at her new friend "Nature sure can be peaceful".

"Indeed. But I have lerned that peace could be distrubed at any time. We need to remain alert" Kharazim said.

"Trust me, I know. I may be old, but I am as sharp as ever" Ana said with her sniper in her lap.

"With age comes knowlage Ana Amari. And knowlage could be our strongest weapon" Kharazim said, showing he held nothing but respect for the woman.

Ana smiled and gave her sniper one more check up. But then she felt something and her good eye cought something walking towards them "Kharazim!".

"Yeah..." The Warrior Monk said as he stood up "Something is coming. And it is out for blood".

Both elder protectors got ready and a large orc walked out from the trees. But this was not a normal orc.

This was **G** **arrosh Hellscream: Son of Grom Hellscream and former chieftain of the Warsong clan**.

During the human invasion of Draenor, many Mag'har - the uncorrupted orcs who settled in Garadar, a stronghold in Nagrand - were ill due to the red pox. Garrosh was among them.

Kargath Bladefist visited them at Garadar in search of warriors to aid him. Garrosh asked him about his father, and wanted to fight with him, but Kargath ignored him at first, calling the Mag'har weaklings and not orcs any more, and they could do the Horde a favor by dying.

Later on, Garrosh asked Greatmother Geyah about his father, but the answer caused him to enter a deep depression.

Garrosh became an important chief among the Mag'har. During his leadership, he was aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the Bleeding Hollow clan's former chieftain, Kilrogg Deadeye. When heroes first met Garrosh, he was sullen, pessimistic, even depressed. He was concerned about the health of his clan's matriarch, Greatmother Geyah, who was ill. Garrosh knew that when she died, he may be expected to lead the Mag'har, and that troubled him further. Garrosh believed himself fated to repeat his father's mistakes.

His father, the legendary Grommash Hellscream, also known as "Grom," lusted for power. Despite his awareness of this weakness, Grom nevertheless drank Mannoroth's blood, which made him stronger and fiercer, but also damned him and the rest of his clan to servitude.

From the moment Garrosh came onto the scene, it was clear that he carried an immense burden of shame on behalf of his father. The last news that Garrosh had ever received regarding Grom was that he had drank the demon blood. The events that had transpired afterward were initially unknown to Garrosh, and the son did not even know of his father's heroic death until he was informed by Thrall upon the latter's arrival in Nagrand. Learning that his father had eventually overcome his weakness for power, and seeing his father sacrificing himself for his people to liberate them from demonic influence in a vision provided by Thrall, Garrosh appears to gain strength and confidence, believing that he is no longer trapped by the yoke of his father's shame. It is also at this moment, some believe, where he gained his sense of warrior pride, a sentiment already nested in Orc culture and no doubt enhanced by the brave sacrifice of Grom.

Some time after the events in Northrend and the defeat of the Lich King, it came to pass that Deathwing, formerly one of the Dragon Aspects and master of the black dragonflight, meddler in the affairs of mortals on behalf of the Old Gods and recluse within the elemental plane of Deepholm following his defeat at the hands of the Aspects, re-emerged and sundered the world in a cataclysmic flight across the world. Thrall, a powerful shaman, was summoned by the Earthen Ring to aid in the reconstruction and stabilizing of the very pillars of Azeroth, and so Garrosh was appointed Warchief in his place. His credentials, including his personal tutoring in leadership by Thrall and his experience in battle from his youth to the long campaign of Northrend, meant that there was initially much hope for the young Hellscream.

This hope, however, was shattered by the newly-minted Warchief's first action: to evict the majority of non-orc and non-Tauren citizens from the central citadels of Orgrimmar, believing that only those two races possessed the strength to truly defend the city. Though representatives of every member race of the Horde did remain near Garrosh's throne and Hellscream stated that he valued the assets that each race provided to the Horde, the expelling of so many citizens created much tension in the Horde capital. To further his message of strength through conflict and to renew the appearance of the city as one built in that conflict, Garrosh ordered that the city be remodeled in dark steel, a style eerily similar to Hellfire Citadel in Outland, along with other fortresses that he had designed prior to his appointment as Warchief, including Warsong Hold.

He snarled "Human garbage. Get in my way, and I will cut you down".

"Now now. I am sure this can be settled without the need for violence" Ana said with her sniper ready.

"Bah! I expected something like that from cowards such as you. Weaklings has no place in this life" Garrosh snarled.

"Walk away, or face devine punishment, you brute" Kharazim warned as he got in to a his fighting stance.

Garrosh smirked and got his large ax ready "Show me what you can do little man".

The battle began when Garrosh attacked with surprising speed. Kharazim gasped as he pushed Ana out of the way and used his power to block a punch from Garrosh. The monk was sent sliding back and the orc warrior stubled back a few steps.

"So, you got some fire after all. Good!" Garrosh said before charging back in.

He swung his deadly ax, but Kharazim ducked under the attack and delivered several punches to Garrosh's side, he avoided another swing and sturck his chest. Garrosh grunted and kicked him away.

Ana took the chance to fire of a shot with her sniper. The shot hit Garrosh in the arm. he roared and ran at Ana, who had to roll away to avoid being cut in half. when she was about to take aim again, Garrosh grabbed her by the neck and tossed her in to a tree.

Kharazim jumped and kicked Garrosh in the back, making him stumble forward, before turning back to fight the monk again. The Minor distraction had left The Meta open however, and Kharazim used his staff and rushed in from behind, so fast that he was almost invisible, and striked The orc warrior twice.

The Two swings turned into a violent combo, one that made the entire spot they stood on seem to blow in a gush of wind. Garrosh regained his barings however, and he responded by stabbing forward with his ax, clanging it against Kharazim's staff. The two clashed, Garrosh spinning his ax in a way that gave Kharazim nearly no openings.

The monk took a step back, circling the orc with the eyes of a true fighter. Garrosh snarled, and with no other option, Kharazim rushed forward, holding up his foot and delivering a harsh kick to Garrosh's abdomen, forcing the brute back a little ways away. This time, Garrosh took a brute charge towards Kharazim. With seconds to spare, the monk rolled to the side and leaped onto The orc warrior's back, holding his staff ready to crack open Garrosh's head. But Garrosh grabbed it and ripped it out of Kharazim's hands. The monk leaped off...but with lightning quick movements, Garrosh grabbed his leg and spun, charging into a bloulder with Kharazim in front.

Kharazim found himself between a rock and a hard place. Literally. He felt the heavy sensation of being crushed before Garrosh stepped away. Violently, Garrosh slammed his fist down on Kharazim, dealing several good hits to his abdomen, face, and chest. With Kharazim on the floor, Garrosh brought up his heavy ax into the air and brought it down hard.

But the warrior monk's body began to glow and his fist shot up, knocking the ax out of Garrosh's hands and jumped away. Garrosh roared "I don't need it to kill you. I will rip you apart with my hands!".

Kharazim dove forward and threw his fist forward at breakneck speed, meeting Garrosh's strike with his own. The punch produced a shockwave that sent some dust flying. Kharazim moved to uppercut, but Garrosh foresaw the strike coming from a mile away, catching his punch and punching with his opposite hand and sending him away. Kharazim stumbled, but quickly regained his footing and ran forward again, throwing out another punch. Garrosh moved to meet his strike, however he was caught off guard by a blast of wind coming out of the monk's hand and directly into his hand. He growled and staggered a bit as pain flared up in his hand, giving Kharazim his own opportunity to throw out a flurry of punches into Garrosh's chest, and then finally, his face.

Garrosh stumbled back, almost falling. However, as a orc warrior of his caliber, he could take a punch. He snarled out in anger. Like a bull, he rushed towards Kharazim roaring. He barreled into the monk and drove two punches into his face and chest, picking him up and throwing him yet again like a rag-doll into a tree! Kharazim got up from the beating quickly, and rushed back in again. This time, he avoided Garrosh's first two hits and drove a punch directly into his face.

Kharazim drove a furious blur of punches into Garrosh's chest, fists glowing in blue light as he did so. Garrosh took the hits mildly well, before becoming mildly annoyed, and then driving a mildly lethal backhand into the side of the monk's head. Kharazim quickly recovered and drove a right hook of his own right into Garrosh's face. Garrosh and Kharazim faced each other again, but Garrosh quickly reacted by driving a knee up into Kharazim's chest grabbing him by the leg and tossing hom into the dirt like a piece of trash. Garrosh then raised his boot to step on The monk's face, but before he could react, Kharazim drove his fist straight up the side of Garrosh's leg, making him roar in pain as he stumbled back.

Kharazim was breathing hard, at this rate he would not be able to put this brute down. He needed more time. But just at Garrosh was about to attack again, he was hit in the neck by a dart. He pulled it out, but felt his body growing sluggish. He looked and saw Ana smiling.

She then shot a dart in to Kharazim, who felt his body flow with energy "You're powered up, get in there".

Kharazim could work with this. With the combination of a nano boost and his own powers, Kharazim struck Garrosh from seven sides at once. He then delivered a barrage of punches and kicks before jumping high in to the air and delivered a ax kick to Garrosh's head.

The large orc looked at him for a moment, then he fell on his back, his eyes closed. Kharazim took a few moments to gather himself and then hurried up to Ana who was leaning on a tree.

"Are you ok friend Ana?" He asked..

Ana smiled "I am getting to old for this".

Kharazim picked her up and carrried her away from the battle ground. But Garrosh was not dead and when he wakes up. He will want revenge.

 **.**

 **Another 3 way meeting between 3 worlds. For those who wanted Ana to do more, sorry about that, but she is a support and how good would she be in a up close fight with Garrosh anyway? She is better at the distance** **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Amazon warrior and The Mighty King.**

 **Cassia is an Amazon warrior, and current warmatron.**

Now The Amazona are powerful woman warriors of the Askari, who belongs to nomadic bands who roam the plains near the South Sea. The wandering of these groups often brings them into conflict with other peoples, so the Amazon is accustomed to fighting to defend her own. This lifestyle has made her fiercely independent and able to weather severe hardship and travel. While her skill with the Bow rivals that of the Rogues, the Amazon is also adept in the use of Spears and Javelins, as well as in hand to hand combat. Amazon Weapons are items which only Amazons can equip. These are special Bows, Javelins and Spears. The Amazon is much sought after as a mercenary, in which type of service she will be loyal as long as her own ends are also served.

In Askari culture, only women serve as warriors, as their lithe bodies and superior dexterity are better suited than men for the dense jungles of their homeland. Amazon warriors are known for their deftness, superior hand-to-eye coordination, and the ferocity of their attacks. In the jungles of their homeland, Amazons are adept at the tactics of misdirection, and can even draw on the jungle to support themselves. The jungle itself can be a hindrance though, and early in training, Amazon warriors are taught how to overcome these conditions. Indeed, all Askarri are taught how to hunt and fight during the night of the jungles.

Intense training and stern discipline make Amazon warriors formiddable foes. Their agility and combination of magical and martial prowess make them flexible and adept opponents in battle. Specific training is carried out to help Amazon warriors avoid potentially devastating blows. Through strict martial discipline and focus, an Amazon warrior can attune herself to her environment and the dangers around her, allowing her to react to these hazards with superhuman agility. One aspect of this ability is her knack for avoiding missile fire.

On the martial side, Amazon warriors are highly regarded with their skill with the bow, their ability rivaled only by the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. Unlike the Sisterhood though, Amazons are also adept in the use of the spear and other such weapons. In regards to magic, Amazons can wield prime and holy magic.

Some Amazons take upon the path of the healer, a worthy path due to the toxicity of many native plant species in their homeland. They may also be blessed by their deities should they prove worthy.

Tales of the Amazons' almost supernatural skills are well known throughout Sanctuary. In addition to guarding their homeland, Amazons are assigned to guard the vast Askari merchant fleets.

A powerful warrior, Cassia belonged to nomadic bands who roamed the plains near the South Sea. The wandering of these groups often brought them into conflict with other peoples, so Cassia was accustomed to fighting to defend her own. She was much sought after as a mercenary, Cassia was loyal to those who hired her, as long as her own ends were also served.

With the return of Diablo to the mortal realm, Cassia traveled to Khanduras, where she allied with a group of heroes who were likewise driven to defeat the darkness. The quest culminated with the defeat of the Prime Evils, but also much loss, including the destruction of the Worldstone. Despite the warnings of the Horadric scholar Deckard Cain as to what the event might portend for Sanctuary, the heroes disbanded and returned to their homes and families.

Cassia was changed by her ordeal, having seen hatred, terror, and destruction firsthand. She decided that if the Askari were to survive the coming darkness, they needed an army. She thus returned to Skovos to begin training her fellow Amazons imediately. She ascended through the ranks of the Amazon Caste to become their most legendary commander. She received the rank of warmatron, and received the warmatron's armor from Queen Xaera herself.

Cassia was currently in a open field concentrating on improving her skills with her trusty trident. As she did she heard something. She quickly got her guard up as a man emerged from the trees. But this was not an ordinary man.

This was Varian Wrynn, also called Lo'Gosh the "Ghost Wolf", the son of the late King Llane Wrynn, was the acting leader of the Alliance, and the former King of Stormwind.

Varian Wrynn was born to King Llane Wrynn in the Kingdom of Azeroth and as a youth lived a joyful and prosperous life as prince of Stormwind. But all that changed when the orcs appeared from beyond the Dark Portal and attempted to destroy his homeland, thus ushering in the First War between his beloved Kingdom of Azeroth and the Horde.

Anduin Lothar, the Champion of Stormwind, rallied his countrymen and armies and gutted out a desperate attempt to hold the Horde at bay and to keep them away from King Llane, Varian, and Stormwind. While Lothar enjoyed some small success in holding back the Horde, his efforts were dashed when Garona Halforcen, who had become an ally to Stormwind, betrayed King Llane under orders from the Shadow Council and cut his heart out, giving it to Gul'dan. Varian could only watch helplessly as his father was murdered and the Horde overran his kingdom, burning its homes and slaughtering all who stood in their way. The death of his father affected him greatly, his later closest friend Arthas Menethil recalls him looking weary and ragged when he first sees him, and says that he'd lost absolutely everything but his life.

However they did manage to reclaim Stomwind. With Stormwind retaken and slowly being rebuilt, Varian was officially crowned King of Stormwind at the age of eighteen. King Terenas himself was well-pleased with how Varian had grown into a clever and noble King, feeling a father's pride as he had grown attached to Varian over the years, considering Varian his second son. The Stonemasons, led by Edwin VanCleef, came to lend their help in rebuilding Stormwind and hoped to forge a new future for themselves, with aspirations that riches would soon follow their work's completion.

During his reign as king, Varian left Stormwind City under the stewardship of the House of Nobles and traveled to the many corners of his kingdom to protect his people from raiding orc parties, meeting with spies who were searching for the assassin Garona, and directing the restoration of his kingdom. After many months Stormwind was finished, reborn as a kingdom of majesty and architectural brilliance eclipsing even its once-pristine condition before the First War. It was during this time of renewed tranquility that Varian would marry a young, beautiful woman named Tiffin and conceive a son, Anduin, named after Anduin Lothar.

However, the Alliance soon began fracturing, and the elven Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, along with the human kingdoms of Stromgarde and Gilneas seceded. Despite this, King Varian vowed he would stand by King Terenas and the Alliance as they had stood by him in his time of need. It was also during this time that the Stonemasons who had rebuilt Stormwind demanded to be paid for their service to King Varian and the House of Nobles. However, the corrupt House of Nobles, under the influence of Katrana Prestor, refused to adequately pay the guild for its work. King Varian was unable to negotiate a resolution because the nobility held too much political power and outmaneuvered him repeatedly. Though the Stonemasons were compensated for their work, they received a fraction of the pay they had earned, and so Edwin VanCleef and the Stonemasons set to rioting in the streets of Stormwind, demanding just compensation. The riot was dangerous and chaotic and in the confusion Varian's young queen was killed by a stone thrown. Edwin VanCleef fled Stormwind with the Stonemasons while Varian mourned Tiffin's death. He fell into a great depression but over time regained his determination and vowed to continue to create a new and better world for himself, his son and the people of Stormwind.

But for a time Varian was lured away from his kingdom when a plot to take his throne was put in motion. Waking up with no memories of his past life, Varian became a gladiator named Lo'Gosh. But that did not last.

Marching through the gates of Stormwind, Lo'Gosh and his friends were halted by General Marcus Jonathan under the direct jurisdiction of Katrana Prestor, who ordered their immediate arrest and execution as traitors. Windsor succeeded in convincing Marcus of his loyalty to Stormwind as they had previously served together under Turalyon.

Katrana Prestor hastily gathered soldiers only to have the false-Varian tell her that she was disobeying the chain of command and was not in charge of Stormwind. Entering Stormwind Keep, Lo'Gosh declared Katrana's masquerade was over and called her by her true name, Onyxia.

Revealing her dragon form and transforming multiple guards into dragonspawn, Varian and his allies began battle in the great hall of Stormwind Keep. The arrival of Highlord Bolvar Fordragon along with Anduin greatly aided them in securing the keep but Reginald Windsor was killed moments later by Onyxia.

Lo'Gosh engaged his doppelganger, claiming he threatened the stability of his kingdom and nearly cost the Alliance Thandol Span, only to have his doppelganger retort he was starting to repress her spells and regain control of his actions. Anduin, surprised by seeing two Varians, urged them to stop fighting to face the true threat, the brood mother Onyxia. The great dragon snatched Anduin and teleported them to her lair daring Varian to follow suit. Regrouping with his friends Varian was left to grieve the loss of his son and told his friends the final battle would end in Onyxia's Lair .

Relinquishing command of Stormwind to Bolvar, his old friend begins to sense that despite two Varian's commanding Stormwind, they both carried polar opposite personalities. Lo'Gosh was incredibly anxious to find his son while showing incredible will in commanding his troops, while the other Varian was calm, passive and charming ever since ridding himself of Onyxia's influence.

Arriving in Theramore, they all met up with Jaina and she told them she had discovered what dark magic was used on them in an old tome. Jaina came up with the theory that Onyxia greatly gained influence with Varian after his wife's death but periodically lost control as Varian's attachment to Anduin grew and so she attempted to reassert her control by using a spell that would not kill Varian but would remove and destroy his conscience, will and responsibility.

Jaina cast enchantments around the two Varians and they recalled the last part of their abduction: Being on Alcaz Island tied to the ground, cloaked figures casting dark magic causing unbearable pain as he desperately tries to break himself free. In a blinding flash of light he awakes to find himself laying next to an exact duplicate. Onyxia unmasked herself intending to kill the strong-willed Varian but is stopped by the arrival of Morgala Darksquall and her naga. The cloaked figures and Onyxia turn into dragonkin and battle the naga while the strong-willed Varian breaks himself free and begins to fight. He tried to free the other Varian and implores him to find a weapon but discovered his other is too unnerved to properly wield a weapon.

The other Varian is knocked off a cliff, falls into the ocean and is captured by the naga. Varian is left alone to fight and tricks Onyxia into believing she had killed him. Pleased, Onyxia left before more naga appeared. Morgala attempted to capture Varian but he fled to another side of the island and jumped into the ocean, knowing he wouldn't be followed as that part of the ocean contained many rocky shoals. His escape failed, however, as the strong tide overpowered him and he's swept away to the shores of Durotar.

Back in Jaina's tower both Varians came to the startling conclusion they are both the same person and at the same time only half of what they should be. Jaina explained that although Onyxia's spell split them in half, they were both able to fight past the spell and regain who they truly were, even though they both lived as separate beings.

One Varian became Lo'Gosh, the gladiator champion of the Crimson Ring and fought to regain his memories and birthright. The other Varian was ransomed and returned to Stormwind, and was further ensorcelled by Onyxia. While bereft of will, he would break free once again. After a moment, Jaina unveiled two ancient elven swords, Shalla'tor the Shadow Render and Ellemayne the Reaver. After receiving their new weapons, both Varians decreed retribution would finally be brought to Onyxia.

Varian has been on many adventures since then, including stopping Garrosh from destroying everything. And now, the mighty King has entered the nexus.

Cassia pointed her trident at him "Halt! You are interrupting my training. Walk away or face the consequences".

Varian narrowed his eyes "Lower your weapon woman. I do not wish to fight you. But I will if I have too".

Cassia took that as a challenge and got out her shield and got ready "Then you better prepare yourself, I will not hold back".

Varian narrowed his eyes and took out his powerful blade and got ready as well "Don't say I didn't warn you!".

The fight began. The two warriors charge towards each other at high speeds. Varian tries to strike down with his blade, but Cassia flips over it and tries striking The Stormwind King with her trident and shield. Varian counters the attacks with his own blade and manages to smash Cassia's shield hard enough to make her stumble back.

Varian strikes out with his sword that would have sliced Cassia in half, had she not lept over it. She backflips when Varian tries striking her with with another powerful swing. She was forced to jump back to gain some breathing room.

'Incredible...' The Amazon thought as she spins horizontally forward to kick the king backward and the two exchange multiple strikes and counters with their tries striking forward once again, but Cassia blocks the blow with her sheild, the impact almost making her fall on a knee.

Cassia managed to push Varian back. She kicks kicks him, knees him in the jaw, and then lands a devastating kick that sends the mighty king into a nearby tree.

Varian got up, more anoyed than hurt "You have made your choice, warrior".

The two chraged at eachother with their weapons raised high, As soon as they clashed a small burst of wind blew throught the grass from the sheer force of attacks. Cassia proved to be more aggressive this time, as she swung with ferocity and finesse downards repeatedly keeping Varian on guard. The king quickly broke the barrage of stabs as he swung his sword upward causing Cassia to tumble over, but quickly got back up.

Cassia quickly lands a swift kick to Varian's chest promptly knocking him off his feet as he grunted in pain, She quickly picked up trident but just before Varian quickly stood up while holding his chest in pain. She may not look like it but her kick lands one hell of a punch. The two distanced themselves a bit farther than one another as they coldly stare at eachother.

Varian began his assault as he charged at Cassia before leaping high into the air with a War Cry. But Cassia just raised her shield successfully blocking the attack much to Varian's dismay, but it was the least of his troubles as Cassia lands a swift stab in to his shoulder leaving a considerable sized tear in his amor as he grunted in pain before landing a hefty kick on Cassia's chest sending her back. Varian stood ready to continue and Cassia got up with a mighty battle cry.

Both rushed forward, weapons poised for a powerful strike. They met at the halfway point with a loud "CLANG", the tip of Cassia's trident meeting the edge of Varian's strong blade. Cassia backed away fast, then hacked wildly at her opponent, aiming for any opening she could find. One could imagine her surprise, though, when Varian expertly and effortlessly weaved away from some strikes and blocked them with his blade, moving it in ways that, for all intents and purposes, should have been impossible.

Varian's style had the smooth motions of a fencer, but the power of a beast. This man was a strong warrior indeed

Sparks littered the ground with each strike, yet each of Varian's swings either hit the air as Cassia ducked away or leaped over it in retreat. Cassia had realized that blocking hits from that sword would batter her into submission if she kept to that strategy. Her Shield can only do so much.

Her luck ran out, though, when a strike from Varian sent the Amazon's sheild out of her grip with a loud "clang". The sheild whistled through the air and landed on the ground, far away from Cassia's reach. Varian sported a small smile now, clearly having enjoyed the battle. The smile that lit unpleasant feelings in Cassia's psyche. As Varian wound up another strike, Cassia held up her trident and cought the blade.

She tried to twist the blade out of Varian's grip. But The Stormwind king held it hard and in a flash of light Cassia was forced to step back. She got wide eyes as Varian now held TWO blades. Cassia hurries to retrive her shield, only to quickly find her trident knocked out fo her hand.

Varian starts screaming as he brutally attacks Cassia with both blades. It proves to be overpowering for Cassia as he smacks her on the ground with the all that force, but Cassia manages to lessen the pain by blocking his blows with the shield. She manages to avoid Varian's last, devastating strike. But she was qucikly pinned by his blade pushing on her chest armor.

Cassia glared at him "Finish it!".

Varian looks at her for several moments before removing his blade "No... you fought with honor and purpose. We need not be enemies. I can tell we both are not from around here" Varian picks up Cassia's trident and handed it back to her "May is suggested an alliance? At least until we can figure out what the situation is?".

Cassia hesitated for a moment before taking her trident back "Very well. Then allow me a more formar introduction. I am Cassia, a Amazon Warmatron from Skovos Isles".

"Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind" Varian responed.

And like that. A new alliance had been formed.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Primal Zerg and A True Orc Warrior.**

 **Grommash "Grom" Hellscream** was the chieftain of the **Warsong clan** , and best friend and chief advisor to Warchief Thrall. He was the first orc who drank the blood of Mannoroth the Destructor, thus binding the Horde to the Burning Legion. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, there is a full story behind him.

 **"Grommash"** means **"The Giant's Heart"** in orcish. Grom, a powerful blademaster, was the best friend and adviser of Thrall, so much so that Thrall considered him a brother. One of the orc chieftains of legend. Prior to the creation of the Dark Portal, Grom Hellscream was the uncontested leader of the Warsong clan, marked by his slim build and black-tattooed lower jaw. Suspicions floated away the previous chieftain's death, giving rise to the notion that Grom usurped the position, rather than gain it though heredity like Durotan. Though he was stubborn, he was the first to give heed to the prospect of war when Ner'zhul warned the other clans of a "new old enemy", the draenei. He lead the invasion against Shattrath City against the draenei; he was described as being a tattooed, fiery-eyed massive orc carrying a wicked two-handed axe, with raven-hued hair, and his lower jaw had been colored as black as pitch. He fought against Nobundo and succeeded in taking the city.

His clan was spared the defeats of the Second Great War, Gul'dan having manipulated Grom into staying behind on Draenor. The Horde was defeated by the Alliance of Lordaeron with Grom and his clan never having faced the humans in battle.

He was used with effectiveness by Ner'zhul in the aftermath of the Second War. His forces, combined with that of the Bleeding Hollow clan led by Kilrogg Deadeye, were used in strategic hit-and-run raids designed to retrieve some of Azeroth's most powerful magical artifacts.

With the destruction of their only passage home and the successful vanquishing of the orcish strike forces, Grom and the Warsong clan were forced into hiding in the wilds of Lordaeron. They eked out an existence on the edge of human civilization for nearly 15 years. All of this time, Grom was forced to fight the demonic curse that had left him weakened and listless. Where other orcs gave into this malaise, Grom fought it to the end of his days. As the number of free orcs was diminished by conflict and old age, their situation looked more and more hopeless. The young and weak were unable to thrive in this harsh environment and the day of reckoning looked to be closing in on the Warsong clan.

Then Grom had a young orc named Thrall seek him out. Inspired by Thrall's courage, strength and mercy, he accepted the young outcast and taught Thrall more of the ways of the orc nations. When the humans searching for Thrall got too close, Thrall left his side. He was given Grom's necklace as a symbol of the trust placed in Thrall by Grom. The Warsong clan led by Grom was reunited with Orgrim Doomhammer and Thrall's lost clan, the Frostwolves. Battling against the human internment camps surrounding the stronghold of Durnholde, the two clans set about freeing and reinvigorating the orcish nations.

While the orcish horde was looking for land to settle on in Lordaeron, they were instructed by the new Warchief Thrall to journey across the seas to the strange new continent of Kalimdor.

But Grom always struggled with the demonic power within him and in the end he was once again force to drink the demon blood in order to defeat the powerful demigod Cenarius. Thus once again becoming a slave to Mannoroth's will, who had originally enslaved the orcs after Gul'dan convinced them to drink his blood with promises of power.. Luckily Grom was saved by Thrall and Jaina and told them all about Mannoroth.

Upon learning the truth, Thrall and Grom set out to hunt down Mannoroth and located the vile demon in what is now Demon Fall Canyon in Ashenvale. Bellowing in rage, the Warchief struck out at Mannoroth with the Doomhammer, but the demonic leviathan shrugged off the attack and stunned Thrall with a vicious counterattack. After being taunted by Mannoroth that they were the same, Grom charged him and sank Gorehowl into Mannoroth's chest, shattering the breastplate and slicing through to the infernal heart of the demon. Mortally wounded, Mannoroth exploded in an inferno of flame, and Grom took its full fury alone. In a burst of hellfire, Mannoroth the Destructor was dead...

With nothing remaining of the pit lord but the shattered armor, Thrall made his way to where Hellscream lay in the dust. The crimson glow faded from his eyes; the blood curse which had damned his race for decades was finally over. With his best friend and Warchief at his side, the still-undefeated chieftain died at the site of his greatest triumph, both over the corruption of the Burning Legion and over the whispers of his own soul. With Mannoroth gone, the Legion's hold on the orcish race was forever shattered. Even those who had drank the blood of Mannoroth, willingly or otherwise, found that the curse had lifted, and that their souls were free from the shackles of demonic corruption. With that knowledge, Grom Hellscream left the mortal plane a redeemed spirit.

He would go on to be known as a true hero to the Orcs, the one who freed them from the very curse he put on them and also filled his son,Garrosh, with a lot of strong pride for his father's heroic sacrifice. And Grom could finally rest, knowing his people were free and could finally make a life for themselves.

However the Nexus had other plans, having drawn heroes from across multiple realities and timelines. Grom was one of them. Angered and pained by universe's refusal to let him rest in peace, Grom had been told by a mysterious spirit that his strength was still needed and that evils from all over existence were threatening to destroy everything, including Grom's people. His love for his people over his own peace led Grom to wanther the Nexus a new ax given to him by the spirit in search of his allies and for some answers.

However he was not alone. Someone was watching him... or rather, something. This creature was **Dehaka** a primal zerg and pack leader from **Zerus**. Not much is known about Dehaka's past. What is known is that he is apart of the Primal Zergs, who was free from the Overmind's control and evolved through consuming the remains of their kills.

Dehaka lost his large right arm prior to the Swarm's return to Zerus; it was later to be found in the same area where Sarah Kerrigan defeated the other primal pack leaders. It was noted to still be "bleeding profusely", implying he had only lost it very recently.

When the Zerg Swarm returned to Zerus, Dehaka initially opted to simply observe the Swarm and Kerrigan. He witnessed the newcomers awaken Zurvan and the primal-infestation of Kerrigan.

Dehaka perceived Kerrigan as the strongest zerg. He and his pack welcomed the new power by allying with the Swarm, believing Kerrigan would lead them to new essence. Dehaka correctly predicted that the other pack leaders would refuse to similarly adapt, the other pack leaders were destroyed by Kerrigan, including Zurvan. Kerrigan confronted Dehaka afterwards, confirming that Dehaka had known that Zurvan would turn on her. He did not deny this one zerg would grow strong, the other would fall. Dehaka remained with the Swarm.

The Swarm arrived at Skygeirr Station, a Terran Dominion base. Dehaka was perplexed at the structure, but was nonetheless content, and eager to sample terran essence. Essence of another kind existed within the base however, that of protoss-zerg hybrids. While their essence was strong, Dehaka could not collect it. He knew the beings' creator served Amon, a being that would "devour all essence." Dehaka believed that if Amon succeeded, all change would stop, and all essence would be collected. And he was willing to fight to prevent that from happening.

After Korhal, Dehaka strengthened his pack. He returned to Zerus, where he incorporated three pack leaders, Glevig, Murvar, and Dakrun, into his pack. During the End War, he lead the primal zerg against Amon and his forces. He was aided by his new pack leaders, who followed him for his strength.

Now in the Nexus, Dehaka had been all but drained of his powers, though he somehow regained his lost arm and had been forced to hunt and colect essence to restore himself. But finding strong prey had been tricky and he had only gathered little essence, though still a deadly Primal non the less. He had been stalking Grom for some time now and could tell, his essence would be enough to quench his thirst for blood.

Grom stopped when he finally felt something was close. He tightens his grip on his axe as he used his highly trained senses to scan the area. He felt something was behind him and quickly swung his ax wich clashed with claws. Grom found himself looking in to the face of somekind of creature. It looked like a demon, enough reason for Grom to kill it. Grom jumped back and held his ax ready.

"Leave it to the demons to send their pawns to do their dirty work" Grom snarled.

"You know a thing or two about dirty work yourself, orc" Dehaka said.

"Do I, know you?" Grom asked with a glare.

"I know your kind, since I have already killed a few orcs, on my way here" Dehaka answered.

Grom's glare grew more angry "Then I shall slay you in their name!"

Grom made the first move, letting out a battle roar while sprinting at the primal Zerg that echoed through the area. Dehaka, being the more intelligent zerg that he is, Jumped in the air and cleared the charging orc easily, landing behind Grom and then lashing onto his back.

Grom's massive ax flailed about, wildly, trying to get the zerg off him. Dehaka was clawing and biting Grom's back, but doing very little due to Grom's thick skin, it hurt and did make him bleed, but it did not cause any fatal wound.

Grom's fighting instinct kicked in and he slammed his back into a near by boulder with enough force to crack it. The impact was enough to halt Dehaka's attacks and Grom took this chance. His massive hand took hold of Dehaka's arm and, with a snarl, he threw his adversary off.

Dehaka tumbled across the ground, then snarled as he sprang back at Grom, teeth bared and claws poised to cut Grom's throat out. Grom, being the better fghter of the two, simply blocked the zerg's claw. Grom used his ax to slice at Dehaka, who cought it with his mouth. Grom pulled on his ax trying to free it, but Dehaka held hard. Grom snarled and had an idea. letting Dehaka pull him close, only to grabb around his head and sunk his large teeth in to Dehaka's neck.

Dehaka roared in pain, lossing his bite on the ax. Grom took another swing, this time cutting a wound on Dehaka's chest. Dehaka backed of and glared at his foe, who met his glare with his own. Dehaka roared again and charged back in.

Dehaka was smarter than he looked, he spit some acid at Grom's face, who almost had no time to dodge it. Dehaka took the opportunity to slam his scaly fist down on Grom's face. The sheer force sent Grom flat out on his back and lost his grip of his ax, which was sent flying.

Grom got back up only to see Dehaka was gone. He looked around until Dehaka sprang out the ground and slammed right into Grom. The sheer force sent the orc warrior right off his feet and both disappeared into a water's depths.

For one brief moment, there was a stinging silence. Then it was suddenly shattered by Grom bursting from the water with an earthshaking roar. He had Dahaka by the arm in one hand while Dehaka's sharp fangs were embedded in his shoulder.

Grom grabbed Dehaka by the snout and, with a ton of strain, pried the primal zerg's jaws open and freed himself, Dehaka catapulting backward when his grip was released, before takling Grom down.

Both disappeared underwater again and after a few tense seconds of silence, both emerged from the water, fists and claws ripping in to their bodies and leaving crimson, jagged wounds on each other.

Grom's strong fist collided with the side of Dehaka's face and sent him backward. Dehaka shook his head, then used his powerful tail to propel himself through the water and pulled Grom to the deeper end. Dehaka had already killed an eaten a aquatic creature before, so he had evolved to the water.

Using his tail, Dehaka used less energy than Grom as well as maintain a more streamlined position, thus making him faster in the water. Grom had to use his arms and legs to propel himself and, as such, needed more energy and more resistance to water. He was able to keep up for the most part, but could only get close enough to grab at Dehaka's tail and miss every time.

Dehaka changed his position and sprang from the water like a dolphin, landing on one of the wooden platforms. The minute he did, though, Grom hurled his bulky figure at the underside of it, splitting it right down the center in a shower of water and splinters of wood.

He grabbed at Dehaka only to see him spring off the platform just in time and land on one next to it. Grom was getting tired and Dehaka could see this and dived at him, pulling him under the water again.

Grom managed to time his punch, hitting Dehaka in the gut, knocking the air out of Dehaka's lungs and forcing him to swim back to the surface, giving Grom the chance to swim to more shallow water. The water was far from deep enough for Dehaka to hide in now, not even reaching Grom's Achilles' tendon.

Out of the blue, a big and heavy creature landed on top of him, dug its sharp talons into his thick arm, slammed his face into a rock, and then threw him, headlong, into the opposite side of the water end.

Grom, dizzy from multiple impacts, shakily got to his feet, shook his head, then spat out some blood. He squinted his red eyes at Dehaka, then dug his strong fingers into the rock behind him. With a thick, crunching noise, Grom tore a section of the rock off,and threw it at Dehaka like a base ball.

Dehaka ran under the rock as though it were moving in slow motion, but was soon met with Grom's bulky arm nailing him in a lariat that quickly put Dehaka in a headlock. Dehaka thrashed, wildly, against Grom's grip while the orc moved, constantly, to keep Dehaka in his hold.

Dehaka's sharp claws raked Grom's torso, legs, and fingers, and his tail whipped wildly as he tried to thrash free of his adversary's grip. Grom, who had fought dealy monsters sine he was a child, had no problem in dealing with this. His response to Dehaka's attacks was to take his free hand and smash it into the top of Dehaka's cranium.

Dehaka was slightly dazed from the blow, but then his whipping tail caught Grom in a vulnerable part. That part right in between his left ribcage and his pelvis. Considering this tail was strong enough to shatter human bones, the blow was enough to send Grom to a knee.

Dehaka seized an opportunity and grabbed Grom by the leg with one hand and took his bicep in the other. Demonstrating his strength, Dehaka hefted Grom clean off the ground and slammed him into the ground behind him.

Grom's headlock slackened, allowing Dehaka to break free and make a quick getaway. Grom was on all four. Barely staying conscious.

"You are strong. But now I collect essence!" Dehaka said as he was ready to finally kill his prey.

But Grom let out a mighty roar that shook the heavens. He grabbed a rock and slugged Dehaka across the face, staggering him enough for Grom to push him of the waterfall they had been fighting next to. Dehaka roared in dispair as he fell down in the water below.

Grom walked up to a tree before leaning on it and slid down to the ground. he was breathing hard from all his wounds and broken ribs. He almost died... but he would survive. He was a true orc warrior and the cheif of the Warsong clan.

He would survive... but he was not the only one. Dehaka was still alive too, but badly hurt, he too needed to lick his wounds.

This battle was a draw... for now.

 **.**

 **To be honest, I was not sure how this would turn out, but I got to say, I am rather happy with it. This is the first time I have used a character who has not been put in the Heroes of the storm game yet.**

 **And since I love the super badass known as Grommash Hellscream and his history of a corrupted warrior redeeming himself by freeing his people, I just had to use him. And I picked Dehaka as his opponent to mix things up a little.**

 **At first I thought of having Dehaka fight Stitches, to play of Dehaka having a hard time with essence from an undead, but I decided to save Stitches for something else.** **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Soldiers of freedom.**

 **James Eugene Raynor. or Jim for short:** A former terran marshal turned rebel, who has become one of the major figures in the Koprulu sector through his work to bring down the Confederacy and, later, in the struggle against the Confederacy's successor, the Dominion. But his story don't start there.

Jim Raynor was born a farm boy on Shiloh. In his youth, he was taught outdoor skills such as hunting and shooting by his grandfather, skills which would later prove useful as a marshal. The first eighteen years of his life were spent entirely on his homeworld, working on the farm.

Raynor was good at both schoolwork and working farm equipment, and learned how to drive multiple vehicles such as the vulture and became an expert demolition player for the Centerville team. His father taught him how to brawl, and to stand up to bullies. Raynor would later say that his father taught him where to draw the line, rather than to take a stand.

By 2488, the Terran Confederacy had been embroiled in the Guild Wars for three years. Resources were rationed, taxes were rising, and the military began to more aggressively recruit young folk, including Tom Omer, one of Raynor's friends.

While waiting in his truck for fuel, Raynor encountered Hank Harnack, a rival demolition player. Harnack cut him off, prompting Raynor to beat him up. Later that day, Gunnery Sergeant Farley helped convince Raynor to join the Confederate Marine Corps. His parents objected, but eventually relented and accompanied him to his enlistment and affirmation in Centerville. Raynor had expected to be elated at the prospect of leaving his planet, but only felt a sense of dread. To make matters worse, he immediately ran into the bully Harnack again, who hassled him and made his position clear, leading to the other recruits ostracizing Raynor so as to not get caught up in their feud. Corporal Thaddeus Timson tried to keep them apart. The two exchanged beatings. Still, Raynor's standing up to Harnack did earn him the respect of his fellow recruits, who began talking to him.

Eventually they ended up on the troopship Hydrus, where they would be shipped to the warzone planet of Turaxis II for basic training. Raynor was taken aback at the poor conditions, surprised to learn that despite the high taxes levied in the war, the Confederate military was still short of quality equipment. During the journey, hundreds of convicts intended for a little-known Confederate reform program broke out and began fighting. Harnack called one a freak, prompting several to attack him. Raynor jumped into the fray and fought alongside Harnack, while Omer won money betting on them. Raynor and Harnack then became friends.

Raynor, Harnack, Omer and twelve other recruits rode in a dropship to the surface. However, it was shot down, killing the pilot and seriously injuring a recruit, Santhay. Raynor immediately took charge, helping move Santhay. Eventually they were rescued by Master Sergeant Hanson, who was impressed with Raynor's in-field leadership skills. The recruits were transported to Turaxis Prime for training, during which Santhay succumbed to his wounds. Raynor began to wonder what he'd got himself into. That it was announced that training was being shortened didn't help matters.

During training, Raynor was made a "recruit sergeant" and led the first squad of 2nd Platoon, D Company. Harnack was also in the squad, and so fell under his command. While on a punishment detail with Harnack, he made the acquaintance of Ark Bennet, an Old Family scion who had been kidnapped and sold to the military under the name "Ryk Kydd." They tutored him in a lifestyle away from the Old Families.

Years later Raynor was arrested, demoted to private and jailed for a month for assaulting Rockwell. While serving his sentence, Hiram Feek frequently visited him. One day, he warned him of Colonel Vanderspool's treachery; the Devils' suits had been sabotaged. Feek discovered and fixed the suits. Feek also promised him a black, skull-faced suit. Meanwhile Vanderspool plotted a theft of ardeon crystals from Korsy's train system, with the collusion of Errol Bennet and Kel-Morian Overseer Aaron Pax. Kydd and Max Zander brought the information to Tychus Findlay, who plotted to steal the crystals from Vanderspool.

Raynor would keep working for the dominion until he met a woman named Sarah Kerrigan. Who he would grow real close to. Even to the point of them falling in love with each other.

With Kerrigan's mission a success, the zerg suddenly began to attack her forces. To Raynor's disbelief, Mengsk ordered the Sons of Korhal to withdraw, abandoning Kerrigan and her troops instead of evacuating them.

Raynor refused to obey orders, and he and Michael Liberty gathered the Rangers for a rescue attempt. They were intercepted on Hyperion by General Edmund Duke, and neurally resocialized marines using their stimpacks. Duke was prepared to arrest Raynor for mutiny, but was surprised by Liberty who injured the general with a needle gun. Duke's marines let the Rangers pass as they bore an unconscious Duke to a medical center. Horner was one of the first men to join Raynor as he left.

Raynor attempted to rescue Kerrigan with a dropship but could not locate her. With the situation on the ground deteriorating, he instead evacuated a number of human troops. Mengsk's callousness led Raynor, the Commander, Liberty, and the remnants of the Mar Sara Colonial Militia to sever their ties with the megalomaniac Mengsk and the Sons of Korhal.

Jim has been fighting to save lives and stop scumbags like Mensk ever since. However he is not the only soldier who lost what he had but is still trying to keep fighting against evil and corruption.

Meet **Jack Morrison A.K.A. Soldier 76** : Jack grew up in rural Indiana. The young Morrison has been described in many different ways. He was a rambunctious youth. A humble, salt-of-the-earth farmer's son. But those asked all agree that Morrison was never destined to live out his days in the land of rolling plains and deep blue skies.

At eighteen, Morrison packed his bags and joined the military in response to the Omnic Crisis breaking out across America. He had planned to serve a brief stint in the armed forces and then return home to the family farm, but his work ethic and courage caught the eye of the military brass. Before long, he earned a coveted position in the government's controversial and still-classified 'soldier enhancement program'. Military scientists shaped Morrison and other inductees into the perfect soldiers, blessed with superhuman speed, strength, and agility.

Morrison and his fellow augmented soldiers would soon put their abilities to use as the United States was devastated by the conflict. As governments tried and failed to neutralize the omnics, the United Nations was busy forming an international task force called Overwatch. This small, experimental group would bring together the best and brightest from around the world to wage asymmetrical warfare against the robots. Overwatch's short list of prospective agents included two members of the soldier enhancement program: Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, a senior officer. Reyes and Morrison became fast friends, despite their different backgrounds, and decided to join Overwatch together. Leadership of Overwatch fell to Reyes, but Morrison would have a greater impact on the group in the long term. He brought out the best in the people around him and helped mold Overwatch's diverse agents into a cohesive fighting force. In unity, they found the strength to defeat the robots and end the Omnic Crisis.

The UN rewarded Morrison for his contributions by making him Overwatch's first official commander. Reyes was passed over in the process, and it created a rift between the two men that would lead to tragic consequences. After the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch experienced a meteoric rise in prominence. New funding and resources gave the now-public organization far-reaching global influence. The world celebrated Overwatch's agents as heroes, but none more so than Morrison. He became the face of Overwatch, a symbol of hope and promise, from the cobblestone streets of King's Row to the sweltering night markets of Bangkok. Morrison envisioned a bright new future for humanity. Under his leadership, Overwatch served as a global peacekeeping force and an engine for innovation, making advances in scientific fields as varied as space exploration and medical research. But even as Overwatch grew in power, Morrison stayed dedicated to the people around him. He trained new agents, instilling in them Overwatch's noble goals and ideals. At some point he was stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

It was not to last however. Decades after the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch was shaken by a series of allegations, and its agents became targets of derision for the media.

With the public lossing faith, it led to the end of Overwatch. Morrison did his best to hold Overwatch together, but he was facing an internal rebellion led by Reyes, whose motives were unknown, but remained bitter that Morrison had been given the position of Overwatch's commander, and the rift that had started there had grown ever since. One year before Overwatch's disbandment, Morrison and Reyes came to blows at Overwatch's Swiss HQ. At some point, their fighting triggered an explosion that destroyed the facility.

Jack would return years later as **Soldier 76**. Since old habits die hard.

Jim was currently sitting outside his trusty transport. He was not wearing his armor and was enjoying a drink and his weapon in his lap. He emptied his glass until he felt something "Not smart to sneak up on a man who is armed".

"I am armed myself. So I am not to worried" Said non othet than Jack, who was wearin his mask and carried his trusty weapon "Jim Raynor?".

"Who wants to know?" Jim asked.

"You are a wanted man. Heard alot of stories about the mess you have caused. My days as a leader may have passed, but I am still a soldier" Jack said.

'Another Dominion lap dog' Jim thought before he stood up and held his weapon ready "If you are smart, you will walk away. Or I can't promise you will leave here alive".

Jack aimed his weapon "You will find out soon that I am not easy to kill".

"Neither am I" Jim said and aimed his own weapon.

The fight began.

Both combatants fired at the same time. Jim fired directly at Jack's forehead while Jack fired at the center of Jim's chest. Both were forced to roll out of the way to avoid the bullets. They looked at each other for a moment, realized that neither of them was dead yet, and fired off again.

Jack dashed towards Jim, all the while sidestepping the bullets that the opponent was firing. He leaped into the air, soaring towards the reble leader, and swung his his leg down towards Jim's face. Jim responded by leaning slightly to the side, letting Jack's boot graze the side of his face, before bringing his foot upfor a vicious kick.

Jack saw it coming, and immediately rolled, the kick missing him just by a hair's breath. Jack was quick to get back on his feet, and was firing of his weapon once more.

This time, however, Jim took off running sideways, dodging the bullets that the former Overwatch leader was firing. He leapt forward and rolled, coming to a crouch behind a rock. He ducked as Jack fired a few more rounds into where he was hiding.

Jack walked over to the rock, his weapon still ready. He also crouched down, wary of a sneak attack. He edged his way around the large rock… Only to find the space behind it completely empty. And that was when Jim struck.

Only sheer instinct and his reflexes gained form his training saved him as Jim unloaded a hail of bullets in his direction. He threw himself behind another large boulder, and caught his breath.

A cluster of stone dust flew in to the air as Jim fired away, intending to turn the soldier into swiss cheese. He continued, but Jack was wisely keeping under cover. Jim made his way over to the spot before taking out an grenade and threw it.

The grenade blew up in a spectacular fireball that would have made Tychus fall over in love. A massive pillar of smoke soared into the sky, staining the moon black. The grass on the ground caught fire, and a blaze sprung up. Soon, the entire spot was looking like a camp fire made by an amature.

Satisfied, Jim walked through the fires, careful not to catch himself on fire. He peeked around the black, shattered pile that the boulder had been reduced to. He saw nothing, only his foe's broken mask and that's it.

Jim was still deliberating on how an explosion could have completely eradicated a human when he heard a gunshot. Jim looked down to see blood leaking out of his arm, a gaping bullet hole in it.

Jack stood in front of him, his smoking weapon still pointed directly at the him "It's not over yet pal!".

Jim raised his weapon to fire again. But faster than Jim could have imagined, Jack whipped up his gun and fired it. Jim pulled the trigger, expecting to riddle the soldier with bullets. And then…nothing happened. Jim frowned, and tugged the trigger again.

But his weapon refused to fire. He looked at his gun, wondering if it had somehow jammed. Only to see had been stuck by bullets and was to damaged to function.

"Game over buddy!" Jack said as he fired of some missiles from his weapon.

Jim ran away from the explosions. He was really regretting not wearing his armor right now. Jack tried to see where he was going, but without the tactical vison from his mask, it was not easy. Then Jim suddenly tackled him from the side, making him drop his weapon. Both got back up and glared at eachother. Once again a battle had to be settled the old fashioned way.

They both leapt towards each other, drawing back for the strongest punch they could give. They connected, at the same time.

Jim's gloved hand slammed into the Jack's nose, at the same time Jack's fist smashed into the Jim's cheek. It was Jack who stumbled backwards in pain though. Jim just stood there, jerked back a little, and held his ground.

Jack looked up…only for Jim's foot to slam into his chest. Jack fell on his back. Jim took advantage of the situation, kicking Jack multiple times where he lay, in the side, the stomach, the arm… And then, in the midst of all the pain, Jack reached both his hands up and cought a kick. He pushed Jim back and kicked him in the ribs.

Jim stumbled back, holding his side. Jack leaped back onto his feet, his fists raised. He tried to ignore the aching pains around his body. He had suffered worse than that. He leaped towards Jim once more, throwing a punch to his abdomen. Jim's hand whipped up and caught Jack's fist. Undaunted, Jack threw another punch, this time aiming towards the face, but Jim caught that one, too.

They were locked together, hand grasping fist, each of them pushing for control. Jim's arm muscles bulged as he pushed back against Jack, who, despite his greatest efforts, found himself being slowly overpowered. If he continued this, this won't end pretty.

Jack's next move popped into his head immediately. When up against an immense force, use that force against itself.

As Jim pushed on, Jack suddenly dropped down, throwing himself backwards. At the same time, he pulled on Jack with all his might, using the bigger man's momentum against him. The result was that Jack rolled backwards, while Jim was sent soaring over his head. As Jim passed directly over him, Jack poured all of his strength into one vicious kick that he threw upwards.

It hit Jim's abdomen, warranting a grunt from the man. Jim crashed into the ground behind Jack as he sprang up once more. Jim turned an awkward tumble into a roll across the bumpy ground. He leapt back up, fists raised in a guard position…only for Jack's foot to smash into his face. Jim felt his nose began to bleed as he fought down the urge to vocalize pain.

Jack threw another kick at the man. This time, however, Jim managed to roll to the side, take out his gun that he had kept hidden incase a situation like this would happen, and fire a shot a the Hood's leg. Jack leapt back, the bullet actually grazing the sole of his shoes.

Jack quickly rushed back in and managed to hit the gun out of Jim's hand. They once again began trading blows. Jack proved to be the superior hand to hand fighter as he avoided a punch from Jim and elbowed him the jaw. Jim held up his amrs, doing his best to block the attacks, before he managed to spin around and grabbed Jack aorund his midsection and threw him away.

Jack grunted as he landed on the ground before Jim grabbed him around his neck and slamed him against his transport. He then proceeded to slam Jack against the metal over and over again. When he finally let up, Jack fell to the ground. Jim got his revolver back and aimed it at Jack's head.

"Now it's over" Jim declared and was about to pull the trigger.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Came a mighty female voice as both men was forced back by a powerful wind.

Both looked and saw beautiful red haired woman. She had horns on her head and a outfit that left little to the imagination.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"My name is **Alexstrasza, The lifebinder**. And you are fighting the wrong battle" The woman named Alexstrasza said before using some magic to heal both men from their wounds.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded.

"You are both on the same side, you just don't know it yet. A great evil is gathering in this relm. And we all need to be united to stop it" Alexstrasza said before pointing to the sky.

Jim and Jack looked and saw the sky being ripped open as beings from all over multiverse arrived through them

"The war of the Nexus. Is about to begin" Alexstrasza finished.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Masters of Shadows.**

 **Valeera Sanguinar, a Blood Elf formerly of of Quel'thalas**. Now Valeera, like many of her people had avery rough life. But her life was bad almost from the start.

When Valeera was young, her family was killed by bandits. She survived both the bandits and the Scourge, seeking out a living by stealing what she needed; however, when trying to steal a shaman's talisman, she was caught and jailed. Showing her fighting prowess by injuring several of the guards in the process, it's possible that is how she attracted the attention of the Arena promoter. The day before she was to implement her escape plan, Valeera was sold to Rehgar Earthfury so she could join Bloodeye Redfist and Broll Bearmantle in team combat in the Crimson Ring. Soon after, Bloodeye was killed and Broll told Valeera the stories of both Rehgar and Bloodeye.

After Bloodeye's funeral pyre, Valeera and Broll were being transported in a caged wagon to Orgrimmar to be trained as gladiators. On their way, they were joined by a human called Varian who had washed up on the seashore with no memory. When they reached Orgrimmar, they were caged once again; with the human who did nothing but brood while the two elves argued.

After winning the Dire Maul gladiatorial contests, Rehgar sold Valeera to Helka Grimtotem, a gladiator mistress, for 2000 gold. Helka wanted Valeera to lead an all-female gladiator team consisting of an orc and a troll. However soon after they set out for an exhibition game on the Merchant Coast, Valeera escaped with the wyvern Bristlefur. Valeera then went searching for Broll Bearmantle and Lo'Gosh who have escaped from Rehgar Earthfury. As she followed them she discovered that an assassin was also trailing them. She eventually caught up with the assassin and, after catching it off guard, managed to defeat the assassin. Worn out from the fight, she was rescued by Aegwynn who saw great things in her.

Aegwynn reunited her with Broll and Lo'Gosh who is revealed to be the lost king of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn. All three set out to leave for Stormwind City to return Varian to his rightful throne. During the trip across the Great Sea, Valeera helped Varian and Broll defend the ship against attacking naga, but during the fight she absorbed the arcane energies of a Naga sea witch's trident. It was this act which ignited her addiction to magic.

After she arrived at Menethil Harbor, she along with Varian, Broll, and a dwarf called Thargas Anvilmar, started their journey towards Ironforge. On their way they were stopped by Vendellin Soulfire, a blood elf warlock sent to assassinate Varian. He placed the mark of Kathra'Natir upon Valeera and by doing so caused the demon Kathra'Natir to possess her.

Because she was inflicted with the fel energies of a demon, her addiction was exacerbated. During Valeera's lapses of self-control, the demon would occasionally gain influence and take control of her body. She was left behind in Ironforge to adjust from her withdrawal from magic while the rest of her companions embarked on a mission to rescue Marshal Windsor. Secluded in her room, the demon tried to take control of her body by feeding her feelings of abandonment using visions of her deceased parents to verbally abuse her. But she regained control of her senses when a vision of Aegwynn told her she was not alone and that she had people like Broll and Varian who loved her. She later rendezvoused with Varian and Broll after their mission, informing them that she's better and in control of herself again.

When the Scourge attacked Stormwind, Valeera remained in Theramore and made a deal with Garona to rescue her son Med'an in exchange for her cooperation in revealing the identities of her masters. She later partnered with Meryl Winterstorm and traveled with him to Ahn'Qiraj to save Med'an. They found Med'an, hanging on the dead body of the old god C'thun and rescued him. But before they could get away from the ruins of Ahn'Qiraj, they were intercepted by Cho'gall who felled Meryl with one strike. Valeera absorbed some magic from Meryl and Med'an in order to grow strong enough to fend off Cho'gall, giving Med'an who just regained consciousness enough time to heal Meryl. Cho'gall was still too powerful to defeat and becoming desperate to stay alive, Valeera offered herself willingly to the demon inside her in order to use the demon's power to fend off Cho'gall. When Meryl regained consciousness, he teleported them all away from Cho'gall. When they reached a secure location, Valeera, who was possessed by Kathra'Natir, lusted over Med'an's power and tried to possess him, but Med'an was able to reject Kathra'Natir's advances. Meryl, along with the Council of Tirisfal, had banished the demon Kathra'Natir thousands of years ago. In order to lure the demon away from Valeera's body, Meryl challenged the demon to possess his powerful magical body instead since he was unable to possess Med'an. As the demon tried to possess him, Meryl proved himself the stronger of the two wills and repressed the demon within his body. Meryl then asked Med'an and Valeera to never tell anyone about what happened between him and the demon.

Valeera aided in many battles since then. And while she is loyal to Varian and his son. She held on to her independence. Joining nither the the alliance or the horde. Her path has now led her to the Nexus.

Right now, Valeera was stalking some robots. Each equipped with weapons and scanners. Valeera snuck up behind one and quickly removed it's head with her blades. She went to the next one and did the same to that one as well. Only two more to go and she had an idea. She tossed the robot head, making it clank across the ground. The robots moved to investigate, their weapons raised. Only for Valeera to drop behind them and took both of them out.

"And time. How was that?" Valeera asked before a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Very good Sanguinar. Your skills has improved alot since we first started" The figure ,who was revealed to be a protoss, said.

This Protoss' name was Zeratul a revered Nerazim mystic: During the Great War, Zeratul allied with the Khalai Tassadar, despite his hatred for the Conclave that once banished his forbears. The Dark Templar personally slew the cerebrate Zasz, but in turn accidentally gave the Overmind the location of Aiur.

Zeratul was manipulated by Sarah Kerrigan during the Brood War into killing the Second Overmind and Raszagal, the Dark Templar Matriarch.

These events, and the discovery of the hybrids, led Zeratul to go into seclusion to contemplate his actions and investigate. As the Second Great War approached he began to take a more active role once again.

Believing that time was running out, Zeratul headed out to warn the protoss of the threat Amon represented. As the Golden Armada stood ready to launch its reclamation of Aiur, he appeared on the bridge of Artanis's ship. Executor Selendis ordered her zealots to arrest the prelate, but Artanis held them back, willing to hear Zeratul out. Zeratul warned them of Amon's return, and asked that the invasion be stopped so they could focus on the larger threat. Selendis refused to listen, calling Zeratul a traitor, and mentioning how his actions in the Great War had allowed the zerg to find Aiur all those years ago. Artanis, while more cordial, stated that too many had already given their lives for them to back out now. Thus, he ordered that the invasion commence.

But things went bad as Artanis was taken over by Amon. Zeratul urged Artanis to sever his nerve cords, as they were the Khalai's gestalt to the Khala. Zeratul moved to remove them, but Artanis parried his blow. With red eyes and a red psi-blade, Artanis rose, as Amon spoke through him. Soon, Amon had the upperhand. With a final blow, Zeratul was able to sever Artanis's appendages, freeing him from Amon's grasp. However, it was at the cost of Zeratul's life. Artanis rushed over and cradled Zeratul's body, watching as it collapsed to dust in his arms. All that was left was Zeratul's warp blade gauntlet, which Artanis took with him and wielded on his right hand until the end of the war.

But once again, the Nexus had proven that even death is not beyond it's reach.

Valeera smiled at Zeratul "So. Think I am ready yet?".

"Almost. There is still one final test before we join the war" Zeratul said before standing tall "Your final test will be against me. To see how you fair against an opponent that uses simular techniques to your own".

Valeera smirked, growing a little excited "A shadow game. This should be interesting".

"Indeed. Show me what you can do" Zeratul said as he vanished in t the shadows.

Valeera quickly did the same. The game was on.

Valeera hid in the trees. She knew even with her amazing eye sight, there was no way she could spot Zeratul while he is cloaked. So she had to use her other senses. He hearing and touch. She remained still for several moments until she felt something behind her. She quickly swung her blade wich clashed with Zeratul's own energy blade. Luckily Valeera's weapons had rechived a strong magical upgrade, allowing them to withstand the energy, or else Zeratul might have cutten through them like nothing.

Valeera jumped away from him and entered the shadows again. Now that she knew how to track him, she could turn this around on him. Valeera snuck around until she had an idea where he was and jumped from behind a boulder, only for her attack to be blocked.

"Looks like nither of us can lose in our own game" Zeratul comented.

Valeera smirked "Then let's do this face to face!".

Valeera leaped at Zeratul and slashed her blades from over his shoulder, but Zeratul knocked the blade out of the way with a waving motion of his energy blade. Valeera stumbled back a step but quickly regained her balance and attacked again.

Valeera's downward slash was met by Zeratul's upwards diagonal swipe. The two blades meeting knocked each one back, but the two shadow masters used the momentum to their advantage. As Valeera's sword went back like a hammer striking a nail, she flipped the blade in her other hand downwards, while switching footing for a jabbing attack. Meanwhile Zeratul spun his whole body while prepearing his own strike.

Zeratul slashed up and intercepted a swipe from Valeera. Zeratul slid his energy blade up along the elf's green blade, and right when his weapon met the blade's hilt he spun around and elbowed Valeera in the jaw. Zeratul quickly planted his foot in Valeera's gut and wrapped his arm around the blood elf's back while Valeera tried to wrench herself free, but Zeratul tossed her to the ground.

Valeera's blades katana slipped out of her hands and slid across the ground, but that didn't stop her from tossing a couple of throwing knives at her opponent before charging him. The throwing knives was simply sliced by Zeratul's energy blade, but caused him to hesitate and by the time he had raised his blade, Valeera was already in his face again. Zeratul slashed at her, aiming to catch her in the shoulder, but Valeera leaped to the side and ducked under the following strike. From her ducked position, Valeera wrapped her arms around Zeratul's waist and then quickly turned around and suplexed him, but Zeratul managed to throws his arms back to avoid his head being slammed. Zeratul could feel himself being overpowered by the blood elf's strength, so he used her momentum to kick his legs free and roll over Valeera. Zeratul quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around the bent over Valeera and then tossed her in to the air.

But Valeera made several flips and landed on the ground like a cat. She hurried to get her blades back and got ready to continue.

Valeera made the first move, rushing toward the protoss, hoping to speed blitz him. Zeratul however parried all of her strikes with his green energy blade and pushed her into a nearby tree. Valeera got right back up, rocketing toward him at once more. He managed to deflect two stikes with his own blade but Valeera started hammering away at him with her blades, driving him back. She locked blades with him. But Zeratul spun around so fast he looked like a blure. And before Valeera could react, her blades left her hands and Zeratul's energy blade was an inch away from her neck.

Valeera sighed "So... I am not ready then?".

"Wrong. You are ready. Just try to control yourself more and you shall be fine in the battles to come" Zeratul said as his blade vanished.

Valeera smiled and nodded. After that, both of them watched as more people from other worlds arrived through portals. All here to join the war.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Fallen angel and A the prince of Darkness.**

The nexus has drawn in many heroes across the multiverse. But it has also drawn in alot of fallen heroes as well. Out of all these fallen heroes, few are more tragic than **Arthas Menethil, the former Crown Prince of Lordaeron**.

Prince Arthas Menethil was born to King Terenas Menethil II and Queen Lianne Menethil, four years before the start of the First War. The young prince grew up in a time when the lands of Azeroth were ravaged by war, the Alliance was crumbling, and darker clouds still loomed on the horizon.

As a young child, he became best-friends with Varian Wrynn and often sparred with him though Arthas was less experienced. He also watched as his future steed, Invincible, grow up. As a youth, Arthas was trained in combat by Muradin Bronzebeard, the brother of the dwarven king Magni Bronzebeard, and became an adept swordsman, while at the same time learned the ways of the Light under the tutelage of Uther the Lightbringer. He also developed a love interest with Jaina Proudmoore when she was staying in Lordaeron on her way to Dalaran where she would be studying, which Arthas offered to escort her to. Some time later, Terenas had arranged a political wedding for Arthas' sister Calia with lord Daval Prestor. Calia was distraught by the decision and when Arthas tried to calm her, she wished that Arthas would chose his wife and the future queen of Lordaeron out of love, rather than politics.

Arthas once visited Durnholde Keep where he saw the famous orc gladiator Thrall. He stayed in the Keep during the night and Aedelas sent Taretha to Arthas' chamber to please him. However, Arthas had only a talk with her and he noticed that Taretha remind him of Jaina Proudmoore whom he had begun to fall in love with. Later on, he rode on Invincible only to have an accident which caused Invincible to be dealt a mortal wound. Arthas had no other option than to kill his beloved steed in order to stop its suffering, an act which would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Arthas met the only daughter of Admiral Proudmoore, the sorceress Jaina during his youth. Their relationship grew close as friends first, and then romantically years later. They were very much in love with one another. Arthas once stayed in Dalaran only to be with Jaina. During his visit, Antonidas organized a banquet for Arthas and Kael'thas who also happened to be there at the same time as Arthas. At the banquet, Arthas and Antonidas spoke of the situation regarding the orcs strange lethargy, Terenas' health, as well as about Stormwind, the young Anduin Wrynn and Arthas' relationship status. Kael'thas whom was also fond of Jaina, once caught Arthas and Jaina together under an arch as they were kissing which angered him out of jealousy. Arthas paid the jealous elf prince no mind.

Having grown into a strong, confident young man, Arthas was headstrong and somewhat arrogant, though none could dispute his bravery and tenacity. Arthas came to be considered one of the finest swordsmen in Lordaeron and was famed for counterattacking and defeating the forest troll warbands of Zul'Aman when they began raiding the settlements along the Quel'Thalassian border.

Later on, Arthas invited Jaina to Lordaeron to celebrate the two festivals of Noblegarden and Hallow's End, during this time Arthas revealed that he is courting Jaina to the public. Eventually, however, Arthas began to question whether the two of them were ready to be together. Arthas abruptly ended the relationship so Jaina could focus on her magical studies in Dalaran and Arthas could focus on his commitments to Lordaeron. Shortly after, they would agree to rekindle their romance, but this was during the beginning of the Scourge invasion, an event that would change both of their lives forever.

Arthas and Jaina would do their best to fight back the undead monsters. Even killing the creator of the abomination, Kel'Thuzad. But no matter how hard they fought and no matter how many undead they sent back to the grave... it was never enough and the once beloved prince fell deeper into despair and rage.

Arthas crossed the line when her arrived in Stratholme. When he arrived, Arthas found that the grain had already been distributed, and knew that the villagers would soon become minions of the scourge. He ordered Uther and his knights to purge the entire city. Horrified, Uther rebuked him by saying that he would not follow such an order even if Arthas were already king. Proclaiming that Uther had committed treason, Arthas disbanded the Knights of the Silver Hand. Several of his soldiers left with Uther, as did Jaina, while those that remained loyal to Arthas joined him in slaughtering the corrupted townsfolk.

As Arthas began to slay the citizens of Stratholme, he was met by Mal'Ganis himself, who was working to claim the souls of the townsfolk. Arthas worked to destroy them before Mal'Ganis could reach them. Finally, Arthas demanded a final showdown with the dreadlord. Mal'Ganis slipped away, however, vowing to meet him in Northrend. Arthas then set fire to Stratholme. Something snapped in Arthas that day, his inability to stop the plague sent him down the cold lonely road he would soon follow. The fires burn to this day.

After the horrific slaughter, there was no going back. Arthas traveled to Northrend where he joined up with his old friend Muradin. At first, Muradin thought that Arthas was leading a rescue party sent to save his men, who had been besieged by the undead as they searched for the runeblade Frostmourne. Arthas admitted it was mere coincidence. Together they destroyed the nearby undead camp, but there was still no sign of Mal'Ganis.

His hunger for revenge led Arthas to finding Frostmourne, claiming the cursed blade as his own and used it to finally kill Mal'Ganis.

After all that, Arthas was turned in to a death knight and returned home, where he killed his own father in cold blood and destroyed all of Lordaeron, the final sign that Arthas Menethil jad fallen in tothe darkness.

Through many battles which even lead him in to conflict with Illidan. Arthas walked to the top of the Frozen Throne. With a great cry of strength, Arthas brought Frostmourne to bear against the Lich King's icy prison and with a haunting scream, the Frozen Throne exploded, and shards of the crystal scattered on the ground. With Ner'zhul's thorny helm at his feet, Arthas leaned forward, picked it up, and placed the unimaginably powerful artifact on his head.

In that moment, Ner'zhul and Arthas's spirits fused into a single mighty being, just as the Lich King had always planned. Arthas as a single being ceased to exist, now one half of one of the most powerful entities Azeroth had ever known, the new Lich King.

When the Nexus merged the worlds together, Arthas' kingdom was among the many places to be pulled in. Thanks to his servants, Arthas managed to make a proper fortress in the Nexus and also managed to figure out what had happened. Knowing other powerful beings would try to chalange him, Arthas made sure his armies were ready to fight or even claim this Nexus for himself if needed.

Arthas sat on his throne until he saw a light getting closer. Looking up Arthas saw a faceless angel infront of him.

This was **Tyrael, formerly the Archangel of Justice**. He is a stalwart defender of Sanctuary and mankind, but is considered a renegade by the Angiris Council.

As the Archangel of Justice, Tyrael participated in the Great Conflict, and his exploits in battle became the stuff of legend. According to Imperius, he and Tyrael saved each other's lives countless times during the conflict. Off the battlefield, he administered the Courts of Justice.

One such engagement was in battle against demon forces led by Diablo himself. The Lord of Terror was captured, with Tyrael and Auriel pointing out that holding him captive would serve their cause better than slaying the demon outright, knowing that he would return. However, Imperius carried out his own form of justice regardless, slaying the Lord of Terror.

In another engagement, Tyrael faced the Lord of Sin, Azmodan. However, a fellow angel, Ardleon, called for aid, and despite being poised to deliver a killing blow to the Lord of Sin, Tyrael came to his comrade's aid.

Izual served as Tyrael's lieutenant during the aeons of war, but was captured by Hell during an assault on the Hellforge. Inarius also served under him and tried to make him see the futility of the conflict, but Tyrael would not be swayed. Either way, the Great Conflict ground to a halt on its own, the Worldstone had disappeared, and the forces of Heaven and Hell could only blame each other before realizing that a third party had absconded with the artifact

In the course of the Sin War, Heaven would come to discover what Hell had already done to Sanctuary. A world created by rogue angels and demons led by Lilith and Inarius. A world inhabited by the race of Men beings descended from the nephalem, who had been brought into the world through the coupling of angels and demons. Venturing into the world, Tyrael spirited away Achilios, telling him that he had need of him. He forced him to target his Edyrem comrades including their leader Uldyssian, seeing them as key threats and unnatural blights upon the face of Creation. Achilios managed to refuse however, surprising Tyrael. He later convinced the edyrem that Uldyssian had been possessed by Malic. Surveying the situation, Tyrael was satisfied. Despite earlier considerations, he would not have these "abominations" allying with Heaven. They had to be eliminated due to the threat their inherent powers posed. And with the edyrem fragmented, Sanctuary's potential defenders would not be able to stand against his justice.

As such, Tyrael was among the Heavenly Host who descended upon the world, meeting in battle with the Edyrem and the Demonic Hordes themselves. Uldyssian, realizing that his growing power risked the destruction of the world, sacrificed himself to end the battle, saving Sanctuary, all those he loved, and perhaps most importantly of all, his own humanity. It was an act that touched Tyrael and swayed his heart he had called these beings abominations. Yet no abomination would have made such a sacrifice as Uldyssian had.

In 1285, evil threatened Sanctuary, this time from the Lesser Evils Belial and Azmodan. He promised that Man would not face the coming darkness alone. Imperius however, had since discovered his transgressions, and was unmoved by Tyrael's defiance. The two came to blows before Tyrael declared that if Heaven would not intervene on Man's behalf, he'd do so himself. Tearing off his wings, Tyrael deliberately chose to become mortal, sacrificing his angelic essence. In doing so, Tyrael hoped to demonstrate to the High Heavens that laws could be bent for a greater good. He had a degree of control over the process, and as he intended to walk amongst humans, taking on their form would serve his goals. Furthermore, by becoming mortal, he would no longer be bound by his nature as an angel, as the other members of the Angiris Council were. Such an act was without precedent amongst angelkind.

However, after having been brought to the Nexus, Tyrael had once again become the Archangel of Justice and now seeks to bring said Justice to this new relm.

"Arthas Menethil, the Lich King" Tyrael spoke.

"Oh? You know me. Who are you?" Arthas asked.

Tyrael pointed his sword towards the evil king "I am Tyrael, the Archangel of Justice. You have committed unspeakable acts against the living. You putchered a village, betrayed your own loyal men, murdered your father, killed your own people, and destroyed countless of people's homes and made them your slaves. The time has come for you to answer for your crimes and face justice".

Arthas' eyes glowed as he stood up from his throne "You, judge me? You speak of justice. You claim to know me. You know nothing of what you face now, angel. I will show you the justice of the grave and soon, even angels, will feel the true meaning... Of fear!".

"I have looked in the face of true fear. You are nothing compared to them. You are not a king. You are abomination" Tyreal said as he got ready to fight.

"Come then fallen angel! Frostmourne hungers!" Arthas said and the two charged at eachother.

The battle began.

Tyrael rushed forward, swinging his sword, though Arthas was ready for him as he parried his attacks with ease. Even when the angel swung harder, The Lich King's horrific blade only stopped the attacks from touching his body. Tyrael couldn't believe it himself, man or undead, whatever he was, he appeared to move slow and cumbersome, yet his reflexes could match up to his strkes. At one point as Tyrael parried his attack, Arthas slid Frostmourne of his blade up the angel's sword and hit the right-side of his shoulder, feeling an intense searing and cold bite as the sword cut through his armor and left a mark on his shoulder. But this injury only prompted Tyrael to fight harder as he raised his sword and continued the sword-fight with this enemy.

Arthas wanted to end this fool quickly. He dashed forward and brought his sword down. Tyrael jumped back and then, using his own sword, he slashed right at Arthas chest. Barely did a scratch. Tyrael barely dodged another slash from the Lich King's sword. The archangel of justice retaliated by merely by delivering a kick to the former prince's chest, making him back away.

Arthas grunted before stabbing in to the gorund. Ice spikes rose from the floor, forcing Tyrael to fly up to avoid them. Arthas sent several ice spikes towards him, but the archangel dodged them before flying back in to continue their sword fight. Arthas unleashed a blast that forced Tyrael back. But he had a plan and tossed his blade towards the Lich King. Arthas dodged the very reckless attack, now the so called Justice bringer had no weapon... or so he thought as Tyrael suddenly showed up behind him, grabbed his sword and made an swing for Arthas' neck. Arthas managed to avoid the attack, but it still left a wound on his shoulder.

Tyrael jumped into the air, then he rocketed forward and thrust his sowrd at the Lich King, only for Arthas to parry it away with his own blade. Adjusting his momentum, Tyrael spun around and lashed out with his leg. Arthas quickly raised an arm to block before swinging upwards with his sword.

Tyrael quickly retreated from the blow. While there was no blood, the front of his armor had a small cut in it. using his speed, Tyrael flew around and then dashedbback in, swining his blade at Arthas' head. However, right before his weapon could connect, a thick layer of ice stopped it in it's tracks. cought of guard, Tyrael was flung forward from the momentum, leaving his weapon stuck right where it was.

Flipping gracefully in mid-air, Tyrael landed on both feet. Arthas grabbed Tyrael's sword and tossed it away, forcing the angel to hurry and reclaim it. The Lich King powers up its sword while Tyrael dashes forward and leaps toward hiss opponent. The two swords clash before Arthas headbutts Tyrael out of the clash, but Tyrael gets the upperhand with sword slashes thanks to his speed. But Arthas forced him back.

They clashed against, each swinging their blades with blinding speed. Each strike was either blocked or difflected. Arthas used his raw power to ad more force to his attacks while Tyrael used his decades of experience and impressive speed to deliver several swith strikes. He managed to catch Arthas' gut with a stab. Arthas grunted in pain as he took several steps back while holding his wound. He looked at his hand and saw blood. This battle was beginigng to annoy him.

Tyrael wasted no time as he swung his right arm forward, shooting forward a wave of light towards Arhtas, to which he avoided with little issue. Arthas summoned a large multitude of spikes made up of ice, which he soon launched towards Tyrael. The archangel dodged, but wasn't able to defend himself, and all he could really do was try his best to dodge the incoming attacks, to which he was doing very well at, only for Arthas to ruin it by creating a small ice structure by his feet, knocking him off balance, and forcing Tyrael to use his arms to block any shards of ice that came his way. With each shard that made contact with his body, they shattered, leaving Tyrael with light damage... But then he felt something throught his gut.

Arthas almost smirked with satisfaction as he finally felt his sword go through his opponent's body. And even more so when he could hear his foe wheeze slightly. He pulled it out, making Tyrael fall to the ground holding his wound, his angel power was all that saved him from getting absorbed in to the blade like many had been before him.

"Tell me, archangel. Do you still believe this is the day I face justice?" Arthas asked.

"Your time will come, Arthas... you will fall... as will all who follow you!" Tyrael declared before he used his power to escape.

Arthas simply walked back to his frozen throne and sat down. He knew they would come for him. And he will be ready for them.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Archers.**

 **Hanzo Shimada** : Mastering his skills as a bowman and an assassin, Hanzo strives to prove himself as a warrior without peer. He is likewise skilled with the sword, but has sworn off using such a weapon. He considers crossbows to be "toys for children," and believes that compassion has no place in battle. He has demonstrated a cynical view on the nature of the world.

The Shimada family was established centuries ago, a clan of assassins whose power grew over the years, enabling them to build a vast criminal empire out of Hanamura that profited from lucrative trade in arms and illegal substances. As the eldest son of Sojiro Shimada, the family's head, Hanzo was bound by duty to succeed his father and rule the Shimada empire. From a young age, he was trained for that responsibility, displaying a natural aptitude for leadership and possessing an innate understanding of strategy and tactics. He also excelled in more practical areas: he was a prodigy in martial arts, swordplay, and bowmanship.

Upon the death of his father, the clan elders instructed Hanzo to straighten out his wayward younger brother, Genji, so that he, too, might help rule the Shimada empire. When his brother refused, Hanzo was forced to kill him. Unbeknownst to Hanzo, however, Genji narrowly survived the attempt with the help of Overwatch. This act broke Hanzo's heart and drove him to reject his father's legacy, ultimately leading him to abandon the clan and all that he had worked so hard to attain. Furthermore, he swore to never again wield a sword, and would forevermore rely on his skills with the bow. Seeing his abandonment as betrayal, the clan declared Hanzo an enemy and assassins were sent time and again to kill him.

That was ten years ago. Now, Hanzo travels the world, perfecting his skills as a warrior, attempting to restore his honor and put the ghosts of his past to rest, honing his murderous skills all the while. At some point he visited Numbani, but did not find the city to be to his liking.

On the tenth anniversary of Genji's death, as he had done every year, Hanzo broke into Shimada Castle and took down the guards before they could alert anyone. In the main room in front of the sword display he lit an incense offering and prayed to honor Genji. He however called out an apparent assassin that he knew to be there, revealed to be a cybernetic ninja. The ninja asked Hanzo about honoring his brother, yet also being his killer.

Hanzo initiated a battle between them, openly admitting that his actions were about duty, but also a burden he carried and that it didn't mean he didn't honor Genji. The ninja countered that to show honor, it should be done through one's actions, not incense offerings. Hanzo tried the Dragonstrike to take down his opponent, only to be shocked when the ninja revealed the Shimada ability to control dragons as well, turning the Dragonstrike right back at him, and took the full brunt of the attack.

Defeated and with the ninja's wakizashi at his neck, Hanzo told him to go ahead and kill him, but the ninja refused, saying he would not grant Hanzo's wish for death and that he still had a purpose in life. To Hanzo's shock, the ninja then called him "brother", revealing himself to be Genji, still alive, and to prove it unlocked his facemask to show his eyes. Hanzo was a bit disturbed at seeing Genji's physical changes, but Genji stated that he was at peace with it and had forgiven Hanzo's actions: now Hanzo needed to forgive himself. Times were changing, stated Genji, and Hanzo would soon have to pick a side. Retrieving a loosed arrow Hanzo aimed it, angrily declaring Genji a fool in believing that real life was like their father's stories. Genji conceded that he might be a fool for believing that there was hope for Hanzo, but nevertheless did, which gave Hanzo pause. Asking him to think about it, Genji vanished with a smoke screen. With much to contemplate, Hanzo returned to the main room to finish his offering.

After all that, Hanzo continued his travels around the world and ended up in the middle of another realm. The Nexus. And soon his skills will be put to another great test.

He was currently walking through the forest. but he was being watched by another archer. The female Night Elf named **Tyrande Whisperwind**.

Tyrande Whisperwind is the most prominent night elf leader, as the chosen high priestess of the goddess Elune, the former general of the night elf sentinels, and the current head of the Sisterhood of Elune. Together with her lifelong mate, the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, she has represented the highest leadership of the night elves since the fall of Queen Azshara and the Highborne caste ten thousand years ago.

Tyrande grew up together with the two male night elf twins, Malfurion and Illidan Stormrage, in the kaldorei city of Suramar. The three were inseparable, playing in the woods, racing, learning to hunt. Tyrande consistently bested the brothers. As they grew into adulthood together they encouraged each other to find their respective callings.

Tyrande was to find peace in the Temple of Elune in Suramar, and became a novice priestess in the order of the Sisters of Elune. Malfurion, meanwhile, was taken under the wing of the demigod Cenarius, but Illidan was yet to find his own destiny, and searched for it in the arts of the arcane. Illidan was enamoured by the very thought of Tyrande, but his brother never even noticed this "contest" of Illidan's over Tyrande's heart.

When the War of the Ancients began, Tyrande helped to convince Illidan to leave the Highborne, and when he did, she helped him to master his insatiable addiction to magic as they sought out Cenarius. When finally they found him, they gained the allies of Alexstrasza's dragons to fight at their side, and made war upon the Burning Legion and its allies Azshara and her unholy Highborne. It was during the battles against the Burning Legion that it became apparent that Tyrande was far more adept at channeling the power of Elune than any other member of her order.

Tyrande was long the love interest of both Malfurion Stormrage and his brother Illidan, though it was Malfurion to whom she returned the affection.

In the latter half of the war, word reached Tyrande of the death of High Priestess Dejahna at the hands of the Burning Legion and how on her deathbed she had named a successor, one who was favored by Elune and touched with the power of the Goddess herself: Tyrande. Tyrande was forced to reluctantly accept her new role as High Priestess even though she had major reservations about her ability to lead the night elves.

But as years passed Illidan was imprisoned for the vile acts against their people and Tyrande's heart has always belonged to Malfurion, leading to them getting married.

10 000 years passed and Archimonde the Defiler would return to the world. Archimonde slaughtered her kindred, and would have killed her if she had not quickly used the powers of Elune to hide in the shadows. Enraged, Archimonde ordered his doom guard to find and destroy her. Hoping to warn Shandris before the Shadowleaves were attacked, Tyrande stealthily used her shadowmelding powers to navigate the forests unseen. She collected the survivors of her cadre, and together, they raided the undead settlement blocking their way and made for the Shadowleaf encampment across the river.

Being forced to awaken her lover and even allying herself with the Humans and the Orcs, The undead were beaten back and Archimonde was finally killed.

Time would go on and Tyrande would be involved with several more events. Including aiding in the hunt for Illidan and several more battles against both the legion and the corrupted horde led by Garrosh, Tyrande would ultimately end up in the Nexus and so far she has not met anyone she recognized, leading her to be on constend guard and not trusting anything new.

When she saw the male archer enter her current home, she naturally picked up her bow and got ready to fight, should it be needed.

Still, out of respect for a fellow archer. Tyrande jumped down from the tree, making sure he could hear her before aiming her arrow at him "Stop right there!".

Hanzo did stop but he did not turn around "So, you finally decided to reveal yourself. I was beggining to wonther how long you would remains in the trees".

"You know I was watching you the whole time?" Tyrande asked.

"I am not that easy to sneak up on" Hanzo said before he turned to look at the elf "Better people than you have tried".

Tyrande glared slightly, not liking his tone "Be very careful what you say next, human. My patience for your kind has never been strong. Only a handful of humans has earned my respect".

"I don't want, nor do I need your respect" Hanzo said as his grip on his bow became a little tighter "And I do not need to explain myself to anyone. Least of all you. So walk away while I still have some mercy".

Tyrande has officially lost her tolerance with this man and aimed her arrow "The goddess guides my arrows. You will not walk away from her alive".

"I need no goddess to guide my arrows" Hanzo said as he quickly loaded an arrow and fired. Tyrande fired as well.

The battle was on.

The two arrows clashed, sending both flying away. Tyrande moves to the side and fires her arrows as Hanzo moves to the side to avoid her shots. He then fires his own arrows as the two continue running sideways to avoid each other's shots. Hanzo spins and gets behind a tree for cover as Tyrande does the same on the other side. Hanzo steps out of cover aiming his arrow as Tyrande does the same and fires first, forcing Hanzo back behind cover.

Tyrande runs towards Hanzo, who then emerges and fires his bow, ready to shoot. Tyrande runs toward a tree and runs up it for a moment before jumping off of it, avoiding Hanzo's fire and landing near him. She then rolls out of the way of another arrow before charging towards Hanzo. Tyrande attacks with a low sweeping kick, which Hanzo avoids by raising one of his legs, followed by a jumping kick that Hanzo avoids by stepping backward, concluding with an upward kicks that Hanzo ducks downward to avoid.

Hanzo prepares to fire his arrow when Tyrande's next kick strikes it, causing his single shot to miss. Before Tyrande can follow up with arrow of her own, Hanzo swings his bow at Tyrande's own, whose shot also miss. Hanzo then goes for a downward punch with his left hand as Tyrande swerves to the side, then prepares her bow once more. As she fires a shot, she is suddenly struck by an upward swing of Hanzo's shap bow. After this, Hanzo charges forward and headbutts her, knocking her onto back as she rolls backward back onto her feet.

She swings her bow at Hanzo's head with both hands, causing Hanzo to place his right hand over his face. Tyrande then turns backward to escape so she can gain som distance, But Hanzo grabs her arm. She swings at him but Hanzo ducks, then rises with a right punch. Hanzo then grabs onto her shoulders before headbutting her, then goes for a swing with the sharp side of his bow, but Tyrande ducks, then counters with a knee to the stomach. Hanzo grunted before firing an arrow, but Tyrande avoids it and kicks his bow out of his hands. She then kicks him in the head, knocking him into the ground as she takes her bow and arrow, and aims at him.

"You lost human. You shouldn't have been so arrogant" Tyrande said.

"Never underestimate a dragon!" Hazon declared.

Tyrande was confused befor she noticed the arrow she avoided before came right back at her. She was forced to dodge it again, but that gave Hanzo the chance to kick her in the stomach, making her back away. Hanzo retrieved his bow and the fight continued.

Immediately, both archers readied their respective arrows and shot them at each other. The two then collided with each other, negating each other out. Tyrande then sent a series of light arrows at Hanzo, who quickly used his skill to shoot at the arrows, stopping their advance. Next, Hanzo had decided to do the same, sending his own barrage of arrows. However, Tyrande had just countered them just like Hanzo.

Realizing that there was at a stalemate, Hanzo gritted his teeth before rushing off. Tyrande's eyes widened before firing an arrow forward. But, Hanzo was looking back and when he saw the incoming arrow, he managed to flip to the side to avoid it as it hit the ground. Tyrande then aimed at Hanzo and sent out another magic powered arrow forward at him. However, Hanzo had seen the shining arrow coming and blocked it with his bow. While he had successfully guarded against the projectile, the burst had sent Hanzo flying backwards, tumbling to the ground. Despite being in pain, Hanzo quickly got up and hid behind another tree.

Seeing this, Tyrande smirked before aiming up at the sky. She then fired a barrage of arrows in the air before they fell down to the ground, particularly where Hanzo was hiding. The ninja looked up and his eyes widened before he dove to the side to avoid being skewered or blasted away from the powerful magic arrow. Tyrande then fired another arrow, but Hanzo had managed to get into a kneeling position and shoot one arrow.

However, the night elf just scoffed before firing another arrow at it. However, this time, the arrow had curved to the side, not only avoiding her arrow, but also flew towards her. The Night elf leader's eyes widened before raising her bow to block the arrow. The guard was a success but because she was taken off-guard, she staggered.

Hanzo then rushed over and did a series of strikes with his bow and kicks, hitting Tyrande several times. Hanzo then finished the assault with a flip, kicking Tyrande in the chin and sending her into the air before landing on her back. Tyrande groaned before looking up. Only to have an arrow, pointing in her face. Acting quickly, Tyrande rolled to the side. Hanzo quickly did an axe kick before Tyrande managed to block with her bow.

Tyrande then rolled backwards into a kneeling position. Hanzo's eyes widened before raising his bow to block the arrow. This resulted in a burst of energy that had sent both archers flying back and sprawling on the ground. The two then got up into kneeling positions. Hanzo then tried another trick by aiming another arrow. Tyrande readied herself. However, Hanzo fired at a rock near her. This resulted in the arrow ricocheting off of the rocks and cuting Tyrande in the leg, making the night elf cry out in pain.

"How… How is that even possible?" Tyrande asked.

Hanzo just scoffed. "I am a better trained archer than I seem".

Tyrande glared "I will show you what a true archer can do!".

Tyrande jumped back and powred up her arrow even more. This one had enough power to destroy and entire building.

Hanzo nerrowed his eyes as he jumped back and took out his own arrow before speaking famous words **"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!"**.

But just as they were about to fire away their most powerful arrows. A powerful wind blast sent both arrows away, making them hit the ground in a powerful explosion of power.

Both Archers looked up to see a red dagon land, before transforming in to a woman. Tyrande gasped as she knew exactly who this was.

"Lady Alexstrasza, the life binder! Why did you stop us?" Tyrande asked.

"You dare interfear with our battle?! I hope for your sake that you have a good reason for this" Hanzo demanded.

Alexstrasza held up a hand to calm him "You are fighting the wrong battle, Hanzo Shimada. The real evil are planing to invade the Nexus. And unless we band together we have no hope of stopping them".

"What is this evil you speak of, Life Binder?" Tyrande asked.

"Evil from all worlds. Some of them have even formed deadly alliances" Alexstrasza explained "If we are to stop them. We need to form alliances of our own. And alliance of light".

"I walk and fight alone, life binder. If this great evil you speak of decides to come for me, I will deal with them on my own" Hanzo declared.

Alexstrasza shook her head "This evil is beyond even your amazing skills, Hanzo... and your brother had already joined us".

Hanzo got wide eyes "Genji!?".

Alexstrasza nods "Yes. Genji Shimada knows what's at stake. You brothers needs to unite once again and fight back the bringers of death".

Hanzo looked down before he spoke in a dark and broken tone "My brother is dead. I killed myself. That machine you speak of, is no longer the Genji I once knew. I am sorry, life binder. This is not my war. And I refuse to be a part of it".

With that, Hanzo walked away without another word. Tyrande wanted to stop him and call him out on his cowardice for refusing to face his brother. But Alexstrasza stopped her.

"He is a broken man. I can only hope he heals enough to see that he is already a part of this war. We were all brought here for a reason. To stop the evil before all worlds fall in to chaos" The Life Binder spoke with her strong wisdom.

Tyrande could only nod in agreement.

The war was about to begin.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Junker in a Stitch.**

 **Jamison Fawkes, A.K.A. Junkrat:** An explosives-obsessed freak who lives to cause chaos and destruction. He is on a number of most-wanted lists. He has a low opinion of omnics and those who believe they can be trusted. He likewise has a low opinion of corporate businesspersons.

The attack on the Australian omnium's fusion core forever altered the landscape of the Outback. After the detonation, the area was transformed into a harsh, irradiated wasteland, littered with debris and the twisted fragments of the ruined facility, and unlivable to most.

But there were some who survived. Calling themselves the Junkers, they scavenged the husk of the omnium and formed a lawless, cutthroat society in its shadow. Junkrat was one of them, eking out a living reclaiming metal and components from the ruins. Like many others, he was affected by the lingering radiation. This touch of madness made him ideal for handling dangerous explosives, a love which he turned into an obsession.

He came to notoriety when he discovered an extremely valuable secret in the bones of the omnium. Though few knew the nature of what he found, he ran his mouth constantly, alluding to his discovery. As a result, he was pursued by bounty hunters, gangs, and opportunists wherever he went. He was cornered in a Junkertown bar by enforcers from the Queen of Junkertown herself. He'd blabbed on about his 'treasure' that she'd come to suspect that he was hiding something. Junkrat, desparate to get out of his situation, loudly announced that he'd share the location of the treasure...for a 10% share! He hoped that the man drinking at the bar would take him up on his offer, but he didn't respond, causing Junkrat to raise the offer to 25%. The man, whose name was Roadhog, came to Junkrat's aid, but more as an excuse to pummel the Queen's enforcers rather than aiding Junkrat himself. Roadhog grudgingly agreed to be Junkrat's personal bodyguard in exchange for a fifty-fifty share of the spoils. Junkrat tried to haggle him down, even going as high as 28%, but eventually relented at a 50% cut.

At some point, Junkrat and Roadhog were called in for a job on behest of a "suit" from Hyde Global in Sydney. He claimed that a factory of his in downtown Sydney had been taken over by omnic terrorists, and its workers taken hostage. Wanting to keep the police out of it, he asked the pair to deal with the situation, as he knew there was no-one better for getting jobs done "quietly." Junkrat was onboard, he was happy to take out omnics, and the down payment looked enticing. Ergo, the pair set off to the factory, Junkrat even open to the idea of "going legit." This job could be a new start for them. What wasn't a new start was his approach to problems, namely to blow open a hole in the factory roof and jump straight in, any thought of the hostages barely registering. Only there were none, only a horde of cop bots. The two blasted their way through the opposition, exited the factory, and then set the whole thing crashing down in yet another explosion. Marveling at the destruction, Junkrat was reminded by Roadhog that there were meant to be hostages. Only, there were none, only the robots. And as he inspected them, Junkrat realized that they weren't omnics, but rather Hyde Global automatons.

At this point the police arrived. Despite Junkrat's assertion that they were "professionals," that didn't prevent a shootout from starting (not that Roadhog being called "fat" by one of the officers helped his disposition). In the hail of gunfire, Roadhog helped Junkrat realize that the suit had set them up. It was a realization that was accurate, for in reality, the suit had intended for the pair to destroy the factory for the insurance payout. But the next day, Junkrat and Roadhog paid him a visit, stringing him up on a crane, and leaving him to die in an explosion that consumed the entire HG Sydney office block. As they made their escape, Junkrat was reaffirmed in his dislike of "suits," and could only ask whose idea it had been to "go legit" in the first place.

For some reason, Junkrat and Roadhog were kicked out of Junkertown, following a string of incidents that included stealing the Queen of Junkertown's money, blowing up her summer shack, and a bar brawl. Whatever the reason, Junkrat blamed Roadhog for it. Still, as Junkrat was well aware, there were two things that solved every problem—money, and explosives. That gave him an idea...

With Roadhog in tow, Junkrat left the Outback, and embarked upon an international crime spree leaving nothing but havoc and bedlam in their wake. They were responsible for a string of robberies, arson, murder, and other crimes stretching from Sydney to King's Row. They had a creed of "no job too big, no score too small." It is known that they performed the heist of the Banco de Dorado by digging a tunnel. In the United Kingdom, they stole the crown jewels. Their spree of mayhem and chaos caused untold millions in property damage around the world.

British, French, and Latin American authorities offered rewards for information on the fugitives, and theorized that they were intent on crossing the Atlantic to North America. Their activities were reported on by A Moment in Crime, by which point the bounty on their heads had reached $25 million.

When he arrived in the Nexus, Junkrat loved the place. New places to see, so many interesting new people to meet. And a hell of alot more stuff to **BLOW UP!**

But he just happened to meet a very childish undead abomination.

This undead was called **Stitches** : Stitches is an abomination found in Duskwood. Abominations are twisted, mutilated undead creatures comprised of multiple dead limbs and body parts from many different corpses. They are enormous warriors, scarred by loose stitchings and putrid, open sores. They love to carve flesh and tear their enemies apart. The slow-moving and dull-witted abominations constantly drip blood and smell like disease-ridden slaughterhouses. They carry large cleavers into combat and wield various sickle-bladed hooks on their disproportionate limbs.

Almost all abominations lack any real intelligence, having an I.Q. closest to that of an ogre on average. Abominations outwardly appear strangely joyful due to their absent-minded expressions and mannerisms, though this is most likely due to their low level of mental capacity. Like their undead cousins, abominations lust for flesh and are known to eat not only the living but the dead as well.

Abercrombie the Embalmer created Stitches as a "gift" for Lord Ello Ebonlocke, the mayor of Darkshire. Setting out from a shack near the Raven Hill Cemetery, Stiches marched through Duskwood and killed all the Night Watch guards he encountered on his way to Darkshire.

When Junkrat met Stitches, he looked sad. So naturally Junkrat asked what was wrong. Just some generous gesture before he blows up the beast.

Stitches answered "Stitches was sad. Stitches want playtime" Junkrat had a feeling his playtime involved killing "Stitches play too rough" Junkrat figured he killed everyone "No one play with Stitches" Well duh! Who goes near this frankenstein reject?

Still, for some reason Junkrat took pity on the undead, and he could use some muscles since Roadhog was not around, so he invited the monster to be his travel partner, something Stitches eagerly accepted. So they began to wander the Nexus together.

But it was not all fun and rainbows. Stitches was strong, no doupt about it... but he was an utter morone! And was not good a listening to ideas.

Right now they were running out of a burning camp, Junkrat was not pleased "You big dummy! That was a junker camp, not an all you can eat buffet!".

"Stitches was hungry, junkers look tasty" Stitches said.

Junkrat shakes his head "Just don't do anyting stupid next time, now we need cash".

But...

" **NO, NO, NO!** Stitches, you don't bite the head of the guy who is paying us!" Junkrat said angrily.

"Stitches sorry, Stitches could not help it" The large undead monster said in a sad tone.

Junkrat sighed "Man you are hard to deal with, I wonther if this is how Roadhog feels about me. Well let's keep going, this place is massive, so it's bound to have some more things for us".

They arrived in a town. Stitches laughed at the pretty lights. Junkrat had a feeling he could get a decent score here.

"Ok Stitches, you wait here until I get back. And don't do anything stupid this time!" Junkrat said in a serious tone... well as serious as a explosive maniac like him could get.

"That good plan!" Stitches said happily.

"Just, stay put. I'll be back in a bit" Junkrat said as he entered the town.

Later, after he left a house, having bought some stuff to make more explosives with. And by bought, it means he said he would blow the place sky high if they did not give him what he wanted.

But then he heard panicked screams and saw trail of destroyed buildings.

"For the love of fireworks! I can't leave him for 10 minutes!" Junkrat said before placing a mine on the ground and stepped on it with his peg leg to sent himself flying in that direction.

Soon he found Stitches wearing cowboy clothes. He laughed as he looked in to a mirror "Stitches look handsome".

"Handsome is the last thing he could ever be" Junkrat mumbled to himself before shouting "STITCHES!"

Said undead looked at him "Friend!".

"I was only gone for ten minutes! I told you to stay put! What happened!?" Junkrat shouted while waving his arms anime style.

"Stitches forgot, Stitches got hungry" Stitches answered.

"Hungry!? You ate 10 deers before we got here!" Junkrat said before rubbing his face "How am I supposed to gain some leg up in this place if you can't even follow simple directions!? You are useless!".

Stitches looked hurt before sitting down and cried like a overgrown baby.

"Oh no don't you dare start with that! I am not your dad or your big brother!" Junkrat said.

But then he heard voices "There they are! Kill them!".

Junkrat gulped as he saw an angry mob, all of them killers and mercenaries "Ummm... Stitches, you can start smashing now!".

"No. Friend told Stitches not to smash. So Stitches not smash" The undead said.

"Really!? Now you rememeber!?" Junkrat asked in panic before running from the mob "Look I am sorry for what I said! Help me now! We are friends remember!?".

"Friends...?" Stitches asked.

"Yes! Best friends!" Junkrat said as he was about to be killed.

 **"BEST FRIENDS!"** Stitches roars as he charged in to the crowd, throwing them around like ragdoll.

The angry crowd attacked him, some aiming firearms at him. Only to be blown up by Junkrat.

"Stay way from my pal you cracker faces!" He shouts as he joins the brawl.

After the fight, Junkrat and Stitches sat back to back, Junkrat wiped his forehead "Phew. What a workout eh mate?".

"Stitches had fun!" Stitches said happily.

"It was one heck of a party! Real fun I say" Junkrat said "Shrimp on the barbie!".

They shared a good laugh. Later, Stitches was walking with Junkrat on his shoulders.

"So, what do we do now?" Junkrat asked.

"Stitches hungry again" Stitches said.

Junkrat chuckled "Of course you are you silly bugger. I am starving myself. Let's find something to snak on".

And like that, a new Insane friendship was born.

 **.**

 **This chapter was not meant to be taken seriously at all. Just a small fun chapter about two fun characters hanging out.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Hierarch and the Angel of Hope.**

 **Artanis, the Hierarch of the Daelaam Leader of the Akilae Tribe.** Being a protoss, his life is indeed different from most beings in the universe.

The Praetor Council took Artanis to Aldera as a youngling. There, he ignited his first psionic blade. He was mentored by Tassadar, who taught him in the ways of leadership and how to be a proper a member of the Templar Caste, Artanis served extensively alongside his comrade Fenix. The two traveled across hundreds of worlds.

One such world was Dannuth VII, inhabited by a race called the tagal. Fenix and Artanis led their forces against them and although the protoss were outnumbered 30:1, they still emerged victorious.

Artanis was appointed to the position of executor during the zerg invasion of Aiur, following the apparent defection of the previous executor, Tassadar, to the Dark Templar. To this end, he began by fortifying the base at Antioch, once again serving alongside Fenix. Antioch was held against the zerg and a successful counter attack was made.

Artanis' actions pleased his superior, Judicator Aldaris, restoring his faith in the Templar Caste. An interruption by Tassadar however, sending his thoughts from the planet Char, was not so pleasing. Regardless, Tassadar spoke of what he had learned from the Dark Templar, how striking down the cerebrates was the key to winning the war against the zerg. Aldaris decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, though Tassadar maintained that he would remain on Char for the time being, returning when the time was right.

Putting Tassadar's suggestion into action, Artanis and his forces held the line against the zerg while Fenix moved his own forces into position for an assault on the Baelrog Brood's cerebrate. In this, he was successful, penetrating the hive cluster and striking down the cerebrate. However, after staying behind to observe the brood's actions, Fenix reported that the cerebrate had reincarnated, having seen it with his own eyes, driving its forces forward for the next offensive.

Seething at Tassadar's apparent treachery, Aldaris ordered Artanis to reclaim the province of Scion from the zerg, while Fenix remained behind at Antioch to guard against counterattack. While Artanis was successful in taking back the province, Antioch came under heavy attack in the meantime, Fenix falling in the assault.

In 2506, Artanis took the Golden Armada under his command and led it to Aiur, as reclaiming it was the only common interest possessed by both the Khalai and Nerazim. In doing so, he hoped that a new protoss civilization could be created from the rubble of the old.

Yet on the day before the invasion, Artanis was plagued by self doubt. He excused himself from the fleet and came down to the surface of Saalok. His friend Kaldalis joined him, questioning his absence. Artanis admited that he had doubts as to whether he could lead the invasion to victory, and questioned whether Aiur was worth reclaiming at all. Kaldalis claimed that Aiur was the heritage of the protoss, yet Artanis pointed out that so too was the Aeon of Strife. Yet the protoss did not cling to that dark time. Kaldalis pointed out that the Aeon ended favorably for the protoss, as Khas united them through the Khala, and the Firstborn turned Aiur into a paradise. Yet again, as Artanis reminded him, the protoss once again fell into civil strife in the Discord, as the Dark Templar separated themselves from their Khalai kindred. He voiced the belief that the zerg's invasion of Aiur was fate's punishment for their past sins. And that Aiur was an ideal that had served its time.

Kaldalis refused to accept that, and told Artanis that he had volunteered to be a khundelar. That his friend had inspired him to do so, so that they could make a new world for all protoss. Kaldalis departed the moon's surface, urging Artanis to return. To lead them home. For a moment, Artanis remained, before likewise teleporting upwards to rejoin the fleet.

As time went by, Artanis was able to fully commit to his role as Hierarch, being able to bridge the bitter gap between the Templar and Dark Templar factions. Even being able to ally himself with the bloodthirsty Tal'Darim in the war against the Dark god Amon. Hope and faith is what drives him and he will never stray from his belief.

But he is far from alone when it comes to the power of hope.

 **Auriel the Archangel of Hope and a member of the Angiris Council**. The most beloved of all angels, it is she who leads the sweet chorus of the High Heavens.

As with her kin, Auriel fought in the Great Conflict, slaying many demons. There are many tales of her incredible feats in battle, breaching the walls of the Pandemonium Fortress alongside her fellow archangels to wrest the stronghold from Hell's grasp.

On one such battlefield within Pandemonium, Auriel fought alongside her fellow council members. Using Al'maiesh, she sent her demon foes sprawling. The Heavenly Host pressed forward, and the demons were sent into retreat. Imperius pressed on ahead however, and confronted Diablo alone, fighting the Lord of Terror to a stalemate until Auriel and her fellow archangels arrived. Using Al'maiesh, Auriel broke the Prime Evil's grasp on her comrade, and, with the aid of Malthael, was able to bind the demon against a slab of stone. Auriel declared that holding Diablo prisoner would turn the tide of war in Heaven's favor, for, as Tyrael pointed out, slaying him would just lead to Diablo being reborn. However, an enraged Imperius, declaring that demonkind could only be dealt with in blood, slew Diablo, an act which Auriel called sacrilege.

With the disappearance of the Worldstone, the Great Conflict ground to a halt. It was only with the discovery of Sanctuary that Heaven learned of the existence of humanity, and how it had come into creation through the coupling of angels and demons. Initially declaring this new species abominations and intent on exterminating them, the Angiris Council was given pause after watching Uldyssian's sacrifice in battle. Thus, it was put to vote whether Man be spared, or eradicated as initially planned.

In the resulting discussion, Auriel was the most impassioned speaker, maintaining that the crimes of Inarius should not be transferred to humanity, and that given time, they may play a role in the Great Conflict. Thus, her vote was for them. While she was disappointed that Malthael abstained from casting a vote, not to mention that Imperius argued for their eradication, the votes of Itherael and Tyrael let humanity continue to exist.

Over three millennia after the end of the Sin War, war returned to the High Heavens. Diablo, now a singular Prime Evil, destroyed the Diamond Gates and led his forces into the angels' realm. Auriel was taken prisoner by Rakanoth, until the Nephalem slew the demon and rescued her. Auriel directed the hero to destroy the corrupted growths while she returned to rally the Heavenly Host. With her return, the angels began to fight back with more fervor.

With the aid of the Nephalem, Heaven was saved, and Diablo cast down. Auriel appeared to congratulate the hero alongside Itherael.

The Eternal Conflict was nearing its end, but thanks to the Nexus, another conflict was born. And Auriel promised to spread hope, even in this strange realm.

Artanis and Auriel met a little while ago and thanks to a calling from someone calling herself the Lifebinder, they traveled to meet up with the rest of the warriors from all the different realities... but to get there they would need to cross a hellish landscape and both felt the evil as they walked through it.

"I don't like this. Reminds me to much of the dark worlds back in my universe" Artanis said.

"Great evil has twisted this place. We should be ready for an attack" Auriel said as she was flying next to Artanis.

"I know. I can sense them nearby. They are waiting for us. Ready to strike the moment they get the chance" Artanis said as he was looking around.

"I admire your resolve Artanis. I hope it will burn bright in the battles to come" Auriel said.

"And you help me remember the hope for the future Auriel. I am pleased to fight alongside such an ally" Artanis responded.

They stopped walking when they heard the sound of the demons getting closer. Artanis took out his energy blades, ready for the fight he new was coming. Auriel got ready herself.

Then the demons sprinted out of hiding. An entire horde of monsters ran towards them.

The battle was on.

Artanis rams his energy blade into the head of a demon. He then dashes forward before slashing another demon, cutting it clean from neck to under its left shoulder.

The remaining demons has their own blades ready and begin charging at the two warriors of light. Two come up behind Auriel, but she jumps backwards and uses her wips to split them both at the chest. She leaps forward to cover Artanis' back as he slices at several advancing demons. Artanis uses his blue lightning to shoot at the demons as Auriel backflips to evade another robot.

They cut down several more demons before one builds fire in it's hands. It fires rapidly at Artanis and Auriel, but Artanis is able to deflect the fire balls that get too close. Auriel charges towards the demon and it resumes throwing it's flames. She is able to deflect the fire and gets close enough to decapitate the demon. She immediately slices down another demon and cuts off another's legs. She takes out her two light wips and begin dual wielding them before striking another demon, then leaps into the air and slams it into the floor.

Artanis charges towards the remaining demons and begins cutting them down rapidly, slicing off one's arm and shoving his blade through another. He reaches the last demon, knocks it into the air, then proceeds to slice it several times before landing on the ground. But more was coming.

Auriel hits a couple of demons up into the air, Artanis leaps up towards them to slice them up, and Auriel uses her wips to knock them away. Artanis jumps forward and kicks the upper half of a demon away while it is falling as Auriel swings her wips around to strike down another demon. Auriel jumps in the air and swings the wips around in a spherical motion several times, striking down three more demons and getting the wip wrapped around the neck of a fourth. Artanis leaps forward and slices the fourth demon as Auriel uses her wip to pull the demon's upper half into the air.

Rushing forward, Artanis slices up six more demons. Auriel charges up from behind, cuts off the sixth demon's head, and then knocks another demon up into the air using her light wips. She lunges forward as Artanis takes down another demon.

Artanis jumps up and slices the other demons in to pieces as two demons approaching from behind are kicked into the air by Auriel. The three demons are then sliced repeatedly by Artanis' blades. More demons charges at them, but Auriel ties them up with her wips and throws them in to the air. Artanis jumps up and slices through all three, with one going further up into the air with him. Auriel flies up and kicks the demon down, while Artanis slices another as it is falling then shoots the last one with a blast of lightning behind him.

After the battle, the two light warriors watched the dead bodies of the demons.

"We fight well together Hierarch. Your show the strength of a true warrior" Auriel praised.

"Indeed we do angel. Your power with help light a beacon in the time of darkness" Artanis said.

"Then, let us forewer be true allies against the evil we face" Auriel said as she offered her hand.

"Until our death or our enemies' fall" Artanis saidm accepting the handshake.

They continued their travel until they found a large camp, made from all the different universes. They were met by a smiling Alexstrasza.

"I am pleased you made it here. Now we can finally take actions against the darkness" The Lifebinder said before looking over the camp "This day marks the birth, of the great Alliance".

 **.**

 **Ok this is the last build up chapter. The next one will be the beginning of the true story.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	23. War of the Nexus has begun

**War of the Nexus has begun.**

The Nexus. A realm of unlimited possibilities. Having drawn pieces of several dimensions and many warriors along with them, the Nexus ended up becoming one big battle ground. Thankfully, thanks to the more wise beings, the battle stopped as said warriors saw that they were on the same side of this chaos.

Thanks to the efforts of Alexstrasza The Lifebinder, the heroes of the dimensions was able to form a shaky yet powerful alliance.

Right now, we find ourselves in some kind of Zerg hive. But this was not a normal hive, the zergs were alot different, like cyborg zergs. One of these creatures were running to attack someone, only to be killed by a blade through the head.

King Varian pulled his blade free before looking at the zerg horde running towards him. Changing in to duel blades he along with several allies met the monsters head on.

Johanna let out a battle cry as she rammed a zerg with her shield, before striking another one with her flail. Spining her weapon around, she struck down three more zergs.

While she did that, the hot blooded firebat Blaze charged through several zergs, crushing them with the impact of his bulky armor.

"Need a light!?" He said as he held up his flame throwers and burned down several incoming zergs while laughing "Oh yeah! I love the smell of grilled Zergs in the morning!".

Johanna threw her shield, making it bounce of three zergs before she looked at Blaze "I don't wish to embarrass you. But I'm afraid it's midday".

"Darling, we need to teach you what sayings are" Blaze said before burning more zergs.

Meanwhile, Thrall struck the ground with his Doomhammer, sending several zergs flying. He looked up and saw more coming towards him and shot lightning out of the hammer that killed 5 of them. The remaining two were quickly killed by a strike to the head.

"Hey Thrall! Up high!" Tracer called out as she ran towards the orc warchief.

Thrall let her step on his hammer and used it to throw her in to the air. Tracer spun in the air and used her pulls pistols spray down the zergs under her. She then landed on a larger zerg and killed it with a barrage to the neck.

"WOOHOOO! Nice teamwork, right Thrall?" Tracer asked.

Thrall smiled "Good to see your spirit remains strong, even in battle young Lena".

"As long as we work together, there is nothing we can't handle" Tracer said as she reloaded her pistols.

"I believe you could be right" Thrall said as he and Tracer stood side by side, ready for the next wave.

Elsewhere, Sonya was cutting down zerg left and right. A cyborg hydralisk jumped at her with it's claws. Sonya blocked it with her blades, before kicking it in the gut and then cut of it's head.

"10 to 5. Come now Genji, I am still in the lead" Sonya told her cyborg lover.

Genji threw 5 throwing stars in to 5 zergs, killing them "To my count, we are tied".

Sonya smirked "There is plenty more beloved. Don't forget our little contest".

"Don't worry Sonya, I remember. And I also remember what the winner gets" Genji said as he readied his short sword.

"Then let us smite these monsters!" Sonya shouts before running in to the swarm of zergs without fear.

"Women" Genji chuckled before joining the fight.

While that was going on. Jim Raynor was shooting down zergs as they kept coming. He hit one with his rifle before shooting it point blank.

One attacked him from behind before being sliced in half by Zeratul, who then proceeded to kill two more.

"Thanks for the save" Jim said as he continued to shoot down more zergs.

"Friend Raynor, the strategy is working. Most of the zergs have left the base" Zeratul said.

"Good, then it's time for the next phase" Jim said as he put a finger to his ear "Ninja guy, the plane worked, get in position".

With Genji, he answered the call "Copy that Commander. Valla, Valeera. It's time".

The demon hunter along with the Blood elf nodded as they hurried to their position. When Genji was about to follow them, Sonya stopped him.

"Be careful Genji" She said, her tone confident but the smallest sign of worry in it.

"I should be the one to worry about you Sonya. You are the reckless one" Genji said in slight amusement that Sonya would worry about him.

Sonya smiled "Just don't want you to die before we can finish our contest".

"I will be back, my love. I promise" Genji said before hurrying to join the others.

Sonya just smiled, she knew he would be back.

Genji, Valla, Zeratul and Valeera gathered in front of the powerful magic guardian Medivh "It's up to the 4 of you now. This mission hinghes on your success".

"We won't fail, guardian. Send us inside" Zeratul said.

Medivh nods and opens a portal for them. The 4 masters of stealth jumped through it as Medivh spoke "May the light be with you all".

* * *

Inside the zerg hive-base, the 4 stealth masters snuck through the dark halls, ready for any ambush. They knew even the zergs were not dumb enough to leave the insides unguarded.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Valeera asked as she kept an eye out for attackers.

"Yes, I can sense him nearby... but..." Zeratul began, but his tone turned sober.

"What's wrong?" Genji asked.

"Can you feel it? The lingering dispair of tortured souls" Zeraul said.

"I feel it too... this is not a prison. It's a torture chamber" Valla said with a strong edge to her voice.

"Suffering and death flows from this place like an open wound" Genji said "I do not wish to linger here".

"Neither do I. This place reeks of demonic filth" Valeera said in disgust.

"We are almost there. Just through that door" Zeratul said while pointing at a metal door "But it's locked".

"Allow me" Valla said before shooting an explosive arrow that blew up the door.

"Well that worked. But now the whole hive-base knows we're here" Valeera pointed out.

"Then let's not waste anymore time" Zeratul said as they hurried inside the room until they found who they were looking for " **Tassadar**!"

 **Tassadar, Savior of the Templar** and mentor to Artanis. He was a protoss high templar and executor in charge of the expeditionary force which made first contact with the zerg. His forces also made first contact with the terrans when they sterilized the surface of Chau Sara in an effort to stem the growth of the zerg. Tassadar was extremely reluctant to sacrifice the terrans in order to destroy the zerg. He eventually lost his position as executor for sparing the terrans.

Tassadar learned how to use the Dark Templar's energies and dared to bring them to Aiur. This alliance was responsible for the destruction of the dreaded Overmind, but not without Tassadar's sacrifice.

Right now he was trapped in a energy field as he slowly looked up "Zeratul... is that you?".

"I heard you calling me here. Me and my new allies will get you outta here" Zeratul said.

"Do it quickly... we are not alone in here" Tassadar said weakly.

Zeratul looked over the machine that was being used to trap his fellow protoss "This machine is not like anything I have seen before. Destroying it will kill him. I need to manually turn it of".

A growl was heard, making Genji look "Zeratul!"

Zeratul looked and saw a new type of zerg. This one looked a like a cross between an Ultralisk and one of those butchers Valla spoke of.

"Hold it of! I need more time to shut down the machine!" Zeratul ordered.

"Don't take to long" Valeera said as she readied her green blades.

"Valla, you know these creatures better than most. How do we stop it?" Genji asked.

"This is not a butcher I'm used too. But if we're lucky it shares the same weaknesses: Strong magic and not so smart" Valla said as she aimed her crossbows.

"Works for me!" Valeera said as she attacked.

"Valeera stop!" Genji shouts after her.

Valeera jumped at the Butcherlisk, ready to carve it up with her blades. But she was quickly knocked down and the large monster was ready to kill her with it's claw like blade. Luckily Valla shot it in the face with an explosive arrow and Genji forced it back with several strikes from his sword.

Valla glared at Valeera "Idiot! You can't just attack it head on like that. One good cut from those blades and you would be dead from a lethal infection".

"Then maybe tell us important stuff like that a little sooner!" Valeera snapped back.

"Enough! Both of you! We can only beat this monster if we work together!" Genji said, putting an end to the argument before it got worse.

"Fine, I trust you have a plan then?" Valeera asked.

"If Valla is right, then this thing is to strong to fight head on. Time we made it fight in our eliment" Genji said.

The two women understood and Valeera threw down a smoke screen. The Butcherlisk roars as it lost sight of it's prey.

It was then attacked from all sides, making it angrier.

* * *

Back outside, the rest of the heroes continued to fight of the zerg hordes. Tychus was moving them down with his minigun, enjoying every second of it. While he did that, Zarya was killing several zergs with her own weapon.

They stood back to back until Zaray spoke "Nice minigun… What do you say you let me give that thing a try sometime?".

Tychus chuckles "You let me take that lazer thing of yours for a spin and you got yourself a deal!".

"Alright. 3, 2, 1" Zarya counted down before both she and Tychus threw their weapons in to the air.

Zaray cought Tychus minigun while Tychus cought Zarya's Particle Cannon. Standing back to back again, they saw the zergs surround them. They smirked at eachother before aiming the other's weapon and fired.

While they did that, Artanis impaled a zerg through the heart as Nova stood on a large boulder and used her sniper to kill as many as she could "Man! They just keep coming!".

Nextto her stood Ana who too killed as many zergs as she could "We can't hold them of forever".

"Have faith my friends. The team we sent in are masters of getting in and out quickly. We just need to hold out a little longer" Artanis said as he killed two more zergs.

"Oh yeah? Then what's taking them so long!?" Nova demanded as she kicked down a zerg who tried to climbe to her.

"This Tassadra you speak of better be worth all this" Varian said as he stood next to Artanis.

"Trust me King Varian. If anyone knows what is going on here, it's him" Artanis said with admiration "He has to. Or we have already lost".

* * *

Back inside The Butcherlisk was being overwhelmed by the agile fighters. Valla kept her distance and hit it with several arrows. With the monster distracted, Valeera stabbed both her blades in to it's back. The monster roared and fell to a knee. Allowing Genji to come down from above with his dragon blade glowing in green aura.

One cut later and The Butcherlisk's head left it's body. The monster was finally dead.

"Finally" Valeera said as she looked at the corpse.

"These demons were allways a pain to put down" Valla said.

"Zeratul, we need to leave before more of them show up. Is Tassadar free yet?" Genji asked.

"Almost... there!" Zeratul said as Tassadar was finally freed. Zeratul cought him before he could hit the ground "I got you, old friend".

"Zeratul... we are all in great danger... the evil of all worlds are gathering" Tassadar spoke weakly.

"Save your strength. You can tell us when we get back to our main base" Genji said before contacting Medivh "We got him. Get us out of here!".

A portal opened up and they finally left the awful place.

* * *

Outside, the heroes regrouped. Artanis saw the stealth team run up while carrying Tassadar "My mentor".

"Artanis..." Tassadar was able to get out.

"We need to get out of here, quickly!" Valeera said.

"Spear of Adun, warp us up, now!" Artanis ordered.

And just like that, the heroes were taken away from a battle they could not win. But after they were gone, the prime evil **Diablo** saw the whole thing.

 **"Run you fools. You have prolonged the inevitable. Soon all worlds shall know true Terror!"** Diablo spoke darkly.

The war of the Nexus had only just begun. And it would be a war that would change history, and the lives of everyone involved, forever.

 **.**

 **There you have it. After so many build ups and learning the lore and history of so many characters from all these different dimensions, the first official story chapter is finally up.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A time for rest.**

After the hectic rescue mission, our heroes had returned to their main hold out. It was a large area made from pieces of all dimensions, providing an temporarily home for the warriors. While all wanted for things to go back to normal, they were able to make it work, despite the rather tense alliance they had formed.

Right now the main leaders were gathered in a large tent, waiting in a tense silence for news about Tassadar's condition. All of them remained calm, but one could sense their growing impatience. And who could blame them? This whole Nexus situation has them all on edge, and trust is not something that is given out lightly.

Finally a medic entered the tent. Artanis was the first to speak "Well?".

"His wounds were bad, but we managed to stabilize him. All we can do now is wait until he recovers" The medic said.

"That's good to hear..." Jim said.

"And how long until he recovers?" Varian more like demanded than asked.

"Hard to say. Maybe days. All I can say is that it will take a while before he can talk" The medic said.

"Perfect. More waiting" Varian said, clearly annoyed before looking at Artanis "We took an massive risk by saving him Hierarch. He better be worth it".

"Saving him was worth the risk Varian. He can help us in the battles to come. Just like he did for me" Artanis said.

"That is why I am worried. Did you want to save him because he could help? Or was it just your own personal conection with him?" Varian asked as he got in the Protoss leader's face.

Artanis looked him dead in the eyes, not backing down "Both".

Varian's eyes narrowed at that for a moment until he spoke "Your heart is in the right place Artanis. But a leader can't allow personal feelings to cloud their judgment".

"Do not lecture me about leadership, Varian! I do what I know is needed. Even if I don't like the means we need to use to achieve our goals" Artanis said sharply.

"Enough!" Jim suddenly spoke up "Look, we are all on edge and that last battle left us tired and in a sore mood. But if we turn on each other now, it will all have been for nothing".

"I have to agree with Raynor on this one. Perhaps it's best if we try to get some rest and gather ourselves" Thrall said.

"Agreed" Jack said behind his mask.

Varian looked Artanis in the eyes one last time "Very well. We shall resume our meeting when there is something to talk about".

The king walked out of the tent and Artanis did the same.

Jim sighs "I need a drink".

"Amen" Jack said as they both left.

Thrall shakes his head. No matter how hard he tries to create peace. War always ruins his chances.

* * *

Elsewhere Nova entered the weapon building to say hello to her lovable girlfriend Hana. She had not joined them in the battle because she was not finished with the improvements on her mech yet. Ever since their forces joined together, they had done their best to share technology and improve the weapons. Naturally, Hana jumped at the chance to use some future tech to beef up her mech.

Nova entered a room and saw her lover still working... but what really cought Nova's eye was that Hana's cute booty was sticking out as she had bent over to check on something. Nova would be stupid to not take advantage of this.

With quick but silent steps, Nova snuck up behind Hana and gave her butt a hard grab. Hana shrieked and turned around to punch whoever dared to touch her butt. Only for her fist to be caught by Nova.

Hana glared at her "Jenjang Nova! Don't do that!" **(Note: Jenjang means Dammit, in Korean)**.

Nova snickers "What? You were bent over and your ass was just begging to be touched".

"I will tolerate it in privet, but not here!" Hana snapped with a red face, then she sighs "But I am glad you made it back from the battle. I know you are tough, but still".

Nova smiles and gives Hana kiss "As long as I have you, I will always be back. Fighting is a lot easier when you have someone to come back to".

Hana smiled at that "Glad to hear it babe".

"So how are the work on you little toy going?" Nova asked.

"First: Like I keep telling you, it's not a toy! It is a highly advanced mech suit built for both powerful and mobile!" Hana all but yelled, earning a chuckle from Nova "And to answer your question: It's almost done, it should be ready for war by the time the next battle arrives".

"Sounds goo. And it looks real sweet" Nova admitted as she looked over Hana's mech.

"Took some inspiration from the goliath combat walker. This baby is armed with the latest aftermarket upgrades, and soon ready to cause some epic destruction on our enemies!" Hana spoke like a the fan girl she is.

Nova chuckled "I know I love my sniper and all. But you treat your mech like it's your child".

"In a way it is. Saved my life many times and now I get to put my own spin on it. It is my beautiful, destructive baby" Hana said.

Nova shakes her head with an amused smile "You are such a dork" Hana pouts at that, only to get another quick kiss on the lips "But you are my dork".

Hana blushed but finally asked the important question "How did the mission go?".

"Mission successful. We saved that Tassadar guy, so with any luck he can give us some much needed info about this whole ordeal" Nova said.

"I am sure he will. He is a legend for a reason" Hana said before turning back to her mech "Well I should get back to work".

But before she could even move, she felt Nova's arms around her "No you don't. I finally have some free time from all the fighting. And I plan to use it".

Hana gulped as Nova licked her neck "N-Nova?".

Nova picks her up bridal-style "Time for the bed. But don't count on getting to much sleep tonight".

Hana blushed more as Nova carried her away. She knew that there was no way out of this. All she could do was accept her fate. She knew what she was getting herself in to when she agreed to be Nova's girl friend. And she regrets nothing.

* * *

It was currently nighttime and Genji walked out of his tent, his armor gone, leaving his cyborg parts exposed. He really needed to some fresh air after a rather... intense, moment with Sonya. Their little contest ended in a draw, so they had to settle it in what Sonya called: The more fun way.

Despite his cybernetic enhancements, keeping up with Sonya in that element was not an easy task. Genji did not know how Mercy had been able to preserve his... manly part, but Sonya sure was happy about it. And she let him know just what he was stuck with now.

"What a woman" Genji said to himself as he enjoyed the cold air of the night, it sure helped cool down his body.

He stood in peaceful silence for a while until he noticed someone sitting on a rock... it was Lena. Curious of why the time girl would be on her own in the middle of the night, Genji made his way over to her.

When he reached her, Lena was just watching the stars "Something the matte Lena?".

Lena jumped before she calmed down when she saw who it was "Oh, it's just you Genji... you look a little roughed up. What happened?".

"Sonya" Was Genji's simple reply.

Lena giggled "That explains a lot. A ninja and a barbarian. That is one of a kind relationship".

"I did not expect it myself. Fate sure comes in many strange ways" Genji agreed.

"How did you end up with her anyway?" Lena asked.

"We met in a sparring match. I won. She kissed me. And it sort of took of from there. She is a very wild woman, who never backs down when she wants something" Genji said.

Lena smiled "Sounds like one heck of a woman".

"She is... now are you going to tell me why you are out here alone?" Genji asked.

Lena sighs "I couldn't sleep".

"Nightmare?" Genji guessed, he received a nod and continued "What was it about?".

"Do you think we will ever get home?" Lena asked.

Genji blinks "What do you mean? What is wrong Lena?".

"You saw what we are up against. I know I talk brave and keep up a high spirit during battle. But to tell you the truth... I'm scared. Scared of dying here. Scared that I will never go home... scared that I will never see Emily again" Lena spoke doing her best not to cry.

Genji was silent for a moment. He understood Lena perfectly. The things they were going up against was far beyond anything they have ever seen before. Magic beings, demons and even undead. Of course Lena would be scared, Genji would be surprised if she wasn't.

Genji put a hand on his friend's shoulder "Lena... I would be lying if I said that I was not scared myself. But do you know what helps me deal with that fear?".

Lena looks at him "What?".

"Just look around" Genji said.

Lena did what he told her to do and saw all the different warriors from each dimension. Protoss, orcs, elves and even dragons. So many different warriors from very different worlds, all united under the same goals: To defeat the darkness and go home.

"I see..." Lena spoke softly.

"The odds are against us. Our enemies outnumbers us greatly and their power is unimaginable. But we have something they don't..." Genji began as he looked at the stars "Hope. We are all gathered because we believe we can do the impossible. We can win this war and return home to our family and friends. Hope, is all the power we need".

Lena smiles "You're right Genji. I will hold on to that hope. And I will return home and see my beloved Emily again... and maybe I will finally get married to her".

Genji smiled behind his mask, happy to have the old Lena back "And I will be there when the special day arrives" He turns around "But for now you should get some rest. There is not telling how long this peace will last. I highly suggest we make the most of it".

"I will. Thank you Genji" Lena said as she stood up and blinked back to her own tent that she shared with Valla... don't ask how that happened, it was rather random for both of them.

Genji goes back to Sonya. He found his barbarian lover sleeping on her side, her back facing him and only her butt was covered by the blanket while her bare legs could be seen.

Genji chuckled a little, she was rather messy. He fixed the blanket before going back to bed himself, laying next to Sonya.

"Were did you run of to?" Sonya asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry beloved. Needed some air and I had to help Lena get her spirit back" Genji said as he wrapped his remaining organic arm around Sonya's waist.

Sonya smiled when he did that "That little squirt".

"That she is. And so are you" Genji said.

"Keep flattering me and I might go for another round" Sonya teased.

"Sonya..." Genji said, not amused.

"Ok ok I got it. Can't blame me for trying" Sonya said as she rolled over so she was facing Genji "I love you after all".

Genji holds her close "I love you too Sonya".

They shared a kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **.**

 **And the story continues. Please tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A deadly new alliance are formed.**

The sun rose over the heroes camp and slowly but surely, the grounds began to fill up with movements. Inside a room Nova woke up and sat up while stretching. She looked to her side and smiled at the cute girl sleeping next to her. Hana was still out like a light, her skin tight suit on the floor, having been removed by Nova last night.

Nova could not help herself. She lifted the blanket to look at Hana's body. Her small breasts and... hairless lady part. But Hana made up for her small chest with her booty. Something Nova made sure to give love to last night.

Satisfied by the view, Nova kissed Hana to wake her up. Hana blinked as she woke up and blushed up a storm "Oh, Nova... what happened last night?".

Nova chuckled at Hana's flustered face "Same thing that happened when we first met. Come on, time to get up and hit the showers".

Hana blushed more when Nova jumped out of bed, her assets at full display. Turns out that Nova was not very shameful and was more than willing to show of her body... to Hana that is, anyone else who tries to sneak a peak has their memories removed the hard way.

Hana shook her head and just followed Nova to the showers... hoping Nova would let her shower in peace this time.

But knowing her lover. That will not be the case.

Elsewhere Genji woke up by the sound of splashing. Sonya was not in their bed, so he had a feeling she had went to take a dip. They lived right next to a river, a perfect spot if you want to freshen up in the mornings.

He got up and went outside. Sure enough, Sonya was washing herself in the river, the sight being something a lot of people would kill to see. Some would envy Genji for this, but the only luck he knew about was the fact that he is the only one Sonya will not kill for seeing her like that.

"You're up early" Genji called out.

The Barbarian woman looked at him "I always rise at the crack of dawn. The life I lived don't allow for much rest".

Genji remembered how Sonya survived the destruction of her home and death of her tribe. Ever since then, she has wandered Sanctuary in search of battle and a better life for her people. Genji admired her will power. Most people would either go insane or end their lives after such trauma.

"I am aware of your past Sonya. But I can promise you are safe with me and the rest of our allies. You can afford to rest more fully".

Sonya closed her eyes before reaching out her arm "Giving me the cleaning potion".

"It's called soap" Genji said as he handed Sonya the soap.

"Whatever" Sonya said as she snatched it out of his hand and began rubbing her body with it.

Genji stis on a rock and waits for Sonya to finish. Sonya soon was fully clean and got out of the water. Genji's eyes got a small treat.

Sonya smiled at him "Like what you see?".

Genji shakes his head with a sigh "You need to stop doing this".

"Do what? It's nothing you haven't seen before" Sonya pointed out.

"That is not the point Sonya. What if someone else sees you? Don't you have any sense of privacy?" Genji asked.

"If a creep tries to watch me, I will break their spine" Sonya said simply.

Genji sighs and puts a hand on his forehead "Sonya, we talked about this. You can't just beat down everyone who bothers you. Sometimes it's best to just simply let it go".

"You know why I can't just do that Genji" Sonya said as she turned away with crossed arms. A moment of silence passed before she felt hands on her shoulders, one a normal hand, the other metal.

"I am sorry if I am pushing you to much Sonya. But as your lover, I just want to make sure you don't get in to a dangerous situation that you can't get out of" Genji said.

Sonya relaxed at his touch and sighs "I know... and I am grateful for that".

"Then I will keep doing it. Even if you think you don't need it" Genji said.

Sonya finally faced him. She had to look down since she was a whole head taller than him. That was another unusual part of their relationship. Sonya actually was bigger and stronger than Genji, his cybernetics barely making up for that. Had he been in his original human form, he would be outclassed by her.

Genji puts a hand on Sonya's cheek and they lean their foreheads together. Both enjoying a silent and relaxing moment. When Genji could feel that Sonya had fully relaxed, he stepped back.

"Dry of and get dressed. We still need to be ready for Tassadar's awakening" He said.

Sonya nods and heads for her clothes.

 _'This woman is something else'_ Genji thought in his head.

* * *

In a much darker place, made out of both the zergs and dark magic, Sylvanas and Kerrigan sat by a table, waiting for someone. Ever since their meeting, both queens had managed to form a strong and scary alliance. Not to mention how they have been able to combine their powers with both the forsaken and the zergs.

"Are you sure inviting him is a wise choice? If the stories we heard about him is true, then he could be dangerous to our plans" Sylvanas spoke to break the silence.

"A worthy concern, Sylvanas. But I am confident that after he sees what we have to offer, he will be happy to join us" Kerrigan said.

"I hope you are right... for both our sake" Sylvanas said.

Soon the large metal doors opened up as heavy footsteps were heard. The two queens looked up and saw a skeleton, dressed in armor, walked towards them. A large metal club on his shoulder.

" **King Leoric** , we are pleased you could make it" Kerrigan spoke.

 **King Leoric** was formerly the ruling monarch of Khanduras. Once a devout follower of the Zakarum faith, he was ultimately corrupted by Diablo, the result being the end of his line, his kingdom and everything he strove for.

"So you two are The Queen of Blades and The Banshee Queen I was told about. And I take it you are ones that called me here?" Leoric asked.

"Indeed. We have much to discuss. Please have a seat" Kerrigan offered.

"I'm fine with standing. Tell me why you wanted to meet me so badly. I do not wish to linger in this place" Leoric said, cutting straight to the point.

"We wish to offer you a helping hand" Sylvanas said.

"Help? Help me with what?" Leoric demanded.

"We know of your history Leoric. Your seat of power was the resting place of Diablo, imprisoned in the catacombs beneath your cathedral. And that for many months, you secretly fought against Diablo's will. Sensing that you had been possessed by some unknown evil, you kept your condition a secret from those close to you, believing that his piety would be enough to exorcise the demon's corruption. Sadly you were mistaken, and Diablo stripped away the core of your being, burning all honor and virtue from your soul. Even with your servant trying to keep your condition a secret, your change in demeanor became known to your subjects. Your once proud visage became rugged and deformed while your sanity slipped away. Becoming increasingly deranged, you began ordering immediate executions of any who questioned your decisions or authority while you sent his knights to the outlying towns to bully them into submission. At the height of your madness, you would evince your displeasure by pummeling courtiers, servants, and even foreign dignitaries with your scepter" Sylvanas said.

Leoric grip around his weapon grew tighter.

"But that was not the worst part, was it? You ended up killing your own wife and many more until your own knights killed you" Kerrigan finished.

Soon the table shattered as Leoric's weapon slammed down on it "Hold your tongue or I'll remove it from your mouth! How cloud you possibly know all this!?".

"We have our ways. But an Old man with wast knowledge told us" Kerrigan said.

"We did not bring you here to torment you. We too know how it feels to be betrayed and tormented by monsters. And we both seek revenge, just like you do. We are here to offer you a chance to kill Diablo for what he did to you" Sylvanas explained.

"Why should I believe a single word you just said, undead corpse!" Leoric said with venom in his voice.

"We understand that your are suspicious. Only a fool would blindly trust someone he just met. But please, give us a chance to show you what we have to offer" Kerrigan said camly.

Leoric was still on edge but followed them to another chamber. He looked around and saw zergs being merged with forsaken. The deadly instinct of the zergs, enhanced by the dark magic of Sylvanas servants.

"What is this?" Leoric demanded.

"They are not demons, I assure you. Despite your great power, you can't hope to defeat Diablo or his allies alone. Your only chance is with allies of your own. We can grant you an never ending army that can match Diablo and aid you in finally getting the revenge you hunger for" Kerrigan said.

"And what do you wish in return?" Leoric asked.

"Your sworn allegiance to our cause" Sylvanas answered.

Leoric thought about it "Very well... looks like we have much to discuss".

* * *

In a black forest, Diablo himself was searching for something. It did not take long before he found what he was looking for. A black shard that was very familiar to him.

 **"At last I have found a piece of stone. Soon I will use to to gain my true power and this Nexus shall tremble in my terror!"** Diablo said with an evil laugh. Soon he would finally attain what he has spent so many years striving for and not even his brothers could stop him.

* * *

Back with the heroes, there was still no news about Tassadar waking up. So they had to keep themselves busy while they waited. And by keeping busy, they were watching Sonya and Zarya arm wrestle. The two strong women were trying to hard to overpower each other that the table itself was beginning to break.

Naturally, Genji was rooting for Sonya for 3 reasons. 1: I believed she was stronger. 2: She was his lover. And 3: Zarya was beginning to bother him with her distrust simply because he is a cyborg, or part omnic as she would put it. At first he was understanding of her, given she lost a lot thanks to the omnics, but even he had his limit, especially since he was not even an omnic.

The match went on until Sonya finally managed to overpower the Russian soldier. Everyone cheered at the good match.

Zarya sighs but offered her hand "Good match, you are strong".

Sonya shook it with a smirk "Strong is what I live for. Now time for drinks!".

Soon enough everyone was enjoying some good drinks. Genji walked up to Sonya "You showed remarkable self control".

"No one calls you a machine and gets away with it. I had to put her in her place" Sonya said "But, I saw no reason to break her arm of".

Genji chuckled "You are one of a kind Sonya".

Before they could go on Zeratul showed up "Genji, you are needed".

"What is it?" Genji asked.

"Tassadar is awake" Zeratul answered.

Everyone got wide eyes. Finally, they were going to get some answers.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**What is the Nexus?**

The main leaders of each dimension had gathered in a large room where Tassadar was hovering inside a blue energy field. While he was finally awake, there was still going to take a little while longer before he is 100% healed. Still he had recovered enough to talk.

"My mentor, are you sure you are ready? Your wounds have yet to fully heal" Artanis said.

"Enough of this Hierarch. We have waited long enough, we need answers now" Varian said sharply, he all but lost his patience, it was time to see if Tassadar really was worth the rescue.

Artanis glared at him but before he could retort Tassadar put an end to the potential argument "It is ok Artanis. The king wants answers and he shall have them".

Varian impatient mood cooled down a little at that "Thank you Tassadar. You can start with explaining what this Nexus is".

"The Nexus is a realm between universes. As you have seen it pulls parts of different universe to itself and the people along with them. There is no telling how many landscapes, or even planets, have been gathered by the Nexus' unbelievable power" Tassadar explained.

"How did this happen? What kind of power would allow anything to pull universes together?" Genji asked.

"I spent a lot of time trying to figure that out and thanks to a human with was knowledge, I was able to find out what caused all this" Tassadar said before activating a hologram of some kind of stones "I call them: **The Unistones** ".

"Unistones?" Thrall asked.

"These stones represent the very fabrics of our realities. Each reality has one and they are the ones that maintain our universes... and it looks like they are located here in the Nexus" Tassadar explained.

"And these Unistones are the reason for all this?" Jim asked.

Tassadar nods "I'm not sure how it happened. But these stones seems to have formed a connection and the combined energies pulled our universes together".

Varian thinks this over. It was not to hard to believe. He has seen similar things happen before. There was one question though "So how do we undo all this?".

"I believe there is only one way: We need to find a colect these Unistones and with their power, separate our universes and restore them to what they used to be" Tassadar explained.

"Then how do we find them?" Jack asked.

"That... I don't know. They could be anywhere in any universe" Tassadar answered.

Genji sighs "It's never that easy, is it?".

"I'm afraid it's worse than you think young Shimada. The darkness of each universe has caught wind of this as well. And they seek to use the Unistones for their own gain" Tassadar said.

"What kind of darkness?" Thrall asked.

"All kinds of darkness. But the one who is actively searching for them is Diablo" Tassadar answered.

When he said that, Valla, who had been silent this whole time, let out an angry growl "Should have known that abomination was still around".

"Wait. Who is this Diablo guy?" Jim asked.

"Diablo is no mortal, friend Raynor. He is the Lord of Terror, the physical embodiment of fear" Tyrael explained "Diablo was the youngest of the Prime Evils, but I found him the most dangerous, for his power over terror left him incapable of feeling fear. Though he had easily possessed and corrupted many humans, Diablo's essence was finally trapped in a soulstone and banished to the unfathomable Abyss twenty years ago. But it was not enough".

"He came back?" Genji asked.

Tyreal nods "Many times. But the time he did the most damage was when he possessed a girl name Leah. With her as his vessel he attacked our home. Imperius tried to stop him. The two did battle, and before long, Diablo had the upper hand, cleaving Imperius' weapon in two, and impaling him. Imperius was able to teleport to safety, but could not stop Diablo from shattering the gates. The way to Heaven lay open, and the legions of Hell followed, gaining access to the Silver City for the first time in the history of the Eternal Conflict".

"But you managed to stop him" Genji said.

"We did. Atop the Silver Spire, we found the Prime Evil. Empowered by the souls of the Evils, Diablo and us met in battle, the Lord of Terror even transporting us to his own Realm of Terror. Yet even that was not enough, and in the end, we prevailed. Diablo's physical form disintegrated, and his essence returned to the Black Soulstone. An unintended consequence of this battle was the creation of the Realms of Fate" Valla explained.

"We hope that would be the end. But it was not to be. While Diablo and the Evils remained contained in the Black Soulstone, the stone itself exerted a corrupting influence on Heaven. Reforming the Horadrim, I took the stone to the Tomb of Rakkis, seeking to keep it hidden from the worlds of both Man and angel. However, the stone was taken by Malthael, former Archangel of Wisdom and now the Angel of Death. Malthael intended to use the stone to consume all demonic essence within Sanctuary, which would eradicate humanity in the process. The Nephalem battled him to the point where Malthael destroyed the stone, taking the essences of the Evils into himself. Yet even this was not enough, and Malthael was defeated. However, in the process, Diablo was freed, still bearing the essences of the other six Evils" Tyreal finished.

"And now he seek these Unistones" Varian concluded.

"When I learned of his plans I tried to find and warn you all. But I was captured and tortured. Diablo knows of the stones, but like us, he has no idea where they are or how to find them" Tassadar said.

"Then we need to find these stones before Diablo does" Genji declared "But how do we find them? We don't even know where to start looking".

"Nor do we have the resources for traveling around the Nexus to look for clues" Varian added.

"I think I got an idea" Jim spoke, making the others look at him "My people have noticed multiple floating bases all over the Nexus. If we reactivate them, we can use their sensors to search for these stones. Should at least give us an edge over Diablo".

"Diablo has countless of demons and corrupt zergs to help him look" Nova pointed out.

"The at least Raynor's plan could help us even out the odds" Jack said "We need all the help we can get if we're gonna survive long enough to even make it back home".

Varian thought it over and nodded "Vert well. We'll go along with Raynor's plan for now. I pray to the light it provides us with results".

"Then we shall start preparing for the potential hardships we may face. All of you head back to your places. Gather what you need and make sure to get as much rest as you can. Tomorrow, we head out" Artanis said.

Everyone nodded and went to prepare for the ordeal to come.

Unknown to them, something had been spying on them through a crystal ball.

* * *

On top of his Frozen Throne, the fallen prince Arthas heard everything "Unistones... stones of near unlimited power... So that is what Diablo is after".

The demons and the the Scourge had fought a dark war ever since the Nexus pulled them together. Non of the two sides had gained a solid advantage over the other and the war raged on.

"We can not allow Diablo or these mortals to get their hands on these stones, my king" Arthas' loyal servant Kel'Thuzad said from next to him.

"I agree. Send out our scouts and prepare to create more death knights. It is time for us to go on the offensive and claim some territories for our own" Arthas said.

Kel'Thuzad bows "Then by your will it shall be done".

After the lich left, Arthas watched over his deathly kingdom "You will not win this war, Diablo"

* * *

As for Diablo himself, he held the black stone he had found in his hand, feeling the power coming out of it, he knew it could prove useful. And it was time to test it out.

 **"Bring her in"** Diablo ordered.

The gates opened and two demons dragged a woman inside the room. She was chained up and struggling to break free before she was thrown to the floor. She glared at Diablo with hate.

This woman was Yrel, a draenei paladin. Born and raised at the temple of Karabor. She was dedicated to her faith and spent much of her time in the temple, caring for others and showing great promise as a healer. Her gifts caught the eye of Velen, who accepted her as his pupil. Velen taught Yrel the value of leadership and sacrifice as she developed her other gifts. However, Velen's prophetic mind also sensed Yrel would have a large role to play in the future.

This would prove to be true. While at the temple, Yrel witnessed the first battle with the Iron Horde under the command of their new Warchief, Grommash Hellscream. During their assault on Karabor, the Iron Horde captured Yrel, who remained a prisoner until she was rescued by a group of adventurers from Azeroth. Despite having never killed anyone before, Yrel recognized the necessity and joined the adventurers. She aided the group in any way she could, eventually helping them establish a garrison at Lunarfall. Travelling back to Shadowmoon valley with the adventurers, Yrel returned to Embaari Village where she was well known by the villagers. The children flocked around her, chanting her name, joyous that she had returned safely.

Yrel and Velen were reunited at Lunarfall. Velen began to further nurture Yrel's leadership skills by putting her in charge of a group of Rangari to search for prisoners in Shadowmoon Village. Yrel was hesitant, noting that she had never led soldiers before, but Velen told her she was capable of more than she knew. While the Shadowmoon Clan was in the process of summoning the Dark Star, she discovered her sister Samarra dying due to injuries inflicted by the summoning ritual. Upon her death, she was driven into a fit of mourning and weeping almost uncontrollably. She swore to Samaara: "I will become strong, I will protect our people. I. Will. Fight!", acknowledging that if needed, she would become her people's savior. Yrel and Velen eventually went with the Alliance Commander to stop Ner'zhul from summoning the Dark Star. Velen tried to reason with Ner'zhul while the three of them fought to interrupt his ritual, but this failed. Ner'zhul finished the ritual and teleported away as the dark star began to descend upon them. Velen realized the only way to stop the Dark Star and return K'ara to her true form of light, was for him to sacrifice his mortal body. He passed the mark of the Naaru to Yrel, who watched as her mentor was consumed by the darkness, purifying K'ara. Maraad arrived shortly after, telling Yrel that Karabor was being overrun and urging her to flee with her people. Wiping away a tear, Yrel stated that Velen's sacrifice would mean nothing if the temple fell. She joined Maraad in an aerial assault on the Iron Horde forces at Karabor. With the help of the Alliance forces and K'ara, the Iron Horde's forces were decimated.

After the annihilation of the Shadowmoon Orcs and the Iron Horde fleet, she traveled to Talador to aid in defeating Blackhand's fleet, which was stationed in Shattrath City. She, along with Maraad, Khadgar and a group of adventurers managed to break through his forces. On the deck of one of the ships, she witnessed Doomhammer's death and shortly after, was shielded from an explosion by Maraad who sacrificed himself to protect her. In Maraad's final moments, Yrel asked "Maraad, how?". His response and final words were "In the light, we are one...". Yrel had been saved by another mentor, although they had only just recently met. Shortly after, while Blackhand tortured Durotan on the deck of the ship, Yrel threw Maraad's warhammer into the back of Blackhand's head, diverting his attention. Blackhand chuckled and asked her "What do you want, little girl?" to which she replied calmly "Your head!". As Blackhand charged at Yrel, she quickly healed Durotan of his injuries. The massive Orc grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, but she managed to catch the Frostwolf chief's axe as he threw it to her, bringing it crashing down on Blackhand's shoulder, inflicting a deep wound. Seconds later, Yrel and Durotan were teleported to safety by Khadgar as the ship exploded.

Yrel later aided in the assault on Grommashar, leading a small force to battle Garrosh Hellscream, who she learned was behind all that had transpired. Yrel and the Alliance commander gave Garrosh quite a beating in the battle before he managed to incapacitate them. Luckily, Thrall arrived at that moment and challenged Garrosh to Mak'Gora, saving Yrel from being killed by Garrosh. The two orcs then left everyone else behind and headed to the Stones of Prophecy, where Thrall was eventually victorious, killing Garrosh with the power of the elements.

Eventually, Yrel answered the Exarch's call. Accompanied by a champion, she set out accomplishing tasks for the Council of Exarchs which tested her faith, courage and strength of heart, and ultimately passing the council's final test of combat. With her actions, she proved to the Exarch that she was worthy, so they granted her a seat on their council and the title of "Exarch" so that she might help them lead the Draenei people. Yrel was part of the force which invaded Hellfire Citadel after it had been taken over by Gul'dan and the Shadow Council. Following the defeat of Archimonde, Yrel approached Khadgar and asked him if he thought the Legion invasion was over. Khadgar replied that Gul'dan and his demon masters are not beaten so easily and voiced his fear that this was only the beginning. Yrel told Khadgar that if he ever needed the aid of Draenor, the Orcs and Draenei would be ready. Khadgar smiled and bid her farewell until their next meeting, before flying off. Yrel then stood with Durotan and Grom to witness a new dawn for Draenor.

Yrel continued to glare at the prime evil in front of her with disdain "I don't know what you seek Diablo. But you will never get anything out of me".

 **"I do not need you to speak, only for your to obey"** Diablo said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"I will never serve you!" Yrel shouted.

 **"Yes, you will"** Diablo said darkly before using the black stones power to sent dark energy in to Yrel's chest.

The draenei paladin gasped before she began coughing "No! NOOO!".

She screams as her skin turned from its natural color to dark black while her eyes turned glowing orange and red demon markings formed on her body.

Diablo smirked " **Rise my servant"**.

Yrel obeyed his request and stood up while looking at him with no trace of the defiance she showed earlier.

 **"You shall be one of many to spread terror across the nexus. You are my Hell Knight"** Diablo declared.

"Yes... my lord" Yrel said in a lifeless voice.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Braxis Holdout.**

It was finally time to make a move. A team was dispatched to one of the floating holdouts. The team was made up out of: Genji, Hana, Nova and Lena. Nova was the leader of the mission, given that the holdout they were going to was from her universe, so she had the most knowledge out of all of them. Reason why they were sent in was for their special roles in the mission.

Genji was the most agile and could easily get through the place if needed. Lena was the fastest, so she would be the best to handle situations that needs speed. And Hana was the fire power of the team, ready to unleash her new upgrades, should it be needed.

After Genji said his goodbyes to Sonya, the team entered their ship and took of towards the holdout. On their way there, everyone were checking their equipment to make sure everything was working the way it should, they did not need them failing in case of a battle.

Genji was sharpening his short sword before he looked at Nova "So what is this place we are going to?".

"Braxis Holdout: The United Earth Directorate used the remote and hostile planet Braxis to conduct experiments on ways to turn the Zerg swarm into a weapon they could unleash on their enemies. You could say it was an illegal weapon factory made by the type of people you don't want to see in power" Nova explained as she checked her rifle "But no words has been heard from it in a long time. The main psi disruptors seem to have been destroyed. But this space platform's beacons remain fully operational and ready to be used. Don't expect a warm welcome".

"Understood. But if it was illegal, why was it not shut down?" Genji asked.

"No one lived long enough to report it" Nova answered simply, but still had an edge in her voice.

Everyone understood what she ment. Whoever owned the place, made sure kill anyone who caught wind of what they were doing. As to be expected from corrupt people. As they flew the Pilot spoke up.

"Nova, we are approaching Braxis Holdout... but something is not right" He said.

"What is it?" Nova asked as she walked up and looked over the Pilot's shoulder.

"Our scanners are not picking up anything. There is power, but not enough to run the whole place... Something is wrong on the Holdout" The Pilot answered.

Nova narrowed her eyes, that was concerning, low power and the scanners did not pick up anything? Just what was going on?

"I don't think i can safely land without knowing what I'm landing in" The Pilot said.

"Prepare to drop us" Nova ordered as she walked back to the team "Ok, the situation is less clear than we expected. We are going to need to do an Halo jump and go through the station on foot" She looked at Hana "We will be using your mech to get us down safely".

Hana nods with an excited smile "You got it!".

Nova nods as they gather around Hana's mech. Hana got inside and the others grabbed on to the mech, ready for the drop.

"Ok: 3, 2, 1... Drop!" Nova said, just before they were dropped down towards the station "Hana, activated the boosters... Now!".

Hana activated her mech's boosters, allowing them to glide down at a safe passe. When they landed, everyone readied their weapons as they secured the area. When they did not see any threats they lowered their weapons.

"Ok, the landing was successful. Now let's get control over this place so we can start looking for the stones" Nova said. The other nodded and they began walking through the station.

On their way it did not take long for them to notice that something was very wrong about this place. Genji looked around, his suspicion growing by the moment "I don't like this... where is everyone?".

"That is strange. Keep your guards up at all times" Nova ordered as she scouted the area with her rifle.

"It's quiet... maybe too quiet. Always wanted to say that!" Hana said happily.

"Hana!" Nova hissed, a sign Hana was being to loud.

"Sorry" Hana whispered sheepishly.

"Well, if this is not a set up for an horror movie I don't know what is" Lena said keeping her pulse pistols ready.

"Wait... I hear something" Genji said, making everyone stop and look around.

They heard hissing sounds. The sound made everyone go on edge as they stood in a circle, ready for whatever was out there. The sounds got louder and louder, making everyone more and more tense. But then the sounds suddenly stopped, but that did not help. Genji noticed something approaching, the hissing having been replaced with moaning... it looked like a man.

"You ok?" Genji asked as he slowly approached the man "Do you need help?".

But suddenly the man roars and charged at him. Genji was caught by surprise, but managed to deliver two punches and a spinning kick to send the man in to the floor. He was able to get a better look at the man, only to see him covered in scales.

"We are not here to hurt you!" Genji tried to reason before the man attacked again, only this time he was shot in the head by Nova "What are you doing!?".

"Neutralized a threat" Nova answered simply.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Genji argued, not happy that Nova could kill without remorse like this. Sure Genji has killed too, but he never enjoyed it.

"He was already dead" Nova said calmly.

"What was with that guy?" Lena asked, looking at the dead body, feeling sick.

"An Infested. Infested terrans are a breed of zerg created when the zerg infest a terran with a hyper-evolutionary virus. Many infested terrans were used as powerful suicide bombers. As the zerg perfected their means to infest humans, infested terrans began to take other roles, utilizing their terran technology to aid the Swarm" Nova explained.

"But why would the Zerg infest humans?" Lena asked

"I don't know all the details. But I heard The zerg believed they needed the use of psionic powers to defeat the protoss. The terrans were the only species they discovered with psionic potential powerful enough to help them achieve victory. However, most terrans aren't psychic, and even those that are aren't necessarily genetically compatible, meaning they would lose their intelligence and any psionic powers. Most infested terrans, being failures, were used as disposable drones. But I heard Kerrigan solved the problem of infested terran sentience, and could reliably create them. She would use some as her consorts and generals" Nova explained.

"Is there a way to turn them back?" Genji asked.

"If there is, we are yet to find it... though in my opinion, if there was a cure, we would have found it by now" Nova answered before putting a hand on Genji's shoulder "Look, I know how you feel. I want to believe that they can be saved... but if they are even still alive within those shells, they are better of dead than living like that. All we can do is set them free".

Genji sighed "Alright... let's keep moving".

Nova nods and they continue on. Genji made promise, that if the one responsible for this was still alive, he would make them suffer for this atrocity. He thoughts where interrupted when Hana spoke "Genji" He looked at her "We'll get the ones who did this. We will".

Genji nods "Thank you Hana".

As they continued on, the hissing returned. Only this time they found themselves entirely surrounded by numerous Zergs, including zerglings, hydralisks, and a large Roach.

"Nova... what will we do?" Hana asked.

Nova closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again "We fight!".

Quickly springing into action, the team began making short work of the assembled lower-level Zergs.

Lena blinked around, using her pistols to shoot several Zergs around her. Hana uses her mech's strong legs to jump high into the air and bombard the zergs with her missiles until she is brought down by three small flyers.

Genji dodges a swipe from a Hydralisk and kills it by stabbing it in the head, then proceeds to throw a shuriken in to a zergling that are charging at him.

Nova kills three zerglings with several head shots and kills a few other zergs by charging up her weapon and fired a more powerful blast. Then Hana sends a barrage of bullets at a few zergs while Genji kills two in front of the Roach.

Hana used her boosters to fly in to the air before coming down like a meteor and slammed in to the Roach's head, instantly killing the beast. But there was still to may, they had to get out of this open place or they will be overrun.

Nova looked around and saw the main building "Everyone! Inside, now!".

With Hana providing covering fire, the team made it inside, luckily Hana's mech fit since it was sill the same size as before. They sealed the door and took a moment to catch their breath.

"That was close... but it's clear now that we're not leaving the same way we came in" Nova said.

"So what's the plan then?" Lena asked.

"We are in the main building. If we can find the power control and re-activate the system, it should give us a chance" Nova said.

"So where do we find the control room?" Genji asked.

"Same place as most stations. In the center of the building" Nova answered as she began to walk "Let's move people".

They continued on in to the base, making sure to be ready in case any zergs made it inside. When they reached the control room Nova began checking the controls.

"Dammit!" Nova cursed in frustration.

"What is it Nova?" Hana asked, having left her mech outside the room since it was to large to fit through the door.

"The power is there, but the controls are fried. We won't accomplish anything here" Nova answered.

"So what now?" Lena asked.

Before Nova could answer, they heard a loud scream, a woman's scream. Reacting quickly, they ran towards the sound of the scream and saw a woman being chased by infested workers.

She ran until she tripped "Get away from me!".

The infested reached for her, but Lena reacted quickly by blinking over to them and pulled the woman out of the way, She then used her pistols to gun down the infested. With the monsters dealt with Lena looked back at the woman.

"You ok?" She asked the shaking woman.

"I-I think so. Thank you" The woman said.

"Who are you?" Nova asked as she and the rest walked up.

The woman looked at them "I am Rosa Morales, terran medic of the Dominion Navy Medical Corps. I was stationed here when they told me about the experiments" She gasped when Genji stormed over "No wait!".

Genji grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall "Were you in on all this!?".

"Please... listen to me..!" Rosa said while struggling to breath.

"You better start talking, my friend here has been in a bad mode all day" Nova demanded with a glare.

"I... didn't know... I came here... to save people!" Rosa said in desperation.

"Genji let her go! She is telling the truth!" Lena said as she grabbed Genji's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Genji demanded.

"Look in her eyes, you of all people should be able to tell when someone is lying" Lena said.

Genji looked in to Rosa's eyes for several moments before he sighed and let go of her. Rosa fell to her knees, coughing and struggling to catch her breath "I didn't know what they were doing before I came here. I was just told they needed a medic. Turned out they needed me to keep their test subjects alive for further tests. When I found out what they were doing, I decided to see if I could use their research to find a way to repel Zergs... and maybe even find a cure for the infestation".

"Were you successful?" Genji asked.

Rosa shook her head "No... and the zergs broke free before I could try any further. They killed and infested everyone, I could not get to my armor in time so all I could do was avoid them, activate the beacon, and hope that help would arrive".

"Is there anything worth salvaging in this place?" Nova asked.

"I'm afraid not. The zergs has more or less taken full control over the entire Holdout" Rosa said.

"Then we have no other choice. We need to destroy this place before it becomes a true threat" Nova declared.

"The self destruct system can be activated in the reactor room... but an Ultralisk is in that room, there is no way to get passed it without it noticing" Rosa said.

"That's a risk we will have to take. Me and Genji are master in stealth, so we got a shot" Nova said.

"That is not the problem. The moment you press the button, the alarm will go of, and every zerg in the building will know you are here" Rosa said.

"Again, a risk we have to take. Lead the way doc" Nova said. Rosa sighs but takes them to the reactor room, where and Ultralisk was sleeping.

"That is a big boy..." Hana said in awe of the creature.

"Winston would have loved to study it" Lena mused.

"Well, here goes nothing. Genji, with me" Nova said as she and Genji began sneaking to find a way passed the large monster.

After they left, Rosa spoke on "Your name was Lena right? Thank you for helping me out back there. I thought for sure I was going to die. Thank you".

Lena smiled at her "Anytime love. I will help you out whenever you need it, just say the word. That is what I do after all".

When Lena looked away, Rosa stared at Lena's butt, her tight yellow suit bringing it out perfectly. The sight made Rosa blush but she could not look away "Good to know..." though in her head she said something else _'Damn she got a hot ass!'_.

Soon the alarm began to blare and the Ultralisk woke up with a loud roar. The Ultralisk attacked the intruders. Genji dashes forward, avoiding a strike from the massive claw as he quickly slashes it in the face, making it shake it's head. The Zerg responds with another strike, but Hana, who darts past Genji, blocks the claw with her energy shield, Genji leaps over her to stab the monster right in the eye, making it roar and back away, thus exposing the creature's face. Nova charges up her weapon before shooting at the Zerg as it tries to stab Hana with its claw. Lena slightly evades incoming attacks and leaps onto the Zerg's head, proceeding to use pistols to shoot the joint between the armor and then placed one of her bombs and blinked away.

As the bomb blew up and stunned the monster. Nova and Genji came running with the former shouting "GO! GO! GO!".

They ran at full speed as the Ultralisk chased after them, plowing through everything in it's path. Rosa had to be carried by Hana's mech since she was not as fit as the rest of them. They made it outside and Nova contacted their pilot.

"We need a pick up! NOW!" She shouted in to the come-link.

 _"I'm on my way, there is a landing platform just ahead of you. If you can make it there I will be able to pick you up. But the area is to hot to land, you're gonna have to jump"_ The pilot said.

"Got it!" Nova said "Faster everybody! We're leaving this hell hole!".

They ran faster, with the zergs hot on their heals. The Ultralisk roars as it sends some rubles at them. Hana fired of some missiles to destroy the flying junk and hopefully slow the monster down. They made it to the just in time to jump on to the ship. Moments after they flew away, The Braxis Holdout blew up. Killing everything inside.

"Well this mission was a failure" Nova growled in disappointment "We came here for help. But instead we lost something that could have helped us".

"Not necessarily" Hana said as she held up a device "This is the power core of the scanners we came for. It may not be to useful now, but should still be better than starting from scratch".

"Hana I want to kiss you!" Nova said in pride, making Hana giggle.

Genji smiled at the scene before leaning back to rest a little. While that was going on, Rosa sat next to Lena. The medic was so tired from her ordeal that she fell asleep. She slowly tipped to the side before her head rested comfortably on Lena's shoulder. Lena looked at her confused but figured she'd let Rosa rest after everything she was forced to watch.

The ride back, was silent and peaceful. The mission might not have been a complete success. But they did prevent a very dangerous place from becoming a problem in the future, they gained what they needed to get started with their search for the Unistones. But most importantly they managed to save a life and since Rosa Morales was a medic, she would be vital to keep them alive.

All in all they gained more than they lost and the war is still not lost.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Gathering more allies.**

One day has passed since the mission to Braxis Holdout. While the leaders were rather disappointed that the holdout had to be destroyed, the power core Hana managed to bring back was enough to keep them on their good side. According to Jim, while it was not much, it was a hell of a lot better than nothing. All in all, it was not a complete loss and they understood when Nova explained why they had to destroy the holdout.

Jim put his people to work on what they could salvage from this, while other kept scouting for more holdouts and hope for better results next time. While they were doing that, the people who were on the mission took the time to spend some time with their loved ones.

Genji for example was going to have a hand to hand sparring match with Sonya.

Genji stood in a simple stance as Sonya held her clenched fists in front of her. Both circled around for a few moment. Then as expected, Sonya threw the first punch. Genji ducked to the side and countered a jab, which Sonya caught and forced him back.

Genji blocks Sonya's punch and starting to punch her multiple times but Sonya blocked his last punch and punched him into the face and into the gut. They both once again punch each other but Sonya punches and rolls over Genji's back and kicks him away. Sonya then stands and walks towards the fallen Cyborg as Sonya grabs his leg and smashes him down but Genji kicks her in the face, gets up and walks towards the barbarian as he kicks and knees her but Sonya punches Genji as he does a power punch that knocks him away.

Genji flipped on to his feet and looked at her "New moves?".

Sonya smirked "Nice of you to notice. While you were away on your mission, I decided to look in to some hand to hand combat moves that would suit my style. Turned out there were plenty of strength based fighting styles. Figured I'd give them a try".

Despite his cybernetic enhancements, Genji knew for a fact that barbarians are beasts in close quarters combat. Sonya punched with the force of a truck, so Genji had to be smart.

He got back in to his stance "You caught me by surprise. I admit that much. But now I am ready for-".

He was unable to finish as Sonya tackled him down and pinned him. She smirked down at her cyborg lover "I win this time love".

Genji sighed "Looks like you did".

Sonya pulled of his mask and kissed him "And you know what that means".

"Fine" Genji said, knowing full well he was not getting out of this one. Sonya smirked and dragged him to their tent.

 **Mini Lemon! (Though it can hardly be called a lemon)**

Genji pressed his lips hard against Sonya's, lavishing her mouth with his tongue as he easily pushed it pass her lips. He left no area untouched as he explored, his tough muscle dancing with Sonya's unmoving one. His body was pressed against hers with one knee against her inner thighs, pushing her upper clothing up to her body. Soon, Sonya was slowly kissing back, like she had done many times before. She could feel him smile at her eager attempt to kiss back, and allowed her to partake in the battle. His tongue retreated, pulling at Sonya's to follow. She licked his lips once before joining his tongue, enjoying the foreign feeling as both of them fought for dominance. Suddenly, Genji pulled away from Sonya's lips and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Sonya let out soft moans as Genji trailed kisses on her neck and down her shoulder. Genji began kissing her chest, and Sonya ended up ripping the rest of her clothing of, revealing her well developed breasts.

"Genji..." Sonya breaths out before Genji put his human hand on her cheek.

"Relax, my love. Just relax" Genji said softly.

Sonya smiles and nods as her lower clothing slid down her legs, it was time for the moment she had been waiting for. And Genji made sure she got what she wanted in the best way possible.

 **End of mini lemon.**

After their moment of passion. Sonya had already fallen asleep on Genji's chest. The cyborg ninja smiled at her as he gently played with her long hair. He never expected he would fall in love with a barbarian from another dimension, and why would he? But despite all that, he was happy he did.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lena was just hanging out with Rosa. After they met at Braxis Holdout, they had gotten rather close. Right now they were enjoying some drinks together.

"Thanks again, for saving me back at the holdout. I owe you big time" Rosa said.

"No need for that. Helping people is what I do" Lena said as she took a sip of her drink. Rosa smiled at her, Lena had a very cute face and she was over all an very good looking woman, despite her tomboyish clothing... and that booty was a plus.

"Hey Lena..." Rosa suddenly spoke.

Lena looked at her "Yes?".

"Are you... seeing anyone? Like do you have a lover?" Rosa asked.

Lena got a sad face as she put down her drink "I do... back home. Her name is Emily, my true love".

Rosa looked down at that "Oh... you must miss her very much".

"I do. I think about her everyday. And everyday I fear that I might never see her again. The only thing that keeps me going are Genji's word: The odds are against us. Our enemies outnumbers us greatly and their power is unimaginable. But we have something they don't..." Genji began as he looked at the stars "Hope. We are all gathered because we believe we can do the impossible. We can win this war and return home to our family and friends. Hope, is all the power we need" Lena explained "And I make sure to hold on to that hope. And make sure I will survive to make it back to Emily".

Rosa smiled a little "She must be something... for you to go through all this for her".

"She is... why did you ask?" Lena asked as she looked at the medic.

"If you really want to know" Rosa said before giving Lena kiss on the cheek, making her jump "I will not try to replace her, Lena... but if you need anyone while you are stuck here. Then I want to be here for you. Like Emily is there for you back in your home".

"Rosa..." Lena said, unable to find the words.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I hope you consider my offer" Rosa said as she stood up and walked away.

Lena was at a lost. What is she supposed to do now?

* * *

While all that was going on. Sylvanas and Kerrigan approached and orc camp. But this camp did not belong to any of the orcs we know and love. No. This camp belonged to one of the most dangerous orcs there is. And he was nothing like Thrall.

The two guards stopped them "Stop! Who are you?".

"We will speak to your warchief. Now" Sylvanas demanded.

"Unless he is to scared to meet us himself" Kerrigan added, much to the guards annoyance.

But the two queens got what they wanted and was brought to the largest tent in the camp. A guard walked inside and soon enough, Garrosh Hellscream stepped outside. He glared at queen of the forsaken "Sylvanas. You dare show your face to me?".

"I do. There is a lot to discuss" Sylvanas said.

"What do you want, abomination?" Garrosh demanded.

"I am not the one who wishes to speak to you" Sylvanas said before Kerrigan stepped up.

"Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grom Hellscream and former chieftain of the Warsong clan, you also were a Warchief of the Horde known for your warmongering, cruelty and involvement with dark powers. Having grown up on Draenor, you came through the Dark Portal upon its reopening, and was invited into the Horde by Thrall himself. Quickly ascending through the ranks of the Horde military, you led troops in the Northrend campaign against the Lich King and was given the position of Warchief with Thrall's subsequent absence during the Cataclysm. Infamous for your raging hatred for the Alliance, you had a strong intention to take the Horde to war with its rival power, no matter the cost to your nation and those who stood in his way" Kerrigan spoke.

"Don't talk like you know me! Who are you!?" Garrosh demanded in anger.

"My name is Kerrigan, Queen of blades. I lead the mighty swarm and I have formed an allience with those I deem worthy. I want you to be a part of it" Kerrigan explained.

"And why should I even consider allying myself with the likes of you?" Garrosh asked, his glare never leaving his face.

"For the same reason the rest joined me. I can offer you what you want. Power, glory, and evenge against you mortal enemies" Kerrigan answered.

"I can get all of that myself. I need no help" Garrosh declared.

"I'm afraid you are wrong about that. The enemies we face are far beyond what any of us can deal with alone. You need us just as much as we need you" Kerrigan said.

Garrosh growls "You doubt my power?!".

"No. I would not be here if I did. Fight with us, Garrosh and you will gain what you want. Or you will die alone" Kerrigan said.

"The fact you are standing her asking for my help. How do I know that you are even worthy of it?" Garrosh asked.

"You want proof? Whine, how about a duel? If I win you will join me. If you win, you can kill me" Kerrigan offered.

Garrosh glared at her for several moments before he finally spoke "Very well. We will fight at sunrise. Make sure to be on time".

Garrosh walked inside and Sylvanas looked at Kerrigan "You sure about this?".

"We need all the help we can get if we're going to win the war" Kerrigan said.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Sylvanas mumbled as they went to get ready for the fight.

When the sun rose in the sky. Both leaders faced of with each other. There was no words spoke, both were ready to fight.

The fight was on.

Kerrigan leaped into the air, using her power to send several spikes at once. Garrosh didn't even flinch, and he straight up grabbed the spikes out of the air, before snapping them with a single flick of his wrist. Kerrigan let out a thoughtful noise at the display. She landed on her feet, deploying more spikes to launch at the orc. Garrosh once again didn't flinch. He grabbed his ax, spinning it around like Helicopter Blades before completely tearing the spikes to shreds.

Kerrigan let out a huff before leaping away from her spot, shooting even more spikes of her own down towards The orc. But Garrosh wasn't gonna take that. He watched carefully, waiting for her to land before jabbing forwards with his ax. But instead of the sounds of his ax piercing Flesh, he heard a metallic *CLANG*, and his assault was stopped completely. To his dismay, Karrigan had used her blades on her back to deflected the attack, leaving his assault in the dirt.

Kerrigan sliced at him twice. The Two swings turned into a violent combo, one that sent small wind blasts through the arena. Garrosh regained his barings however, and he responded by stabbing forward with his ax, clanging it against Kerrigan's blades. The two danced, Garrosh swining his ax in a way that gave Kerrigan nearly no openings.

Kerrigan took a step back, circling the orc with the eyes of a killer. Garrosh snarled, and began swining his ax in violent and deadly swipes. Kerrigan effortlessly danced away from all the strikes, however, one actually landed right at her feet. Kerrigan was of balance before Garrosh krabbed one of her blade arms and cut it of.

Kerrigan hissed and punched Garrosh back. He looked up and got wide eyes when Kerrigan's blade arm grew back. She was done playing games now.

Kerrigan dashed forward and delivered a punch, hard enough to send Garrosh of his feet. Garrosh rolled across the ground but got up quickly and with a mighty roar he charged Kerrigan again, bringing down his ax... only for Kerrigan to disarm him with her extra arms and delivered a three hit combo that ended with a upper cut that sent Garrosh on to his back.

Kerrigan landed on his chest, with his own ax in hand and she brought it down... right next to his head. Garrosh glared as Kerrigan just smiled.

"You are no good to me dead. Now, will you aid me or do I have to kill you and take your horde for myself?" Kerrigan asked.

"Fine. But only because I can't bare the thought of you leading my horde" Garrosh snapped.

"I knew you would see reason" Kerrigan said as she got of him and walked away "Gather your warriors. We have a lot to talk about".

And with that. Kerrigan's alliance grew even stronger.

 **.**

 **The fight between Kerrigan and Garrosh was not a Mak'gora. So Kerrigan's powers were fair game.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Trust and plans.**

Inside a base made from both dark magic and zerg infestation, Kerrigan was watching the landscapes. She was truly amazed by all the different worlds, different universes. So much to see, so much to learn and endless possibilities. In a way it was a little exciting to see what all these universes had to offer... not to mention how their powers could help her swarm.

She heard the door open so she looked and saw Sylvanas enter "Hello my fellow queen. Anything to say?".

"Garrosh and his horde have settled down nearby, they are ready to aid us" Sylvanas said.

"That's good... then why do you sound so concerned?" Kerrigan asked.

"He can't be trusted, Kerrigan. Garrosh despise anything that is not an orc. Given the chance he would turn on us. He will not hesitate to stab us in the back" Sylvanas said with venom in her tone.

"Can't the same be said about you? Your betrayals in the past is not secret, Sylvanas. Just like Garrosh you do what you must for your people" Kerrigan pointed out.

Sylvanas was silent for a moment "If you are aware of that. Then why are you still allying with me?".

"Two reasons. 1: I am sure I can handle any potential betrayals both you and Garrosh might try 2: You, Sylvanas, is kind of my kindred spirit. We are so much alike it's almost scary. So I am positive our goals can co-exist".

Sylvanas closed her eyes "You are far to trusting".

"That's where you are wrong" Kerrigan said as she walked up to her ally "Just because I made Garrosh join our alliance, it does not mean I trust him. I trust Garrosh for about as far as you can throw him, but his warriors are strong and needed for our little crusade. And besides, I have already found a use for some of his warriors".

"What do you mean?" Sylvanas asked.

Kerrigan smiled "I will show you, down in my evolution chamber".

The two queens headed down to the evolution chambers, Sylvanas looked around at all the crystal styled cocoons around them. The the ground began to shake a little and a large zerg rose from the ground. It looked utterly horrifying with all it's arms and large size.

Kerrigan smiled "Sylvanas. Meet **Abathur, the Evolution Master** ".

From their conception, the zerg have been driven to pursue the perfection of their race through merciless, predatory evolution. If the Overmind has been the force behind this directive, the being known as Abathur was born as the instrument of its will.

Abathur is an old organism, long serving as an "evolution master" – a guiding hand spinning the strands of zerg DNA into mutations of existing zerg and entirely new strains. Left to its own devices, Abathur's approach to evolving the Zerg Swarm is unorthodox: consuming living tissue, and dissolving it into genetic components able to be quickly reassembled.

Abathur's methods are far from the only means of evolving the Swarm, but the creature has refined them over years of wanderlust following the death of the original zerg Overmind. During its time on Char, the detached, meticulous Abathur modified any zerg it stumbled across, and grew fixated on diversifying the Swarm.

As much as a hive creature can, Abathur sees itself as personally responsible for the continuation of the zerg. It undertakes each experiment as though the survival of the species depended on it alone, and tolerates no evolutionary backstep. Abathur will push the swarm forward... and change it utterly in the attempt.

Sylvanas stared at the massive creature before it spoke in a dark, monster voice "Organism Abathur, ready to serve queen of blades".

"How are our new warriors coming along?" Kerrigan asked.

"Orc DNA has proven to be an fascinating experiment. New things learned, mutation difficult, but successful, first warrior should be ready now" Abathur answered.

"Let's see it then" Kerrigan said.

One of the crystals began to crack and break apart... soon it shattered as an orc fell out... but it did not look like an orc anymore. It was bigger, arms, legs and shoulders were covered in scales as it's skin tone had gone from green to grey and it had spikes on it's shoulders and spines.

"Rise" Kerrigan ordered and the infested orc stood up and roared. Kerrigan smiled "Yes, these shall serve us well".

"Kerrigan... do you know what you have done? If Garrosh finds out about this nothing will stop his rage and he will turn on us!" Sylvanas said.

"Then make sure he don't find out" Kerrigan said simply "Besides wouldn't you do the same?".

"Yes... I would. Very well I will support your plan, as long as you are aware of the risks" Sylvanas said.

"Great rewards always comes with high risks" Kerrigan said before she saw a raven fly out of one of the openings. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

That was no normal raven.

* * *

Back at the hero's base, two ladies sat inside a tent going over some books. But these were not normal ladies.

 **Jaina Proudmoore.**

The daughter of Daelin Proudmoore - the monarch of the coastal kingdom of Kul Tiras and grand admiral of the Alliance during the Second War - Jaina was a brilliant student of the ways of magic from childhood. She first studied under Antonidas, the archmage who led the Kirin Tor, a council of magi living and working in the mystic city of Dalaran. During her early adulthood, Jaina struggled to prevent the spreading of a mysterious plague of undeath that would initiate the Third War and send her longtime friend and romantic interest, Prince Arthas Menethil, down a path of unmitigated darkness. As the war escalated, Jaina gained the trust of Thrall, the warchief of the reformed Horde, and became a key player in uniting the races of Azeroth to work together and stop the Burning Legion.

At the war's end, Jaina governed Theramore Isle, focusing her efforts on improving Horde-Alliance relations. She was an assiduous peacemaker, particularly during the Northrend campaign, when she struggled to defuse tensions between Garrosh Hellscream and Varian Wrynn, and then tried to appeal to the humanity of Prince Arthas after he had truly become the Lich King.

The other lady was Li Ming.

Li-Ming was born in Xiansai and brought to the Yshari Sanctum by the sorceress Isendra at the age of seven. Archmage Valthek decided to train her personally after he caught her studying forbidden spells. Li-Ming refused to ignore the needs of people around Caldeum, and saved the city of Lut Bahadur from drought by bringing water back. However, the attention of the Mage Clans was focused on Isendra.

Li-Ming discovered Isendra's mangled body shortly after the sorceress was assassinated in the eastern desert. She concluded that Isendra died unnaturally, and confronted Valthek. Even though he tried to stop Li-Ming, she left the Sanctum after besting him in combat. Li-Ming ventured to New Tristram, pursuing a sighting of a fallen star.

But now in the Nexus, both magic ladies have been going through books about all kinds of magic and spells. Piles of books were all over the place and while Jaina was reading her part non stop... Li-Ming however was not as active.

"I am so bored!" She complained.

"Keep reading" Jaina ordered, not looking up from her book.

"We've been at it for hours now. We need a break" Li-Ming protested.

"I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of taking a break" Jaina said as she turned a page.

"It's not a luxury, it's an necessity" Li-Ming argued.

Jaina sighs and finally looked up "Li-Ming, I know you don't like putting so much time and effort in to books. But with all the demonic and dark magic we are facing, we need to find the best counter measures".

"But we will not find anything if we collapse from the lack of sleep. There is a limit to how long even we can keep this up, Jaina. Come on let's just rest for a little while and we can return to this, fresh and ready" Li-Ming said.

Jaina could not argue with that logic and finally gave in "Very well, guess some rest won't hurt".

Li-Ming smiled "You finally understood that. Well let's get out of here".

The two magic users left the tent to relax at the perfect place. The hot springs.

When the heroes made their base, they had found some large places with hot water, making them perfect to build hot springs around them, best place to relax and rest up.

When they got to the hot springs, they were joined by, Valeera, Sonya, Sgt Hammer, Nova and Ana. Li-Ming sighs in delight as her naked body sunk in to the warm water.

"Now this is what I call relaxing" She said in a calm tone.

Jaina smiled as she tested the water with her bare foot before going in herself "I must admit, this really does feel nice"

"Hot springs always helped my sore old body feel better" Ana comented with her one eye closed.

"You are not that old Ana" Jaina said.

"She kind of is, you know you could hang back and let the young snipers handle stuff" Nova said.

"Careful November Terra. You should respect your elders" Ana said.

Nova smirks "Or what? Will you bend me over your knee and spank me for being a bad girl?".

"That is a very good idea" Ana said while rubbing her chin.

"Don't even think about it" Nova warned "My ass is for Hana's hands only".

"Speaking of Hana, I thought she would have joined you for this" Jaina said.

"I asked her to come along, but she said she is not to comfortable with public bathing, even around other women, so she stayed in our room to work on her gun" Nova explained.

"So she is insecure about her body then?" Valeera asked.

"If she is, she has nothing to feel insecure about. Sure her breasts could need more feeding, but her ass is to kill for" Nova said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Can we please not talk about other women's bodies" Jaina said, feeling real awkward.

"Oh come on ice princess. You can't say you have never looked at other women before" Nova teased.

Jaina gave her a look "While I do admit that I can respect the beauty of other women, I am by no means attracted to them".

"Same here, I am happy with my Genji" Sonya said.

"You girls are missing out, but whatever" Nova said as she leaned back.

"Enough with that. We came here to have a good time!" Li-Ming said as she lifted her legs out of the water before splashing with them.

"Cut that out!" Valeera said as she was getting splashed.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Valeera, try to have some fun once in a while" Li-Ming said.

"Hello ladies, is it ok if I join you in the bath?" Everyone looked to see Tyrande standing in front of them in only a towel.

"Sure, jump right in" Li-Ming said.

Tyrande smiled as she removed her towel and placed it on a rock. Nova whistled at the view as Tyrande got in to the watter.

"For being over ten thousand years old, she is still quite a looker" Nova said with smile.

"You are such a perv" Valeera said annoyed.

"Come on now Valeera, show some pride!" Valeera yelps as Li-Ming suddenly began grouping her breasts "I mean these things is something you could thrust out with pride".

Valeera growls in anger "GET THE HELL OF FROM ME!".

With that Valeera soon had Li-Ming in a strong headlock, but the wizard only laughed, clearly not regretting her actions. Nova smirked as she stood up out of the water, no modesty.

"No way I am missing this!" She said and jumped in to join the brawl.

The rest watched the scene in amusement, Ana was the first to speak "Youth is wasted on the young".

"And wisdom is wasted on the old" Sonya said before looking at Tyrande "That is if you even age".

"I do age, just not as quick as humans" Tyrande said.

They just chuckle at that. But while all that was going on, Lena had been watching the whole thing from her hiding spot, she wanted to join in the bath but there was no way she could bathe with so many hot women and not ogle at them and if they caught her, she would be dead meat.

Lena ended up falling on her back with a nose bleed "UUUH heaven is a place on earth!"

* * *

Back in the main leaders tent, Artanis, Jim, Varian, Thrall and Tyreal were discussing their next move until a raven flew inside and transformed in to Medivh.

"Medivh. You are back already?" Jim asked.

"I found out that Sylvanas and Kerrigan has formed an alliance and convinced several others to join them" Medivh said.

"Queen of blades and the queen of death allies? A dangerous development indeed. No telling what kind of atrocity they could commit" Artanis said.

"Or what kind of monsters they could create" Varian added. Kowing full well both of those so called queens are not above creating something unnatural.

"That is not all... Thrall this will be hard to hear, but you need to know" Medivh said as he looked at Thrall.

Thrall narrowed his eyes, ready to hear whatever Medivh had to say.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Warhead Junction.**

There was a deathly silence in the main leaders meeting tent. Medivh had just informed them of what Kerrigan and Sylvanas had. And when he reached the part he wanted Thrall to know, safe to say the warchief was not happy. Infact, he was furious and though he tried his best to keep it from overwhelming him, everyone could tell how angry he was. He walked up to a table and leaned on it. His fists were clenched and the table began cracking from the pressure. It took everything Thrall had to not destroy the table in anger.

"Sylvanas... Kerrigan... First the demons and now those two have taken my people and turned them in to abominations..." Thrall spoke silently before letting out a growl "They have gone to far this time!".

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked and saw it was Jim "I know how you feel, Thrall... Really I do. Just like you, the zerg infested my people and turned them in to monsters. Nothing but a twisted image of what they used to be. Kerrigan and Sylvanas will not get away with this, I promise you that"

Thrall calmed down "I appreciate your words, Raynor. And I agree, both will pay for what they have done. Even if I have to use Doomhammer and strike them down myself. That is my promise".

Jim nods "That time will come soon enough. But first" He looked at Jack "Are you ready for your mission?".

"I'm heading out at dusk" Jack answered.

"Then that concludes this meeting. The next one will take place after Jack returns" Jim said, everyone nods and leaves. But Jim remained for a bit longer, thinking about what happened "Sarah... why do you keep destroying your chances of redemption? Why do you keep choosing death and chaos over a life of happiness?".

He sighs before leaving the tent. As much as he did not want to say it, he knew that Sarah can't get of scot free for what she's done. She must answer for what she did, one way or the other. But first they had to gather all they needed. They were still far from ready for an open war against the warriors of darkness.

But if Jack's mission was an success, they would be one step closer to being ready for war. A war they had to win.

* * *

Elswhere a necromancer was traveling the lands

The necromancer, as his name implies, is an unseemly form of sorcerer whose spells deal with the raising of the dead and the summoning and control of various creatures for his purposes. Though his goals are often aligned with those of the forces of Light, some do not think that these ends can justify his foul means. Long hours of study in dank mausoleums have made his skin pale and corpselike, his figure skeletal. Most people shun him for his peculiar looks and ways, but none doubt the power of the necromancer, for it is the stuff of nightmares.

Xul was the necromancer in the group of heroes who battled Diablo and his brethren years ago in a bloody war that claimed many lives. He survived the journey, and later trained an apprentice named Mehtan.

After he arrived in the Nexus, he could sense how unbalanced it was. Deciding to not join either side in the war and instead would dedicate himself to brining balance to this unstable reality. Though he knew he was in for a difficult task as there was so many creatures that upeset the balance.

But that would not stop him from trying. And maybe he would need help along the way.

The help would come from a undead woman named **Lilian Voss**.

Lilian was raised by her father High Priest Voss to battle the plague as a member of the Scarlet Crusade, giving up her childhood. She studied stealth, sorcery, martial arts and anything else that would make herself stronger.

Lilian would grow up into a young woman, and was friends with Scarlet Lieutenant Gebler. After she died, her corpse ended up at the Deathknell Graves and Lilian was raised as an undead by the Forsaken's Val'kyr. When Forsaken adventurers approached her to recruit her into the Forsaken's ranks, she ran away in denial of her undeath, claiming that her father would protect her, but sadly she was dead wrong. She was later found by Novice Elreth in Deathknell. To show her what she really was and encourage her to join the Forsaken, Novice Elreth gave the Forsaken adventurer a hand mirror. When Lilian saw her own face in the mirror she ran away, again calling for her father and denying her life as an undead.

Shortly thereafter, she was captured by the Scarlet Crusade and imprisoned. She was informed by Gebler that her father had disowned her and had ordered him to carry out Lilian's immediate execution. Enraged by this, Lilian passed through the bars of her cage, ignited herself in purple flames and instantly killed her former comrade.

Some time later, High Executor Derrington at the Bulwark was approached by Lilian swearing enmity against the Crusade, so he directed her to the north. Dozens of Scarlet Crusaders were found that had been killed in the same fashion at the Crusader Outpost and Scarlet Encampment. Lilian was again encountered by a Horde adventurer and escorted to her father. Lilian grabbed Benedictus and climbed up the walls of the towers, strangling and killing him in the process, before escaping again.

Derrington later received reports of Scarlet Crusade activity at a small camp east of Felstone Field, now known as the Charred Outpost. He sends Horde adventurers to the Western Plaguelands to inspect the camp. Upon reaching the camp, all the Crusaders are found dead and engulfed in purple flames, implying that Lilian had passed through the area.

Lilian appeared again in revamped Scarlet Monastery instances as a Hooded Crusader, directing adventurers to clear up any rebuilding Scarlet forces inside the Monastery and to retrieve the only weapon that is able to permanently kill High Inquisitor Whitemane. After the deed was done, Lilian finally revealed herself and took the blades, venturing to eradicate the Scourge remnant in Scholomance, including Darkmaster Gandling.

Turning her wrath against the Scourge necromancers, Lilian fought her way through Gandling's domain, only to be subdued by the darkmaster himself. Now turned against her allies, she had to be freed from the necromancer's control by defeating her in combat. After the Necromancer fled, Lilian begged the adventurers to leave her to die alone. However, she managed to survive the wounds she sustained during the battle and was still active in the world somewhere.

However, thanks to the Nexus, Whitemane was back and had been hunting her ever since. Lilian had been on the run for so long to the point she had no idea what to do.

"You seem lost, young one" She looked up to see Xul.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name is Xul, I am an Necromancer" Xul answered.

"A necromancer!" Lilian's eyes flared as she moved to attack him with her sword. Xul blocked her with his dagger and used his scythe to trip her up, making her fall on her back.

When she tried to stand up the sharp blade pointed at her neck "I would not try that again if I were you. I just want to talk".

"Like I want to hear anything you got to say!" Lilian snarled.

"Trust me, you want to hear me out" Xul said.

Lilian glared but had no choice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack arrived at Warhead Junction. From the intel he gained he learned that it once was a testing facility for nuclear weapons. Warhead Junction has since fallen into ruin. However, the site's abandonment hasn't stopped its glitchy adjutant from continuing to produce and hand out nuclear weapons. As if that was not bad enough, reports say that strange zergs had moved in to the area, making it more than a little dangerous to go there. However Jack needed to find an bring back a generator to help power the alliance equipment.

Jack tried to contact the base "I have reached the place and moving in now... HQ do you read?" He grunts in annoyance "No signal, another sign why we need that generator. I don't like this place, it's like it was made for an ambush".

"And a good one too, if not for the stench" Came a voice, making Jack aim his weapon only to relax when he saw who it was.

"Valeera. Dammit I could have killed you!" Jack said annoyed.

The elf jumped down from her spot "Many have tried, all failed. I was sent to join you to make sure the mission goes smoothly".

"I told them I didn't need help, I'll get the job done faster alone" Jack said.

"I am not to thrilled about this either. But we need to make sure we succeed. Failure will make the battle even more difficult" Valeera said.

"Fine, just stay close and don't say anything unless it's important" Jack said as he began to walk again.

"Grumpy old geezer" Valeera huffed before following him.

They moved deeper in to the junction. Outside the sounds of the factories, it was mostly silent. Something that did not feel right to them, as they expected to run in to at least one zerg by now. Valeera held her blades tightly as Jack used his visor to look around and see if he could detect any heat signatures.

"Something is not right... where is all the zergs?" Jack asked.

Valeera stepped in something and got a grossed out face "I think I know".

Jack looked and saw the remains of a zerg... which had been smashed and blown up. Jack studied the remains "Still fresh... someone arrived here before us".

They heard an explosion and Valeera spoke "And they are still here".

As they went to investigate they found Junkrat laughing his head of "Such amazing firework! I love this place!".

"Junkrat!" Jack barked.

Junkrat jumped and looked before frowning "Oh great, Overwatch. You just had to show up and ruin the mood".

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded as he aimed his weapon.

"Why wouldn't I be here? This place has more explosives than I know what to do with! It's my personal paradise!" Junkrat said in his crazy tone.

Jack was not amused "We are here for the generator. Step aside and maybe we'll go easy on you. Emphasis on maybe".

Junkrat glared "No way pal! That would power down my toy factory! You are not spoiling my fun!".

"The I will cut you up" Valeera declared.

Junkrat laughed "While it was fun to blow up all those bugs, we have missed blowing up people. So you two showing up might be a good thing".

"We?" Jack asked before something burst through the junk wall and sent him and Valeera of a ledge and down in to an more open place.

Junkrat laughed "It's time to smash buddy!"

"Stitches will kill them till they die!" Came a dark yet childish voice.

Valeera glared "An abomination!".

"Yeah, I can see that" Jack said as he stood up and aimed his weapon.

Stitches was covered in junk that acted like armor, he laughed loudly "Let's have some fun!".

Jack began shooting at him, but the large undead's new armor did it's job as he charged at them. Both had to jump to the side to avoid a strike from his large meat cleaver.

Stitches stands up and swings his massive hook down at Valeera, which she narrowly evades by back-flipping out of the way. Valeera then readies her blades,and darts forward, landing a hit onto the abomination before briefly twirling and landing.

Stitches swings again, but Valeera darts behind her opponent, landing several slashes on her foe as she spins. The abomination responds by swinging his meat cleaver horizontally at her, but she manages to avoid the attack, and proceeds bringing her blades up just in time to block another strikes. She is, however, unable to prevent herself from being sent sliding back.

Jack was about to shoot at the monster, but was forced to jump away to avoid being hit by Junkrat's grenade launcher "Oh no! You are not shooting my dead friend!".

Upon recovering from the attack, Valeera looks up just in time to see her foe standing over her, preparing to strike at her. As the abomination swings, she quickly dodges, but he persists in his attack, sending her tumbling back. Valeera is able to stop herself by jamming her weapons in to the ground.

She then dashes forward with inhuman speed, preventing Stitches from landing a blow, she then she throws down a smoke screen and began striking Stitches many times in from multiple sides. However, when she slows the frequency of her attacks, her foe retaliates by swinging at her, she leaps over the cleaver, but is caught off-guard by the subsequent punch, which sends her flying.

Valeera then stands back up and faces the abomination, blood flowing down the left side of her face. She then assumes her combat stance.

Meanwhile Jack dodged several grenades from the laughing Junkrat. He saw Valeera was having problems. He had to think of something. When he saw Junkrat reload, he got an idea. Just as Junkrat was about to unleash more explosions, Jack shot his weapon, throwing of his aim and made him shoot Stitches instead.

Stitches was stunned by the hit, allowing Valeera to strike him again. Jack aimed as sent of some missiles that made Stitches stumble back even more until he hit the junk wall where Junkrat was standing, causing it to crumble and both of them ended up buried.

Jack and Valeera made sure they would not get out before they left to collect the generator and the power core from the factory. The mission was an success.

But a while later, Junkrat managed to crawl out of the ruble "Ow... that hurt".

"Stitches is stuck!" The abomination said.

Junkrat sighed at his undead partner "Great. It's gonna take forever to dig him out".

Junkrat was in for a long night.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think. Every review helps.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A talk about home.**

Jack and Valeera's mission was a big success. They had managed to obtain a generator with enough energy to power their equipment for a very long time, giving them the break they needed in providing tools for their forces. This sure helped Hana as she was able to make some neat adjustments to her mech. She had been working on it a lot these past few days and with the extra power, she can now have her mech reach her full potential.

She was laying underneath her mech to adjust a few things, as she was working, the voice of her lover was heard "Hey Hana, I think it's time we had some love time together".

"Soon, Nova. I am almost done with my baby here" Hana said as she kept working.

"You've been saying that for days now. And you have been working on it all day. When was the last time you slept... or ate anything other than Pizza? How did you even get pizza anyway?" Nova asked.

"It's been that long already? I guess I didn't notice. But I did sleep for an hour a little while ago. As for the pizza. I gave the recipe to the camp cooks and they managed to make some real nice pizza out of it. Much better than anything back home" Hana said, still working.

"OK, Hana, get out of there and take some time of" Nova ordered.

"I will. I just need to-" Hana stopped when she felt her boots get taken of "What are you doing?".

Hana yelped when she felt Nova's finger trace over her bare feet, though in her surprise she accidentally hit her head on the mech. She hissed in pain as she finally got out from under her mech and glared at her lover.

"What was that for!?" Hana demanded.

Nova smirked "Good, you are out of there. Now time for some relaxing time. How about a hot bath?".

Hana blushed at that "B-but I-"

Nova was not going to listen to any more of Hana's excuses and tossed her over her shoulder "Not buts! Well, your butt is going to be quite bare for a while".

Hana blushed more as Nova carried her away "Nova! This isn't funny! Put me down right now!".

"Nope. You an I are gonna have a good time whether you like it or not. So suck it up and get ready for a time of relaxing and love" Nova declared with a victory smirk.

Hana sighed as Nova carried her towards the bathroom. She knew she was not getting out of this one. She just had to accept it. When Nova sets her mind on something, there is not stopping her. But Hana managed a smile. That was one of the many reasons she loved the Ghost girl.

* * *

Elsewhere, a spider was crawling inside a tunnel. Inside the tunnel a large creature was waiting for it.

This creature: Was **Anub'arak the traitor king**.

The former king of Azjol-Nerub, Anub'arak was among the nerubians slaughtered in the War of the Spider. One of his most loyal commanders was Anub'Rekhan. Ner'zhul the Lich King raised the high lords of the Spider Kingdom, Anub'arak among them, as undead to do his bidding. As a malicious crypt lord, he was forced to use his powers to purge the snow-swept landscape of any remaining resistance to the reign of the Lich King.

Anub'arak was sent south to meet Arthas Menethil when he arrived in Northrend. Anub'arak saved the death knight from an attack by blood elves before he introduced himself and told Arthas of Ner'zhul's plans. Anub'arak helped Arthas establish a base, then masterminded the attack on the blue dragon Sapphiron. Anub'arak told Arthas that it would take too long to fight their way through the forces led by Kael'thas and Vashj. He formulated a plan to go through the underground ruins of Azjol-Nerub to reach Icecrown, but warned that it would be a perilous journey.

Anub'arak led Arthas into the ruined kingdom, negating many perilous traps along the way. All the while he fought against his former subjects, the living nerubians, who called him the "traitor king". They encountered survivors of Muradin's expedition, led by Baelgun, who reported that an ancient evil had been released beneath the kingdom. Anub'arak and Arthas defeated the dwarves and broke into the Inner Kingdom. Soon, they came upon the evil the dwarves had spoken of the Faceless Ones, strange creatures who had been imprisoned beneath the earth long ago. They even fought against a mighty Forgotten One. Upon entering the Upper Kingdom, an earthquake separated Anub'arak from Arthas. After digging through the rubble and finding the death knight unharmed, Anub'arak realized why Ner'zhul had chosen Arthas as his champion.

Anub'arak ushered Arthas out of Azjol-Nerub and to the surface, where they engaged with Illidan Stormrage and his servants in a battle for the Frozen Throne. Anub'arak defended Arthas as he magically activated the four obelisks surrounding Icecrown's pinnacle, then stood by as Arthas climbed the stairs to his destiny.

Anub'arak has been Arthas servant ever since. A life no one would want to have... if you can even call it living given what happened to him.

 **"Ah you are back. Anything worthy of my attention?"** The large bug like monster asked.

The spider climbed up his leg and all the way to his head. It seemed to whisper something in to his ear.

 **"Interesting. Maybe this will be worth taking to the Lich King after all"** Anub'arak said as he made his way through the tunnel.

* * *

Back with Hana and Nova. Both were now naked in a bath tub. Hana sat between Nova's legs, with her back leaning on Nova's chest as the ghost helped washing her back. Hana relaxed at the feeling, Nova was right, she really did need this. And Nova's hands where pure magic.

Nova smiled "Like this Hana?".

"You know I do. You were right all along, I needed to relax. Didn't even notice how tense I was" Hana said.

Nova kissed her shoulder "Of course I was right. No one knows you better than me".

Hana giggled "You can read my mind, I doubt any of my secrets are safe around you".

Nova pulled her close "Well, I don't know to much about your home. What is it like?".

Hana takes a moment to think on it "Well... My world is mostly normal... or as normal as a world like that can be. It reached the golden age of technology and it allowed us to make all sorts of crazy stuff. Leading to the creation of the omnics".

"Omnics?" Nova asked.

"Omnics are artificially intelligent robots. Omnics are produced by omniums, automated robotics factories that were built with self-improving software algorithms which eventually became self-aware. As such, omnics are endowed with the capacity for free will, and according to the Shambali, with souls. Omnics, even the baseline humanoid model, have been described as being better, stronger, faster, and smarter than humans" Hana explained.

Nova rubbed Hana's belly "Sentient robots... now that is something new".

"Yeah, but it was not all sunshine and rainbows. The omniums and their robot populations were originally created by Omnica Corporation to bolster manufacturing and create economic equality worldwide, but were later shut down after investigations uncovered evidence of corporate fraud. Thirty years ago the defunct omniums went rogue and churned out legions of militarized robots which attacked human cities in an event called the Omnic Crisis. Ultimately the omnics were defeated. But the crisis left a scar that may never heal and the tension between Humans and Omnics are still very strong and the danger of a second Omnic Crisis still whighs heavily on people's minds" Hana explained "If a war like that breaks out again, the world may never recover".

"Another war torn world... like always" Nova said with a sigh.

Hana kissed her "It's not all bad Nova. Despite the tension, humans and omnics get along a lot better than they used to. Besides, people like me and other heroes work 24/7 to prevent another war. And despite of it all, I am still happy to have been born in that world".

Nova thought about everything before she smiled "Then I am coming with you".

Hana blinked "Huh?".

"After we stop the bad guys and our universes goes back to normal, I will come with you when you return to your world and we can live out the rest of our lives together" Nova said.

Hana looked both happy and worried given that she had wondered right from the get go what would happen when their universes are restored. She had gotten so attached to Nova and loved her more than she thought she could ever love anybody. And the mere thought of losing her was painful for Hana. But no one knew what would happen when the universes goes back to normal and everybody returns home.

"But... what if everything just goes back to normal? What if we end up not even remembering all this?" Hana asked, clearly worried.

Nova kissed her deeply to calm her down "We'll find a way, we always do. I promise".

"Nova..." Hana spoke softly, Nova's confidence always filled her with hope.

"But we cross that bridge when we get to it. Now it's time to scrub your feet" Nova declared.

Hana gulped as she tried to move away"No need, I can do it myself".

Nova smirked "Oh no. I insist".

Hana tried to escape but was pulled back and soon her laughter echoed through the halls as Nova scrubbed her ticklish feet.

* * *

Back at the Frozen Throne, Arthas sat on the icy throne with Kel'thuzad next to him. Both where silent until Anub'arak showed up. Arthas looked at him "Given you showed up in person, I take it you have something important to report?".

 **"Indeed my king. My scouts have returned and they have discovered two rather interesting things"** Anub'arak said.

"Carry on then" Arthas said.

 **"Yes my king. One of the discoveries is that the traitor Sylvanas has allied with a very powerful Queen from one of the other universes. They managed to get parts of the Horde on their side and is turning them in to monsters for their own use"** Anub'arak said.

"So Sylvanas is getting more powerful. This could be an annoyance" Kel'Thuzad said.

"Indeed. Now what was the other discovery?" Arthas asked.

 **"We have found the main camp of our enemies. And the one you have been looking for is there"** Anub'arak informed.

"The Barbarian Nephalem?" Arthas asked, Anub'arak nodded "Good work. **Malthael** ".

Smoke appeared as an dark figure emerged from it.

 **Malthael:** was the Archangel of Wisdom and the leader of the Angiris Council. However, his connection to the largest artifact, the Worldstone, depleted when he discovered it was stolen. Out of all the five members of the Angiris Council, he abstained from voting for the fate of the planet of Sanctuary. Malthael soon left the High Heavens after Tyrael reduced the Worldstone to pieces in one blast. Twenty years afterward, he later betrayed the Angiris Council, and then became the Angel of Death.

"I'll leave this task to you. But remember I need her body intact" Arthas said.

 **"I shall retrieve this Nephalem for you. But do not think you can order me around like your servants, fallen king. Our alliance is only temporarily. And when this is done. I. Will. Kill. You"** Malthael said before he vanished.

"Working with him is very risky my king" Kel'Thuzad said.

"I am aware. But he is needed... for now" Arthas said "And when the time comes. I will destroy him".

No one knew about the darkness that was looming over them.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Nova and Hana were sleeping together. Naked of course. And they were both truly happy. They made a promise to stay together forever. And not even the Nexus would force them apart. They would win and then they would live happily ever after...

Sadly life is never that easy. And they will be reminded of that soon enough.

 **.**

 **The New D Va character short helped kick out this chapter, and it looked real nice. Always happy to see the characters get some spotlight and fleshed out.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A dark day.**

A few days has passed and the heroes have been using the time to both rest and prepare for any future missions. Right now, Jim was sitting in his personal bar, enjoying some drinks... well trying to anyway. All the news he had been receiving left and right weighed heavily on his mind. Thrall was still very angry, and for a good reason. Jim understood all to well what it felt to see your people get turned in to monsters. There mind twisted and their bodies horrifyingly and painfully mutated in to disgusting shell of their former self and nothing of what they used to be will remain.

Jim had been forced to kill a lot on infested people and he hated every moment of it. He really hoped that one day they will be able to create a cure and prevent people from ever having to go through all that again... but as things looked now, with limited time and resources, they were no closer to finding a cure and even if they did, who knows if they would even get the chance to use it before the poor souls mutates to the point that there will be nothing left to save.

Jim sighs, this Nexus had come with one headache after another. His drinks did help him relax to some point, but it was not nearly enough to ease his mind about his old lover Sarah Kerrigan. He knew what she did was awful and she needed to be stopped before she can destroy everything around her. But a small part of him still hoped there was a chance to save her.

He sighed, he just didn't know what to do. He was brought out of his thoughts when a voice spoke up "Having a rough time?".

Jim looked up and saw the owner of the voice "Jaina. What brings you here?".

"I needed a break from my books. Been going through them all several times and still have not found anything useful to help us gain an advantage in this war" Jaina said as she took a seat across of Jim "What about you? You look like you haven't slept at all".

"I haven't. To much on my mind. Being a leader has always been a pain in the ass, but I am no longer leading people that joined me for personal reasons. I am standing alongside a King, a Warchief and literal angels in a war of universes... it's a lot to deal with" Jim said.

Jaina nods at that "I know, this is all overwhelming. We all need to find our own ways to cope. I try to cope by keeping my hope up that we will find a way to get through all this".

"And I cope with a good drink" Jim said as he grabbed the bottle and frowns "Dam, it's gotten warm".

"Here" Jaina said as she poked the bottle with her finger, using some of her ice magic to cool it down, but not to the point of freezing he liquid.

"Thanks" Jim said as he took a long swig before he sighs "Hey Jaina... can I ask you something?".

"When do you think is a good time to give up on someone you care about?" Jim asked.

Jaina looked like she had a hard time answering that "That depends on what they've done".

Jim gently spins around his drink inside the bottle "What if they changed? Going from someone you would give your life for, 1000 times over, to the very monster you have sworn to destroy? That they are no longer anything like the person you once cared about? Nothing more than a corrupted shell of what they used to be".

When he said that, Jaina got a look of pure understanding "I see... I have been through that. There was a man, his name was Arthas. He was the prince of a fine kingdom and the son of a great king. We were very close back when we we're younger and for a time, I saw a future with him".

"What happened?" Jim asked since he got a feeling of deja vu.

Jaina sighs "Everything changed when the Undead invaded our homelands. So many of our people died and Arthas took it very hard... it got to the point where his light began to fade, his calm and compassion turning in to hatred and a obsession with revenge. This lead to him committing horrible acts and even allowed himself to fall in to darkness... and when he returned, the man I once knew was gone. Replaced by a cold monster that set out to destroy everything her used to protect".

Jim let her words sink it, this was starting to feel way to familiar for him "And you were unable to save him?".

Jaina nods "Part of me still hope that some light of the man I once loved is still inside that cold shell. That he can still be saved... but I just don't know anymore. All I know is that he needs to be stopped... even if it means he has to be killed".

"Figured as much... I to lost a person I loved. And she is now plotting something I rather not know about. I know I need to stop her but still..." Jim said as he lowered his head.

Jaina could not help but let a small smile grace her lips "Never knew you and me had something that strong in-common".

Jim chuckled "Guess we do" He offered her his drink "Here, looks like you need it".

Jaina looked at the bottle for a moment before taking it and drank some of it "I guess I did need it".

"Cheers to that" Jim said with a smile.

They learned today that they had more in common than they realized.

* * *

With Sylvanas, she was walking through the forest near her and Kerrigan's stronghold. A lot was on her mind. So many things had happened to her in her long life, but all this was by far the most bizarre. Normally her allies are a means to an end, but Kerrigan is different. Not only do they have so many things in common, but Kerrigan has already proven to be far more powerful than Sylvanas, even her armies makes anything the Banshee queen has look like nothing.

Kerrigan's zergs can adapt to pretty much anything thrown at them and their numbers are endless. Kill one, 100 more takes it's place. Sylvanas knew she had no chance of winning a war against Kerrigan should either turn on the other. Sylvanas sighed, she would lose not matter which way she goes, there had to be something she could do to feel safer.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something... it sounded like crying. Sylvanas took out her bow just in case and made her way towards the sound. When she reached the source of the crying she found a girl. This girl was **Leah.**

Leah is the daughter of Aidan, the Dark Wanderer, and Adria, a powerful witch. She was raised by her adoptive uncle Deckard Cain from the age of eight, as her mother disappeared shortly after giving birth in Caldeum, and her father was supposedly slain while defending Tristram from Diablo. Leah, while interested in her uncle's works, did not share his obsession with demons, secretly believing that his prophecies about the end times coming were just stories. Leah also has an unknown power within her that manifests violently when she is enraged, such as when she sees Cain killed by Maghda, while it is originally established that she cannot control it, when she is reunited with her mother Adria, Leah learns to focus her power, even though it drains her immensely. Leah and Cain were in the Tristram Cathedral when a fallen star hits the cathedral, taking Cain with it. Leah refuses to believe he is dead, and recruits the help of a hero to help her find him. After Cain's death, and learning that the fallen star was actually the fallen archangel Tyrael, Leah swears to finish what her uncle started and banish all evil from the world.

While in Caldeum, Leah learns that her mother, Adria, is still alive, and rescues her from Caldeum's prisons. With the hero's help, Leah retrieves the Black Soulstone, a powerful artifact, and uses her newly controlled power to seal Belial within the stone. Shortly thereafter, Leah experiences a vision of the last Lord of Hell, Azmodan, and how he plans to invade Sanctuary, capture the Soulstone, and become the Prime Evil, the combination of all the Lords of Hell. However, the powerful hero defeats Azmodan and Leah manages to also seal him inside the Black Soulstone, thus capturing all the seven Lords within the stone. However, Adria betrays Tyrael and Leah, revealing that she had been working for Diablo since he was first sealed inside the stone, and that Leah's extraordinary power comes from her father, revealed to be Diablo himself, when Adria was impregnated by Aidan, who at that time was possessed by Diablo. Adria uses her magic to fuse the six other evils together with Diablo inside the Black Soulstone, and then transfers the single Prime Evil, Diablo, inside Leah, making her his new vessel. After a battle with Imperius at the gate of the High Heavens, Leah's body appears to have been destroyed.

Leah heard Sylvanas approach and looked, but when she saw the Banshee queen she backed away "Get away from me demon!".

"I am no demon, little one. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sylvanas asked.

"My name is Leah... and I have no idea why I'm here. All I remember is all my work and all my suffering was meaningless and I was just a means to bring back Diablo. I thought I was dead but somehow I found myself in this world I have never seen before. I have been walking around for I don't even know how long and I don't know what to do!" Leah said in clear despair.

Sylvanas could feel the potential power inside her. Sylvanas fought back the urge to smirk, maybe this girl could help her even out the odds a little. She knelt down in front of the distraught girl "Do you still wish to destroy the demons?".

Leah looked up at her "Yes... but I don't know how".

"I can help you with that. My goals are to destroy them too, and insure the survival of my people" Sylvanas said.

"How am I supposed to trust you? Even trust my own mother turned on me" Leah said with clear spite.

"If you keep wandering around, you will surely be killed. And I think this could be an convenient partnership that could benefit both of us" Sylvanas offered and hand "Help me and I will help you".

Leah looked at the hand for several moments before she sighed and with no other choice she took it.

Sylvanas smirked. Finally she felt some level of control again.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Hana was hanging out with Sonya. They had bonded through Genji and where having a nice walk in the forest making small talk.

"So Sonya, how is your relationship with Genji?" Hana asked.

Sonya smiled "Never believed I would fall in love with someone smaller than me. Let alone one from another world. But I have never been happier".

"I know the feeling. Felt the same when I met Nova. The love is real and I want to spend the rest of my life with her" Hana said with a smile.

"Same with me and Genji. We talked about that when this is all over, maybe we would try to have kids" Sonya said with a dreamy expression.

"Yeah I think I will wait a while longer before I think about having kids" Hana said with a blush at the thought.

"Is it even possible for two women to have a child together without a man?" Sonya asked.

"Sure, the tech back home has all we need for that. But that will have to wait" Hana said.

Sonya pulled Hana close with one arm "Come now little Hana, everyone wants to start a family. I'm sure you and Nova will have cute little kids".

"I'm not tiny!" Hana snapped as she tried to break free.

Sonya just laughed as she lifted Hana on to her shoulders like a mother would do with her child "Well you are taller now".

Hana grumbles as Sonya walks with her on her shoulder "Not tiny...".

However they stopped when they heard a sound. Before they could react in time, a creature jumped out of the bushes and tackled Hana of Sonya's shoulders. Hana did he best to keep the creature from biting her, until Sonya pulled it of and threw it in to a rock with enough force to kill it. But soon more of those monsters ran out.

"What are those things?!" Hana asked as she took out her pistol.

"Revenants, once normal humans until their souls were corrupted and turned in to these things" Sonya said as she took out her blades "The only mercy we can grant them is a quick death".

Hana aimed her pistol "Right!".

As the revenants attacked, Hana shot as many as she could while Sonya cut through them like the warrior she was. They were not much of a challenge but proved annoying enough to separate Hana and Sonya. Hana was forced to back away since she could not take them in close combat. But then she gasped as a large monster with bladed hands rushed her.

This monster was an Executioner. These monsters were once the most notorious and reviled criminals in Westmarch, drawn up from the deepest, darkest cells of the city's prisons. Each was worse than the last: heartless murders who had butchered countless men, women, and children. In death, Malthael birthed them in forms that matched their twisted, callous souls, creating perfect instruments of slaughter. The executioners have earned their name.

Hana had to jump to the side to avoid being sliced open. The monster looked at her with a twisted and evil smile, it's eyes telling what it wanted to do to her. Hana shot at it, but her pistol could only do so much. The Executioner sliced at her several times, Hana really wished she had her mech right about now. The Executioner managed to knock her down and was about to impale her, only to roar in pain as a sword was thrown in to it's back.

Hana charged up her gut and shot it inside of it's mouth, finally killing it. Hana looked at Sonya and both smiled at each other, they had managed to repel the attackers, now they just had to head back and report it to the rest... but Hana paled when she saw a dark figure emerge from behind Sonya.

"BEHIND YOU!" Hana screamed, but it was to late.

The moment Sonya turned around, she was impaled through the chest by the fallen angel Malthael. Sonya gasped as she was lifted up by Malthael's weapon. The face less dark angel watched the life slowly drain from Sonya's eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hana screamed as she was about to shoot him... only for Malthael to throw his other weapon... cutting of Hana's arm that was holding the gun.

Hana screamed in pain as her right arm was cut of just above her elbow and fell to the ground. Hana fell to the ground holding her nasty wound while screaming in agony.

 **"I was not hear for you... but you can bleed out all the same"** Malthael spoke darkly before vanishing eith Sonya's body.

"No... Sonya..." Hana managed to get out, her vision becoming blurry due to the loss of blood.

Last thing she heard was someone running towards her and she could have sworn she saw Vikings before blacking out.

* * *

Back at camp Genji got a dark feeling in his chest. He looked at the forest Sonya and Hana went to...

Something bad just happened...

But he had no idea what.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The first uni-stone.**

There was a deathly silence. Warriors from all the world's had gathered to receive heartbreaking news. The 3 vikings had found Hana bloody and missing an arm. Luckily they had managed to get her back to camp in time before she bled out. Sadly that was not the worst part of what happened in the forest... Sonya... the Barbarian warrior. Had been slain by the fallen angel Malthael and he took her body with him. Everyone reacted differently to the news.

"Sonya..." Jaina said in a sad tone.

"I... I can't believe it... Sonya always looked so invincible... how could she have been killed in a simple ambush?" Li-Ming asked in disbelief.

"Malthael is not like any of the demons... he used to be our leader. And for a good reason" Auriel said.

"Malthael... how far you have fallen" Tyrael spoke silently, his tone filed with sorrow and disappointment.

Varian had an angry scowl "He even took her body. Not even allowing us to give her a proper burial. He will pay for this".

"But why would this Malthael go after Sonya?" Artanis asked.

"He must be working with someone. I don't see any other reason to take Sonya's body" Johanna assumed, her gaze on the ground.

But then Lena looked at the one person who must have been effected the most by all this "Genji...?".

Genji had been silent the whole time. He glanced around at his allies who were giving him concerned looks. He shook his head before leaving without a single word. Lena was about to go after him but Varian stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go" He said in a calm tone.

Lena gave him a look of disbelief "Let him go?!".

"Young Lena, I know what you are trying to do. And I admire your desire to comfort your friend. But in moments like these, kind words could end up making the pain worse. Genji lost someone he loved, he needs time to cope and gather himself" Varian explained, his tone showing he had seen these things many times.

Lena hesitated but sighed "Okey...".

Varian gave her a gentle pat on the back like a father would do with his child "I can tell you need some time too. Go to your tent and get some rest" He looked at the others "I think that goes for all of us".

Everyone nodded, silently agreeing with the king on this. Having lost a comrade, a friend, they needed time to go through it and recover so they would be ready for what's to come. Many of them wanting to avenge their fallen friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana was slowly waking up. She was laying in a medical bed, hooked up to several machines. She glanced to her side and saw Nova sitting on a chair next to her, half asleep. Hana was about to sit up until she hissed when she felt pain in her... she gasped and looked to see... her right arm was gone.

"No..." She said in shock.

Nova looked up when she noticed her lover was awake "Hana!".

"Nova! Where is my arm!?" Hana asked in slight panic.

Nova quickly hugged her "Calm down Hana... a lot has happened".

Hana did her best to calm down but it was not by much "Wait... Sonya!".

Nova leaned back with a sorrowful expression "I'm sorry Hana...".

"No... It was my fault! Had I nod been so weak I could have saved her!" Hana said in angry sadness.

Nova grabbed her and gave her a sharp look "Don't you dare blame yourself for this Hana. Somethings are simply out of our control. Besides, it was our enemies that killed Sonya, not you. And I am not going to let you talk as if you were the one that did it".

Hana looked her in the eyes before she began to cry. Nova's eyes softened as she hugged Hana close. Allowing her to let all her sorrow out. She needed it... both of them needed it.

* * *

Later that night Lena woke up from a nightmare, she just dreamt of Emily being torn apart by those hidious demons. The mere thought of it made her want to puke. She saw Valla was still sleeping, but she did not look like she was trully resting. Knowing Valla would get angry if she disturbed her, Lena decided to put on her chronal accelerator and go for a quick walk in the moonlight.

She walked for a little while, her bare feet touching the wet grass. She walked until she heard a sound. She walked over to check what it was. And she saw Valeera who was training with her green blades. Lena watched as Valeera swung her blades and leapt around in such masterful grace that only a true warrior would be able to pull of. It was only now that Lena finally realized how beautiful Valeera was, her green eyes shined like gems, her skin looked so smooth and perfect.

Lena suddenly yelped when one of the green blades hit the tree next to her head. She fell down and when she looked up she saw Valeera look down at her "If you are going to spy on me, at least try to hide yourself better".

"I wasn't spying on you! I just happened to walk passed" Lena said defensively, trying to calm her heart from almost having a green blade go in to her face.

"What are you even doing out here? In your nightgown no less?" Valeera asked.

Lena blushed a little at that but then sighed "I couldn't sleep".

Valeera nodded at that "Nor could I. So I decided to get some training in, so I can slay the monster that took Sonya from us".

"I want payback too. But until we know where to even find them, there is not much we can do" Lena said, feeling a little hopeless.

Valeera offered Lena a hand up, which she gladly accepted "True. But when the time comes, my blades will be ready. Tell me, Lena Oxton. Why were you watching me?".

"I just thought you looked cool with all your moves" Lena answered.

"Really? Cause it looked like you were checking me out" Valeera said and smirked when Lena blushed, she then put a finger on Lena's chronal accelerator "This device... it keeps you anchored in time?".

Lena nods "Yes, without it I would fade away from the flow of time".

"So you can never take it of?" Valeera asked.

"Oh no I can take it of. I just need to be close to it" Lena explained, wondering where Valeera was going with this.

Valeera was silent for a moment before looking Lena in the eyes "This is not the first time I have caught you looking at me Lena. The look in your eyes, you miss someone you love, don't you?".

Lena looked down "I do...".

"I fear I am not the right person to go to. But I saw you with that Rosa woman. Go to her Lena, she clearly likes you" Valeera said with a warm smile.

Lena looked at her for a few moments and nodded "I will. Thank you Valeera".

"Of course. Now get that cute butt of yours over to her" Valeera said.

Lena blushed but hurried away. Lena soon reached Rosa's room and knocked on her door. A few moments passed before Rosa opened the door "Lena?... What can I do for you?".

"I thought about what you said Rosa... do you have time?" Lena asked.

Rosa smiled warmly "For you, always".

Rosa let Lena inside her room and locked the door. It did not take long for them to start kissing and for their clothes to drop to the floor. They fell on the bed and enjoyed a blissful night. Lena knew she would feel guilty for this. But for now, she needed it badly. She only hoped Emily would forgive her.

* * *

The next day Jim woke up with a hangover. As he was getting ready for the day, Zeratul showed up out of nowhere, scaring Jim half to death and almost making him fall down.

"Geez, Zeratul. Don't you protoss know how to knock?" Jim asked, half annoyed.

"My apologies friend Raynor. But my scouts have discovered something very important. We found one of the Uni-Stones" Zeratul said in a urgent tone.

Jim got wide eyes, these sure was major news. He had to inform the other leaders quickly. And soon enough everyone where working round the clock to get ready. A team had already been picked: Lena, Blaze and Thrall where to be dispatched to find the Uni-Stone and bring it back before any of their enemies could get to it.

"Be careful, all of you. If we found it, it's possible that our enemies knows where it is too" Jim warned.

Lena spun her guns "We will deal with anyone who gets in our way".

"Oh yeah! Been eager to test out these upgrades to my armor" Blaze said.

"Let's go my friends. This is could be a fight we can't afford to lose" Thrall said.

Lena and Blaze nodded as they entered a ship that would take them to the Uni-Stone. Jim and the other leaders watched them go. Praying to whatever they believed in, that their friends would succeed, they could not lose this chance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana was resting in her medical bed, alone. She had heard about the mission and was a little irked that she could not come along. She still blamed herself for what happened to Sonya. If she had been stronger, if she had been a better fighter, or maybe if she had just brought her mech with her instead of her pistol, then Sonya would still be alive now.

Hana did her best not to cry. There has to be something she can do... **"If you seek power. If you seek revenge. Then there is a way".**

Hana gasped a looked around "Who's there!?".

A dark figure emerged from the darkness of the room, demonic wings and glowing eyes looking straight at her **"My name is Mal'Ganis. And I know of a way for you to gain the power you seek"** He placed his clawed finger against Hana's forehead and she began receiving visions of a glowing cave **"Not to far from here, yet hidden from you and your allies. The remains of a great power awaits someone to find it. Go there, claim it and you will have everything you desire".**

"Wh-why are you telling me this? Why not just claim the power yourself?" Hana asked.

 **"You are asking the wrong questions young one. What you really should be asking is: Do you have the desire and will to see it through?"** Mal'Ganis said before he vanished.

Hana was breathing hard from what just happened... a great power... the power to fix all her problems... did he speak the truth? Or was it just a trap?... Either way, Hana had to make a very tough decision.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thall, Lena and Blaze arrived at the place where the Uni-Stone was located. They rushed out of the ship and hurried towards something that looked like a castle. But just as they were about to enter, Thrall stopped and used his elemental powers to block an incoming fire blast. Lena and Blaze got their weapons ready and Lena paled when she saw what had just attacked them.

 **"I knew following your friends would lead me to what I've been looking for. Now, the Uni-Stone is mine"** Diablo himself spoke in his thundering demonic voice as he stepped out from the trees.

"You must be Diablo" Thrall said with a glare, his doom hammer ready "You made a mistake coming here".

 **"No... you are the ones who have walked in to your deaths. I will personally rip your insides out of your pathetic bodies"** Diablo spoke darkly.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see who's flames are hotter!" Blaze said, ready for action.

Dibalo laughed as he began rushing towards them... but something hit him in the side, sending him crashing in to a boulder. Everyone looked and a familiar dragon lady ran up to them.

"Lady Alexstrasza? Why are you here?" Thrall asked.

"Diablo is distracting you. One of his minions are already closing in on the Uni-Stone. Go, I will hold him of" Alexstrasza ordered, never taking her eyes of the demon.

Thrall only nodded before motioning his friends to follow him. Lena gave the Dragon Aspect one last look before joining her friends. Diablo stood up, chacking the dust of his body before glaring at the one who dared attack him.

 **"You really believe you can stand before me little woman?"** He asked with a growl.

"There is a lot more to me than meets the eye, demon!" Alexstrasza spoke as she turned in to her dragon form.

Diablo smirked at the new form in front of him **"Perhaps this will be more interesting than I thought. don't disappoint me".**

The lord of terror and the Life binder was about to clash.

* * *

Inside the castle, the team reached the chamber with the Uni-Stone... but someone was already there.

 **"So you made it here after all. Not matter, I will slay you myself and bring the stone to my master"** The voice was very familiar to Thrall.

"No... Friend Yrel. What has become of you?" The Orc leader asked in dread.

The corrupted Yrel only laughed as she readied her demonic hammer. The winner of this battle will get the Uni-Stone.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Battle between Life and Hell.**

Diablo and Alexstrasza where staring each other down while walking in a circle. Diablo's evil eyes where glowing at the though to ripping his enemy to shreds, while Alexstrasza was more than ready to meet what ever assault Diablo was planing. They kept up their motion for nearly a full minute before Diablo chuckled darkly.

 **"The Dragon Aspect of life. I've been hearing a great deal of stories about you. How do you expect to destroy me when your only purpose is to bring life?"** Diablo asked, he received no answer and just smirked **"Not that it matters. Your life will end here"**.

Alexstrasza glared before flying in to the air and began to breath her fire. Diablo countered by unleashing his own demonic flame from his mouth. The two blasts clashed in a power struggle. The power struggle lasted for a few seconds before the build up caused it to explode. Alexstrasza took the chance to dash forward, slamming in to Diablo and knocked him down. Diablo growls and throws Alexstrasza down to the ground.

Alexstrasza got up quickly and opened her massive maw, ready to snap them shut on Diablo's neck and rip out his windpipe, but was met when Diablo whirled to the side and a large, scaly fist slammed itself into the side of Alexstrasza's head. The dragon veered sideways, but proceeded to turn and face Diablo, who was advancing fast for a quick follow-up. He had just gotten close when Alexstrasza met him with a powerful tail-swipe. It hit him full in the ribs and knocked him sideways, allowing Alexstrasza to turn back around and greet him with a mouthful of teeth.

A large hand met her jaw and slammed it shut, forcing her head up as aforementioned hand wrapped around her neck to hold the now-struggling dragon aspect back. Alexstrasza thrashed wildly, trying to move her head closer to Diablo and take a chunk out of him, or at the very least breath fire in to his face, but Diablo's arms were doing their job well to hold her back.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Diablo's forearm. Deciding that biting wouldn't do, Alexstrasza instead reached up and plunged her claws into the demon's arm Diablo's grip slackened and Alexstrasza wrenched herself free of his grip before advancing, jaws poised to bite Diablo's head off. Rather than his neck, her jaws slammed shut on a thick forearm that he had brought up to block her advance. The demon growled in pain and the force of the charge knocked him on his back, but he was back on his feet in seconds and wrestling the red Dragon in an attempt to break free.

Diablo eventually wrestled Alexstrasza into a semi-headlock, then used his free hand to grab onto the dragon's snout and pulled with all his might. The dragon's jaws slowly opened and, with a slight shift, he pulled his other arm free and sent Alexstrasza falling back with a yelp in surprise.

Diablo looked at his arm before back at his foe **"So you do have some power after all. But it will not be enough. I am a prime evil and soon I will become the only lord of hell!"**.

Alexstrasza snarled before flying high in the air. Beyond Diablo's reach. The Prime Evil followed her with his eyes, waiting for whatever she was planing. However Alexstrasza's speed increased to the point Diablo was starting to have problems following her... then he was hit in the face by a fire ball, making him stagger back. He was then hit by another fire ball to the back, then one to the chest, and the another to his face, making him fall down.

Diablo was getting very annoyed by all the cheep shots and built his power before unleashing a powerful beam in to the air, forcing Alexstrasza to end her assault and avoid the the beam. The beam was forcing Alexstrasza to fly lower and lower. Seeing what her demonic foe was trying to do, Alexstrasza flew straight towards him a clached in to him, sending both tumbling across the ground.

Diablo threw Alexstrasza of him and growled in anger. This was getting annoying, he needed to kill this foolish dragon lady who dared believe she could stop him from achieving his goal.

* * *

Inside the chamber, Thrall, Lena and Blaze where facing of with the corrupted Yrel. Said Draenei had an evil smirk on her face while out heroes looked unsure of what to do.

"What's the plan here Thrall?" Lena asked, since Thrall was the leader of the group.

"We don't want to hurt her. We just need to stop her" Thrall answered.

"Yeah I don't think the feeling is mutual with that chick" Blaze said, ready to fight.

 **"You will all die in the name of my master Diablo!"** Yrel declared as she rushed forward.

Thrall's Doomhammer clashed with Yrel's new demon hammer, creating a small shock wave before Yrel kicked the Warchief back. Lena blinked over to fire at Yrel's back, but said Draenei grabbed Lena by the neck and slammed her in to the ground. Yrel smirked and was about to smash Lena's head with her hammer, luckily for the Overwatch agent, Blaze smacked Yrel away with the arm of his armor.

"How about we turn up the heat!" Blaze shouted as he unleashed flames from his flamethrowers.

Yrel rolled away from the flames and ran in a circle before leaping of a rock towards Blaze. The Firebat held up his arms, and using some upgrades thanks to Protoss and Overwatch tech, he created an energy shield that blocked the powerful blow. The blow still staggered him, and at close range he could not aim his flamethrowers. Blaze swung his arms, trying to hit Yrel, who managed to avoid them and struck him in the back, making him stumble. But before she could hit him again, Thrall rammed her from the side.

"Yrel! Wake up! This is not you!" Thrall all but pleaded to his old ally.

 **"Your words means nothing to me son of D** **urotan. Only my master's will matters to me!** **"** Yrel said coldly as she attacked again.

Thrall blocked her strikes the best he could and knocked her down "You always believed in the light! Do not let Diablo's darkness consume you!".

 **"SILENCE!"** Yrel screamed as her new demonic power flared up and she went for a another strike, only to be sprayed in the back by Lena's pistols, making her fall to her knees.

"Wow, someone has an anger problem. Why don't you take a chill pill and come back to the good side" Lena offered.

Yrel growls and with another scream she smashed her hammer in to the ground, staggering the heroes with a shock wave before going after Lena who blinked away to avoid being smashed. Lena tossed one of her pulse bombs that exploded, stunning Yrel long enough for Blaze to grab her from behind and pulled her in to a powerful bear-hug.

Thrall rushed over and grabbed Yrel's face "Yrel please! Fight the corruption. Remember the light!".

Yrel hissed and let out an furious scream that echoed through the whole chamber.

* * *

Back outside, Alexstrasza was thrown in to a wall. Diablo advanced on the dragon and seized her lower neck in one hand and her tail in the other. With a growl, he hefted Alexstrasza up into the air and, with a grunt, tossed Alexstrasza away. The red magical dragon tumbled across the ground like a rolling log before she dug her taloned legs into the ground to drag herself to a halt.

Alexstrasza roared in fury, then charged Diablo once again. Rather than bite or claw at Diablo this time, she rammed into the ape with her head to shove him back. She then raised her clawed hand and raked it across Diablo's chest, earning a roar in pain from the prime evil. Diablo's response to that was to pull back a scaly fist and plant an uppercut that sent Alexstrasza reeling.

Alexstrasza got up, then realized that taking Diablo head-on might not be a good idea. She needed something to throw things in her favor and had a good idea on how to do just that. She flew in to the air once more and began breathing fire all over the place. Diablo watched in confusion on what she was planning.

 **"You think a little forest fire is going to stop one from the burning hells?!"** Diablo roared "If you are not going to fight me, then accept your death or leave. You will die no matter what you choose to do!".

However the sound of the flames, not to mention Diablo's barking, where loud enough to to allow Alexstrasza to sneak up on him. Steadily, Alexstrasza inched closer, the slightest sound would alert the demon to her presence. Movement had to be taken with great care... Alexstrasza was close now and Diablo looked like he had just lost interest in the chase and was starting to move towards the chamber. It was now or never.

Diablo only just heard the approaching footsteps and turned away, just as a set of powerful jaws slammed onto his bicep, teeth digging into the thick muscles. The roar he emitted was loud enough to be heard for miles, and his rage flared up, as he now wanted nothing more than to kill this damn creature. He lurched forward, ripping his arm free of Alexstrasza's jaws, then reached behind him to wrap his arms around the dragon aspect's neck and do a sort of crude throw to slam the dragon into the ground. However, the excess weight also sent him tumbling forward, too, and both rolled down a steep hillside in a ball of thrashing limbs, slashing claws, and gnashing teeth.

By the time they stopped rolling, Diablo was pinned under Alexstrasza's taloned foot and was holding the dragon's jaws back as they reached for his neck. However Alexstrasza took a deep breath and unleashed her magic fire in to Diablo's face, causing the prime evil to roar in pain. One solid push from Diablo's massive arms sent Alexstrasza stumbling off the demon and dangerously-close to a deep ravine. Diablo couldn't get back onto his feet in time and Alexstrasza had already recovered and was going full-speed with a gaping maw. She was coming at Diablo from downhill, though, so Diablo had a slight advantage in altitude...and he had just the right trick.

Alexstrasza was already there to meet Diablo when a large appendage caught her around the snout and simultaneously slammed her mouth shut and obscured her vision. It was Diablo's Tail, which had been proven useful in the past. Diablo used his tail to push Alexstrasza back long enough to get to his feet and meet the now-very-disgruntled dragon's counterattack. The Dragon aspect charged and, rather than try to avoid it, Diablo used it to his advantage. He wrapped one arm around Alexstrasza's neck, the other latching around the base of her tail, then opened his mouth and clamped his massive teeth down on Alexstrasza's neck.

Alexstrasza shrieked in pain and lost her balance, causing both to roll forward once again. Alexstrasza struggled as blood ran down her neck. At this rate Diablo would kill her, she had to do something fast.

She began flapping her wings as fast and as hard as she could, crating a small wind storm. Diablo looked confused but continued to bite down on her neck... until he noticed his feet lifting of the ground. Alexstrasza landed back down, and the sudden impact made Diablo let go, allowing Alexstrasza to strike him with her tail, sending towards the edge of the ravine.

Diablo grabbed on to the edge to stop himself from falling. But a fire ball to the face was more than enough to send him falling down the deep ravine. He roars as he soon vanished from sight as he fell in to the mist below.

Alexstrasza crawled back to safer grounds before turning in to her humanoid form. She was breathing hard ans still bleeding. She knew all she had managed to do was delay Diablo for a while. She hoped her allies had gotten the Uni-Stone.

* * *

Back inside the chamber, Blaze was thrown in to a wall as Yrel was wailing at Thrall with her hammer, wanting to see him die so badly. Thrall blocked as many of the strikes as she could before they met in a hammer lock, both trying to overpower the other. Lena slowly got back up from a nasty beating she took earlier. At this rate they wouldn't get anywhere.

Thrall realized that too and looked at Lena while still holding Yrel back "Lena! Get the stone! Hurry!".

Lena nods and began rushing towards the Uni-Stone. Yrel noticed and screamed as she forced Thrall of her before striking him in the chest with her hammer, knocking him away and she hurried after the Overwatch agent. Lena's Chronal Accelerator had ran out of juice, so she could not blink over to the stone, so all she could do was run, with a blood thirsty Yrel hot on her heels. But just before the could grab Lena's leg, Blaze rammed Yrel with his shoulder and used his shields to block several violent strikes from the angry Draenei.

However, Blaze's distraction was all Lena needed to finally grab the Uni-Stone... and after she did, a blast of pure light swept through the area.

Yrel screamed as she fell to her knees... her skin going back to normal and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Ummm... did we win?" Blaze asked, confused by what just happened.

Thrall walked over, holding his ribs and looked over Yrel "It looks like the demon corruption in her has been purged... but how?".

"I know how" Everyone looked to see Alexstrasza walk inside and looked at Lena "Young Lena. Your heart is pure. As pure as a mortal heart can get. When you touched the stone, it responded to that purity, and clenched this place of all evil. Freeing Yrel from her enslavement".

"The Uni-Stone responds to the nature of one's heart... amazing" Thrall said.

"Yeah, that is sweet and all, but can we go back to base now?" Blaze asked, his suit needing a tune up.

"Agreed, friend Blaze. We have what we came for and we got an ally back. Let's not linger here" Thrall agreed as he picked up Yrel and they finally left.

All of them where really happy that no evil hand touched the Stone. Not telling what could have happened. And they were not eager to find out.

* * *

Later, Diablo had made it back up the ravine and entered the chamber... only to find out he had lost both the Uni-Stone, and his servant.

With a growl, Diablo let out a furious roar that could be heard from miles around.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A victory in battle, but not in the war.**

Some time had passed since Thrall and his team returned from their mission. They explained everything, from their battle against Diablo and the corrupted Yrel, to the part of them managing to attain the Uni-Stone and how it responded to the heart of the one who grabbed it. They really were lucky that Lena was the one who touched it first. Still this was a good time. Claiming the Uni-Stone declared the heroes first major victory against the forces of evil. And while they knew their foes would be even more desperate to crush them now, what mattered now was that they finally had an advantage and had to make sure not to waste it.

But for now, such a major victory did call for a small celebration. Everyone where either enjoying the food and drinks, or simply talking to their friends. And Lena did receive some major praise for being the one who gave them all this victory. While she was happy for that, she kept telling everyone that it was a team effort, and if not for Blaze, she might never have made it.

Of course the rest of her team received praise as well. Blaze was more than happy to tell everyone the the thrilling tale, while Thrall did not say much at all, only he did what he had to do.

While all that happened, Lena was enjoying a nice drink until a certain medic hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear "How about we get some alone time and have our own celebration?".

Lena blushed but smiled "Sure Rosa. Let me just finish my drink first".

"And risk having to pee in the middle of our fun time? I don't think so!" Rosa said as she dragged Lena away, leaving her half empty mug.

"Oh come on Rosa! The drink tasted so good!" Lena protested.

"Relax, you will get a much better drink soon" Rosa said with a wink that made Lena's face turn red.

Jim watched them leave and shook his head "Seems Rosa is a woman who knows what she want. You're holding up alright big guy?".

Thrall took a big sip of his drink before setting his mug down "I am well, Raynor. I am happy and relived that we managed to attain the Uni-Stone and get Yrel back".

Jim nods "I hear you man, we needed this break. Hope the stone can be of some use in this war".

"Speaking of the stone, have we learned anything from it yet?" Thrall asked.

"Do not worry, friend Thrall" Artanis suddenly spoke as he walked up to them "I am having my best people look at it as we speak. They are studying the stone to see what we can learn and if it's safe to use it. But until then we need to focus on making sure our enemies don't get their hands on it".

Thrall nods at him "Agreed. Thank you Artanis".

"Of course, friend Thrall. But for tonight, we rest. I'm sure we all need it" Artanis said.

"I'll drink to that" Jim said as he downed his drink before calling out "Another one over here!" As a waiter refiled his drink, Jim raised it up "To victory".

Thrall clanked his mug against Jim's "And for our fallen comrades".

* * *

While everyone else where enjoying their celebration, Lena and Rosa had just finished their own. They where laying in Lena's bed, naked and breathing hard from their fun time.

"Wow... you really are good at this" Lena managed to breath out.

Rosa smiled she brushed her fingers through Lena's hair "I am a medic. I know all the sweet spots of a human's body".

Lena giggled at that "I noticed. Thanks for this".

"Anytime Lena. So just how was the mission?" Rosa asked "Fighting a demon from hell must have been scary".

"Oh trust me, it was very scary. But we got what we came for and we got a new ally as a bonus" Lena answered.

"Speaking of her. Who was that goat girl?" Rosa asked.

Lena snickered "Goat girl, better avoid saying that out loud when she is nearby. Anway her name is Yrel. Thrall told me she was born on a alternate version of the planet Draenor, the sanctuary of the exiled draenei and the original home of the orc. Yrel was dedicated to her faith. She grew up in a temple called the Temple of Karabor, the center of the Holy Light for her people, and served as an acolyte. Devoted to her beliefs and her studies, she showed promise as a healer. Prophet Velen noticed her talent. He invited her to train as his pupil and began to teach her the value of leadership and sacrifice. But Yrel carried a dark secret within her. Velen sensed it, and he foresaw that for good or ill, she had a larger role to play. Yet when she considered her prospects, Yrel preferred to stay inside the temple, quietly caring for those around her. Unfortunately, that ideal did not survive".

"What happened?" Rosa asked.

Lena got a sad look "Her peaceful life was shattered when the savage orc clans forged themselves into a fighting force named the Iron Horde and set out to conquer Draenor. Yrel was captured and flung into a war. Enslaved by the Iron Horde, she eventually gained combat experience while fighting the orcish threat. After the demise of Velen and numerous betrayals from within draenei society, Yrel took upon herself the burden of leading her people. She became a member of the Council of the Council of Exarchs, and an important figure among both the draenei and the Alliance forces on Draenor".

"Oh... but at least some good things came out of the whole mess" Rosa said.

"Only for her to become a slave to the very thing she swore to destroy. Not telling the trauma it must have left on her mind" Lena said.

Rosa stroke Lena's cheek "Where is she now?".

"Still resting. Not sure when she is going to wake up. I just hope she will make it" Lena said while leaning in to the touch.

Rosa kissed her "When she does, there will be plenty of people ready to help her. But for now, how about we just enjoy ourselves while we still can".

Lena smiled "You read my mind doc".

Rosa smiled and they began making out as Rosa grabbed Lena's perfect butt, which she helped making Rosa fall in love with her and Rosa would always find excuses to touch it. Lena did not mind in privet, but in public, she had to make sure to watch her butt to avoid being groped in the middle of a mass. But for now, Rosa could have it all she wanted.

But as they were making love, they where unaware of the evil that where still at play.

* * *

Mal'Ganis, one of the nathrezim, or dreadlords, who served as the Lich King's elite jailers. He aided the Lich King in his task of preparing Azeroth for the Burning Legion's second invasion, spreading a plague through Lordaeron that would turn the population into mindless undead. Posing as the leader of the Scourge, he confronted Prince Arthas at Stratholme, and watched him purge the city before its citizens could turn. Impressed by Arthas' resolve, Mal'Ganis goaded the prince into following him to Northrend. In a desperate attempt to defeat Mal'Ganis, Arthas sought and found the runeblade Frostmourne. However, this was Mal'Ganis' plan all along, as Arthas forfeited his soul to the Lich King when he claimed the weapon. When Arthas finally confronted Mal'Ganis with Frostmourne in hand, Ner'zhul betrayed his jailer and commanded Arthas to slay the dreadlord.

Mal'Ganis, being a demon, wasn't killed and his soul merely returned to the Twisting Nether. After reforming his body, he returned to Northrend, where he manipulated the Scarlet Onslaught - an elite branch of the Scarlet Crusade - in the form of Barean Westwind. When his cover was blown, Mal'Ganis retreated, but eventually came back when the Legion invaded Azeroth for the third time.

Right now he was on his knee in front of a fiery figure who was speaking to him through the flames **"Well? Do you have anything to report?"**.

 **"Yes my master. Our plan is in motion, I have already tempted one of the warriors of the light to search out the power inside the cave"** Mal'Ganis answered.

 **"Are you sure she is the right one?"** The master asked.

 **"She may be weak now. But she has the drive to be the best. And given her failure to protect her friend, she will seek the power if only to make sure that she never loses anyone again"** Mal'Ganis assured **"But she will not be able to resist the power's influence and she will turn"**.

The master was silent before speaking again **"Very well. I hope for your sake that you are right about this. Or I can not promise that your punishment will be merciful"**.

Mal'Ganis bows his head **"Trust me, my master. I learned from my mistake with Arthas. It will not happen again"**.

* * *

Meanwhile Hana laid awake in her bed... naked and next to Nova who was fast asleep. Sonya's death was still heavy on the young Korean's mind and how she could have saved her if only she was stronger. Nova's love helped numb the pain but it did not make it go away for long.

Hana kept thinking about what she was told by that creature. She was not stupid, she knew it could very well be a trap mean to kill her or worse. But if there was even a slightest chance. What she knew for sure was that the moment she makes her choice, there would be no going back.

Hana grabbed the stump of her missing arm before looking at Nova "I'm... sorry... my love".

With a heavy heart, Hana kissed Nova on the lips before getting dressed and headed out.

* * *

Deep underneath the frozen throne, The Lich King Arthas stood in front of a green pool. He looked at it for a moment before raising Frostmourne and dark blue magic began to surround him before he focused it in to the pool. Blinding blasts of light filled the room as the violent power did it's work. When it finally settled down, Arthas waited for the results.

A few moments later the green water began to move until suddenly a naked woman stood up with a loud scream. Her body was pale, her hair white, and her eyes glowing, nothing like what she once used to look. She took a moment to calm down before looking at Arthas.

 **"Do you know who I am?"** Arthas asked.

"You... are my master" The woman said.

Arthas motioned his hand and the woman walked out of the pool, the green water dripping of her pale body. Some servants walked in and dressed the woman in dark armor before providing her with her new weapons. The woman bowed to Arthas after they were done.

 **"Rise... Sonya, my new Death Knight"** Arthas said.

Sonya looked up and smirked.

* * *

Back with Hana, she stood in front of the cave she had been told about. She knew the moment she stepped in, there would be no going back. She took a deep breath and walked inside. The inside was lit with flames and dark crystals, the power flowing from them was overwhelming. But Hana pressed on until she reached the center of the large cave. When she did, some crystals formed around her, trapping her inside.

 **"Who. Are. You?"** A dark voice spoke in a slow yet scary tone.

"I am Hana Song" Hana answered, doing her best to not show how scared she was.

 **"What. Do. You. Want?"** The same voice asked.

"To become stronger. Much stronger than I could ever be on my own" Hana answered.

 **"And what... will you sacrifice... for this power?"** The voice asked.

Hana was silent for several moments, a tear ran down her face, she knew what she had to give up to become stronger... but she had no choice, she had to do this. Or she would remain useless for the rest of the war.

"Everything" Hana answered, her tone sounding dead.

The voice did not answer at first, but soon Hana could hear a chuckle **"Very well, I shall grant you my power. But know this. You now belong to Deathwing!".**

Hana screamed as overwhelming power surged through her body. Morphing and changing her from the inside out. Her missing arm was replaced by dark metal and her body looked like it was a blaze and her eyes and a fiery glow in them. She roared as she shattered the crystal that had been containing her, her new form and new power clear as day.

Hana had been reborn... as the herald of a world breaker.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Undead Nightmare.**

To say Nova was worried would be the understatement of the decade. She just woke up this morning only to notice that her beloved Hana was not in the bed. At first she figured that Hana had just woken up early to prepare breakfast... only she was not in the kitchen. Hana had not even left a note to tell Nova where she was. Nova walked around the places that Hana liked to hang out in and even asked the people she liked to talk to. Nothing. Hana was not in any of those places and no one she knew had seen her recently. Nova did not like this one bit, it's not like Hana to just vanish like this without telling anyone.

Nova told some of her allies and they agreed to help looking for her. Nova had finished her own search and was waiting for news from the others, soon a raven landed in front of her and turned in to Medivh "Well?".

Medivh shook his head "I searched every corner of the camps. No sign of young Hana anywhere".

Nova hissed in frustration "Damn it! Where the hell did she run of to?".

Medivh thought for a moment until he spoke "Nova, has Hana behaved differently than her useal self?".

Nova looked at him for a moment before she slowly nods "Yes... now that you mention it, she has been a lot different ever since... Sonya died. She kept blaming herself for what happened and kept going on and on that if she had been stronger, then Sonya would still be alive".

Nova's words made the picture much more clear for Medivh "I think I understand now. He grief and guilt has lead her to seek other means of growing stronger".

Nova did not like where this was going "What do you mean?".

"I have seen this happen before. When someone becomes so desperate for the strength to protect everything they care about, to the point they even travels in to dark places and goes down a very dangerous path, all in a restless search of power... and at a certain point, they no longer care what they need to sacrifice to get it. It becomes and obsession, an obsession that ultimately leads to their destruction, or they become the very thing they fought against" Medivh explained.

His words made Nova even more worried than she already was, but Hana would never go that far just for power... right?

"I can sense your doubt Nova. But even the most innocent soul can be tempted. And while their intentions may be pure, their actions will decide if it's worth it or not" Medivh said as he placed a hand on Nova's shoulder "And if Hana has chosen the wrong path, you might be the only one who can pull her back on to the right path".

Nova let his words sink in before she spoke "I will. But first we need to find her. Something I can't do alone".

Before anything else could be said, a knight ran up "Lady Nova. You have been called to a meeting. Something dark is happening in the nearby villages".

Nova growls, she really did not need this right now.

* * *

Later, in the meeting room, all the leaders where gathered to discuss what was going on. Everyone went silent when Jim spoke up "Alright listen up everyone. Our scouts has reported that something is attacking nearby villages. The reports fits the description of these, Undead monsters that our allies told us about. The people are in danger so we are going to send a small team in to help them. We can spare to many in case it's just a ploy to leave us exposed" He looked at Nova "I want you to lead the mission".

Nova was silent for a moment before she shook her head "I can't".

Jim blinked "Come again?".

"Hana has gone missing. I need to find her" Nova explained.

Jim sighed at that "I know, I received the news. But look Nova, I understand your need to save her. Hell, I would have done the same if I was in your position. But innocent people need our help. Hana is not helpless, I'm sure she-".

"I am not doing anything until I know Hana is safe!" Nova snapped, refusing to let Jim finish.

Everyone fell silent as the leaders shared uncertain glances. But surprisingly, it was Varian who spoke up "Then go find her" Nova looked at him in surprise as he walked up to her "I lost the woman I loved. I don't want to see you go through the same pain. But you can only look for her as long as you don't go alone. Take at least two more people with you. Last thing we need is for you to go missing too".

Nova looked at him for several moments before she gave a sharp nod "Understood. Thank you, Lord Varian".

Varian only smiled as Nova left to get the two people she knew could help her in her search. Still, now they had to make a new team that could deal with the situation in the village.

As if reading the other's thoughts, Jack spoke up "I'll handle the mission. And judging by the nature of the situation. I think I got the perfect team that I wish to bring with me".

Everyone looked at him, curious of who he had in mind.

* * *

Later, Jack was heading out with his team. The team was made up of: Himself, Jaina, Li-Ming and Tychus. They walked in to the village and saw that the people had clearly just recovered from an attack. But they could see the fear and stress in their eyes, like they were just waiting for another attack to happen at any moment.

Jack walked up to a soldier who barely looked like he could even hold a blade "What happened here?".

"The undead... They showed up out of nowhere, we did our best to hold them of, but there was just so many of them. We had no choice but to pull back and lead the villagers to safety. But we are running out of space to keep them in and we lose more ground and soldiers with every attack... it's hopeless. We are all going to die" The man said in a defeated tone.

"Then why are you not just taking the people and leave?" Li-Ming asked as if it was an obvious solution.

"Easier said than done. The undead would slaughter us before we can get anywhere. And besides. Where would we even go?" The man asked.

"If you stay here, you will all be killed for sure. We have a camp that's not to far away. We can shelter your people there, long enough until we can find a safer home for you all" Jaina offered.

The man hesitated before Tychus spoke "Look man, it's either a possible death or a certain death. If there is even one chance for you all to live, why not take it?".

The man looked at him before he sighed "Very well, we shall follow your lead. But how do you suggest we even move all these people without the undead catching us?".

"We won't. We will hold our ground here until our pick up arrives. I already sent word to our allies, they are sending over transports to get us out of here. We just need to survive until then" Jack answered.

"Are you insane? We don't have time to wait! The undead will be on us any second now!" The man argued.

"At ease Soldier! I said I had a plan, stay calm and focused, and you may just make it through this" Jack told the man in a harsh tone before looking at the magic users of the team "Jaina, you and Li-Ming are in charge of protecting the people. Me and Tychus will fight warriors on the front line. With any luck, we can hold of the undead until pick up arrives".

"Hey, why do I get the boring part?" Li-Ming complained.

"Because I said so, that's why!" Jack said in a aggressive tone, making Li-Ming shut her mouth "Alright, time to get ready".

Little did they know. These warriors just so happened to belong to a rather dangerous woman.

* * *

 **Sally Whitemane, the High Inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade.**

At a young age, Sally Whitemane witnessed her family succumbing to the Scourge's plague of undeath while they were traveling through Lordaeron. She was forced to destroy her own parents and siblings when they rose as mindless undead, and since that day she found fulfillment only in the destruction of undead. She became a priestess of the Light and joined the Scarlet Crusade, a religious order dedicated to the eradication of the undead from Lordaeron. Though they believed that their mission of cleansing the world of undead was a noble one, the crusaders soon grew intolerant of all non-human races and came to believe that anyone who was not a part of their order was infected by the Scourge's plague of undeath and had to be tortured or eradicated. Along with Renault Mograine, who had been given the rank of Scarlet Commander, Whitemane oversaw operations in the Scarlet Monastery. However, while Mograine commanded the military forces in the area, the fearsome Whitemane, who had the ability to resurrect her comrades after death, was the true master of the Monastery.

Alliance and Horde ordered Sally's death, but this was not the end as the High Inquisitor returned years later. According to Lilian Voss, "the problem with the Scarlet Crusade is that they keep coming back, even after death. Behind those resurrections is High Inquisitor Whitemane. With her death, so goes the Crusade." To give Whitemane a final rest, Alliance and Horde adventurers retrieved two anointed blades known as Unquenchable and the Hand of Providence. They then confronted and slew Whitemane. The adventurers plunged the blades into Whitemane's corpse, seemingly putting a final end to the Scarlet Crusade's tyranny.

Ironically, Sally Whitemane was later raised as an undead by Thassarian and the Deathlord to serve as the third member of the new Four Horsemen. While death rid her of her madness, her strong spirit remained.

But when she woke up in the Nexus, her living form had been restored and she was alive again, and ready to continue her quest to purge the Undead.

She had noticed the new comers and she was quite intrigued in what they had to offer.

"Interesting... but I see Jaina Proudmore is with them... wonder if she will truly help us. Or just leave us to die again" Sally said with a small hiss, she did not trust Jaina one bit for leaving Lordaeron, despite not knowing the true reason behind it. But those other people do interest her, so she decided to hold back for now and see what they can do.

She will join in if the situation goes bad.

* * *

Back in the camp. Genji was meditating on top of a rock, he was doing his best to move on from Sonya's death... but it was next to impossible. He loved her, and her death wounded him even deeper than even Hanzo did when he struck Genji down. All Genji could feet was anger and even hatred towards the monsters responsible for this. He knew that hate and anger would not help him. But what else could he do?

"Genji" Said cyborg looked up and saw Nova in front of him "I need your help".

"If you are going to bring me on a mission. I am afraid I have to refuse. I got to much on my mind at the moment" Genji said.

"To much to help your friend?" Nova asked.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Genji asked.

Nova sighed, seems Genji has been to close of to learn about the situation "Hana has gone missing".

Genji's eyes became wide behind his mask "What?".

"She blames herself for Sonya's death and left to find power" Nova explained.

"Why? No one blames her for what happened. I even told her myself that I held no anger towards her" Genji said.

"Which I am thankful for. But no one needed to blame her, because our blame is nothing compared to how much she blames herself. We need to find her before she does something stupid. So are you with me or not?" Nova demanded.

Genji thought it over before standing up "Alright, I will aid you, for Hana's sake. But how are you planing on finding her?".

Nova smirked "I got the best tracker I could find".

The sound of a bear was heard and both Genji and Nova looked to see Rexxar waiting for them "Let's start the hunt for our missing comrade".

 **.**

 **Small Note: I have two new Blizzard related stories.**

 **If you like Spider-Man and Starcraft. Check out the story: StarCraft: Spider-Ghost.**

 **If you like Warcraft and Fire Emblem. Check out my brand new story: Warcraft: A Fire Emblem saga.**

 **I really want both stories to succeed since I love them both. But they will need support. So any review would be highly appreciated. Both stories can be found on my page.**

 **.**

 **But tell me what you think of this chapter first.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Undead War.**

Nova, Genji and Rexxar had begun their search for Hana. She had been missing for way to long and Nova wanted to find her as quickly as possible. Genji had jumped on to a rock and looked over the area to see if there was any sign of his friend. Rexxar was using something that had Hana's smell on it, to see if he or his beasts could track her sent. And Nova was using her powers to scan for any minds in the area besides her comrades. If she could pick up Hana's thoughts, she has a chance of finding her. But so far non of them had any luck. Genji could not see her anywhere, Rexxar had not picked up any sents and Nova did not detect any thoughts that were not her own.

Nova was growing more frustrated by the minute "Come on. Where the hell did she run of to?".

Genji jumped down "I can't see her anywhere".

"And I am not picking up any sent that matches her" Rexxar said.

"And I can not pick up her thoughts. Damn it! She should not be this hard to track. She was never trained to shake of followers!".

"Calm yourself, Nova. If you lose focus now, we'll never find her" Rexxar said..

"I will calm down after I know Hana is safe and unhurt. Until then, I will not stop until we find her" Nova declared as she continued walking. Genji and Rexxar shared a look before following their leader.

"This is why I never bothered finding a mate" Rexxar said, sounding tired.

"Love is a double edged sword. It can be a source of great strength, but also great suffering... I learned that from experience" Genji said, his tone making it clear he was far from moving on from what happened to Sonya.

"Sonya was a powerful warrior, and a good friend. We all miss her" Rexxar said.

"She was more than an ally or friend to me... I loved her... more than I've ever loved anyone. And when the time comes, I will kill the one who took her from me. But first, I want to make sure Hana is safe. I do not want to lose her too" Genji declared.

Rexxar put a hand on Genji's shoulder "When the day for your revenge comes. I will be more than willing to help you. I too want to make that fiend pay for what he did".

Genji gave him a thankful look "Then I welcome your aid".

With that they continued on. But unknown to them. They where heading in to a deadly territory. Rexxar could sense it. There was demons nearby. But no demons he was familiar with.

They where heading towards the home of one of the Lords of Hell.

 **Azmodan** , the Lord of Sin, is one of the four Lesser Evils which make up the seven Great Evils and was born from one of the seven heads of the great dragon Tathamet. After the events of the Sin War, Azmodan, together with Belial, banished the Three to Sanctuary when they realized the Three were planning to break the pact Hell had made with Heaven. This began the time known as the Dark Exile. Shortly thereafter, a civil war broke out between the two Lesser Evils, which Azmodan quickly won. He has ruled Hell for the last 300 years to this day. He is also the ruler of the Realm of Sin in the Burning Hells.

He even tried to invade Sanctuary. The reason is because he seeks the Black Soulstone, with which he intends to become The Prime Evil. But he was ultimately defeated and sealed away. But now he is free again and is once more plotting another horrendous plan to achieve his goal. And when it comes to his home, nothing happens there without him knowing about it.

So when he learned that 3 intruders where on their way, it did make him happy. Hiding in the shadows while waiting for the right time to strike is boring, in fact it's down right tedious. So 3 unknowing victims entering his domain is a welcoming surprise.

"Minions. We are about to have guests. Let's give them a warm welcoming by giving them what they lust for the most. And then they will suffer the pain of their own sins" Azmodan spoke in a dark and sinister tone.

With his words, the demons under his control began to mobilize. All eager to greet the guests that where approaching. Our heroes where about to know how it feels to have your own sins trying to kill you. And Azmodan would enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the village, Jack and his team where getting ready for the next Undead wave. Jack was checking his weapon, wanting to make sure it was at 100% before the battle start. Tychus was doing the same with his Mini-Gun while Jaina and Li-Ming where brushing up on their spells, they would need to be as ready as they could get if they where to hold of the Undead forces.

"Alright Jaina. You are our expert on these undead. What are we to expect?" Jack asked.

"Well there are multiple types of undead. But there are 4 types that we are most likely to face. The first ones are skeletons that has been brought back by the undead magic" Jaina began "The second ones are what you would call, simple zombies. They are reanimated corpses who have not yet completed the transition into the "true" undeath form of ghouls. They lack a lot of the intelligence their risen comrades do. Zombies, due to their lack of intelligence and their numbers, are often used as fodder in the front lines of the Scourge.".

"And what about these Ghouls?" Tychus asked.

"Ghouls are undead acting as the shock troops for the Scourge. These lumbering, rotting corpses were once innocent townsfolk who have made the final transition into true undeath. Ghouls have great stamina and revel in combat with living beings. Ghouls are ravenous cannibals who can replenish their health by devouring the flesh of fallen warriors, friend and foe alike" Jaina began to explain, remembering everything she learned about those creatures "But even they pale compared to the Abominations".

"And what's the deal with those things?" Li-Ming asked.

"Abominations are twisted, mutilated undead creatures comprised of multiple dead limbs and body parts from many different corpses. They are enormous warriors, scarred by loose stitchings and putrid, open sores. They love to carve flesh and tear their enemies apart. The slow-moving and dull-witted abominations constantly drip blood and smell like disease-ridden slaughterhouses. They carry large cleavers into combat and wield various sickle-bladed hooks on their disproportionate limbs. Abominations outwardly appear strangely joyful due to their absent-minded expressions and mannerisms, though this is most likely due to their low level of mental capacity. Like their undead cousins, abominations lust for flesh and are known to eat not only the living but the dead as well" Jaina explained.

"Those descriptions perfectly matches the monster me and Valeera fought" Jack remembered "Not eager to face them again. But we need to help these people".

"So what's the plan Chief?" Tychus asked.

"Tychus, you and me will be on the front line. We will help the warriors fend of the undead" Jack answered.

"Hell, I like the sound of that" Tychus said with a smirk.

"Jaina, you and Li-Ming are in charge of protecting the civilians in case any undead makes it past us" Jack told the two magic users.

Jaina nodded her head, but Li-Ming did not look happy with this plan "Wait, you want your most powerful players on the back line? Forget that, I take the enemies head on. Just because I'm a lady, doesn't mean I need to be protected".

Jack stood up and towered over the young mage "This has nothing to do with you being a woman. And you are the one who will be doing the protecting. Our first priority is to make sure the people makes it out of here safely. And it would be smart of you to remember that fact. Do I make myself clear?".

Li-Ming actually shrunk back from that "Fine, I will keep them safe".

"Good" Jack said before a howling sound was heard "Looks like it's go time".

"Hell, it's about time" Tychus said as he picked up his Mini-gun.

They headed outside and saw the undead where approaching. There were a lot of zombies and Jack spotted those Ghouls that Jaina spoke about. The Ghouls have the appearance of a bent, twisted humanoid figure. Much of their flesh has rotted away, exposing a fair amount of bone and twisting facial features until they are unrecognizable as human. As undeath progresses in a victim, it twists and corrupts the body, growing fangs and claws. The ghoul is the final stage of the process of undeath.

"Jaina, Li-Ming, get to the people. Tychus, with me!" Jack ordered before everyone hurried to do their parts

And the battle had begin.

Jack got ready for a horde of zombies. He hoped all those zombie movies that Lena liked to watch where not just bullshit. As the zombies rushed him, Jack raised his weapon and shot several of them in the head. It worked, and the zombies went down. But many more where coming. Jack did his best to keep his distance from them, but when one managed to get close, he smacked it away with his weapon. One grabbed him from behind, only for Jack to elbow it in the face before Judo throwing it in to another.

As more zombies approached, Jack gunned down several of them until they got to close for him to aim right. So he had to resort to close combat. Normally, close combat against zombies would be considered suicide. Luckily for Jack, he was no normal man. When a zombie went to attack him, he punched it hard enough to knock it's jaw clean of, before he kicked it away. When another zombie attacked him from behind, Jack threw it down and crushed it's head with back of his weapon.

He then quickly gut up and uppercut another zombie, making it fly back. He kicked a zombie in the leg, hard enough to break it before smashing it's head with his weapon. He rolled away from the zombies to get some distance so he could aim his weapon again. He shot several of the zombies in the legs, making them fall and forced to crawl. Now that they were no longer a serious threat, Jack could move on to the bigger threats.

He hurried to help the others, only for a Ghoul to come charging at him, giving him no time to aim his weapon. But when it was close enough, Jack hit it with his weapon before punching it in the face and followed up with a push kick that made the Ghoul fall down, giving Jack the opening he needed to finish it of with his a shot to the head.

Meanwhile, Tychus was having blast as he was massacring the approaching undead with his his Mini-Gun. A Ghoul managed to get close, but Tychus easily backhanded with his armored fist with enough force to fracture it's skull. He then kicked down a zombie and crushed it's head under his foot. He effortlessly swats away more undead before noticing more approaching. He then raised his Mini-Gun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of undead. One Ghoul jumped on top of him, but he simply grabbed it and threw it in to the ground. As more undead attacked swarmed him, he spun around, using his Mini-Gun and used it as a club to bash several of the undead away before back handing another Ghoul and punched a zombie hard enough to shatter it's skull. When a Ghoul tried to attack him head on, Tychus raised his Mini-Gun and brought it down on the Ghoul's head with enough force to crush it.

He then continued to gun down the undead until his Mini-Gun ran out of ammo "Shit in my hat! Fine, knuckles it is then!".

He dropped his now dead weight weapon and readied his fists. He hit a Ghoul with a powerful left hook, before hitting a second on in the chest with his right fist. He then grabbed a zombie by the head and crushed it with his armored hand, before tossing the body in to another zombie. A Ghoul scratched at his armor, only for Tychus to raise both his fists and smashed it like a bug. Several undead tried to swarm him but her threw them of him. But before he could continue his fun, several missiles hit the undead horde, destroying several of them.

"Tychus! There are to many! We need to pull back!" Jack ordered.

"Just when it was getting good" Tychus sighed before picking up his still empty Mini-Gun and followed Jack.

But then they saw an Abomination rush towards them. But before they could do anything, a glowing Ice ball was sent in to the air, it then exploded, sending a barrage of ice shards that impaled the abomination in several placed, killing it. Jack and Tychus looked and saw Jaina and Li-Ming combining their powers to sent more ice shards that killed the undead.

"Jack, the people are safe and our way out of here has arrived. We can leave now" Jaina said.

"Perfect timing. Let's move!" Jack shouted as they hurried to get on board the evacuation ships.

As they lifted out, several battle ships dropped bombs on the town to kill has many undead as possible and keep them from following. Everyone where relived to be out of there. But many lost their homes that day. But losing their home was a small prize to pay for their survival. All they could do was to hope that they could rebuild when this is all over.

But despite all that. This could be considered a victory.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Demon forest and the inevitable betrayal.**

After several hours of searching, Nova, Genji and Rexxar had finally decided to take a break and set up camp for the night. They were now sitting around a fire. Genji was meditating, Rexxar was checking his ax with Misha sleeping behind him and Nova was making sure her sniper was still working like it should. She had been on edge all day and it was becoming more and more clear that she was becoming very exhausted. She had overused her powers and if she kept this up it could have a very bad effect on her health. And this did not go unnoticed by her friends. They had noticed how much weaker she had become since their search begun. If she did not get some rest soon, it could spell disaster for them all and their search would be ruined.

"Nova, try to get some sleep" Genji said.

Nova gave him a glare "I can't sleep until-".

"Enough Nova. If you can barely keep your eyes open then you're useless in our search. Get some sleep so you will at least be somewhat helpful when we resume our search" Rexxar all but ordered.

"While Rexxar worded it differently from what I would have said. He's right. If you can't focus it could doom our search. Get some sleep, me and Rexxar will keep an eye out for enemies" Genji said.

Knowing there was no point in arguing anymore, and she was to tired to even try, Nova just sighed and laid down. She fell asleep almost right away, another clear sign that she was indeed very drained. Genji and Rexxar sat in silence, the only sound being the flames of their fire and the snores from Misha. So far no enemies had shown up, but they could both sense that something was not right about this forest.

"This forest stinks of demonic influences" Rexxar commented.

"Yet we have not seen anyone since we got here. They are planing something" Genji agreed.

"I think they are trying to draw us in. Wait for us to reach a place where there is no hope for us to escape from. And then swarm us" Rexxar guessed, having heard a little about the demons from Sonya's world "According to Sonya, those prime evils will use something dark from within us to make us play their game. Be it fear, hatred, or sin".

Genji tense up for a single second at the mention of Sonya's name before relaxing the best he could "Yes, she told me about them. Diablo, Mephisto and Azmodan".

"And who is the most dangerous among them?" Rexxar asked.

"From what I've heard, Diablo is the most dangerous. But Mephisto is a real threat too. As for Azmodan, he may not be as powerful as his two brothers, but he is no less a dangerous demon" Genji explained.

"I see. So all of them could kill us if we are unlucky enough to meet them" Rexxar mused.

"It took a Nephalem to stop them" Genji confirmed.

"Nephalem?" Rexxar asked.

"You were never told? Well I can tell you about them if you wish" Genji said "I read a book about them. A very detailed one at that".

"Very well" Rexxar agreed.

"Nephalem are humanity's forebears. The offspring of angel and demon, their existence would forever alter the balance of power in the Great Conflict" Genji began "Their home land, Sanctuary was created by the rogue angel Inarius and his demon confidante, Lilith. They led a group of renegade demons and angels where they created a new world through the Worldstone, one where they would be free from the Great Conflict. In an act without precedent, Inarius and Lilith mated and created offspring. In time, other renegade demons and angels did likewise and produced offspring of their own. Thus, the nephalem were born the children of both angels and demons, yet a new entity in their own right".

Rexxar listened closely, getting more fascinated about these Nephalems.

"Yet not all was well among the nephalem's parents, for they were far more powerful than either angel or demon. Their forebears feared that not only might the nephalem become a threat, but might draw the attention of the High Heavens and the Burning Hells to Sanctuary. They knew that the co-mingling of their kind would be declared blasphemous, and that they would be destroyed if their refuge were discovered. Thus, some of the renegades called for the nephalem to be eradicated, while others believed they should be spared. The dissension troubled Inarius, who called for a period of reflection, so that each of his subjects could consider the matter in solitude" Genji continued.

"I take it that did not go to well" Rexxar commented.

Genji shook his head "No... no it did not. Lilith was driven into a mad frenzy by the threat of her children's extinction. Morphing into a horrific beast, she hunted down and murdered her fellow renegades, lest they do the same to the nephalem. Enraged at her actions, Inarius could not bring himself to kill his beloved and thus banished her to the Void. Subsequently, the angel attuned the Worldstone in such a manner to cause the powers of the nephalem to diminish over time. Thus, the nephalem became weaker over each subsequent generation, their lifespans declining. Some of the nephalem knew what had happened, others didn't, and thought they were succumbing to some kind of plague. As they weakened, the civilizations the nephalem had established began to splinter, and they fell into a dark , the nephalem became mortals, giving rise to the race called humanity, a weaker, mortal species, without knowledge of its birthright. It was still possible for nephalem and humans to produce offspring together".

"So, the humans lost the true power" Rexxar surmised.

"Yes, but the potential to reclaim its old glory still rested in humanity. It was this potential power that drew the attention of the Prime Evils to humanity, beginning what would become known as the Sin War. In the last stages of the conflict, the Worldstone was altered by Uldyssian, who began to manifest powers befitting a nephalem, as did his Edyrem followers. However, as the last battle raged, he realized that the power being regained was too much over too short a time, and in an act of self-sacrifice, he brought back his raging energies into himself before releasing them one final time, resetting the Worldstone and stripping his followers of their powers. It was an act that ended the Sin War and convinced the Angiris Council to leave humanity to its own devices, seeing that they could follow the path of light as well as dark. And that's where the book ended" Genji explained "It was believed by some that by the third century, there were no nephalem left in the world, though this turned out to be false".

"How do you know that? You said the book never reached that part" Rexxar pointed out.

"Sonya was a Nephalem" Genji answered.

Safe to say that Rexxar was surprised by that.

* * *

But while they were talking, they were being watched by **Amélie Lacroix, AKA Widowmaker**. Widowmaker is the perfect assassin: a patient, ruthlessly efficient killer who shows neither emotion nor remorse.

It is believed that in her former life, Widowmaker was married to Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the Talon terrorist organization. After several unsuccessful attempts to eliminate Gérard, Talon decided to change its focus to his wife, Amélie. Talon operatives kidnapped her and subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. She was eventually found by Overwatch agents, apparently none the worse for wear, and returned to her normal life.

Two weeks later she killed Gérard in his sleep.

Her mission complete, Amélie returned to Talon, and they completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. She was given extensive training in the covert arts, and then her physiology was altered, drastically slowing her heart, which turned her skin cold and blue and numbed her ability to experience human emotion. Amélie was gone.

Now, Widowmaker is Talon's most effective assassin, feeling little save the satisfaction of a job well done.

Widowmaker equips herself with whatever it takes to eliminate her targets, including mines that dispense poisonous gas, a visor that grants her squad infra-sight, and a powerful sniper rifle that can fire in fully-automatic mode.

After she was brought to the Nexus, she had spent sometime just wandering around having no clue what was going on. She ended up finding the small group of heroes and had been shadowing them for a while. Watching them from the distance, Widowmaker had been tempted to kill them many times. But was held back by the fact she needed information so she hoped that shadowing them would give her some answers.

So far, all she knew was that they were looking for someone. But that did not help her at all. She was once again tempted to just shoot them and be done with it. But then she saw something that made her pause and she wanted to see what would happen.

* * *

Back with the group, Rexxar had fallen asleep and Genji had gone back to meditating. He was brought out of this state when he heard someone whisper his name. He looked around but saw that both Nova and Rexxar were still sleeping. He heard the whisper again, and the voice sounded very familiar. Genji stood up and looked around again, but he just kept on hearing the whispering and for some reason, he just had to investigate.

Leaving his sleeping friends, Genji followed the voice until he reached a clearing... and who he saw made his eyes go wide "Sonya...?".

It was indeed Sonya. She was naked and smiling at her beloved as she slowly began walking towards him, her bare skin shinning in the moon light. The mere sight of her was enchanting, and that was one of the many reasons why Genji fell in love with her.

"It's me, my beloved. I missed you" Sonya said, her warm smile never leaving her face.

"But... you died" Genji pointed out.

"Death is only a set back in this world. I have returned to you now. Come to me Genji. Let our bodies join together in bliss, just how we always loved it" Sonya said.

Genji was silent, he was very eager to take her up on that offer. He walked towards her, ready to embrace her once again... "GENJI!". He was snapped out of his trance as an ax flew past him and right in to Sonya's chest. He was about to yell at Rexxar fro throwing the ax. But his rage soon turned to shock as Sonya's body turned in to that of a demon. Said demon was killed by the ax to it's chest, so it was no longer a threat.

"What?!" Genji asked out loud "But I saw...".

"Whoever you thought you saw was just an illusion. This demon was just about to rip your head of" Rexxar explained as he pulled his ax free from the dead demon.

"A demonic trick..." Genji mumbled before he was suddenly punched in the face by Nova.

"You moron! What were you thinking of running of like that? And how could you just leave us while we were still sleeping? Hadn't Misha woken up because she sensed the demons, we would have been butchered in our sleep" Nova snapped at the cyborg Ninja.

Genji looked down in shame for leaving his friends like that. He left them in the middle of an enemy infested forest, sleeping and vulnerable. But before he could apologies, the sound of more demons approaching was heard. Genji pulled out his blade as he stood back to back with his friends as they formed a small circle along with Misha, ready to react, no matter where the demons came from.

Rexxar smelled the air "They are all around us".

"Be ready. If we can't hold them of, we won't survive the night" Nova ordered.

"Understood" Genji said, he was ready to fight. Angry that the demons would dare to use his love for Sonya against him. He would make them pay.

* * *

While all that was happening, Widowmaker finally understood the situation. She was about to leave until she too heard an familiar voice "Amélie".

She looked behind her and her eyes went wide "Gérard".

Gérad smiled at her "My beautiful wife. I-".

Before he could finish, Widowmaker shot him in the head without even hesitating "Pathetic little trick. I lost that feeling long ago"

The corpse turned in to a demon, due to her cold nature, Widowmaker could not be tempted by those tricks. But now she too had to fight of a horde of demons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kerrigan and Sylvanas were discussing their next move, until a enraged voice echoed through their home **"KERRIGAN!".**

The two queens looked and saw Garrosh storm in, covered by zerg blood, meaning he had cut his way through Kerrigan's minions to reach them. Kerrigan raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong, Hellscream?".

"Do not pretend ignorance you Queen Bitch! I know what you did to my Horde!" Garrosh shouted out in anger.

Sylvanas was about to reach for her bow, but Kerrigan stopped her as she spoke "Whatever do you mean?".

 **"I SAID STOP FAKING YOUR WORDS! YOU TURNED MY PEOPLE IN TO ABOMINATIONS!"** Garrosh roared out.

"Abominations? Do you mean those undead things? Or are you just using the word to describe my wonderful creations?" Kerrigan asked with an evil smirk.

Garrosh's anger flared as she charged at Kerrgian, hell bent on cutting her in half with his ax... but Kerrigan simply used her powers and blasted him in to a wall. The blast was not strong enough to kill him, but Garrosh was still injured form it, he coughed before glaring at Kerrigan "I know what you did. My horde will tear you apart for this!".

"I don't think so. Because your horde will soon join my swarm" Kerrigan said calmly "But do not worry. You will still lead them. Take him to the evolution chamber".

Some larger zergs grabbed Garrosh and dragged him away, while he was roaring and shouting our threats that he would not be able to carry out. Kerrigan just smirked, her swarm was growing stronger. And soon her plans would commence.

But Sylvanas still had her own hidden weapon and she hoped Leah would be ready to aid her, when the time comes. Not matter what, she had to beat Kerrigan in this deadly game of chess they were playing. Both knew the other could stab them in the back, and they needed to make sure the other did not get the chance.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Azmodan's game.**

Deep within a dark forest, the loud sound of battle could be heard. Hordes of Demons where charging at a specific area where 3 warriors where fighting them all. One demon was shot in the head before another one jumped over it's dead sibling and leapt at Nova, who kicked it to the ground before crushing it's neck with her foot. She then pulled out her knife and stabbed a demon in the head. Her sniper was not very useful in close combat, so she needed to get to higher ground where she could make better use of it.

She saw a large boulder, so she forced her way through the many demons that where trying to get her. A larger demon stood over her, ready to rip her in half. But Nova avoided it's attempt at grabbing her and used it's head as a springboard to jump up on the boulder. Now that she had some height an range, Nova began picking the demons of, one at the time.

While she was doing that, Rexxar was cutting down demons left and right with his axes. One jumped at him from behind but was caught in Misha's teeth as the bear forced it down on the ground and ripped it apart. Rexxar stood close to his loyal bear companion as more demons closed in. He snarls as he cuts the head of the first one to reach them, while Misha bit down on the head of another. One demon struck at Rexxar with with a sharp spike, only to lose it's arm and then it's head, thanks to Rexxar's ax. He then was tackled down by a beast like demon. It tried to bite his head of, but Misha tacked it of, giving Rexxar the opening he needed to kill it by cutting it's head of.

Genji threw 3 shurikens in to the heads of 3 demons, a larger demon came at him from behind, but Genji jumps up and stabs it in the head, killing it. Leaping from the dead demon, Genji lands on the ground and charges at the demons using range attacks, striking it down with his short sword before the demon has any chance to use it's own weapon. Jumping between the trees, Genji deflects thrown spears from the next two demons before slamming one of them into a tree with a strong kick that all but shattered the demon's head. Proceeding onto his next target, Genji knocks the demon over with a swipe of his leg, sends it flying into the air by punching it with his metal arm up it's gut, before knocking it out by leaping upwards to kick it back down into the ground and finished it of by landing on it's head with both his feet.

Genji easily deflects and dodges a salvo arrows from a fourth demon as the latter is neutralized with an ax kick that breaks it's neck. Charging into the fire of a fifth enemy, Genji uses a quick sped dash with his short sword ready, which smashes the demon into a tree from the impact and burying the sword deep in to the demon's chest. The sixth demon's arrow proves to be just as useless as Genji deflects the object and sends it flying back in to the demon's head..

It looked like the heroes where getting the upper hand until heavy foot steps where heard. Genji looked and saw a large demon slowly making it's way out from between the trees.

This demon was a Blunderbore.

Blunderbores were originally bred as slave labor. However, they were pressed into service by the forces of Hell, and alchemical enhancements increased the physical muscle mass of these warriors far beyond normal proportions. Their heads, and minds for that matter, have suffered in the transformation, making them quite single-minded in their need to fight. As a sign of dominance and intimidation over smaller opponents, they commonly use the bodies of those they have defeated as weapons. Their tactics consist of lumbering up to their foes and pummeling them with their enormous fists.

Blunderbores eat any meat they can find, in any condition. They will not put it down even as they fight.

Genji glared as the towering demon stomped up to him, ready to crush him with it's large club. Genji easily avoided the clumsy attack and ran up it's arm before stabbing it in the neck. The Blunderbores roars as it tried to shake him of. Genji was a little surprised since the stab to the neck should have been enough to kill it. His surprise allowed the large demon to shake him of and he landed on the ground. The Blunderbore was about to crush him under it's foot, but was stopped when Rexxar leapt on to it, burying his axes in to it's back.

The Blunderbore roars in pain, giving Genji a chance to slice a deep wound in to it's leg, making it stumble. Nova took aim and shot the large demon in the eye, making it fall on all four, roaring in more pain. Genji pulled out his dragon blade and cut of the Blunderbore's head, finally killing it. Nova smirked at that before a flying demon surprised her, by grabbing her arms with her feet and lifted her in to the air.

"NO! Put me down you son of a bitch!" Nova shouts as she struggled to break free from the demon's grip. But she had dropped her rifle and she could not grab her knife without her arms.

Genji noticed Nova was in trouble, but he could not jump that high. He dashed for Nova's rifle, quickly cutting down the demons that where trying to stop him. Firearms were not his strong side, but when you fight alongside legendary military people, you tend to pick up a few tricks. Genji quickly took aim and shot the flying demon in the head, making it drop Nova, who Genji hurried to catch before she could hit the ground.

"You OK?" Genji asked.

"Thanks to you" Nova answered.

Rexxar threw of a few demons as he joined the others "There are to many of them! And they are surrounding us".

"We need to get out of here before-" Nova began but was interrupted when she felt the ground shake a little. She looked down and saw it glowing before it began cracking "Shit!".

Suddenly the ground crumbled away and all of them fell down in to a glowing red light.

* * *

While all that happened, Azmodan had been watching the whole thing. He chuckled darkly. Soon his games where going to start and he could not wait to what kind of amusement his new pets would provide him. Time to see what they can really do and what they crave the most.

Humans are a race of joy and nurturing that is tainted and tempted by sin, but rare is the human who sets out to commit sin: sin is a web they are are drawn into. And Azmodan is the one to spins that web. The Valrous manuscript lists Azmodan as the best battlefield commander of all demons, having defeated the angels many times in the Eternal Conflict across Pandemonium and the Prime Evils in the demonic civil war. It was said if the Lord of Sin ever assaults the mortal realm, they truly have much to fear.

And now he was going to show his new playthings why he is so feared and why no one ever wants to encounter him. The lord of sin, has begun his game, and his 3 new playthings will take part of it. whatever they wanted to or not, it made no difference here.

* * *

Some time passed before Genji dug himself out from under some rocks. He groans as he sat up, his cybernetic parts having taken some damage, but luckily not anything serious as he could still move without any issues. He stood up and looked around, but saw only darkness. He pulled out his dragon blade and used it to give him some light... but what he saw almost made him want to put it away.

All around him was mutilated corpses. Men who had been torn limb from limb and women... who showed clear sings in the lower regions what happened to them before their throats where slit. Genji then looked and saw a cage... with the skeleton of a child in it. He clenched his fist in rage. These demons really loved giving him more reasons to want them all gone. Genji did his best to keep his composer, if he lost himself now, there was a big chance he could die down here.

Right now he had to find Nova and Rexxar. He continued on until he reached an open tunnel with several walk ways... and he also saw large demons that had been chained and was being tortured. Genji did not know why the demons would torture their fellow monsters. But if he had to make a guess, he would assume it was because they took sick pleasure in watching other creatures suffering. Even their own kind.

Genji did his best to ignore the tortured demons as he continued on. But then he could hear something... the faint sound of a little girl crying. Not wasting any time, Genji rushed in the direction of the sound. Soon enough he reached a small cage and saw a child, dressed only in rags, sobbing to herself. Genji would rather not imagine what the poor girl must have been forced to see.

"Hey..." He spoke softly.

The girl gasped and backed away "No! Leave me alone!".

"Shhh, it's ok, I am not here to hurt you. But I would be grateful if you did not scream, or more demons could show up" Genji said.

The girl still sobbed "I don't want to be here anymore... it's so awful!".

"I know. I hate this place too and I also want to get out of here. But I am not going to leave you here" Genji said before he cut the locks of the cage and opened it "I will get you out of here, I promise".

The girl looked at him for a moment before she stood up and ran up to him, giving him a big hug "I want my mommy!".

Genji rubbed her back "I will bring you to her. Mind telling me her name?".

The girl sniffed before answering "Katya Volskaya".

Genji got wide eyes when she said that name.

Katya Volskaya is the CEO of Volskaya Industries. Based on everything Genji's heard, she is considered a hero of her people, the defender against the omnics, and the most powerful woman in Russia. It could mean she and her company did something very profound for Russia, which is implied to be the creation of mech like Svyatogor to help Russia in the Omnic Crisis.

If there was even the smallest chance that Katya was brought to this world too, then she would be a massive help to everyone and saving her daught should be more than enough to get her to help them. Genji was going to save the girl regardless, but now he just had another reason to do it.

Genji picked the little girl up and held her close with one arm, while his other hand still held on to his sword "Alright, I will get you out of here and bring you back to your mom. Hold on to me and whatever you do, don't look around... you have seen enough horror already".

The girl did not need to be told twice as she just buried her face in Genji's chest, before he began running through the caves. One way or the other, he was getting out of here and he was hoping he would meet up with Nova and Rexxar along the way.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rexxar rubbed his head as he sat up in a pile of rocks that had fallen on him. He looked to his side and saw Misha was injured by the fall. He hurried up to her and checked her over. The wounds where not fatal, but she would be no good in a fight. But he was not about to leave his loyal companion behind, so he got ready to help her up... until a dark voice spoke up.

 **"Ah... fresh meat"** Rexxar looked and saw a butcher.

Rexxar had been warned about them. There are many butcher demons within the Burning Hells, though they used to be solely under Diablo's command. The butchers are stitched together from the parts of other demons to combine their strengths, then given life through wicked magic.

Under the guise of searching for the king's missing son, Archbishop Lazarus led many of Tristram's citizens into the old cathedral. The archbishop lured them into a trap, and most of them were killed by the Butcher. The survivors were left with wounds that festered with disease, and even the town's healer found them almost impossible to treat. The Butcher was eventually slain by Prince Aidan and his allies.

Twenty-two years later, the resurrected Butcher demon was summoned to the dungeons beneath King Leoric's manor by Maghda and her Coven.

"Oh you want fresh meat huh? Well bring it on!" Rexxar said as he got ready to fight.

The Butcher roars and charged at him and their axes clashed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nova woke up from her own fall. She was hurting all over and could barely move. She only managed to sit and hissed from the aching pain in her body. She managed to crawl to a wall and leaned on it, breathing hard. When she finally got the chance to look around, she didn't see anything... just rocks and empty walls.

"Damn... that hurt..." Nova mumbled.

But then a female voice spoke up "You took a bad fall, my lovely lady. But do not worry, I will make the pain go away".

Nova blinked before looking up and saw a beautiful naked woman with black hair walk towards her. Nova was stunned by the beauty in front of her, but she had to remind herself that she was already with Hana "Sorry but I have to-".

Before she could finish, the woman put a finger to her lips "Shhhh. Just relax my love, I will make you feel like you are in paradise".

Before Nova could protest, the woman kissed her deep. Nova gasped, but by doing so, the woman managed to push her tongue in to Nova's mouth, exploring it for several seconds before pulling away, and Nova gasped for air. The woman took of Nova's boots and gave both her bare feet a seductive lick before she got closer to Nova again and began rubbing her breast with one hand and her free hand went to Nova's butt. Nova did her best to resist the growing pleasure but the woman licked her neck, which made her blush a lot.

The woman giggled as she had managed to seduce Nova before she began stroking Nova's crotch "How about we take this of so you can feel the real pleasure?".

Nova shook her head "No! I am already with someone! Now leave me alone!".

The woman seemed to be getting annoyed as she tore of a piece of Nova's suit, exposing her shoulder "I said, let's show you the real pleasure!".

Nova finally began to struggle as the woman kissed and bit her bare shoulder "I said no! Now get of me!".

The woman hissed "Very well. If you will not give me what I want. **I will take it from you!** ".

Nova got wide eyes as dark wings grew out of the woman's back. The woman turned out to be a succubus.

The handmaidens of Andariel, Succubi are beautiful and seductive demons, and so tempt mortals into evil and to death. They possess an incessant craving for blood, especially that of human men, and they take to battle with a passion and a joy not often seen in demons. They are fast and mobile in combat, preferring to weaken their prey from a distance with a diabolical curse. Once their prey is weakened, the Succubi move in for the kill, slashing viciously with their long, curved talons. Gathered in a clutch, a Succubi pack can send nigh inexhaustible streams of destructive magic sufficient overcome most foes.

The figure of a Succubus is perfect and smooth, with milky skin, coupled with demonic bat wings and a smooth, thorny dress. While capable in combat, Succubi prefer to seduce mortals with subtle machinations, only to kill them and drag their souls into Hell. The separation of the soul is usually carried out through poison, a dagger in the dark, or some other easy betrayal to separate the soul from the flesh.

Nova tried to kick it away, but the Succubus grabbed her and held her down. It did not take a genius to know what the female demon was planing to do to Nova. But before anything could happen, a gun shot rang out, and the Succubus fell to the ground, dead and with a bullet hole in it's head.

Nova blinked before looking up "Who's there?".

Widowmaker walked out of the shadows, a few tears and claw wounds on her. A clear signs she had been in a rather nasty battle herself "I have questions. You have answers. Do not make me regret sparring you".

Nova had a feeling she traded one deadly lady for another. She had no idea how right she was, given she had been found by one of the coldest and deadliest women around. One who always know how to get the information she needs.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Azmodan's next step.**

Back at the heroes' base, Varian was watching the horizon. His mind was far away and deep within his thoughts. This multidimensional war had gotten more and more difficult by the day. In his long life as a warrior and king, Varian had seen many strange things. But never did he expect to get involved in something like this. Fighting with and against people from not just other worlds, but other universes. People who had technology that were centuries ahead of what even the dwarfs could build. It was both fascinating and concerning at the same time.

"Are you alright, King Varian?" Came a voice from a certain warchief.

Varian turned to look at him before he sighed "I'm well, Warchief Thrall. Just a lot on my mind".

Thrall nods in understanding "I know. Back in our world, an alliance between the humans and orcs would always be strained. But now we are working alongside beings we never could have imagined existed".

"And fighting against even stranger beings and demons from other worlds. Our lives are about as far from normal as one can get" Varian commented.

"Well, we didn't become leaders over our people to have a normal life" Tharll commented with light humor.

Varian could not help but to let out a small chuckle "You are right on that one, Warchief".

There was a small silence before Thrall spoke "It's not just the war that is bothering you, Varian".

Varian looked at him "You have a good eye, Thrall".

"I've learned to notice when people are hiding something through my time as leader. You are thinking about your son" Thrall said in a knowing tone.

"Yes... I am. I have not seen or heard from him since I got here. I don't know if he was brought here to the Nexus like I was. Not knowing what is going on worries me" Varian said.

"I understand that all to well. I worry about the people I care about back home. If they are even still alive. And I know Garrosh might be here as well. Together with his new Horde. And I am not confident in his abilities this time" Thrall said.

"I understand too" Came a voice, which made them turn around to see Lena "Sorry, didn't mean to listen in like that".

"It's alright, young Lena... are you alright? You look tired" Varian said.

Lena smiled weakly "So does the two of you, guess sleep problems are normal in war".

"It is indeed. War puts an unimaginable burden on even the strongest of warriors" Thrall said.

Lena walked up to stand next to them "Yeah... I fought in the omnic crisis back home. But even that looks like a minor disagreement compared to the scale of this war. War of the universes. Sounds like a movie".

"I don't know what a movie is" Thrall admitted.

Lane smiled "Don't worry, once this is all over, I'll make sure you get to watch one".

All three of them shared a small laugh with each other. They really needed it after all they had gone through. It was not much, but even a small laugh was enough to make them feel a little better. When it comes to war, even the smallest moment of happiness could make the struggle worth while.

After the laughter died down, Varian decided to go back to the topic at hand "There is someone you are worried about back in your home?".

Lena nods "Rosa has done a great job in comforting me. But I worry about my true lover, Emily. She is everything to me and I just hope she is alright".

"I'm sure she is well. And I believe she is worrying about you too" Thrall said

"She is going to give me one heck of an earful once I get back" Lena said with a weak smile "I've been gone for so long without contacting her or even sending a note. I mean it's not like I could sent a message when I don't even know where in the universe I am. Still she hates it when I go dark like this".

"She sounds like a strong woman" Thrall commented.

"She is and she is the one wearing the pants in our relationship. It means she's in charge" Lena explained as she remembred the sayings from her world might go over their heads.

Varian smiled "I am familiar with the feeling. But I never regretted spending all that time with my wife".

"Same here, Varian... same here" Lena agreed with a sad smile.

As much as Lena missed her home, she held on to the hope that with the help of her old and new friends, she would make it back to her world and see Emily again. She would kiss Emily hard, then listen to her angry lecture and then she would tackle her in to bed and make love to her until both see starts. The thought of that alone was enough to make Lena smile and feel more hopeful. One way or the other, she will make it home.

And no demon or alien would stop her.

Still the people back home are not the only ones they are worrying about at the moment.

* * *

Back with the team that had been searching for Hana, they had fallen right in to Azmodan's domain and all of them had to struggle against the demons to survive.

Rexxar was currently still clashing with the Butcher in a violent battle of axes. Rexxar was thrown in to a wall but he quickly got back up with an angry snarl.

"Alright you ugly bastard! Let's try that again!" Rexxar said before letting out a roar and charged. The Butcher did the same and they clashed once again.

They clashed again, Rexxar blocked The Butcher's cleaver with his ax before striking with his other ax. But the demon grabbed his arm to stop him from burying his ax in to it's head before it headbutted Rexxar in the face, making him stumbled back. The Butcher tried to use this opening to strike at Rexxar with it's cleaver, only to have it blocked. Rexxar growls as he tried to go on the offence, hammering the Butcher's guard with his axes and due to the Butcher's lack of true combat training, it could not match a seasoned warrior in a battle of skills. But the Butcher never relied on skill in the first place.

The Butcher bull rushed Rexxar, tacking him down and making him drop his axes. The Demon held him down with one hand before raising it's rotten smelling weapon to cut his head of. But Rexxar was not that easy to kill, as he grabbed the Butcher's arm, punched it in the face before pushing it of. Once Rexxar got back up he quickly grabbed the Butcher's weapon and they began to struggle over it. But Rexxar managed to disarm the demon of it's weapon. Leaving them both without weapons.

The Butcher growls before back handing Rexxar in the face, making him roll across the floor. The Butcher was more than willing to rip him apart with it's bare hands. Rexxar got back up and cracked his knuckles, ready for a fist fight. Rexxar punched the Butcher in the face and the demon retaliated with a punch of it's own, but Rexxar ducked under it before delivering a hard blow to the Butcher's belly. However, the demon's body mass absorbed the blow like a sponge. When Rexxar went for another blow, The Butcher blocked it and headed butted him.

The Butcher then grabbed Rexxar by the shoulder and proceeded to deliver one strong blow after another to Rexxar's face and chest. Blood ran down Rexxar's face, but he was not done yet. He stopped the Butcher's last punch with his hand, delivered a punch to the demon's face, before grabbing it's arm and threw it head first in to the wall.

Stunned by the impact, the Butcher turned around just in time for an ax to bury itself in to the demon's head, finally killing it. Rexxar pulled his ax free as the dead Butcher fell to the floor. He spat on the corpse before moving on. He needed to find the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genji was carrying the child of Katya through the dark and scary halls of the hell stronghold. Which had a strong resemblance to the Realm of Sin.

The Realm of Sin is a realm of the Burning Hells and was the domain of the Lord of Sin, Azmodan.

It is said in the Scrolls of Malzakam that this realm is the most densely populated of all the realms of Hell, that is a warped area of myriad sins of both great joy and despair, a place where garish perversions are indulged to the extreme. The scrolls also suggest that Azmodan's den does not appear fearsome or disgusting at first, but rather looks to be a seductive warren that leads ever downward through an increasingly labyrinthine harem. Sated to the point of revulsion with all the pleasures of life, one descends rapidly into a perverse madness, without any hope of awakening one's rotted soul.

This also explained why Genji was tricked by the demon that pretended to be Sonya. His lover had given him pleasure he had never experienced before, and the demon was able to use it against him. A very drity yet dangerously effectvie move.

The girl was shaking in Genji's arms, there was no telling what she might have seen. This had made it clear there was no line that the demons wouldn't cross. They really are pure evil. Genji felt sick to his stomach that a child had to experience this, he had to get her out of here and quickly. But to do that he needed to find a way out, and this place was like a damn maze. Genji had no clue where he was going.

He stopped and sighed while thinking 'It's hopeless. I'll never find a way out at this rate. Just what can I do?'.

He then heard the sound of giggling. He looked around a corner and what he saw was something that most men has dreamed of at least once. He saw several naked women playing with each other, some were even kissing and touching each other.

One of them noticed Genji and the kid and smiled "Well hello there. Looks like a man finally showed up. Shed your armor warrior and experience true pelasure. The little cutie you carrying will be well taken care of by one of the maids".

"I gave my heart to someone else" Genji said.

"Yes... me" Came the familiar voice of Sonya as she walked past the other women, she was also naked, a sight Genji used to love "It's OK Genji. You can stop fighting now, my beloved".

 **"Doragon no hi no yō ni moeru watashitachi no ai"** Genji said as he put the little girl down.

Sonya blinked "What?"

After she said that, Genji dashed forward, stabbing her through the chest with his blade before glaring in to her eyes "It means: Our love blazing like a Dragon's fire. I spent weeks teaching Sonya my language. I will not be tricked again, demon!".

The fake Sonya fell to the floor dead and the other demon women hissed as Genji readied his blade "Kid, things are about to get very ugly. Do not look at this".

The girl did not need to be told twice as she looked away and covered her ears. Good thing too, since she did not need to see or hear the massacre of the demons.

* * *

While all that was going on, Azmodan himself had been watching the whole thing unfold **"So they have overcome their lusts. No matter, their torment are yet to begin. Go my minions, make them suffer!".**

By his command, the demons of the stronghold began marching on the heroes... it was going to take a miracle to save them now... and they may just get one as someone with demonic wings and horns, but who was no real demon himself, had bee tracking Azmodan down. And he along with his hunters, were more than ready to attack.

The hunt was on.

 **.**

 **Well, it's been a while... tell me what you think.**


End file.
